


唯爱永生

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 157,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 一个关于吸血鬼与爱上她的人类的故事。主cp麻袋。故事发生地现代东京。文章涉及：吸血鬼，gl，车，性转（非主cp），血腥暴力表现。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

因为我在古米亲眼看见西比尔吊在笼子里，孩子们问她：“你要什么，西比尔”

她回答：“我要死”

序

即使流逝的岁月不断冲刷着那些曾经绚烂到刻骨铭心的记忆，让一切都褪色到泛黄，望海也依旧记得站在那硕大的舞台中心时的感觉。

当炫目的目的灯光实际上是尖锐的刺刀划破空气刺在她的身上，所有人的目光聚集在一起浓缩成比数千瓦的聚光灯都要热烈的光束。望海感到的却是如寒冰深入多层般的战栗与绝望。这里是天国还是地狱，亦或者在徘徊在其中罅隙间没有尽头的永恒？

激烈的舞蹈透支了她最后一点体力，她就这样跪倒在舞台上，仿佛大病初愈一般涌出的汗水一点一滴的浸透了她的内衣，并肆无忌惮的朝着外套蔓延。汗水混着泪水从她的额头滑落，抚过她下颚线的痕迹滴落在了地板上。

“朝夏…”

她喃喃自语般呼唤着那个人的名字，仿佛是在期待着，又或者是带等待着什么一般。然而，连最后一丝音乐也恰到好处的戛然而止。剧场里寂静的普通不存在生灵的墓场，所有人都屏住了呼吸。

“朝夏！！！”

望海像是绝望了一般发出了一声撕裂心裂肺吼叫。

“她不会来了。”一个声音应声而起，像是宣告又似是怜悯一般，那人接着篇幅。“而你，将死在这里。”

望海缓缓抬升起头望向那个人，炫目的聚光灯打在他的身上，仿佛巨大的光浪吞噬了他的身形与轮廓，让他的存在变得模糊不清。望海闭上眼睛，灯光穿透她的眼睑映射出一片明亮的血红。而在那片红色中浮现出的却是那个人的笑容。

“…朝夏”

她再次喃喃自语。

第一章

望海风斗只是一个普通人，普通到你的人生中可能会遇见她无数次，却不会有一次把视线集中在她的身上。普通到你看到她的脸会觉得熟悉，但是无论怎样思索如果望海风斗没有踏上舞台，或许她只会是一个普通人度过平凡的一生。

但是，自十八岁那年踏上舞台那天那天起，望海风斗就挥手告别了普通二字，即使她并不知道，也无法预见这一切，但从选择违背母亲的遗志成为一个舞台演员的那个瞬间起，命运的车轮就已经开始了脱离一切控制的转动，没有人曾预见过这一切，也没有人可以阻止这一切。

这天早上，伴随着一阵急促的喘息声，望海终于逃脱了噩梦的桎梏。黎明的阳光在她的脸上投下一片光斑，汗水从她的额角滑落到颈间，汇聚成了一片潮湿的水汽。

望海深吸了一口气，逐渐的夺回了身体的控制权，她摇摇晃晃的从床上爬起，睡眼迷离的望向窗外。

东京的高层公寓虽然景色宜人，但却总是高的吓人。从她床边的窗户望出去可以清晰的看见矗立在东京市中心的东京塔，俯瞰下去的话大半个东京都可以尽收眼底。

虽然公寓的高度和地理位置都可以说是优越，但是公寓里浓郁的欧式装修风格总是在提醒着望海这是母亲的遗产。如果可以选的话，望海更偏爱现代现代日式风格的室内装修，简约但有趣，又不失实用性。

这般想着，望海忽然意识到自己已经在床上呆坐好久了。她总是这样不由自主的陷入自己的世界而忽视了周围，这一点已经被不止一个人指出来过了。

望海将手伸向床头的手机，上面正跳动着一条新的信息，不用多想也大约可以猜到是经纪人p发来的，而内容是提醒她今晚的演出千万不能迟到。

望海给了自己三十秒的时间来放空身心，而在此之后将会是一连串的事情在等待着她，化妆，挑选服饰，出门去剧场，跟工作人员打招呼，跟合作演员打招呼，做登台前的最后核对，然后开始今晚的表演。而在此之前，她需要一个深呼吸。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，望海看到的几乎望不到边境的客席，从地面一直到空中整齐的排列成了四层，青木剧场的是东京准顶级规模的剧场，可以容纳近三千人同时观剧。虽然平时在舞台望向客席的时候，总是会被这规模和压迫感震撼，但是当舞台的聚光灯亮起的时候，望海眼中的世界却是近乎一片雪白。

从黑暗中出场被聚光灯照亮的瞬间，望海觉得自己是在逐渐失明，在最初的几秒钟里只有依靠无数次排练所形成的身体记忆模糊前行。但是即使如此，她依旧能依靠灯光的热度，音响的躁动，甚至是剧场内空气的流动来感知整个舞台，这或许就是作为一个舞台人的职业嗅觉。

但是今天，望海的嗅觉觉察到到觉到了一堆丝不一样的气息。当瞳孔的放大逐渐减轻，望海眼中的世界的一张一张正在显着相的照片，从过度曝光的朦胧回复到正常，她的视线停留在了一层五列正中间的位置，那里坐着一个人。

因为从未起过过的陌生人，但是一眼望去目光却不得不停留在她的身上。因为比起周围的观众，这个人的存在感未免太太过于强烈，甚至是坐在阴暗的客席，她所望海一面念着台词一边跨越过舞台，但视线却不由的一直停留在那人的身上。

“如果再不停手，你必将走向毁灭！”

望海植入了所有的情感吼叫最后一句台词，紧接着，跟她搭戏的主人公将枪口对准了她。

砰，音响中传出了枪声，望海的身体一怔，她伸手捂住了胸口，酿跄着步伐转身朝着客席的方向走去。

仿佛真的中了枪一般，她的表情开始变得扭曲，而身体也被被抽离的灵魂的木偶似的，在交替舞台边界的位置滑落到了地上。望海眼中的世界开始转变，而最后映入她眼中的是那个陌生人的脸庞。


	2. 第二章

“这一个月，辛苦了！”

经纪人P一面笑着一面猛拍着望海的肩膀，她的脸有些微红，看起来似乎是喝了不少。不过喝多了也不止她一人，从千秋乐的庆功会场出来到酒吧，从剧团工作人员到演员，大家都像是在发泄着这一个月的压抑似的开怀畅饮。

未成年人和不能喝酒的人在第一场正式宴会后就已经散了，现在是成年人的夜间活动时间，少了严格的上下级关系和客套的礼仪，酒吧中有些昏暗的灯光伴随着室内的音响中流淌出的悦耳的音乐，大家三三两两的聚在一起聊天喝酒，气氛放松而愉悦。

“所以你干嘛还是皱着眉头一副苦大仇深的样子，明天开始就有两周的假期了，要不要去哪放放风？”

P笑嘻嘻的抓起酒瓶想往望海的杯中倒酒，但是望海先她一步把杯口挡住了。“我今天自己开车来的，不能喝。”

“切，无聊，你就拼命的去喝你的柠檬水去吧。”

P有些扫兴，抓着杯子加入了隔壁欢乐的人群中。而望海则端起刚刚被p嘲笑过的柠檬水呷了一口，思绪不由的又飘回了刚才的舞台，以及在客席中看到的那个人。

在全剧结束后全员谢幕致辞的时候，望海注意到那个人已经不见了，一层五列正中间的位置空空如也，望海上半场没有出场，所以并不能确定那人到底是什么时候来的，又是什么时候离开的。

而刚才宴会上望海也随口问了几个一起演出的演员，大家似乎都没有注意到那人，只有一个在下半场出场的年轻女孩在努力思索之后做出了这样的回答。

“啊，你是说坐在正中间位置的那个人吗，我记得的确看到了，毕竟离舞台还蛮近的嘛，金色短发有点卷，相貌有点像混血儿的那个？可真是个美人啊……怎么，是前辈认识的人吗？”

望海急忙否认，为了避免不必要的麻烦，她随便敷衍了两句就抽身离开了。不过幸好有女孩的佐证，不然望海真的会以为自己是太过疲惫而出现幻觉了。

不，就算不是幻觉，那也一定是因为自己最近太累了，不然为什么会对一个陌生人念念不忘。望海自己也说不清楚，她摇晃了一下脑袋，深吸了一口气，但是很快就被空气中的烟味呛到了，这大概也算是午夜大人时间的意外馈赠。

“p，我出去透透气，待会见。”

望海朝着p的背影喊了一声，但是在嘈杂的人声和音乐中很难确定是否真的传到了p的耳中，望海叹了口气，抓起外套悄悄从后门离开了。

今年气温似乎格外异常，虽只是十月，但夜晚温度已经降到了个位数，像是昭示着秋天已经步入了尽头，今夜的空气冷的有些刺骨。望海从后门出来进了小巷子里，她缩着肩膀搓了搓手，小心的避开前日雨水在地上形成的一个又一个小水洼，朝着外面的大道走去。

但是就在这时，一阵不和谐的声音吸引了她的注意力，声音的源头是巷子的深处，似乎是两个男人。望海有些担心，她犹豫了下，还是鬼使神差的停下来脚步转身朝着声音的方向走了过去。

巷子内没有直接的光源而因此显得格外黑暗，望海只能凭借着车道上来往车辆的灯光照射，以及各家店铺后门厅上的小夜灯来勉强辨认前方发生的事，看样子似乎是喝醉了的两个男人在找另一个人的麻烦。那两个青年男人衣着浮夸，打了发蜡的头发看上去坚硬的可以戳死人。

望海有些退缩了，要不要趁着还没惹上麻烦先走为妙。然而就在她这样想着的时候，那两个男人似乎注意到了望海的存在，其中一个摇摇晃晃的走来。

“喂！看什么呢你，没事赶紧滚回……”

男人说道一般，似乎是注意到了似的，原本挑衅的眼神一下子变得暧昧了起来。

“哟，原来是个女的啊。”

因为舞台剧会经常有反串的剧情和需要戴假发的角色，望海一直留着黑色的短发，包括高于普通女生的身高，以及棱角分明地略显攻击性的脸庞，似乎是在这阴暗的巷子里被错认了性别。但是男人走近后便意识到了自己错误，脸上浮现出一丝轻浮的微笑开始向望海搭讪起来。

“这位酷酷的姐姐，怎么样，要不要跟我们一起去兜兜风，放心，只是大家一起玩玩嘛。”

男人凑近了，但是也正是因此，被他遮住的最开始的受害者的身影也浮现了出来。看到那个人的瞬间，望海的心跳偷停了一拍。

是她！

那个在客席中看到的女人，她没有看向这边，望海只能看到她的侧颜，但即使如此，望海也一下子就明白了她为什么会被这两个男人找麻烦。因为即使是在这阴暗的小巷子里，在这昏暗的灯光下，望海也能感觉到她极具压迫感的存在。

如同冬日初雪一般雪白而又透明的肌肤，轻薄的似乎可以看到在皮肤下跳动着的青色的血管，如剧团的女孩所说，她微微卷曲的短发呈现出一种漂亮的棕金色，而发梢下的面容，带着一种东方的神秘感有混杂着西式的华丽，看起来全然是个混血的洋娃娃。

女人穿着一件古典礼服似的黑色长风衣，环抱着双臂靠在墙上，而似乎注意到了望海，她的视线移向这边，望海可以看到女人在对上她的眼睛的时候微微的皱了下眉。接着，她身边的另一个男人开口了。

“来嘛，一起玩玩嘛，和这位姐姐一起。”

说着，那男人走了过来，伸手想抓望海的手腕，望海猛地挥开了他的手，然后右手伸向了衣袋：“混蛋，别碰我！”

“啧，你这婊子。”

男人恼羞成怒的叫了起来，开始想动用武力来制伏望海，但在此之前，望海已经将口袋里的东西掏了出来，义无反顾的朝着男人的脸上喷了过去。紧接着，巷子里响起了男人痛苦的哀嚎。

“你，你他妈的……”

离得较远的男人目睹了同伴的惨状，怒不可遏的扑了过来，望海灵巧的闪开了他的追击，然后对着他的脸又是一阵猛喷。巷子里的哀嚎声此起彼伏，两个男人捂着眼睛依旧恶狠狠的骂着，但是已经失去了反击的能力。

“快走！”

望海不敢犹豫，拉住女人的手腕就开始往外跑，一直跑到有路灯的大路，又过了几个路口到了人流密集的地方，望海才气喘吁吁的停下了脚步。

“你没事吧。”

望海上气不接下气的询问女人，但是令人惊讶的是女人的呼吸平稳的像是在散步，她望着望海，不接话。

“这个是防身的喷雾，p，啊，不是，是我一个朋友给我的，为了以防万一什么……”

望海被女人盯得脸上有些发烫，急忙伸手给女人看手中的小瓶子试图解释着什么，但是她的话已经开始有些颠三倒四。

“那个，我是听到他们的声音，结果一看居然遇上了这种事，那个，我……”

“谢谢你。”

女人开口打断了望海的话，她的声音让望海想起某种乐器。望海抬头望着眼前的人，觉得有些恍惚，她一时间不知道该说什么才好，只是呆呆的望着女人浅棕色的瞳孔。

“嗯，那个，这边应该安全了，你回去的时候小心点。”

人行道通行的提示音响起，把望海拉回了现实世界，她忽然间意识到了自己的失态，急忙移开视线说道。女人点了点头，转身走入了人流的深处。

比我还高吗。

望海注意到了两件事，一是女人明明穿着的是平底鞋，但自己却依旧要抬头仰视她。然后还有一件是。

真是个漂亮的人啊。


	3. 第三章

望海在原地呆站了了一会，直到女人的身影彻底消失在了她的视线中，她才恍然回过神来。不知不觉间已经跑出了酒吧所在的街，周围的景色有点陌生。望海查看了下地图，估算着再走回去大概需要个十几分钟，而且还保不准路上会不会再遇见那两个小混混。

打电话让p来接自己吗，望海翻出了通讯录，但是犹豫了几秒还是放弃了，让醉醺醺的p来接自己还不如自己一个人回去更安全。

这样想着，她打开line给p发了条消息，大意是有急事自己先走了，让她不要担心，酒会的钱明天见面的时候再交给她。

发完消息，望海收起手机，朝着自己停车的停车场走去。不知是一天之内遇见的事情太多，还是因为过于疲惫，望海一路上脑袋昏昏沉沉，脑海里不断的浮现出那个陌生女人的脸庞。望海自己也搞不懂这突如其来的执着到底是因为什么，即使如此，生性谨慎的她也并没有想过去问女人的联系方式。

毕竟在这个世界上遇见的大多数人都不过是陌生人，酒吧的酒保小哥，路上擦肩而过的工薪族，包括刚才遇见的那两个混混，人生在这一瞬间交汇，而后又会朝着各自的方向义无反顾的前进，到死为止都不会有再见的一天。

这样安慰自己让望海的心情好了一点，她启动了车子，思维再次回到了接下来的日程安排。连续一个月的公演让她的身心都点疲惫，如果可以，她想约p一起去别府的温泉来一次度假，好好放松一下。就是不知道p忙碌的日程是不是能挤出时间了，毕竟比起看似事物繁重的演员，其实经纪公司的人员的工作量更大。

车子开上了公路，从聚会的地方回到望海的公寓要穿过东京的隅田川，路程大概有近一个小时。望海上了跨河的桥之后便关上了车内的夜灯，打开收音机开始听午间电台播放的夜曲。

雨后的能见度不错，而且路上的车辆很少，望海不由的踩下油门将速度提了起来。但是就在这个时候，一阵不和谐的引擎声从后面传来。这条路上还有暴走族么，望海想着，降低了速度把车子向左靠去想给后面的摩托车让路。

但是令她没想到的是，那车辆非但不远离，反而与她的车子越靠越近，一直把望海的车逼到两车并行。紧接着，哗啦一声尖利的声响，望海后座的车窗玻璃被打破了。

什么！

望海一时间来不及反应，就在这时，摩托车上的两人怪叫着朝着望海比了个中指。虽然两个人都带着头盔，但是望海还是第一时间反应过来了，是那两个小混混。

后座的男人挑衅的敲了一下望海的车玻璃，然后从口袋里掏出了一个小球砸向了望海的前挡风玻璃。望海躲闪不及，小球在车玻璃上炸裂，像是一个被爆破的水气球开始四溅，只是溅出的液体是一片荧光橙。

是普通便利店常备的防盗用的颜料球，只是一瞬间，望海前方的视野就全部被剥夺了。颜料球刺鼻的气味袭来，望海只能通过两人渐远的笑声来判断他们已经离去了。

恶劣的玩笑。望海在心里暗骂着，她开启前挡风玻璃的雨刷和喷水，试图去除玻璃上的污渍，但是颜料的坚固性出乎她的意料，雨刷不仅没有把颜料刷去，反而扩大了颜料的面积，原本就已经被遮挡的玻璃现在更是一点能见度都没有了。

而就在这时，不知从何方传来的急促的喇叭声，望海急忙从车窗处探出头，这才猛然发现自己已经不知不觉的开到了对面的车道，正对面疾驰而来的车强烈刺目的车灯照得她几乎睁不开眼睛，她只能下意识的猛打方向盘想躲避。

但是这并不是一个明智的主意，望海的车虽然在千钧一发的时候避开了和对面车辆的亲密碰撞，可下一秒她的车就撞上了护栏，过快的车速所形成的惯性势不可挡，车子直冲冲地撞飞了护栏，整个的朝着桥下翻去。

望海在不到0.1秒的时间中感受到了天旋地转的眩晕，紧接着，巨大的失重感和冲击力挤压着她的内脏，她甚至可以感觉得到心脏被撞在胸腔上的触感。

随之而来的是一阵急速的坠落，望海在这个瞬间意识到了两件事，一件是她二十八年来第一次感受到了她五脏六腑的存在。而第二件事是，在濒临死亡的瞬间世上的一切并不会像电影的慢镜头一般逐渐变慢。

死亡的来临只是一瞬间的事，仿佛是一头坠有重物的绳索被切断的刹那，一切都结束了。

随着一声巨响，随后世界陷入了无边的黑暗和彻底的寂静，望海的车坠毁在了桥下的河滩。她感觉到身体正在变得沉重而冰冷，手脚无法活动，甚至连它们是否还连接在躯干上望海都无法确定。口中不断溢出的液体温热粘稠，带着金属的生冷味道。望海恍惚间以为自己回到了小学的赛道上，那是她第一次参加50米跑，在第一个冲过终点之后，口中弥漫的就是这样的气味。

思绪开始变沉，像是被拴上了石头扔进了太平洋的马里亚纳海沟一般，在一片黑暗和冰冷中不断坠落，下沉。虽然抬头向上仰望的时候，依旧能看到海面映射出的深蓝色明亮的波动，但是却只能任由身体离那些光芒愈来愈远。

然而，就在时间即将被冻结的前一秒，一丝骚动将望海的意识拉回到了海平面，车身的一阵摇晃发出咣当咣当的声响，像是被惊醒了一般，望海重新夺回了神智的高地。

这次她不仅感觉到了自己手脚躯干以及五脏六腑的存在，同时也感觉到了疼痛，寒冷，以及恐惧。

望海的身体已经支离破碎，身体的每一个部位都在流血，血液向温泉的泉眼一般潺潺流淌着，使得她浸润在一小片由自己的血液汇集成的血泊中。

望海可以感觉到有人打开了已经变形的车门，正拉着自己胳膊与肩膀，把自己从车中拖了出来。是救援队吗，望海有些疑惑，因为她并没有听到救护车和警车的鸣笛。那到底是什么人，为什么在拉着自己。

嘭，望海滑落到了地上，发出一声闷响。她仰面朝天，感觉鲜血正顺着自己的脸缓缓流淌。她努力的睁开眼睛，映入眼中的是漆黑的夜空。望海勉强转动眼球想观察四周，紧接着，她看到了身边的人，把她从车中拉出来的人。

“你想活下去吗。”

女人的嗓音低沉，但她所说的每一个字都清晰的传入了望海的耳中。那个在客席遇见的女人，那个在阴暗小巷见到的女人，那个不久前才消失在人群中的女人，此时此刻再次阴魂不散似的出现在了望海的面前。

望海可以清楚的感觉到心脏的跳动从剧烈到微弱，随着流淌的血液生命在一点点的逝去。她依旧无法去思考眼前所发生的一切了，死亡面前强烈的求生欲让她下意识的伸手抓住眼前人的衣袖。

“救……救我。”

望海用尽全力挪动喉咙发出了这几个字节，很快，血液呛到她的气管，让她无法发生，但是她依旧紧抓女人的衣袖不放。

女人单膝跪在她的身侧，凝视了她一会。这大概是望海活了这二十八年以来度过的最漫长的两秒钟，两秒后，望海看到那个女人伸出了手臂，她的手臂苍白的令人发指，几乎看不到任何人类该有的血色。

接着，女人做出了另望海无法理解的举动，她低头咬上了自己的手腕，望海可以隐约看到黑红色的血液正顺着她的手臂流淌下来，但是血液滴落在望海的衣服上，却像是滴进热锅的水滴一般蒸发了。

女人俯下身，揽着望海的脖颈将她扶了起来。望海可以看到女人的脸在接近她，她的浅棕色眼睛和嘴角残留的血液变得清晰可见。望海无力躲避，只能由着那女人凑近，被鲜血染得猩红的唇贴上了望海的嘴唇。

那是一种柔软而又滑腻的触感，望海微张的唇被女人的舌填满，她无法控制自己的身体，任由女人用舌尖顶开了她的牙关，顺着女人的舌尖有某种冰冷的液体正缓缓滑入她的口中。那液体流入咽喉，望海无法呼吸，下意识的蠕动喉结将那液体咽了下去。

见望海咽下了自己的血液，女人的唇离开了她。望海再次获得了呼吸的机会，这次，她像是雨天露出水面的鱼一样张大了嘴用力的喘息着。望海可以感觉到那些液体在自己胃里像是一团火一般开始燃烧，身体开始剧痛，但是生命的活力也再次被点燃。

“咳……啊啊，呃啊。”

望海睁大了眼睛，四肢紧绷着，她捂住胸口拼命呼吸，感受着断裂的骨骼在身体内再次连接，破碎的内脏像是时光倒流一般重新组合，这一切带来着巨大的痛苦。但女人对自己造成的一切视若无睹，直到望海再次平静下来。

女人扯开了望海的衣领，握住了望海颈上的挂饰，轻轻用力便扯了下来。望海想阻止她，但是手脚却还没能从颤栗中缓过来。

“我救了你，这个就当做回报了。”

女伸出拇指擦净了嘴角残留的血液，给望海留下这样一句话之后，便转身消失在了浓重的夜色中。

望海的呼吸回归平静，平稳的像是初生的婴儿，痛苦和恐惧之后疲惫像海啸一般排山倒海的袭来，她想支撑自己的意识的清醒，但是一切都是徒劳，很快，望海便陷入了比死更沉的深眠中。


	4. 第四章

望海一片充斥着消毒水味道的白色中醒来，周围的一切从模糊逐渐开始变得清晰，她可以看到不远处p正在跟一个医生模样的人说着什么，而床头的柜子上放着一束百合花。这些日常生活中随处可见的事物简单但却又真实，望海感觉自己像是做了一个很长很长的梦，此时此刻终于回到了现实中。

“你醒了？！”

P的惊叫几乎要刺穿望海的耳膜，她不由的闭上眼睛皱起了眉头。见她这幅样子，p吓得花容失色的扑到了病床前开始摇晃她的肩膀。

“喂，醒醒啊！你还好吧，有没有哪里痛。”

“p你声音太大了……”

望海被p晃的头昏脑涨，有气无力地回答着。终于，护士上前拉开了p酱，医生拿着小手电照射着她的瞳孔开始了检查和询问。

“你还记得自己的名字吗？”

“望海……风斗。”

“你的生日是？”

“10月19日。”

“有没有哪里痛，或者不舒服的地方？”

“还好，没有哪里不舒服。”

“那你还记得10月29日晚上发生了什么吗？”

“我好像是……出了车祸，车从桥上翻下去了……后面的事情我就不记得了……”

P有些惊讶的样子，她凑上前来小声的说道：“你真的什么都不记得了吗？有没有遇见什么人，或者发生了什么事？”

望海低头沉思了一会，说道：“我只记得在桥上的时候被两个小混混袭击了，他们把颜料球砸在我的挡风玻璃上，然后就发生车祸了。”

面对望海的回答，p看起来似乎有些失望，她把求助的眼神抛向了医生。但是医生也摇了摇头，说道：“她现在不像是有明显的记忆缺陷或者是混乱，嘛，在车祸之后失去意识而什么都不记得，这种情况也是很常见的。万幸是也没有检查出明显外伤和颅内伤，还是先留院观察一段时间吧。”

“记得不要让她太过劳累了。”

护士最后叮嘱了一句，便跟随着医生离开了病房，只留下p一人泪眼婆娑的望着望海。望海被她盯得莫名其妙，下意识的摸了摸自己的脸，“我脸上有什么东西吗……”

还没等望海说完，p就扑在病床上开始哀嚎。“吓死我了，我还以为你再也醒不过来了。”

“有这么夸张吗……”

“你居然还能问出这样的问题，你知道你的车子摔成什么样子了吗！修都没办法修了，已经是一堆废铁了！”

“幸好我买的是最高额度的保险……”

“你这人……”p有些哭笑不得的望着望海，“真是不知道该怎么说你才好，警察打电话通知我的时候我搭的车刚好就在附近，我直接去了现场，真是吓死人了，遍地都是血，像杀人现场似的。你也是，整个人就倒在一片血海里，救护车来之前谁都不敢动你，生怕碰你一下你就当场四分五裂……”

P声情并茂的描述让望海的脑中逐渐浮现出了那晚的情形，后来自己似乎确实是听到了嘈杂的人声和救护车的呼啸。

“但是我现在好好的啊，不要担心了。”

第一次见到担心到这种程度的p，望海有些过意不去，她晃动着两支手臂做轻松状。但随即又被p打断了。

“所以说最奇怪的就是这点，明明遍地都是血，但是把你送到医院之后却发现你毫发无伤。各种检查都做了，所有结果都显示你一点事都没有。车毁的太厉害，行车记录仪也只记录到了你出车祸的时候。”

“大概是我命大吧。”

望海随口敷衍了过去，即使那晚的所发生的一切依旧清晰的留在她的脑中，但是此时此刻她并不想去回忆，她只想一个人静一静。于是望海又加了一句话来支走p。

“p，能拜托你件事吗，帮我去问一下车子的保险要怎么处理，顺便去我家帮我把阳台的门拉上好么。”

“都什么时候了你还在担心你家阳台？！”

望海不接话，视线转向病房的窗户，p顺着她的视线也看了过去，从她们的位置可以清晰的看见窗外的天空正乌云密布，大概用不了多久就会迎来一场狂风暴雨。

“好吧，我知道了。”p无奈的点了点头，道：“你好好休息一下，有时间的话我明后天再来。”

说完，p将慰问的礼品顺手放在了病房的沙发上，朝着望海最后挥了挥手，带上拉门离开了。

望海深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，一瞬间她感觉自己仿佛又回到了那个夜晚，一切都清晰可见，曾经感受过的疼痛，寒冷，绝望，以及那个女人嘴唇的触感和滑过喉头的液体的味道。望海呼吸开始变得急促，她挣扎着睁开眼睛，发现时间已是黄昏，刚刚窗外的遮天蔽日的阴云此刻已经化作了骤雨，雨点不断得敲打着玻璃，发出噼里啪啦的声响。

望海的手伸向自己的脖子，果然，一直随身佩戴吊坠已经不见了，那是母亲的遗物，自母亲去世后，这个吊坠望海片刻都不曾离身。

这就代表着，那夜遇见的女人并不是幽灵，也并非望海的幻觉，她是真实存在着的，而且她也确实是用了异常诡异的方法救了自己的命。

想到这里，望海不禁打了个寒颤，她不是一个中二病，只是每天过着自己普通的生活的普通人，所以她压根就不明白这些事情为什么会发生在自己的身上，也从来没有考虑过自己该怎么办。此时此刻只有一件事情环绕在她的心中，那就是被女人偷走的母亲的遗物。

就在这时，一阵急促的敲门声把望海拉回了现实，她楞了下，说道：“请进。”

“不好意思打扰了。”

得到了许可，一对男女推门进来了。望海看到他们先是一惊，随后立刻反应了过来，进门的女生不是别人，正是自己的发小，兰乃はな。而小兰正是就职于东京警视厅的交通部，所以这两人到底是为何而来也是一目了然。

“あやちゃん，你可担心死我了，我一听说是你的事，就立刻把这个案子抢下来了！本来想快点来看你的，但是案情资料的收集整理也用了好久，又听说你还在昏迷，所以就没第一时间过来，真是抱歉了，怎么样，你看上去脸色不错，还好吗”

兰乃一开口就像连珠炮一样停不下来，她身侧的男警员急忙咳了一声来提醒她，兰乃没有理会他，而是径直小步跑到望海的病床前，把慰问品放在了床头。

“这百合花真好看，是p带过来的吗，她还真是关心你，听说你入院之后的事都是她在办。”

“小兰……”

望海趁兰乃凑近的功夫悄悄握住了她的手，低声道：“可以让他在外面等吗？”

兰乃看了一眼望海，立刻心领神会的发出一声惊叫，吓得同行的男警员一怔，快步上前询问：“怎么了！发生什么事了！？”

兰乃又立即装出一副可怜楚楚的样子转头道：“我忘了给这孩子买她最喜欢的711的布丁了……你能帮我去买一个回来吗？”

男警员一脸愕然，张口似乎想说什么，但是在此之前已经被兰乃的话堵上了：“拜托你了，好么……”

“……”

兰乃的弯弯眼含笑又可怜巴巴的望着同行的警员，活像一只委屈的小动物，男警员被她这幅模样迷得五迷三道，当即立正站好拍了下胸脯：“放心好了，不就是711的布丁吗！我现在就去！”

说完，他便像一支离弦的箭一般冲出了病房，随着男警员脚步声咚咚作响的逐渐远去，房间内只剩下了望海和兰乃两人。

望海由衷地敬佩兰乃的演技：“你不去做演员真是可惜了。”

听了这话，兰乃也笑着打趣：“能被名女优望海大人夸奖，真是受宠若惊……所以，你到底有什么事想拜托我？”

看着兰乃一副已经看透了一切的神情，望海无奈地笑了笑，开口说道：“真是什么事情都瞒不过你，我确实是有事想拜托你……那个，你在交通部的话，可以帮我查看一下昨晚足立区一家叫做last night酒吧附近的街道监控吗？”

“嗯？”

兰乃有些不解，望海继续说道。

“昨晚我和一个女人在那附近被两个小混混骚扰了……”

“就是昨晚袭击你的人？”

“是的，不过我想拜托你查的不是那两个人，而是跟我在一起的女人，她比我高一些，金棕色短发，穿着黑色的长风衣，相貌有点西方人的特征。”

“你跟她发生了什么吗？还是说幕后黑手其实是她？”

“也不能这么说吧……”怕兰乃误解，望海急忙解释。“具体情况太复杂了，不好说明，但是昨晚的事和她没关系，只是私人的原因。”

听了这话，兰乃的神情变得严肃了，她思索了一会，开口说道：“按照常理来说，如果跟这个案子没有关系的人我们是没有资格去调查的……”

“所以我才来找到你的”望海打断她的话，“查那个肇事的小混混还是在你职务范围内的吧，你就在找那两个小混混的时候顺便帮我看一下就好……拜托了，这件事对我真的很重要。”

望海一脸真诚的望着兰乃，眼神像个信任着自己主人的小狗，三秒钟后，兰乃还是投降了。

“好吧，我尽量吧。”

“真的，太谢谢你了！”

望海激动的想起身拥抱兰乃，但是就在这时，病房的门被撞开了，气喘吁吁的男警员抱着一大袋布丁冲了进来：“小兰！因为你没说是哪一种，所以我把711所有的布丁都买回来了！”

“啊，你来的真是时候，我已经问完了，我们可以回去了，今晚还要加班呢。”

兰乃抛给望海一个温情的笑容道：“早点休息，快点康复起来。”说完，兰乃便挥了挥手离开了病房。

房间内只剩下男警员一脸呆然的呆在了原地，两秒钟之后，他的思维才跟上了现状，反应过来的男警员一边说着“不好意思先走了”，一边一把把布丁扔在了沙发上，随即跟着兰乃的步伐冲出了病房。

“小兰————！”

门外的走廊传来男警员声嘶力竭的呼唤，然而话音刚落就是一声护士的怒斥：“这位先生！轻不要在医院走廊跑动！”

就这样，直到门外骚动声逐渐远去，望海才终于长舒了一口气，瘫在了病床上。

时钟的指针指向8点钟的样子，算起来望海正是在昨天的这个时候在剧场遇见的那个女人。不过才过了区区24个小时，望海却已经身心俱疲的仿佛度过了余下人生的大半。在这个时候，望海还觉得这是至今为止她人生所经历的最长，也是最离奇的一天，只是这个时候她还并不知道，更加光怪陆离的旅程才刚刚开始。


	5. 第五章

台风经过东京都的三天里望海一直待在医院，在通过各种检查和精神测试之后，望海才终于说服了他的主治医师放她出院。这三天里不仅是案件的事情，包括人身和车辆保险处理都扔给了p，这让她有点过意不去。

所以，在台风过境的第二天，望海就早早办理好了出院的手续，坐上预约好的车一路直奔回了家。这几天发生的事情太多，又一直住在不熟悉的医院中，这使得望海的神经一直处于紧绷的状态，直到迈进家门的一瞬间，望海才感觉到了一丝放松。

即使是望海一直不太满意的欧式装修，此时此刻也显得亲切动人。她整理好行李，回到了自己的卧室。房间还是一如既往的沉闷而又干净到有有些神经质，阳台的植物也在p的帮助下搬进了室内，虽然因为缺乏阳光而有些打蔫儿，但是总体来看还是生机勃勃。

望海的视线从滑过桌上的盆栽，停留在了梳妆台深处的镜框上，原本精致的镜框已经因为缺乏打理而蒙上了一层灰尘，看上去跟望海整体的房间风格格格不入。望海犹豫了一下，还是伸手拿起了相框。

照片中十四岁的望海正依偎在母亲的怀中，脸上的笑容几乎要溢出相纸。这是她最后一次对母亲展露出发自内心的微笑，那个时候母亲是怎样的心情呢？望海已经记不起来了，关于母亲的记忆已经像这相片一样被灰尘所掩盖，连表情也看不清了。

八年前接到老家传来的母亲去世的消息的时候，望海正在剧团排练，彼时她无视母亲的劝说大学中退加入剧团仅仅两年不到。望海一直想着，如果有一天在自己心爱的舞台上作出了成绩，母亲终归会接受自己的。只是她没想到的是，还没等到这一天，母亲就先自己一步去了。

回东北的老家处理母亲的遗物和后事的时候，望海才第一次知道母亲在这些年来一直在写剧本和小说，其中不少都是已经在大型剧团上演或者电影电视化的人气之作，而也正是因此，母亲的身后留下了数目可观的遗产。

只是，望海不明白的是，母亲为何要对自己隐瞒这些事。望海的书架上堆满了母亲这些年化名出版的书籍，她最开始像疯了一般拼命翻阅，想从里面找到一丝蛛丝马迹来读懂母亲的想法。但是望海在这些书中却找不出任何可疑可解之处，只是一个又一个普通或离奇的故事罢了。近年来望海也看淡了，这些书册也因为许久不曾被翻阅而堆满了灰尘。望海像是要把有关母亲的记忆从自己的人生中删除似的，无视着这些跟母亲有关的东西。

但是，但是......只有那个吊坠，望海还记得，那是自己和母亲争吵后执意要去东京加入剧团的时候，母亲最后留给自己的。那时她的话仿佛还在耳边回响着。

“如果这是你自己的选择，那我也没有办法阻拦，你带着这个吧，希望它能保佑你……”

叮咚。

就在这时，手机的提示音响起了，望海被这阵声响拉回了现实，她掏出手机一看，来信显示人是兰乃はな。

【あやちゃん~~~本来想去看你的，但是听p说你这几天就要出院了，你还好吗？】

【我刚回家，状态还不错，怎么了吗？】

【是你之前拜托我的事情，我正在看监控，确实在酒吧附近看到你说的那个女人了。那个时候是晚上11点28分，之后她就去了一个街区外的一家叫做神田宾馆的酒店。】

【那之后她有从宾馆出来吗？】

【稍等下，我看看】

等了大约十分钟后，兰乃的消息再次传来。

【她在12点05分的时候出来了，不好意思，12点10分左右她就走进摄像头死角里了，我找不到她了。】

兰乃的话让望海的心脏稍微抽搐了一下，因为她开上跨河大桥的时候是晚上12点15分的事情，算上后来跟那两人的冲突，也不会超过12点20。这么说来，那女人只用了十几分钟就走完了望海开车半个小时才走完了路程，然后出现在了她的身边。望海咽了下唾沫，继续发信息询问兰乃。

【那你能看到她有回去宾馆吗？】

又是十几分钟的等待，信息传来。

【她在12点40的时候出现在宾馆前面的摄像头里的】

望海就这样拿着手机站了几十秒，随着一滴冷汗从额角滑落，她咬紧牙关又敲下这样一行小字。

【你能帮我查到她的宾馆的房间号码吗？】

【你是不是疯了？你跟她到底有什么瓜葛啊，实在不行报警也好啊，别做傻事】

兰乃的信息回复的飞快，看得出她是确实在担心望海，但是事到如今望海已经顾不得别的了，她随便编了个理由继续回复。

【你别误会啦，其实之前那两个小混混纠缠我的时候就是她救了我。我想确认一下那两人有没有来找她麻烦，而且另外就是，为了感谢她想给她寄个礼物，因为听说她来东京旅行的，很快就要走了，耽误了几天时间来不及所以才拜托你了……】

说完望海自己都觉得这谎话编的太不靠谱，她暗暗捏了一把冷汗，思维正常的人谁都可以在三秒钟之内识破。但是，谁让小兰就是小兰呢，

【原来如此啊，原来是あやちゃん的救命恩人，既然这样那必须要帮忙了。虽然我的权限做不到，但是我有认识每天对网络系统很了解的宅男，我去拜托他试试】

【谢谢了，拜托你了。】

【等我好消息~】

手机再次安静了下来，望海长舒了一口气，视线转向了窗外。虽然台风已经在昨晚离开东京了，但是外面依旧没有放晴，大片的乌云像似台风16号带来的特产一般铺满的整个天空，比起往年的秋季，今年秋末的气温明显低的多。

望海给自己冲了一杯热咖啡，顺便翻出了冬天用的羊毛毯子，将自己整个人裹在了沙发上，电视机上播放着最近正热门的午间综艺，时间缓慢的流逝，望海就这样在不知不觉中陷入了梦中。

不知几个小时之后，望海才被手机的提示音吵醒，她睡眼朦胧的拿起手机，本来就细长的眼睛被手机屏幕的荧光照的更加睁不开了。挣扎了好一会，望海才看清了屏幕，时间已是午夜12点半了，而那条信息的提示音来自兰乃。

【久等了，不知道你睡了吗，不过我查到了，房间号是607，对了，登记的名字是朝夏まなと，没有错吧。】 


	6. 第六章

比起自己家，望海或许对宾馆更加了解。从离开家乡独自一人上京闯荡起，望海就在宾馆打工。那个时候因为剧团的工资很低，东京的各类开支实在太大，望海不得不选择在下班后到午夜前的时间去打工。从宾馆的服务生到清洁员，各类工作望海都做过。

即使如此，此时此刻望海的心脏还是在不安分的狂跳着。神田宾馆并不是这几年新建的酒店，酒店内的装潢依旧保持着70年代泡沫经济时期繁华琐碎的风格，连同酒店后方的露天泳池，都带着那个年代特有的味道。

望海小心的躲开着摄像头，直奔进了走廊深处的拐角。按照往常经验来看，酒店每层的清洁间都在这个隐蔽的位置。望海见四下无人，悄悄掏出了几件开锁工具。清洁间并没有像房间一样与时俱进的换上电子锁，这给了望海一个绝好的机会。大概十几秒之后，随着一声清脆的咔嚓声，清洁间的门应声而开了。

望海溜进房间内，随手拿了一件酒店清洁工的外套披上，桌子上摆放着几张整整齐齐的万能房卡。旁边的小册子上签着一串房卡使用者的姓名和使用时间，虽然有些对不住上一个使用的人，但望海还是轻而易举的顺走了一张万能房卡。

607房间在走廊的尽头，跟清洁间不过两步路的距离，望海推着清洁车走到607门前，虽然门上挂着外出中请勿清洁的牌子，但是她还是谨慎的敲了几下门。等了几秒，房内无人回应，看起来确实是没有人在。望海用房卡刷开了房门，在门上挂上【清洁中】的牌子，然后蹑手蹑脚的摸进了房间。

这是一个不小的套件，穿过洗浴室和洗手间可以直通外面的客厅，包裹着整个客厅的巨大落地玻璃尽显奢华，连窗帘都是酒红色天鹅绒的，简直可以媲美剧团舞台上开场前的幕布。而客厅侧门通向卧室，从梳妆台到衣柜，均是实木建造的，只是远远看了一眼就感觉到这种古旧家具带给人的压迫感。

只是，这个应有尽有的房间里却缺乏了一点最重要的东西，那就是人的气息。房间内所有的一切都带给人一种缺乏现实感的冰冷，看起来简直像是已经因为无人居住而废弃了的房子。

望海的脸上沁出了汗水，她深吸了口气，尽量的冷静的提醒自己，她只是来找被那个女人拿走的母亲的吊坠的，如果能找到是最好，即使找不到也绝对不能暴露自己。

这样想着，望海带上手套，在房间内仔细翻找起来。从玄关放杂物的小抽屉到客厅的电视机柜，一直到卧室梳妆台。望海细细摸索一遍，却一无所获。她看了一眼表，时间指向18点10分，距她进来已经过去了10分钟了，她深知时间花的越久危险也就越大。

已经有些焦急的望海粗暴的打开了衣柜，衣柜里零零散散挂着几件风衣和长袍，无不散发着上个世纪的气息，其中就有望海第一次见那女人时候，她所穿的那件黑色的长风衣，望海记得风衣袖口所绣的暗红色的A的字样。

望海怀着最后一丝希望掏了掏风衣的口袋，但令人遗憾的是，风衣口袋里一无所有。望海攥着风衣的袖子，懊恼的低下了头。翻遍了所有的地方都找不到母亲的吊坠，那么只剩下两个可能性，要么吊坠就是已经被女人卖掉了，要么就是被那女人随身携带。而无论是哪一个，都无限逼近最坏的结果：望海将再也找不回母亲的遗物了。

这个想法让望海心头一紧，她思索着其他的办法，但是就在这时，一种不祥的预感突然袭来。随后，客厅传来了一声炸雷般的巨响，哗啦一声，听起来似乎是落地窗的玻璃被什么东西打破了。而在声音响起的同时，望海几乎是下意识的躲进了衣柜。

很快，一阵对话声证明了望海的选择是正确的，说话人的声音听起来像个正在发牢骚的少年：“喂喂，水美，那家伙真的在这里吗？”

随着一阵鞋跟踩在碎玻璃的咯吱咯吱声，又一人开始说话了：“柚香光！你在搞什么！为什么又是打碎玻璃！走正门不好吗！”

“呜，不要摆出那张脸来喊我全名，吓死人了。所以说，难道要我们像小偷一样从正门偷偷摸摸的进来吗，要是那家伙听到了声音，就开门的功夫就足够她逃跑个十遍八遍了。”

“切，还不是为了耍帅……”

被唤作水美的人低声吐槽了一句，两人的脚步声开始在房间内回响，随着玻璃的吱呀声，大概可以判断两人正游荡在客厅里。躲在卧室衣柜中的望海离她们的直线距离不到十米的距离，她吓得气都不敢喘，只通过衣柜的门缝向外看去。

望海隐约可以看见两个金色短发的少年，不，是两名少女、看上去不过十八九岁的样子。仔细观察的话可以看到两人中性的气质中仍然带着一丝女性的妩媚，黑色的休闲西装外套和黑色的靴子，以及一看就知道是精心打理过的发型，完全是一副马上就要去六本木逛街的态势。

她们到底是什么人？为什么会来找这个叫做朝夏的女人，而且还是以这么惊天地泣鬼神的方式……疑问在望海的心中升起，她隐约已经感觉到了事情的走向正在脱离自己的掌控。

就在这时，两人慢步踱到了卧室的入口。这次是水美先开口了：“你不觉得有点奇怪吗？”

“的确……”，柚香若有所思的点点头，道：“她居然叠被子了，我还是第一次见有这么做的……”

“你注意的居然是这个？！”水美无语的大叫。但是柚香的目光却移向了衣柜，一瞬间望海似乎感觉到两人的目光已经对上了，她的心脏如同落入网中的鱼一般被揪紧了。

“我知道你在说什么。”柚香低声喃喃着，“有人类的气味。”

“是的，好浓郁，但是我们这种东西怎么可能让人类进自己的房间。”

水美一边说着一边捏了捏鼻子，她的视线开始在房间内回荡。望海感觉神经开始麻痹，心脏开始狂舞，她屏住呼吸，但却无法抑制汗水不停的滑落。

柚香踱到了衣柜前方，距离近的透过门缝望海可以清楚的看见她的睫毛。柚香的手伸向了柜门，但是就在她的手指即将碰到把手的瞬间，一声异响从前厅传来。柚香和水美同时的转了头去。

“来了。”

水美用嘴型示意柚香，她率先跨出了门，几秒钟的寂静，紧接着是一声沉闷的声响，听起来像是什么东西摔在了墙上。“水美！”柚香大叫着冲了过去。

两人先后从视野中消失，但望海不敢轻举妄动。玻璃器皿破碎的声音和沉重的打击声伴随着一两声痛苦的呻吟此起彼伏，像是一曲后现代的交响乐。

是她吗？

比起担心自己的安慰，望海的脑中首先冒出了这个疑问。然而她的疑问很快得到了回答。一个影子从客厅摔进了卧室，沉重的砸在了墙上，虽然只是一瞬间，但是望海还是看清了，是那个女人，那个救了她却又偷走了她重要东西的女人，朝夏。

朝夏看上去异常虚弱，她的脸色比那天夜里两人遇见的时候还要苍白，鬓角青蓝色的血管几乎清晰可见。那天夜里她看上去是如此的强大，但是此刻却像一个病危的病人一般倒在了地上，鲜红色的血液从她的嘴角滑落。朝夏右手捂着胸口，摇摇晃晃的站了起来。

“喂，这位姐姐你下手也太狠了吧。”

望海视线向声源移去，她看到水美捂着手臂走了进来，水美的手臂以不可思议的角度扭曲着，仿佛坏掉的牵线木偶。即使穿着黑色的西装外套，但是也可以看到她的整个右半身都已经鲜血染红了，红色的液体顺着她的指尖滴落在地毯上，悄无声息。然而她的表情却依旧淡然，除了对自己被偷袭的懊恼，看上去对手臂的伤毫不担心。

“还不是你太马虎了，竟然被这样的家伙偷袭。”

柚香拖长声音说着，似乎在调侃她。但随即，两人的视线落在了角落里的朝夏的身上。柚香慢步踱了过来，停在了衣柜前方，她的存在挡住了望海的视线，让望海看不清朝夏的脸。

“如果你乖乖的听话，我们不会动粗的，但是如果你还是要反抗……”

柚香停顿了一下，似乎在回忆着什么，“喂，水美，上次那家伙是怎么处理的来着。”

“被分成五块带回去了，你忘了吗，整整两个行李箱，累死我了，还有现场的处理也太麻烦了。”

水美晃动了下手臂，不过是几十秒的时间，她的手臂已经隐约的看出开始恢复原来的形状了。望海咽了咽口水，即使她不明白眼前的到底是什么人，但是自己面对的绝不是人类这件事已经非常清楚了。

望海觉得自己的从未像现在这样紧张过，即使是第一次登上舞台在众目睽睽之下忘词的时候也没有。但是，高度的紧张却让她的大脑开始高速运转，她意识到自己此刻必须做出选择。要么就这样在衣柜中藏到朝夏被分尸成五块或者更多，祈祷自己全程都不会被那两个杀人狂发现，然后顺利脱身。

要么……望海的手伸进了口袋，她从门缝中看到现在水美正站在门前，而柚香则在她左手边的位置，两人似乎还没有移动的打算，如果第二种选择真的能救望海一命，那此时此刻就是那千载难逢的机会。

望海感到口袋中的小瓶已经被攥的发烫，她的精神高度集中，门外几人的对话声已经完全传入不到她的耳中。

妈妈，请保佑我。

她在心中喃喃低语，然后屏住了呼吸。下一秒，望海猛地撞开了衣柜门，柜门径直撞向了正前方的水美，猛烈的冲击让水美几乎飞了出去。柚香的注意力被水美夺走，就是这只有0.1秒的机会，望海抓住了。她掏出了防狼喷雾器对着柚香的脸按下了按钮，呲一声刺耳的喷气声，紧接着是柚香的尖叫。

防狼喷雾器的效力被密闭的空间无限的扩大化，即使是望海也忍不住一阵猛烈的咳嗽，但她仍然忍耐着捂住口鼻然后一边向空气中喷洒着不知名的刺激性粉末，一边快速的退出了房间。然而，就在望海想迅速关上门的时候，一个身影以更迅捷的速度冲出了门外，还没等望海反应过来，那人便快速的锁上了房门，只留下在卧室内被防狼喷雾折磨的惨叫不已的两人。

望海咳的几乎要呕吐出自己的肺脏，但是眼前的人打断了她的痛苦，朝夏以一副一言难尽的神情站在她的面前，皱着眉头沉默不语。在愣了一秒钟之后，望海终于反应过来了想逃跑，但是再次之前她的手腕已经被朝夏紧紧的抓住了。

“别跑，过来帮忙！”说着，朝夏抓起柜子上的一瓶火机油，然后像剥桔子一般轻易撕开了铁盒，将里面的火油倾倒在了门上，“点火。”她将一个火机扔给了望海，望海哆哆嗦嗦点着了火，沾上了火油的火机瞬间燃成了一个火球，望海措手不及，将火机扔在了地上。瞬间，卧室的门像被朝阳照亮了一般变成了一片红色，猛烈的热度让望海倒退了好几步。

火灾报警器开始鸣叫，有水雾从房顶倾撒了下来，但是面对猛烈的火焰只是杯水车薪。朝夏已经锁上了正门，然后拉着望海的手腕朝着破碎的落地窗走去。

“等等，你想干什么！”望海大叫着，但是却压根就挣脱不开朝夏手，她像一个布偶一般被拖到了窗边。朝夏不做任何回答，而是自顾自的踢碎了窗上一些残存的尖锐玻璃碴，然后对望海说道：“别呼吸。”

“诶？”

望海的思维没有快到在一瞬间就能理解所有的情况和未来的发展，不然她也不会落入如此的境地，就在她露出标志性的睁大双眼一脸迷茫的表情的时候，她腾空了。

紧接着是一阵似乎看不到尽头的坠落，那是一种跟一周多之前从桥上坠落时一模一样的体验，只是这次来的更加的猝不及防，也更加的急速。剧烈的风压让望海在一瞬间失去了所有的视野，大脑开始停转，只是朝夏最后一句话依旧在耳边回响着，让望海下意识的屏住了呼吸。

而迎接她的是一阵冰冷和疼痛，让她觉得自己是一只刚刚被打捞上来的金枪鱼，被粗暴的摔在了一片保鲜冰块上。水涌入了鼻腔，让她无法呼吸。但幸好她提前屏住了气息，所以没有被水呛死。

水下的时间顶多过了两秒，但是望海觉得长的像走完了自己的一生，在冒出水面的时候，望海不知道该怒骂拉着自己跳楼的人鲁莽，还是应该感谢她在危机时刻还是记得提醒自己别呼吸，以使得自己没有溺死。

朝夏带着望海从宾馆房间直接跳入了下方的游泳池，6层楼的高度算起来应该达到了20米，到底是自己命大还是朝夏做了什么手脚，望海已经不记得了，她只记得自己被朝夏从水中捞了出来，然后被拖着一路飞奔，越过了好几个围栏和草坪，周围从喧闹到寂静，回过神来的时候，两人已经到了公路旁。

望海这才意识到不知什么时候已经下起了雨，她浑身上下已经湿透， 衣服黏在身上，兢兢业业的将刺骨的寒气传递到了望海的身上，她的身体开始不由自主的微微颤抖了起来。

朝夏似乎注意到了这点，她停下了脚步，伸手叫停了一辆出租车。“我们淋雨了，没关系吗？”朝夏轻声向司机询问，带着关西口音的司机大叔没有丝毫犹豫的就打开了车门：“快进来吧，再淋下去可是要生病的。”

朝夏拉着望海钻进了出租车，车内的温度让望海渐渐停止了颤抖，但是从身体的最深处逐渐沈腾起来的钝感如同毒药一般开始蔓延，望海觉得眼皮开始发沉，像是被谁恶作剧的涂上了胶水一般，她最后的记忆只持续到跟司机大叔说出自己家的地址，随后一切都像被切断了电源一样戛然而止了。


	7. 第七章

滴答，滴答，滴答。

秒针爬过表盘留下的尾音像一曲不曾停息的奏鸣曲，一下又一下的敲击着望海的耳骨，规律而又枯燥的旋律如同一场梦魇，又似乎是某种诅咒，束缚着她的四肢令她无法动弹。

如果这一刻成了永恒，那在这永远停歇的无尽时间之中，自己的灵魂最终是会走向神坛，还是坠入毁灭呢。这种不切实际的念头偶尔会像顽皮的幼童一般从望海的脑海中蹦出，把她的思绪搅成一团乱麻，而后又不负责任的消失。

望海加重了呼吸，将身体从麻痹中唤醒，从左手的无名指指尖开始，知觉如同剧毒蝮蛇所注入的毒液一般开始往身体的内部延伸扩散。望海并不喜欢这种感觉，但是她却必须忍耐，因为这种酥麻酸痒的触感将把身体的控制权带回给她。

知觉蔓延到了眼睑，她的睫毛颤动了下，在停息了几秒之后，望海的视觉开始重新接受这个世界的信号。即使是在一片昏暗当中仍然可以辨认出来，熟悉的天花板与熟悉的装潢，熟悉的房间和熟悉的位置，每天早上睁开眼和每天晚上合眼之前司空见惯的场景带给望海一丝欣慰。

她的视线逐渐移动，像是在寻找着什么，又似乎是在确认的什么。最终，望海的视线还是停留在了在窗帘旁边的角落，以及站在那里的那个人的身上。

没有开灯的房间内只有窗户的附近被月光照亮了，而那人却正好站在阴影处，望海只能隐约看到她的身形，却无法把握她的表情与模样。而此刻，她侧对着床铺，正专注的看着手中的什么东西，似乎并没有察觉到望海的醒来

望海犹豫了一下，想说点什么，但是就在这时，那人却提前开口了。

“你醒了。”

朝夏的语气平静的像是在打招呼，仿佛早就知道望海会在这个时候醒来似的。望海有些害怕，她的直觉告诉她眼前这个女人正散发着一些异样与危险的气息，她的来历，她所做的事，以及跟她纠缠不清的人，这一切都异常得与望海的世界格格不入。

但是另一方面，望海却也能感觉到，这个女人对她大概并没有什么恶意，不然自己也不会还好好的活在这里了。

望海不由的坐着了身子裹紧了毯子，从苏醒的一瞬间她就已经意识到了，毯子下的自己只穿着内衣裤，而湿成一团的衣服则被扔在了地上，在床边蔓延出一片水迹。

“你为什么……在这里？”

望海尝试性的问出了自己心中的疑惑。

“这些都是你的东西吗？”

朝夏却答非所问，她走了两步，头转向了书柜的方向，那里放着的都是母亲的书，以及一些母亲曾经的遗物，都是一些几十年前的老东西，所以一眼看过去，几乎所有人都会觉得这书柜像是从上个世纪被整个扔了过来似的。

“那是，我母亲的东西。”

望海还是乖乖地回答了，大约是认真过头的性格使然。听到这句话，朝夏似乎饶有兴趣的开始端详起书柜上的藏书。

“这么黑，你能看清么？”

“我不需要光。”朝夏回答道，停顿了一下，她又转过身来，将视线放在了望海的身上，“这里的一切我都可以看清，清楚的就像你们人类在白天看这个世界一样。”

“你们……人类？”

这句话让望海的心跳加速了，她的不祥的预感正在一步一步地被验证，她犹豫了一下，还是继续问道：“你不是人类吗。”

“不是。”

令人意外的速答，朝夏甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下，她直勾勾的望着望海，淡棕色的眸子中反射出月亮的白光。

“那你到底是什么……东西？”

望海无法控制声带的颤抖，她不由自主的抓紧了身上的毛毯。然而朝夏却无视了她的退却和恐惧，慢步走上了前来。朝夏目不斜视的盯着望海的眼睛，眼神犀利的如同要刺穿她，透过她去看更后而深远的东西。

一直走到床边，朝夏坐了下来，她的手伸向了望海。望海想躲开，但是身体因畏惧而产生的僵直使无法动弹，只能任由那手搭在了她的肩膀上。朝夏的手苍白的吓人，微微凸起的青蓝色血管像被初冬薄雪所掩埋的树的根脉一般清晰可见。而且，也带着一股冰冷的寒意。朝夏的手在望海的肩上停留的一会，继而滑向她的脖子，缓慢而轻柔。望海感觉自己的脖子上像是有一条真丝的围巾在滑动。

“你心跳的很快。”

朝夏喃喃的说着，望海微微向后缩去想逃离她的手，但是这细微的动作早已被朝夏察觉，在此之前朝夏的手已经轻轻的捏住了她的下巴。

“你在害怕。”

望海无法反驳。

“我不是人，但是也不是鬼，只是一个活死人。”

朝夏的语调轻缓而平静，像是在讲别人的事，她继续道：“你们人类叫我们吸血鬼，Vampire，或者I vampiri。”

吸血鬼。

这个词如同一颗原子弹一般在望海的脑中炸裂开来。血，快速愈合，超乎常人的打斗，只在夜晚出现，没有温度，苍白的吓人……这一切的疑点在这一刻被连成了一条彻底清晰的故事线，让一切都说得通了。

“等等！”望海忽然想起了两人最初相遇的夜晚所发生的事，让她忘记了恐惧而焦急开口问道：“那天晚上，你，你给我喝了你的血，你已经把我也变成吸血鬼了吗！？”

“……怎么会。”

朝夏顿了一下，手从望海的身上收回了，又接着说道：“要成为吸血鬼，就必须用吸血鬼的血来替换掉身体内所有的血液……少量的血只会加速人类伤口的愈合能力而已。”

这么说，她那天只是想救自己？但是，为什么。

望海因为不解而陷入了混乱，她望向朝夏，而朝夏像是看出了她的心思似的，伸手解开了衣领，露出了脖颈间的吊坠。

“这个吊坠是我在很多很多年前遗落在日本的，这次我就是为了寻找它才回来的。”

“这是我母亲的遗物！”望海尽力的辩解道。

“可能你母亲是个小偷。”朝夏毫不留情的说道。

“你怎么可以这样说！我母亲才不是小偷！这是她留给我的……”

望海无力又可怜的辩解着，但是朝夏已经一把按住她的肩膀，将她推在了墙上。两个人之间的距离近的只能容纳下空气，望海能看到朝夏放大的瞳孔中自己的写满了恐惧的脸的倒影，身上的毛毯逐渐滑落，望海只穿着内衣的身体被悄悄溜进房间的月光照耀的一片雪白。

“你只需要记住，我救了你。”

朝夏压低声音说着，“我不想杀你，也不会伤害你，而你如果想拿回你母亲的遗物，只需要帮我一个忙。”

“……什么。”

望海只期望朝夏不是想要她的性命，其他的无论是什么，哪怕是贞操她也可以考虑。

但是朝夏没有立刻回答，而是继续解开了衣扣，一直解到了胸口以下。接着她伸出两只手，扯开了衣服。望海吸了一口冷气，难道自己的预想成真了？

然而当朝夏露出胸膛的时候，望海的杂念消失了。映入眼帘的是一副惨不忍睹的画面，朝夏的左胸口上有一个手掌长的伤口，看起来像是被什么东西刺到而形成的贯穿伤。轻薄如白纱的肌肤被残忍的撕裂，仿佛有人在白纸上粗暴地泼下的墨迹一般。籍着月光，望海可以看到伤口之下的血红色的心脏似乎在闪闪发光，隐隐跳动着，而周围的骨头如同钢琴的白键一般清晰可见。

“你……”

望海不知道说什么，比起对这伤势的惊讶，她感觉自己莫名有些可怜眼前的女人。

“是今天那两个人做的，她们看不惯我这个新来的，想把我带回去审讯。”朝夏似乎并不在意伤口，她缓缓的系上扣子道：“你也看到了，我受伤了，需要一个地方养伤，也需要一个地方躲避她们的追捕……”

“……你是想留在这里？”

“是的，一个月之后，我就走，到时候你可以继续带着你母亲的遗物，当这一切都没有发生过。”朝夏顿了顿，“当没有遇见过我。”

望海沉默了，寂静当中钟表的滴答声在地涌入她的脑海，把她的思绪搅成乱麻。事情太多，也发展的太快，望海有些难以处理现状的一切。但是她现在明白了一件事，那就是自己大概没有选择的权利，如果拒绝了朝夏，自己能全身而退吗。

“我明白了。”踌躇多时，望海还是答应了。“我不会把你的事情说出去，你不伤害我，我也不会伤害你，你可以待在这里，直到你想离开为止。”

望海避开了朝夏的眼睛，将视线移开了。她感觉朝夏似乎犹豫了一下，但最终还是起身站了起来。朝夏的离开将冰冷的空气带走了，望海感觉呼吸再次回复，她抱紧了毯子，深吸了一口气，让已经提到嗓子眼的心脏重新回到胸腔。

咔哒，咔哒。

朝夏伸手拿起刚才摆弄过的东西，轻敲扭转着，很快，那东西传出吱吱呀呀的机械运转的声音。这次望海看清，那是一个金属的小盒子，也是母亲的遗物之一。即使因为年月的摧残而染上了古旧的气息，却依旧光可鉴人，可见母亲对它是十分珍爱。

链条的声音结束之后，房间内响起了轻盈悦耳的音乐声，是一种清脆而带有金属质感的声音，大约是多次的磨损使得内部的弹片已经变得十分圆润，使得音乐声无限接近钢琴的柔美顺滑。那曲子很熟悉，望海记得自己小的时候曾听母亲弹奏过无数遍。

“你知道这首曲子吗。”

朝夏问道。

“德意志安魂曲第六章。”

望海脱口而出那个耳熟能详的名字。

“那你知道这首曲子说的是什么吗。”

朝夏继续问道。

望海哑然了，德意志安魂曲，她无数次听过这首曲子，甚至在母亲的教导下亲手弹奏过这首曲子的钢琴部分，但是这首曲子到底在说什么？望海从未想过这个问题。

朝夏背对着月光，望海看不清她的面容，但凭借直觉却也能感受到，此刻她正被注视着。朝夏就这样看着她，缓缓吟道。

“在这里我们并无永恒之地（Dennwir haben hie keine bleibende Statt Hebrews 13:14）

来吧，有秘密向你倾诉（Siehe, ich sage euch ein Geheimnis 1 Cor15:51–52）

小号即将吹响（Denn es wird die Posaune schallen 1 Cor 15:52）

主的旨意将得到应验（Dann wird erfüllet warden 1 Cor 15:54）

死亡被胜利吞噬（Der Tod ist verschlungen in den Sieg 1Cor 15:54–55）

主啊，你是伟人（Herr, du bist würdig Rev 4:11）

所有的灵魂都将回到永恒之地（Alle seelen zurück in die ewige）”

……

“所有的灵魂都将回到永恒之地，而我们并不在那里。人间即是永恒，生命则为桎梏，我们是人类的送葬者，是灵魂的摆渡人……”

空旷的教堂中回荡着女人空灵的声音，仿佛是地狱传来的祈祷。声音的主人是一身白衣留着浅金色短发的女人，她坐在讲经台的后面，像是置身事外似的慢慢翻阅着一本纸张早已泛黄的老旧书册。

“殿下……”

单膝跪在女人面前的水美率先开口了，她的身上沾满了焦黑色的污渍，发梢也尽显凌乱，而在一旁的柚香也好不到哪里去，两人看上去像是刚刚从难民营的火灾中逃出似的一脸狼狈。

“我真的没想到事情会变成这个样子，那家伙有帮手……”

“这就是你为自己任务失败而选的借口吗？”

矗立在白衣女人的身侧的人率先开口了，她的棕发乱糟糟得如同她冲撞的语气一般。在水美和柚香两人开口之前，她依旧三步跨做两步的冲到了两人的面前，陈旧的袍子带起一阵烟尘，但是她看上去毫不在意，只一把就抓住了水美的衣领将她提了起来。女人的身高压过水美几乎半头，凌厉的眼神紧抿的嘴唇看上去攻击性十足。

“我很抱歉……”

水美不敢直视她的眼睛，低着头小声的说道。

“等等，不是水美的错，是我，有什么事冲我来！”

一直沉默的柚香见状跳了起来，她抓住女人的衣袖，焦急的说着。但是女人只是不屑的甩开了她，留下一个蔑视的眼神，继续道：“呵，你们还真是兄弟一心呢，以为这样就没事？别天真了！不仅放跑了人，还烧了一整层的酒店，你们知不知道给你们擦屁股有多麻烦！这次不好好教训你们一下……”

“真风，不要这样……”

白衣女人身后站着的另一人小心翼翼的插话了：“舞斗和小光都是好孩子……要说回来还是我的错，没考虑到那人还有帮手的情况……”

被唤作真风的棕发女子不耐烦的回头望向那人，气冲冲的开口抱怨：“我的明日海大前辈，你就算要护犊子也不至于护到这种程度吧，这两个人都第几次！”

明日海焦急的望向白衣女人，但女人并没做出回应，踌躇片刻，明日海还是迈开小碎步，噔噔噔噔的跑到了三人的身边，像老母鸡护小鸡似的将水美和柚香两人护在了身后。而后仰起头望向真风，透过微微颤动的金色卷发，她的眼神真诚而坚定的投向了真风。

“就这一次，最后一次，好吗？”

“……”

真风被这眼神盯得无话可说，但似乎又无法冲身为前辈的明日海发火，只得退后一步，回头将询问的视线抛给了白衣女子。

“如果存在地狱，那必定是永恒的人间，因为爱和死而苦恼挣扎的人类，殊不知他们的烦恼，却是我永久的奢望……真是一部不错的小说。”

白衣女子终于合上了书册，然后抬头俯视眼前的四人。她并没有开口说什么，但是无言的气场却依旧另四人静立在原地，不敢乱动。最终，还是真风先开口了。

“殿下，还是让我来吧，那个新来的吸血鬼，我一定会让她跪在您面前的。”

“是吗。”

“殿下！我……”

“我并非质疑你的能力。”白衣女子打断了真风的话，手指在桌子上缓慢的画着圆圈，接着道：“只是我还有更重要的事情要处理。”

“是财团的事？”

明日海接话问道。

“不，财团的事情你目前处理的很好，继续这样下去就可以。”

肯定的回答让明日海安心了，而后，白衣女子再次把视线放在了真风的身上。

“真风，把兰寿带过来。”

“诶？”真风似乎有些为难，小声嘀咕着：“但是她之前说过，我们不能随便进出警视厅，说是会引起怀疑……”

白衣女子挑了挑眉毛，用食指指尖在桌面上敲了两下，道。

“你就说，是池口财团的池口梨花要见她。”


	8. 第八章

望海是一个非常注重隐私的人，除却事务上联系较多的经纪人p，即使是关系再好的朋友，也极少会被邀请到她家中来。所以，在东京这样寸土寸金的地方，望海3LDK的公寓有七成的空间都被闲置了。

和望海的房间隔了整个厨房和客厅的侧室成了朝夏的领地，除了一道横贯整个公寓，连接了望海卧室，客厅以及侧室的露天阳台，望海和朝夏在生活上大约再无瓜葛。

在最初，望海每天回家之后第一件事就是回到房间然后锁上房门。甚至在睡梦中偶尔也会因为不安和噩梦而惊醒。但是时间过去了三天，朝夏的领地内再没有任何的动静。望海甚至开始有点怀疑朝夏的存在是不是只是自己的一个梦魇罢了。

然而，偶尔在深夜中传来的，音乐盒所发出的隐隐绰绰的声音，却像是无言的抗议一般，提示着望海家中另一个住户的存在。

终于，在第四天夜里望海忍不住了，她悄悄走到侧室的门前，屏住呼吸想捕捉任何一点屋内的响动，但一无所获。望海咳了两声，然后敲了下门，等待了一会，却无任何回应。好奇与焦躁折磨着望海的内心，让她神使鬼差的去拉了下把手，吱呀一声微弱的呻吟，木门应声而开。

房间内遮光窗帘紧闭，一片漆黑，空气中充斥着朝夏熟悉的香水的气息，然而，那气息的主人却不在这里，房内空无一人。

“就这么一声不吭的就消失了？”

望海心中充满了疑虑与惊讶，同时似乎还有一丝若有若无的失落。

只是她不知道，那个令她心情复杂纠结万分的女人，此时此刻正慢步走在新宿的歌舞伎町的街头上。

歌舞伎町是个神奇的地方。它在夕阳落山，夜色初显的时候开始苏醒；在这个世界上大部分人都进入梦境的时刻开始狂欢；而在晨曦第一缕阳光射入巷子的时候，它却已进入了深眠。只留下一地欲望的碎片和些许斑驳的血迹，讲述着前一夜那些暗暗发生又悄悄消逝的市井杂谈。 

即使时间已经过了深夜的一点，歌舞伎町依旧迸发着欣欣向荣的生机与活力，流光溢彩的灯牌和杂乱无章的音乐，以及穿行着的奇装异服的男人女人，让这条街道散发出令人难以接近的气息。

朝夏金色微卷的短发在霓虹灯的照射下反射出点滴光彩，黑色的长风衣和不带一丝笑容的神情令她传递出一种拒人千里之外的禁欲感，但是也正因如此，一路上不少喝多了抑或假装自己喝多了的男男女女走上来搭讪。

朝夏没有理会他们，只是快步走着，像一条游动的蛇似的躲开猎手的追捕，巧妙的拐了几个弯，然后走进了一条小巷子的深处，巷子的尽头是一家看起来有些老旧的酒吧。酒吧门牌上悬挂着的红色的荧光招牌的电路已经开始裸露，伴随着偶尔响起的噼啪声，上面的字母时隐时现。如果你能忍耐在那门前站立等待10秒，掌握了那字母消亡与重现的顺序，大约还是可以读出“Grande Amore”这个名字。

只是朝夏并没有等待，而是驾轻就熟的推门而入，在昏暗的灯光中穿越过三三两两烂醉的人群，径直顺着楼梯走向二楼。

二楼并不宽敞，约莫只有普通人家的客厅大小。楼梯拐上来正对着窗户，而右手边则是一个吧台。吧台后方坐着一个人，她身形消瘦却又精练，酒红色的短发勉强扎在脑后，配合宽大的高领毛衣，使她看上去十分随意。

“哟~”红发女人率先开口了：“我还以为你不会来了。”

“其实从我脚踏上日本国土的第一秒你就已经知道了吧。”

朝夏坐在了吧台前，漫不经心的说着。吧台上早已摆好了两个杯子，似乎正在等着她的到来。黄褐色的液体醇厚的像琥珀，她拿起杯子，轻押了一口酒，接着道：“大名鼎鼎的红ゆずる的眼线已经要伸展到日本以外了吗？”

“怎么会，这些年你去了哪里，在做什么，我这边可是一点头绪都没有。”

红笑嘻嘻地说着，朝夏并不理会，但女人也不在意，继续开口道：“只是你离开了这么多年，世界变了，日本也变了，日子不好过了。”

“是吗……对我来说倒是没有什么差别，无论是翡冷翠，维也纳……还是日本。”

朝夏喃喃着。

红似乎不经意的撇了她一眼：“真的吗，青森也一样吗？”

“……”

朝夏不说话，只是用指尖顺着杯沿轻轻滑动着。

“不说别的了，你的伤怎么样了？”

红自然的伸出手扯开了朝夏的衣领，小心的触摸她胸口上的伤痕，原本通透到血红发亮的伤口已经变成了暗红，看起来开始慢慢愈合了。

“……还没有好彻底吗？”

“不用管它，这种东西迟早会消失的。”

朝夏押着酒，似乎并不在意胸口的伤，红似乎还想说点什么，但是见朝夏这幅态度，最终还是没有开口。她弯下腰开始在柜子里翻找着什么，随着一阵沙沙声，红从抽屉里拿出了一个小册子。

“如果我没猜错，追捕你的就是这几个人里面的吧。”

红一边说着，一边将几张看起来像是偷拍的照片在桌上一字排开，朝夏扫了一眼，从中抽出了水美和柚香的照片。

红饶有兴趣得看着，沉吟了一会开口说道：“水美舞斗和柚香光，是明日海的手下，这两个人之前是在孤儿院一起长大的，后来被明日海转化后收为了手下，虽然有点毛躁，但是还是不错的孩子。”

“不错的孩子？”

朝夏嗤笑了一声，只是撇了一眼，便不再理会。看出朝夏心情不好，红急忙接话道：“别这样嘛，你至少应该庆幸不是这个人和她的手下。”

红抽出一张深棕色头发的女人的照片：“真风凉帆，这家伙是出了名的武斗派，所有被她抓住的人几乎都没有好下场，她手下的人也和她一样残暴。”

“所以？”

朝夏依旧不在意，红只得抽出了另一张照片，照片是在夜晚拍摄的，画面非常模糊，只能隐约看出是一个一身白衣，正从车上下来的女人的照片，即使是夜里也戴着墨镜，使她的面容很难辨认。

“池口梨花。”

“池口梨花？”

朝夏饶有兴趣的重复了一遍这个发音。

“是的，据说是池口财团的总裁，但是从来不以真面目示人，一直在幕后活动，没有几个人知道她真正的模样。”

红将照片一张一张的收回了册子中，压低声音继续说着：“池口财团是昭和大混乱之后，也就是你离开之后新兴起的一个财团，表面上涉及了船运，航空，内陆交通很多方面的贸易，但是实际上这个财团背地里是日本现存最大的吸血鬼管理组织，在几十年的时间里吞并了日本大部分的吸血鬼团伙，现在全日本的吸血鬼几乎都在她们的管理之下。”

“那也就你也是吗？”

“怎么会。”

红翘起二郎腿笑嘻嘻的将杯子里的酒倒满，猛地喝了一口，笑着说：“我不喜欢拉帮结派，还是自己一个人舒坦。”

朝夏眯起眼睛看着红：“那也就是说你跟她们是敌对关系了。”

“那倒也不是，我不过是在混战之中侥幸存活下来的漏网之鱼而已，然后通过战前自己的一些人脉和生意，苟延残喘到今天罢了。”

红用尖酸刻薄的话语嘲笑着自己，又重新将话题引了回来：“你大概是因为没有经过任何引荐和登记就随便来了日本，所以被池口财团的家伙盯上了，她们还是挺排外的。不过……池口梨花那人确实有些能耐，自从池口财团登顶之后日本已经安定了十几年了，她对自己人非常严厉，但是也确实从猎人的手中保护了手下的吸血鬼，所以对她忠心耿耿的人也不在少数。当然，也有传言说她其实是跟政府上层做了交易才站稳的脚跟。”

“也就是说，如果我继续在日本待下去，就得像你一样在阴沟里爬行来躲避这些人了？”

朝夏的语调很平静，但是作为老友的红依旧察觉到了她的不满，所以红并没有正面回答她的话。

“所以，你要一直在日本待下去吗？”

“不知道，可能会待一阵子。”

“是吗……”红轻轻敲击着桌面，哒哒的声响在房间内回荡，红再次开口了：“你见到你相见的人了？”

朝夏嘴唇动了动，似乎想说点什么，但是声音在发出之前就已经消失了，沉默了好一会，她才回答道：“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样。”

面对朝夏模棱两可的回答，红叹了口气。

“我曾经有一个……好朋友。”红像讲故事似的自顾自的说了起来。“非常非常要好的朋友，我们认识好多年，从她还是个小女孩开始，我就在她身边了。我就这样看着她慢慢长大，从女孩变成少女，又变成女人……我一直希望时间能走的慢一点，再慢一点，让我可以多陪陪她，陪她玩洋娃娃，陪她捉迷藏，陪她去挑好看的衣服，陪她去她想去的地方……”

“……后来呢。”

“后来她长大了，她有了喜欢的人，她结婚了，又生了小孩……再后来，她老了，生病了。而这一切对于我来说，就像是眨眼之间发生的事一样。我总觉得我只是合了一下眼，而等我再睁开眼的时候，她已经躺在了一片洁白的花瓣中间了。”

“……”

朝夏不说话，只是静静的望着红，听着她的讲述。

“我去参加她葬礼的时候，遇见了她的孙女，你知道吗，遗传这种东西真可怕。我当时还以为自己回到了五十年前第一次遇见她的那个时候……她的孙女叫我姐姐，而我只能告诉她，我的妈妈曾经是她奶奶很好的朋友，但是我妈妈去世了，所以我代替她来参加葬礼。呵，多么可笑。我比当时在场的所有人都了解她，理解她，但是我只能站在最后一排，看着她的家人围绕在她身边哭成一片。”

红笑出了声，她又喝了一口酒，酒杯已经见底了，她轻轻摇晃酒杯中残存的液体，像是在思考着什么，又像是在回忆着什么。

“你知道吗……那孩子，我一直都在看着她，看着她长大，看着她老去，看着她走完了她的一生……但是那又怎样，这五十年间，我未曾真正有拥有过她。她有她的人生，而我有我的宿命。小时候我们是最好的朋友，可当她长达成人，越过明暗的交界线，走向充满了光明的人生的时候，我却只能躲在阴暗的角落里悄悄注视着她……你不觉得这很丑陋吗？”

“红……”

“红，让……你还记得我们第一次见面的时候你嘲笑过我的名字吗。不追逐，不拒绝，也不强求……这还真是我人生的写照。”

红自嘲的摇了摇头，笑了起来，她拿起玻璃瓶再次将酒杯倒满，然后轻碰了下朝夏的杯子，举杯朝她示意。

“朝夏，其实我并不是想劝诫你什么。只是，活着这个世界上，任何事物都不能两全，你拥有了什么，必定要放弃什么。不认命苦苦追寻，到头来只能是黄粱梦一场，徒留后悔和失望。”

言闭，红将杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后敲了敲吧台后面的门，朝里面喊了几声：“喂！凯，把我叫你准备的东西拿过来。”

红话音刚落，里间便传来一阵噔噔噔噔的脚步声，随后，门被砰得一声推开了，门后探出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，是一个看上去二十多岁的高个子女孩。她穿着酒保服，胸口的名牌上手写着：七海ひろき（昵称“凯”）几个字。

“老大，早就准备好了！”

凯一脸信心满满的将一个小盒子摆在了桌子上，然后饶有兴趣的看向朝夏，紧接着，又悄悄凑到红的耳边耳语：“老大，这就是你那个老朋友？还真好看呐，老大你眼光不错啊。”

砰，凯被毫不留情的敲了脑袋。

“这个是给你的，你就是为这个来的吧，红的特质香囊。”教训完凯，红有些得意的对朝夏说着：“可以遮蔽吸血鬼的气味，不是我吹嘘，只要你带着这个，就算是池口财团嗅觉最灵敏的吸血鬼也找不到你。”

听着红的话，朝夏细细端详着盒子中的香囊，然后连同盒子一起塞进了口袋里。她将剩了一般的酒一饮而尽，然后起身向凯打了个招呼，接着对红说：“那今天就到这里，有时间我会再过来的。”

“随时恭候光临~”

红环着手臂笑嘻嘻地目送朝夏离开。

然而，就在朝夏的身影即将消失在楼梯口的时候，红提高了声音，对着她喊了一句。

“我说，如果你再不‘吃点东西’，你的伤可是不会那么快就好的。”

但朝夏像是没有听到她的话一般，头也不回的离开了。

初冬的夜晚已经异常寒冷，朝夏可以感受到温度，但是她已经理解不了温度所带来的意义。明亮的月光洒在地面上，让东京的街头像是铺满了一层薄雪。朝夏慢慢走着，回忆着红的话，却忽然感到胸口一阵急痛，她捂住胸口，咳了两下，几滴暗红色的血液从她的口鼻处喷出，落在了地上，却又像水滴汇入大海一般瞬间消失的无影无踪了。

朝夏靠在石头的围栏上，仰头望着天空，试图平复呼吸。月光像一把利刃，刺入她的心中，翻搅起无数回忆的尘埃。模糊而又迷茫，朝夏感觉在漫长的岁月中自己的记忆力正在如机械零件一般被逐渐磨损殆尽，她记得的事情很多，但是忘记的事情更多。时间的概念在这种消耗中趋近于消失，连同人类亘古不变的主题——爱一起，变得单薄而无力。唯有一种刻骨铭心的痛苦——孤独，正在像爬虫一样蛀空她的躯体与灵魂。

像一只失去了归所的孤魂野鬼，朝夏游荡着，最终回到了那个熟悉的公寓。时间已经逼近3点，整栋公寓都陷入了休眠。朝夏进入房间，轻轻穿过走廊和厨房，想回到自己的房间。但是她有些惊讶的发现，一个人正趴在暖桌上，缩成一团，似乎睡得正香。

望海看起来很平静，她的眉头舒展着，睡颜如同一个天真烂漫的孩童，又好似在做一个美梦。朝夏发现自己房间的门被打开了，大约是以为自己已经离开了，所以放松警惕了是吗。朝夏想着，脑海中浮现出一只小刺猬从团成一团到逐渐展开的姿态，嘴角不由的露出一丝轻笑。

朝夏走近望海的身边，端详着她的是睡颜。虽然曾是人类的岁月已经久远到无法回忆起来，但是长久的时间中所积累的经验还是让朝夏明白，人类是一种脆弱的生物。这般想着，她展开沙发上叠着的毯子，盖到了望海的身上。

这时候应该怎么说来着。

晚安，做个好梦。


	9. 第九章

池口梨花并不讨厌白昼，即使白昼的日光对她来说是一把利刃，会让她陷入十三世纪的凌迟酷刑一般的折磨，消磨她的心智与精神，但是她依旧喜欢那片光明。闭上眼睛，似乎是从很远很远的地方传来了海浪声。她还记得，在作为人类的最后一个白天，她倒在海滨的沙滩上，感受着涌来的海水轻抚她的身体，日光照射在她的脸上，让她眼前蔓延着一片无边无际的血红。海浪拍打着焦岩的声，就好像铺天盖地的袭来的野兽，吞噬了她周围的一切。

“梨花——！”

她记得在那个时候，有人呼唤了她的名字，温柔又宠溺的声音，她转过头，想睁眼去寻觅声音的主人，但是正午太阳那足以燃烧一切的光芒遮蔽了她的眼睛，让她只能看到一片模糊的炫斑。

记忆到这里就戛然而止了，池口梨花无法再回忆起之后发生的事情。似乎只是一转眼的功夫，她已经站在了东京帝国大厦的顶层的事务所，透过偌大的遮光玻璃看过去，整个东京都一览无遗。梨花转过身，拿起桌上刚刚打开的红酒，倒进了杯子里。

坐在梨花面前的人有些拘谨，但是气势一点都不退缩，直挺的腰板和微微昂起的下巴，无疑不在暴露着她的背景身份。

“兰寿部长，不要那么紧张嘛，放松点。”

梨花说着，顺手将倒好红酒的杯子放到了兰寿的面前，但是兰寿撇都没有撇一眼，直是紧紧盯着她的脸。

“池口，你……”

“叫我梨花就好。”

“梨花，我跟你说过多少次了，不要叫你的人跑来警视厅，都21世纪了，想找我给我打电话不行吗。”

梨花一脸无所谓的表情回答道：“我对日本电话线路的安全性一点信心都没有。不过寄信又太慢了……”

“我都说了不要寄信了！”兰寿听了梨花的话显得有些暴躁，“牛皮纸信封烫金的标签绿色墨水还有蜡封，再加上那要熏死人的香水味，现在厅里都在怀疑我是不是养了小白脸了！”

兰寿愤怒的砸向桌子，但是梨花依旧面无表情，只等她发泄完了，才缓缓地开口道：“这次的事情必须要当面谈谈。”

“呵，还要劳烦您亲自谈，你是想说神田宾馆的火灾，还是神户港的爆炸？不都是拜你们所赐。”

“如果你有怨言，之后我会听你说，但是我想问你，日本防线是不是有漏洞。”

听到这话，兰寿冷静了下来，她倚在了椅子上，仰头望着梨花道：“你为什么会这么想。”

梨花向前迈了一步：“到这个月为止，我们已经有12个孩子失踪了，平均一个月就有4个人上报消失。”梨花顿了一下，接着说，“虽然平时也会有淘气的孩子偷偷溜走，或者是私奔，或者是离家出走，但是从来没有像现在这样频繁而且了无音讯。”

“你们管理还是有够精细了。”

兰寿眯起眼睛望向梨花，等着她的话。

“所以，会不会是有猎人潜入进来了。”

梨花不回避地回望向她。

“你是在怀疑我们的监管吗？”

梨花缓缓地绕过桌子，走到兰寿的身后，她的手搭在了兰寿的肩上，俯身在兰寿的耳边缓缓开口说道。

“监控猎人不让他们进入日本危害我的孩子们，是我们合作的最基本的条约，这几十年里跟我打交道的每一任部长都遵守了，我不希望我们的交易被迫中止在你这里。”

兰寿探身离开梨花，拿起来桌上的酒杯：“我不知道我的前辈们都是怎么跟你打交道的，但是到我这里，规矩要重新定下。”

说着，她押了一口酒，然后倚在了椅背上。又接着道：“我接管特殊事务部的这两年以来，全国各地吸血鬼伤人的事件有11起，平均每两个月就有一起，更不用说你们打架斗殴，帮派火拼时候造成的公共设施的损耗了……所以如果真的有问题的话，那问题也是出在你们那边。”

梨花无言地盯着兰寿，似乎要用眼神把她钉死在座椅上。但是兰寿似乎并没有察觉到，而是继续说着。

“实验室那边也是，从去年8月起你们就没有再送新的样本来了，明明发生了那么多恶性事件，但是都被你们一句话就把人保回去了，实验已经很久没有进展了，因为这事上面也在找我麻烦……”

“不够吗，吸血鬼是不会死的，这样都不够吗。”

梨花压低声音质问着兰寿，然而兰寿站起身，逼近了梨花，她死死地盯着梨花的眼睛，一字一句的说道：“我们要的是神智正常的，神智崩溃的吸血鬼就算是不死的，和水熊虫又有什么区别。”

两人的视线相对，谁都不肯退缩，如同台风来临之前的东京，及低的气压在房间里环绕着，似乎等待着掀起一场腥风血雨。但是在此之前，兰寿率先转身了，啪，她将酒杯拍在了桌子上，然后走向门边拿起了外套。

“我会让人再调查一遍最近几个月可疑的出入境人员的，但是我说的事情你也考虑一下，毕竟我们还要合作很久呢，拍档。”

兰寿冷笑了下，挂上门离开了。

梨花的事务所陷入了一片死寂，过了许久之后，才听到咔嚓一声尖锐的声响。咚咚两声敲门声后，门后探出了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

“殿下，兰寿已经走了。”

明日海小心翼翼的说着。但梨花抿着嘴唇，一言不发，刚才被捏碎的酒杯的玻璃碎片刺入了她的手掌，鲜红色的液体如同温泉一般不停的涌出。

“殿下！您没事吧！”

明日海惊慌的冲到梨花的身侧，用颤抖的手握住了她的手，“得把碎片剔出来……”

“我没事的，不要担心。”

梨花低垂下的眼睛似乎在不经意间流露出一丝怜惜与温柔，但明日海并没有留意到。梨花转身面向玻璃幕墙，像是在对明日海说，又好像是在说给自己听一般。

“我们得靠自己保护好孩子们。”

走廊中一片空旷，黑色的地砖主导着一种令人窒息的压迫感，兰寿的鞋跟踩在地板上发出清脆的声响，像一支急躁的重金属舞曲。然而在走廊尽头出现的那个人的身影，让这首曲子暂停了。

“你来这里干什么，真风。”

真风对兰寿的质问不予回答，而是笑着问道：“和老大这么快就谈完了吗？”

“我和她怎么谈的，这不关你的事，”

“哟哟，不要这么冷淡嘛，部长大人。”

真风笑嘻嘻的凑上前来，挡住了兰寿的路。兰寿退后了一步，紧盯着她。但真风不以为然。

“别紧张，我只是有事想问你。不过别的地方都有监控，所以只能在这里等你了。”

“……有话快说。”

“最近神田宾馆的火灾事件也是警视厅特殊事务部接手的吧。”

“哦？”兰寿挑了挑眉毛，不屑地望向真风，“那也是你们干的好事吧，留下一堆烂摊子，只能让我们来擦屁股。”

“这点我先道歉，确实是我们的人办事不力。不过，关于这个，我有点想打听的事。”

兰寿环抱着双臂，道：“说吧。”

“神田酒店是我们几个手下想去抓捕一个私自入境的吸血鬼，结果被她逃了，现在下落不明。”

“吸血鬼？你不想让我们去找她吧，你们吸血鬼都搞不定的事，我们这些人手怎么可能……”

“等等等等，我不是这个意思。”真风打断了兰寿的话，“那个吸血鬼我们会自己想办法，但是据我的手下说，那个吸血鬼有一个人类的帮手。如果是人类的话，你们还是能找到的吧。”

“……”

兰寿不说话，只是眯着眼睛看向真风。

“别这样嘛，好歹我们也是合作伙伴，如果外来吸血鬼在背地里跟人类勾结搞出什么乱子，你们也不好收场不是吗。”

真风笑着说着，她从外衣内袋里掏出一张小卡片，塞进了兰寿胸口的衣兜里，然后拍了拍她的肩开口道：“这是我的联系方式，放心，虽然我们老大是个老古董，不过我是不反感现代的通讯手段，邮箱我已经加密了，如果有进展的话联系我。”

说着，真风有俯身凑近兰寿的耳朵，压低声音说道：“如果你真的能帮我们找到这个人的话，只要我一句话，现在关押的几个人都可以送到你们那里当实验材料……当然，要对老大保密。”

兰寿攥紧了手臂，似乎犹豫了几秒，还是开口了。

“我明白了，不过不要抱太大的希望，毕竟我们人手不足。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我明白的，就拜托你们了！”

真风发出一阵爽朗的笑声，用力拍了拍兰寿的肩膀，然后朝她挥舞了下手上的礼帽，转身离开了。

直到她的身影消失在走廊的拐角，兰寿绷紧的神经才缓和了下来，她抽出口袋里的小卡片，仔细端详着上面的地址。沉吟了几秒，兰寿掏出手机，按下了通话键。

“特殊事务部部长兰寿とむ，嗯，是我，之前神田酒店的纵火案是你们办的吧……没事的，这样处理就行，一定要把风声压下去……对的，另外，还有一件事要你们查一下……”


	10. 第十章

“自杀让我明白，我可以在我愿意的时候离开这个世界，这令生命变得可以承受，而不是毁掉它。但是，当有一天我连杀的力量都被剥夺，那我该如何承受生命的重量……”

望海喃喃的念头被红色墨水标注出来的台词，她闭上眼，试着去理解这台词背后的情感，却只注意到了一片如深渊一般望不到底的空虚。望海的脑海中闪过的是一片刺目的光芒，每一次登上舞台，被射灯剥夺所有感官的时候，她也会感到无尽的虚无与孤独，但是这种感觉和从这段文字中渗出的孤独感却截然不同。望海本能的明白这一点，但是却无法理解这一点。

她放下被水笔标注的密密麻麻麻的剧本，深吸了一口气，耳边再次响起森田老师的话语：“我相信只有你才可能演好这个角色，所以我才会浪费你作为这部剧的主演，不要辜负我，更不要辜负你的母亲……”

夜之安魂曲：从零时到子夜，这是母亲生前创作的最后一部小说，由于母亲突然的过世，这本小说实际上并没有出版过，只是作为一种形式的了母亲曾经的恩师剧作家森田手中。森田将这份出版物附录藏了八年，却在现在这个时间点持有剧本本找上了望海。

“我想改编这个剧本，主演是你。”

森田的话像是一颗炸弹引爆爆了整个剧团，因为森田慎二这个名字在发展中国家的一部分人尽皆知，被他所提拔引荐，乃至拥有他一己之力推上日本音乐剧圈顶级王座的演员不在少数。

但是森田为什么会选择望海这样一个小型公司小型剧团的小人物，人们议论纷纷。只有望海知道，在她还小的时候，森田曾经多次拜访过她的母亲，虽然当时两人在其中的是什么望海已经不记得了，但是望海确实还记得，母亲说过森田是她的恩师。

这次的机会难道是母亲留给自己最后的礼物？望海在最初曾经这样怀疑过，不过森田也说了，他在看过望海的舞台之后，才决定选择她作为这一部剧的承载者的，这是对她演技和能力的认可。

望海叹了口气，环着附在将头迈进了对齐中，虽然第一天晚上她就记住了所有的台词，但是舞台的稽查古却一直不顺利，有时望海自信自己拿出了最好的演技，但森田老师的眉头却并没有舒展开。

“你确实是一个很好的舞台剧演员，但是你得忘了这一点，你得超越这一切。”

森田老师的话通常以梦魇一般在望海的耳边不停的回荡着，让她的精神也包围了谷底。离正式开演只剩下一个月的时间，但是望海还卡在最开始的一幕。跟以前不一样，这次所有人的目光都集中在了她的身上，她明白自己的责任到底有多大，但这种挫败感也使她的担心与日俱增。

而同时同时，公寓中的另一个神出鬼没的住户的存在则更像一颗不断跳动的定时炸弹，让望海无时无刻都如履薄冰。

随着时钟滴答作响的声音，时针已经指向了11点，变成一阵闹铃的声响，小憩中的望海拉回了现实。不知不觉中周围已经包围了一片昏沉沉的黑暗，只留下了了沙发旁的一盏小夜灯还在散发着着暖盈盈的光亮。但是更令人窒息息的是，那个不速之客不知从何时开始已经翘着腿坐在了望海的对面。

“你睡了很久呢。”

朝夏率先开口了，她全神贯注的在看着手里的剧本，即使如此，望海的苏醒却似乎依旧在她的预料之中。

“还给我。”

见自己的剧本被朝夏拿在手中，望海有些气愤，她伸手要去拿剧本，却被朝夏轻巧的抬了下手就躲过去了。

“这是你新剧的剧本？你在里面演什么角色？”

朝夏无视了望海的态度，漫不经心的开口问道。

“……是的，我这次是主演。”

望海垂下了视线，还是认认真真的回答了。

“哦？是吗。”

“所以说快点还给我吧，台词我还没有看完。”

“真的吗？”朝夏翻动了下剧本，然后抬眼看向望海，“明明所有的书页都有标注……你已经全部看完了吧。”

面对朝夏不依不饶的追问，望海不知该如何作答，她最开始不过是想随便敷衍过去，却意外地被朝夏抓住了突破。这是两个人自从同居后第4次对话，而且前面三次大多数因为在客厅里打了照面之后，不得不进行的尴尬对话，至少对于望海来说是这样的。

“嗯……我看完了。”

“那跟我讲讲是怎样一个故事吧。”

说着，朝夏放下了剧本，然后环抱着双臂闭上了眼睛。望海想开口反驳，但话到嘴边却还是硬生生的咽回去了，因为她隐约感觉到朝夏有些不太对，不知是因为疲倦还是心情不好，朝夏的眼窝深陷，即使并没有刻意去画眼影，却也仿佛上了很浓重的烟熏妆，透过胸前敞开的衣领，她胸口的伤痕依旧若隐若现。望海能感觉到朝夏浑身散发着一股生人勿近的气息。

生物先天性趋利避害的本能让望海选择了顺从，她转动着桌上的墨水笔，开始讲起。

“故事讲得是一个出生在贵族家庭的私生子，他的母亲是一个女巫，在生下他之后就失去了踪影，虽然他被受身为侯爵父亲的宠爱，但却因私生子的身份而被同父异母的哥哥蔑视。后来，父亲死后他被哥哥赶出了城堡，又被追杀刺死……在死前他诅咒上帝，把灵魂交易给了魔鬼以换取永恒的生命，最后成了吸血鬼……”

讲到这里，望海深吸了口气，望向朝夏，但是朝夏却像睡着了一般不为所动。望海闭上眼睛，被摇曳的灯光所照耀着，出现在她眼前是一片曳曳燃烧的火原。

“在他回去城堡想向哥哥复仇的时候，发现哥哥迎娶了他爱的女孩，但是在婚礼上天降一场大火，所有的人都死在了里面……他失去了复仇的目标，失去了生命，也失去了光明，成了一个游走于世间的孤魂野鬼。就这样过了好多好多年，他遇见了很多朋友，又遇见了一个女孩，度过了一段很快乐的时光……”

望海似乎听到了那个女孩的笑声，像银铃一般，秋日的暖风吹拂着她的脸，黄澄澄的麦田像一片金子，掀起了流金的海浪，又像女孩那一头如神女纺织出的金丝一般的长发。她接着讲了下去。

“但是就在他重新对生活燃起希望的时候，天有不测风云，他心爱的女孩得了黑死病。因为不忍心眼睁睁的看着女孩死去，他就把女孩也变成了吸血鬼……可是女孩的家人是虔诚的信徒，他们坚信女孩变成了恶魔，就在一个无人知晓的夜晚，一把火把他的朋友们，连同女孩一起付之一炬了……”

望海停了下来，故事到这里就结束了。或者应该说，母亲的手稿只写到了这里，之后没过多久，母亲就病逝了。这是否就是故事的结尾，抑或母亲其实还有别的想法，都已经不得而知了。森田老师按照这份手稿所改编的剧本也是到此为止，舞台最后将在一片火海的演出中落幕。

朝夏依旧没有回答，她闭着眼睛，感受不到任何呼吸与心跳，让人无法猜到她是死了，还是陷入了深眠。

“喂……”

望海凑上前去，伸手想拍朝夏的肩膀，但是就在这时，朝夏抬起来头。她的眼睛中布满了血丝，肤色苍白得有些吓人。

“这就是结局了吗。”

朝夏问。

“嗯，是的。”

望海回答。

“你会去演这个吸血鬼？”

“嗯。”

“这样吗，也好。”

朝夏不说话了，两人之间的空气如同一潭死海般沉重，压得望海有些喘不过气来。但是无数的疑问也同时在她的心中徘徊，让她的心上像爬满了蚂蚁一般麻痒。她犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼的尝试着开口询问朝夏。

“吸血鬼，真的是这样吗，还是说这些只是人类的臆测？”

“嘛，谁知道呢。”

“……你们是怎么来的。”

“不知道，大概是从该来的地方来的吧。”

“你……你到底活了多久？”

“久的我自己都记不清了。”

“朝夏……这是你的真名吗？”

“至少现在是的。”

望海的每一个都被朝夏不温不火地回避了，她不由地暗暗有些生气。明明这个人才是擅自闯入她家的侵略者，为什么此时此刻还可以摆出一副主人一般高高在上的姿态？

“大概在你们吸血鬼眼中，我们人类真的很蠢吧。”

听了这话，朝夏第一次认真直视了望海的眼睛。

“你为什么会这样想。”

“为什么，因为你们有不死的生命，有永远的青春，有在无数的年岁里积累的智慧，而人类对你们来说只是下等生物，不，应该说是食材吧。”

不知是被朝夏的态度激怒了，还是因为无法顺利进行的稽古的压力，望海有些控制不住自己的情绪了。

她继续开口道：“不知道为什么所有的人类世界的作品里，吸血鬼都是那么高贵高雅高高在上的存在，什么夜访吸血鬼，什么暮光之城……呵，你们在我们眼中还真是高等生物。我也是不明白了，这样的高等生物怎么会被所谓的孤独和寂寞所困扰，这种无谓的忧愁只是人类自己的臆想吧。”

“你真的是这么想的？”

朝夏紧盯着望海问，望海用力点了点头。

“那如果给你一次机会，你愿意变成吸血鬼吗？”

“为什么不呢，不过是无法享受阳光无法享用美食而已，取而代之的是永远不会衰老，永远不会死去，这不是所有人类梦寐以求的吗？”

望海想都没有多想就立刻回答了，她感觉脑袋有些晕晕乎乎的，有可能是过于疲惫而产生的幻觉，但是很多时候她确实是这么想的，特别是在经历了临死之前被朝夏救活的那段经历。即使记忆已经不再鲜明，但唯有对死亡的恐惧已经深深的刻入了她的骨子里。

如果给我一次机会，我也想获得永远的生命。有一个声音在望海的心中喃喃低语着，不知是天使的呼唤还是恶魔的诱惑。

朝夏张开嘴，似乎想说什么，但是等了好久，她还是只轻声说出了一句：“你不懂的，望海。”

这是朝夏第一次叫望海的名字，望海从她的声音中听到了一种深深的失落。

“为什么？”

这次轮到望海逼问朝夏了，她提高了声音，“为什么我不懂，。”

“不要再问了。”

朝夏皱着眉头厉声制止望海，她起身朝着房间走去，想从这场无谓的争论中脱身。但是就在她经过望海身侧的时候，望海拉住了她的手腕。

“自杀让我明白，我可以在我愿意的时候离开这个世界，这令生命变得可以承受，而不是毁掉它。但是，当有一天我连自杀的权力都被剥夺，那我该如何承受生命的重量。”

望海喃喃低吟着剧本中的台词，这句如同梦魇一般的台词，她感觉心跳正在加速，血液如同高速路上畅通无阻的赛车一般开始急速流转。

望海不明白，不明白吸血鬼所谓的永恒的孤独，也不明白朝夏此时此刻的态度，在她看来，朝夏只是高高在上俯视着她，嘲笑着她，就像母亲一样。她不明白为什么母亲要疏远自己，她不明白母亲为什么要把所有的手稿都交给别人。她不明白，为什么八年了，她依旧无法得到母亲的认可，更无法放下。哪怕只是母亲笔下故事的主人公，她都无法完美的演绎。她明明在渴求着什么，但是却连自己都不明白自己在追求着什么。

森田老师对着她摇头的景象一次又一次地在眼前闪现，像是一只扰人厌的蚊子，让她的思绪变成一片乱麻。

“你想过自杀吗？”

望海问。

“住口。”

朝夏低沉的语气中带着一丝正要失去理智的危险。

“你们吸血鬼也想要自杀吗？”

望海不依不饶，脸颊正在发烫。望海紧紧抓住朝夏的手臂，把她拉着到自己面前逼迫她看着自己。

“你们吸血鬼难道也想过自杀？呵，太可笑了吧。”

朝夏不说话。

“如果是中二病的小屁孩我还能理解，你们高高在上的吸血鬼，想要什么就有什么，想做什么就可以做什么，手握着多少人梦寐以求的永恒生命，居然还会想自杀？又不是青春期的小孩子了……”

朝夏不再反驳，只是这样看着她。

望海觉得心底有一股不知名的怨念，正催促着她走向不归路，但是她自己也并不想停下来：“我觉得我母亲也是想太多了，沉浸在自己的世界里了，像你们这样的吸血鬼怎么可能理解人类的痛苦，她只不过是把自己的意淫都附加到了你们的身上罢了。”

“你，想试试吗。”

朝夏的声音低沉的如同从谷底深渊传出的呻吟一般，她看着望海，眼神中流露出的不知是愤怒，无奈，亦或是绝望。

“你想怎样。”

望海终于松开了朝夏的手腕，但是已经晚了。只不过是眼皮抖动了一下的时间，朝夏就已经抓着望海的手腕，将她压到了墙壁上。她的力气之大，让望海如同落入陷阱的兔子一般被牢牢钳住动弹不得。

朝夏的吐息就在望海的眼前，她口中带着波本威士忌的淡香，像一支画笔，不断得在空中画出诱惑又危险的弧线，望海扭开了头，想避开朝夏的眼睛。但是朝夏贴近了她的脸，气息在她的耳边脖颈处缓慢蔓延。

“唔……放开我……”

望海呻吟着，她感觉一种奇怪的欲望正在体内升腾，这是否就是吸血鬼放置捕获猎物的魅惑力？望海不知道，她只知道那种欲望正在疯狂地冲垮她理智的堤坝。

“如果你想知道，我就让你知道。”

朝夏的声音像一剂毒药，又像是媚药，在她的耳边轻柔的滑过。

朝海含舌尖触碰。朝海含舌了触碰碰。朝夏含舌了触碰碰。朝夏含舌了触碰碰到了望海的锁骨，挑逗一般寻找着她脖子上的静脉。

尖锐的牙齿类似利刃一般轻而易举的刺穿了望海的皮肤和肌肉，直插入了她的血管，只一瞬之间，暗红色的血液便涌了出来，好像泉水的泉眼一般。

朝夏继续用力，开始吸食食望海的血液，像一只正在进食的饿兽似的肆无忌惮。而望海则包围了一种睡眠梦境一般的体验。周围的一切光线声响触感都在逐渐消失，只剩下现在趴在她身上这个人的冰冷体温，和她舔舐自己脖颈时的触感。

欲望像被发酵的成熟葡萄，正在逐渐变成罪孽的红酒，是神的血液，是路西法的吐息，深红色的液体无止息地缓慢流淌。

不知过了多久，朝夏终于离开了望海的颈窝。鲜血顺着她的嘴角肆意流淌着。望海的意识已经模糊，关于这个世界的一切都在远去，唯有颈间残留着麻酥酥的触感依旧真实。

望海就这样倒在了朝朝的怀里，或许是因为失血过多，或许只是因为一种无法言明的羞耻，她不想让朝夏知道，自己在被她吸血的时候所引起的，是一种近似于高潮的快感。


	11. 第十一章

那天晚上，望海做了一个梦。

她站在地狱之门的面前，向下望去，看到的是一片燃烧的红色。好像窥视到了人体的深处一般，火焰如同跃动着的血液，在不停地咆哮着，翻腾着，绽裂着，上升着，又在发出一声声呜咽之后陷入一片死寂。

望海能感到那含着硫磺味道的扑面而来的热浪，仿佛巨兽的吐息，窥伺掀翻一切有生命的物体。她向前迈了一步，屏住呼吸继续朝那洞窟深处望着，好似在寻找着什么。终于，她找到了想看的东西。

那是一小片火苗，附着在一片漆黑的东西上热烈又绝望地燃烧着。而仔细看去，那黑色的东西犹如熔岩冷却之后所形成的不知名的炭火一般。只是，望海分明可以看到那团模糊的黑色中上残存着的一对眼睛般的亮点。那眼睛般的亮点是清晰的，如镜子一般近乎透明的眼白正反射着星空的光亮。

望海向前走了一步，企图看清一点，却不小心踢落了一块石子。那石子落入了地狱之火中，只是在转瞬之间便成了灰烬。只是这石子惊醒了沉睡中的怪物，望海清晰的看到那双眼睛移向了自己，仿佛盯上了猎物的野兽一般。

翻滚着的火焰不断吞噬着那双眼睛，而那眼睛却又不停的在火焰中重生，一次又一次地周而复始，就这样紧紧地盯着望海。

是人，那片焦黑的物体是一个黑色的人形。意识到这一点的时候，望海的后背被冷汗浸湿了。她继续看过去，发现眼睛不止那一双，在那双眼睛附近闪烁着数不清的亮点，宛如夜空中的繁星，无数黑色的物体连同无数双眼睛就这样纠缠着，叠加着，堆砌着，形成了一个巨大的令人毛骨悚然的千眼怪物。

怪物在火焰中不断地化为灰烬，又再次集结成形，仿佛巨兽涌动的血块与内脏。无数双只剩下眼白的眼睛就这样盯着望海，像是在向她诉说着什么，控诉着什么，但是所有的语言在接触到永恒燃烧的地狱之火的瞬间，便化为了蒸汽随风消逝了。

望海退后了一步，她不知道那些怪物是否还活着，也不知道他们在这种酷刑中是否还残存着意识，更不知道她们从何而来，为何而来，又是因为什么被困在这片地狱的火谷的。此时此刻望海脑中只有一个念头在徘徊，那就是立刻离开这里。

但是，那火焰中的怪物仿佛是有魔力一般，将她钉刻在了这里，她的一根手指都无法移动。满布全身的恐惧的随之而来的颤栗另望海无法呼吸，她拼命的想挣扎，想逃离，但却无能为力。恐惧与屈辱的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，在空中升腾成了雾气。

就在这时，一只手抓住了望海的肩膀，将她整个提了起来，望海感到自己的身体正在腾空，然后开始迅速的远离那片骇人的火焰。随后，望海感觉自己摔在了地上，一种异样的冰冷感从右脸开始逐渐蔓延到了全身，望海猛地吸了一口气，熟悉的香气将她拉回了现实。望海睁开眼睛，发现自己正趴在卧室的地板上，而朝夏正坐在她的面前。

卧室内过于昏暗的光线另望海一时间无法分清现在是黎明还是午夜，她唯一能推断出来的，就是那个把她拉出噩梦的就是眼前这个吸血鬼。

“我做梦了。”

望海从地板上爬起来，靠着床沿喃喃自语。她的眼睛火辣辣的，像是被烟火熏染了一般变得红肿。

望海抬头看向眼前的人，朝夏低垂着视线沉默不语，只是望海莫名的在她的眼神中读到了一丝惆怅，“你吸了我的血是吗。”望海开口问道，但是不知为何，望海心中却没有一丝的怨恨。

此刻她觉得意识很清醒，头脑也轻飘飘的，那是一种不可思议的感觉。她继续开口说着：“我做了一个噩梦，梦见在火山口往下看去，看到了好多好多的怪物……”

朝夏没有接她的话，而是继续听她说着。

“他们不知道是活着，还是已经死了，但是我觉得他们还是能意识到我的存在的……我很害怕，想逃走，但是却动不了……”

望海深吸了口气，问道： “是你把我救出来的，是吗。”

朝夏依旧不回答，像是一尊雕塑一般坐在那里，纹丝不动。刚才在梦境中无处不在的真实感令望海颤栗，甚至包括充斥鼻腔的硫磺的味道。想到这里，一种不祥的预感从望海的脑中滑过，为什么在梦中还能嗅到气味。

“告诉我。”望海颤巍巍地伸手抓住了朝夏的裤脚，“那是梦对吗？”

终于，朝夏俯下身，拉住了望海的手，望海能感到她的指尖如同零下的水面一般冰冷。朝夏就这样握着望海的手，将她拉近自己的面前，然后缓缓开口道：“那不是梦，你看到的是我的记忆。”

朝夏的话语如同一根冰锥刺入了望海的心脏，望海觉得呼吸在一瞬间被人掐停了。有的时候知道了真相，反而更加希望自己看到的不过是一个噩梦。在理智崩溃的瞬间，望海无法控制自己的身体的颤抖，巨大的痛苦从身体的深处迸发，化作泪水喷涌而出。

“不要怕。”

朝夏伸出双臂环抱住了她，轻轻抚摸着她头发。望海就这样埋在朝夏的胸口，呜咽着，任由泪水不断打湿朝夏的衣领。

“我知道，这对于你来说太过沉重了。”

朝夏缓缓地说着。

“在我吸了你的血的时候，也让你看到了我的记忆……这个世界上存在着吸血鬼的天敌，猎人。他们是最好的猎手，却也是最冥顽不灵的信徒。但是就算是猎人也无法杀死吸血鬼，所以他们想了别的办法，就是你看到的那片火山。”

朝夏的声音如同梦魇一般不断闯入望海的耳中。

“所有被猎人抓住的吸血鬼都会被投入火狱，在火狱中的吸血鬼不会死，但是也说不上是活着，他们只会永远在残酷的火刑与永生的刑罚中被折磨，直至作为人的理智也被消磨殆尽，变成不人不鬼的怪物……”

朝夏顿了顿，她低下了头，似乎在抑制着自己的情感一般抱紧了望海，低声地说道：“他们在炼狱里度过的时间实在太久太久了，当我找到他们的时候，已经太晚了……他们的肉体在不断的毁灭与重生中融为了一体，就是你看到的长满眼睛的巨大怪物……即使每个人的意识还存在着，我也不知道该如何才能将他们每一个人独立地分离出来……而且，我也没办法说服自己相信他们是人……”

望海不知道该说什么，她只能感觉到朝夏冰冷的体温，此时此刻自己仿佛被刺骨的冰块埋没了一般。望海的脑海中回荡起在被朝夏吸血前听到的那个问题：如果给你一次机会，你愿意变成吸血鬼吗？

那个时候自己给出了肯定的回答，但是现在，望海觉得自己所有的锐气都被挫败了，被猎人抓住，被投入火狱，被折磨，保存着自己的记忆与意识与怪物融为一体，即使化为了尘埃，也终究无法逃离。这种恐惧是否是自己所能承受的？

答案自然是否定的。

望海知晓了自己的愚钝，自然也知晓了朝夏在面对自己无知无畏时的失落。

“你不懂的，望海。”

朝夏的那句话似乎再次回响了起来。望海紧紧的抓住了朝夏的衣领，贴近她的胸口开始痛哭，是恐惧，苦痛，挫败，伤感，绝望，焦虑，自责。抑或是对眼前这个看似强大，实则孤独而弱小的吸血鬼的哀悯？望海自己也不清楚，此时此刻她只是很想抱着这个人，用自己的泪水稍微温暖一下她的冰冷而已。

“这不是你的错。”

仿佛看透了望海的内心一般，朝夏的下巴抵着她的头发，轻声耳语。

时间普通蹒跚学步的孩童的步子，一点一点向前走着，一直到窗外开始变得明亮，乌鸦的鸣叫昭示着白昼的到来。

朝夏轻轻抱起似乎已经睡着了的望海，动作轻柔的仿佛在抱一个婴儿。朝夏就这样将她放到了床上，然后看着她，目光温柔又专注，她轻抚着望海被泪水打湿的鬓角，然后在她的耳边轻语。

“睡吧，等你睡醒了，我们之间的契约就结束了，我会遵照约定离开这里，不会再打扰你的生活。”

言闭，朝夏起身准备离开。但是就在这时，望海却伸手扯住了她的衣角。朝夏的脚步停下了，她转过头，浅棕色眸子中似乎带着一丝不解。

“你可以……再留一段时间吗……”

望海的脸埋在枕头里，使她的声音有些含糊不清。

“……”

朝夏没有立刻回答，而只是定定地站在那里。

“我的警察朋友说，最近东京在戒严，警力增加了，巡查也会更多……所以，请过了这段时期再离开吧。”

难以分辨真伪的理由，也是令人无法拒绝的理由。

朝夏迟疑了一会，还是点头了。

“我明白了。”

“晚安。”

望海的指尖从朝夏衣角上滑落，她小声的说着。


	12. 第十二章

圣诞前夜的东京仿佛在一瞬间变了样，从一只训练有素彬彬有礼的猎犬变成了被放逐的野犬，脱离了平日快节奏的生活调子和沉闷压抑的城市氛围，只不过在短短几天之间，整个东京都在圣诞节的装饰彩灯的照耀下欢腾了起来。

路边随处可见的圣诞树，带着圣诞帽的便利店的店员，三三两两的情侣和和闹腾的大学社团组合。即使是路边再破旧矮小的店铺，也应景地悬挂起了圣诞节的装饰。这一切都在宣示着人们对年前最大型节日的期待与憧憬。圣诞节独有的欢快音乐响彻在整个街道上，让望海的心情也不由的变得轻盈起来。她装作被街道对面的霓虹灯吸引了注意力的样子，偷偷地瞄着身边的人。

即便是在这一个月的时间里已经看了无数次的容貌，但是每一次目光在朝夏身上扫过的时候，望海还是会暗暗赞叹，真是个漂亮的人。

朝夏穿着望海给她挑选的蓝紫色的长款羊绒大衣，内搭是黑色的高领毛衣和酒红色的围巾，连同黑色的长筒靴，这一切都使得朝夏看上去是一个丝毫没有违和感的现代人。

望海不禁回忆起几个小时之前，她畏畏缩缩地跟朝夏提出要不要出去透透风时候的情形，明明在如此严苛的情况下外出必然有很大的风险，而且还是自己说出来的。但是朝夏的允诺也意外快的令望海惊讶。

其实望海邀请朝夏外出是带着自己的私心的，她注意到朝夏的衣领胸口附近沾染的血迹已经变得乌黑，她更注意到自己所有的衣服朝夏都不太可能穿上，所以她打定主意要为朝夏换一套衣服。而另一方面，望海自己也说不明白，她只是想跟朝夏更亲近一点，想多了解她一点，想多在她身边待一会，至于这种心情到底是源于对朝夏的怜惜，亦或是爱慕，望海其实并不清楚。

“怎么了吗。”

望海的偷瞄的目光并没有逃脱掉朝夏的眼睛，她急忙转开视线，但是朝夏的疑问接踵而至：“是在欣赏自己的作品吗，望海。”

的确，朝夏的话其实并没有错，她现在全身上下所有的衣物都是望海为她挑选的，全程朝夏只是做出了站着，环抱手臂，点头几个动作而已。她微微压低了视线，看向望海，浅色的眸子此刻被街上的彩灯照耀着反射出点滴琥珀色的光芒，微卷的发梢乖巧的贴服在鬓角，给她增添了几分柔和色彩的同时，也减少了几分拒人千里的生冷气质。

“没什么，只是有点好奇，你为什么会跟我出来。”

望海低头看着脚下人行道的地砖，她明白此刻狡辩只是徒劳，便乖乖地说出了自己的疑惑。

“我从来没说过我讨厌城市，讨厌买衣服或者讨厌逛街。”朝夏目不斜视的说着，沉吟了几秒，又加了一句：“虽然我是个活了很久的吸血鬼，但是在此之前我也是一个女人。”

“女人……吗……”

望海重复着朝夏的话，这句话给了她一种很奇妙的感觉，一个好的舞台人必须能在第一时间抛弃自身性别才能融入角色，所以望海在很多时候并没有在意对方是男人还是女人。

她好像在这个瞬间才第一次意识到朝夏是一个女人。而在此之前，朝夏给自己的感觉到底是什么呢？怪物，无性别，危险的存在……？望海想不明白。

两人就这样无言地走着，12月底的气温已经冷的有些骇人，特别是在深夜，地面已经结起来冰花，这意味着地表温度已经降低到了零度以下。地面传来的湿冷的感觉已经透过了鞋底传达到了望海的身体，她感觉自己的脚趾开始因为麻木而有些刺痛。

虽然并没有所谓寒冷的知觉，但是朝夏还是敏锐地注意到了这一点，她指了指前方，对望海说道：“去那边坐一下吧。”

顺着她手指的方向望去，是海岸附近的一小片绿地，安置着一些供行人休憩用的长椅。望海这才意识到在不知不觉中两人已经远离了繁华的都市，来到了有些冷清的海边。体内的寒意让她的体力消耗得飞快，她觉得大脑有些卡壳，只得听从朝夏的安排。

绿地附近的视野非常好，整个东京港的海平面都尽收眼底，不愧是圣诞节前夜，海港也陷入了一片难得的安宁之中。望海看着黝黑的海面上反射月光而映射出来的点滴光亮出了神，在来之前，她曾想过很多想要问朝夏的问题，但是此时此刻却都被这片寂静所吞噬了。

望海在一瞬间希望时间可以就此停止，让两个人就这样一直一直坐在这里，不被任何尘世的烦恼与痛苦所打扰。

就在望海发呆的时候，朝夏默默地脱下的大衣，将它搭在了望海的肩上。

“人类总是很弱小。”

无视了望海的惊异，朝夏望着海面平静地说着。

“我曾经遇见过一个孩子，只是因为在冬天偷跑出去湖边玩耍而患了重感冒，最后却失去了自己的双眼，她特别喜欢红色，就像她的名字一样，后来她为了能再见到一次叫做红的花，自己选择了成为了吸血鬼。”

“是你将她变成吸血鬼的吗？”

“是的。”

“只要别人请求，你就会把他们变成吸血鬼吗？”

“是的。”

“如果我请求你，你会把我变成吸血鬼吗？”

望海神使鬼差地问出了这个问题，但是朝夏却并没有立刻回答，而是像是在沉思着什么似的低下了头。

不知过了多久，朝夏终于抬起了头，她看向望海，用非常认真的语气说道：“望海，我……”

然而，就在下一个瞬间，望海被朝夏扑倒了。事情发生的太过于迅速，望海甚至来不及反应，等她的大脑再次重启的时候，她已经被朝夏压着摔在了水泥地上。

“什么情……”

不等望海的话说完，朝夏就已经抓住了她的衣领，像挥舞毛巾一样将她扔了出去。望海在草坪上滚了一整圈才停下来，她脸上身上都沾满了草屑和泥土，看上去十分狼狈。

“喂，明日海前辈，你枪法也太差了吧。”

一个有些粗鲁的声音从远处响起，望海勉强支撑起身体看向声音传来的方向，在距离两人大约几十米的地方，矗立着一个高大的身影。那人丝毫没有隐藏自己的意识，堂而皇之的站在路灯的下方，昏黄的灯光下隐约可以看清她脸上带着嘲讽的笑容。

“真风……凉帆。”

单膝跪在地上的朝夏已经先一步认出了此人的身份，的确如红所说的一般，是个粗暴又狂妄的家伙。

真风见朝夏说出了自己的名字，脸上的笑意更浓了。

“喂，新来的，不要以为只有你会隐藏气息啊，而且还有就是，你也太天真了吧，就算你躲的再深，你的人类小伙伴可不一样，我们想要找到她可是轻而易举啊。对不对，前辈？”

“我说，佑里华，我们真的要对人类出手吗……殿下知道了会生气的……”

从树丛的深处钻出的明日海带着犹豫的语气询问真风，她手中的机枪看起来十分沉重，让她半边身子都塌了下去。

“都说了不要这么叫我！”真风似乎被戳到了怒点，开始对前辈大呼小叫。“真是的，上次也是，老大为人太过谨慎了，所以才让这家伙嚣张了这么久。啧，等把这家伙抓回去了，就什么都清楚了。”

说着，她活动筋骨似的扭动了下脖子，又肆意地挥舞了下手臂，双手中尖锐的短匕首反射着灯光，在空中划出一道寒光。

“朝夏，这是怎么回事，她们是什么人。”

过多的信息量让望海搞不清现在的情况，但是朝夏没有回答她，而是支持着膝盖从地上站了起来。朝夏咬破了左手的手腕，让暗红色的血液涌了出来，而后，她的右手像是在伤口处握住了什么似的，开始向外拔拉。

如同大卫科波菲尔的实景魔术一般，一柄带血的长剑就这样出现在了朝夏的手中。

“望海，仔细听我说。”朝夏微微颤动嘴唇低语着，“快跑，不要回头。”

一声的指令如同箭一般射入了望海的大脑，她瞬间觉得意识开始变得朦胧，周围的一切都开始失去控制，身体擅自的动了起来。

“会让你如愿以偿吗！前辈！”

真风大叫着，瞬间，明日海举起了机枪开始朝望海射击。

然而，所有射出的子弹在离望海五米远的地方就停止了，弹头如同被冰冻了似的悬在空中，仿佛进入了电影世界的慢镜头一般。

咻，随着剑身在空中挥过的利响，所有的子弹都应声而落。朝夏的眼睛有些发红，她恶狠狠的盯着真风，一字一句的说道：“你以为我会让你如愿以偿吗，小屁孩。”

“妈的，这家伙很强，小心点！”

真风怒吼着退后一步，用身躯挡住了明日海。而就在这时，一个瘦高的身影从阴影中窜出，袭向了刚刚站起来就已因惊吓而石化在原地的望海，望海大脑一片空白，她甚至不敢转头。但是窜出的那人却拉住了望海的手，然后拦腰将她抱了起来。

“别害怕。”

那人焦急地说着。

“我叫凯，是朝夏的朋友。”

紧接着，凯又朝着朝夏喊道：“老大叫我来帮你们的，但是我真的不会打架，所以剩下的就拜托你了！”

言闭，凯助跑了两步，然后一个跨步竟腾空了起来。她像踩着空气一般轻巧地在空中跑了起来，就好似走在绵软的弹簧床上。

“啧，还有帮手吗，跑得真快。”

真风咬牙切齿地望着从空中逐渐远去的凯和望海，两人的身影好似海鸥一般逐渐消失在了海面上空，很快便看不见了。

“要，要我去追吗。”

明日海颤颤巍巍地问道。

“不用了，前辈你还是先在这帮我吧，这家伙我一个人说不定还真有点搞不定。”

真风握紧了双手中的匕首，然后正对朝夏躬身摆出了防御的姿势。而在她面前，朝夏陷入了一片黑暗的阴影中，远望去仿佛浑身都在升腾着黑色的烟雾。朝夏就这样狠狠地盯着真风，平日清澈的瞳孔此刻已经被一片血红所淹没。

只是0.001秒的刹那，不及明日海眨一下眼睛的片刻，朝夏已经出现在了两人的面前，速度快的几乎已经接近了瞬间移动。明日海来不及反应，只知道在她眼前突然出现了一柄长剑正在朝着她砍来。

铮。

一声刺耳的巨响撕裂了平静的夜空。

“别以为自己多活几年就可以看不起我们了！”

千钧一发之际用双刀挡住了朝夏长剑的真风吼着，她额上沁出了汗珠，但是仍然不忘对身后的人大喊：“前辈！去远一点的地方支援我！”

应着她的呼喊，明日海向后高高跃起，停在了后方垂直十几米高的树上，她掀开准镜架起了枪。

“所以说要打架就不要带我这样的救护人员来啊……”

明日海焦急又无奈地喃喃自语着。

而与此同时，几里外的海面上空，凯和望海之间的争斗也如火如荼。

“放开我！快点放开我！”

“不要乱动！啊，不要抓我耳朵！”

被凯抱着的望海拼命着挥动着手脚，妄图脱离凯的怀抱，凯受不了望海的挣扎，只能将她整个掀起，然后横腰扛在肩上。

望海大头朝下被悬挂在凯的肩膀上，感觉脑袋有点充血，但是仍然气喘吁吁地大声抗议：“放开我啊！”

“在这里放开你你是打算自己游回东京吗？”

凯没好气地回答着。不过的确，两人现在的位置已经看不到港口了，倒挂着的望海只能看到乌黑的海面上反射出的亮点。意识到这一点，她只得放弃了反抗。取而代之的是，望海开始尝试跟凯搭话。

“你到底是什么人？”

“我？我不过是酒吧的里的小酒保，没想到有一天还要干搬运工的活。”

“所以你是朝夏的朋友？”

“嘛，其实也不算是了，我家老板是她的旧友，我只是奉命来监视顺带保护你们罢了。”

望海谈了口气，接着道：“既然这样，你不去帮她真的好吗？那两个人看起来很厉害的样子。”

“嘛嘛嘛，虽然那个叫真风的大个子确实有两把刷子，不过小只一点的叫明日海的家伙是救援兵倒是还好啦，而且朝夏既然是我家老板的朋友，那肯定是够强的了。”

凯的语气听起来很轻松，似乎对朝夏充满了信心。即使如此，望海却依旧心神不宁，她感觉事情的发展依旧如坏掉了刹车的赛车一样开始横冲乱撞。

“不过话说回来，你到底是怎么跟那家伙认识的呀。”

“那家伙？”

凯努了努嘴：“就是叫朝夏的那家伙啊，我只是听老板说她喜欢跟人类混在一起，之前也是，没想到这次回来才没几天就又勾搭了个人类回来。”

凯的话另望海有些在意，她禁不住开口询问：“你说之前也是，指的是什么时候的事？”

“就是几十年前吧，老板说她那个时候……”

“等等！”凯的话还没说完，就被望海打断了。“是我头晕了还是怎么着，我怎么好像看到后面有奇怪的东西？”

被倒挂着的望海正好可以看到凯的身后，她注意到了似乎有一个黑影在接近两人，但是又看不太鲜明。

“有东西？”

凯停下了脚步，顺便也将望海放了下来，但是被凯抱着的望海却鲜明的看到了，转头回望过去时，凯那瞬间变得惨白的脸。

“怎，怎么了吗？”

望海焦急的询问，但是凯只是张合了几下嘴唇，却没有吐出任何一个字眼。然而就在望海疑惑的时候，追赶着两人的黑影已经悄无声息的出现在了后方不到十米的地方。

这次望海终于看清了，那是一个衣着华丽皮衣的妖艳女人，一头酒红色的长发被月光照射得闪闪发光，配上绛紫色的皮夹克和长靴，人还未至压迫感已先行。但是最重要的是，她手中的砍刀比她的衣着以及头发更加亮眼。

“伶美……麗”

凯终于哆哆嗦嗦地叫出了女人的名字。

“哟，凯，真是好久不见了，有10年了吧，没想到你还活着啊。”

伶美笑嘻嘻的朝着二人挥了挥手，涂成红色的指甲带着一丝血腥的暗示。望海明显的感觉到了凯身体的颤抖，她直接明白这个叫伶美丽的女人绝对不是善茬，但是处于情况之外的望海完全摸不着头脑。

“凯，她到底是什么人啊。”

望海小声地在凯的身边耳语，凯咽了口唾沫，开口回答她：“伶美麗，是刚才那个叫真风的家伙的手下，是真风派的二号人物，也是全日本最残暴的吸血鬼之一……而且，也是我的前女友……”

“哟，没想到你还记得这件事啊，我都快忘了啊哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

听了凯的话，伶美不由的捂着肚子大声笑了起来：“你以为这样说我就会放过你吗？你忘了你之前是怎么对我见死不救的了吗？”

“不是，麗，你听我解释……”

“闭嘴！”伶美咆哮着，将砍刀指向凯：“之前的伶美麗早就死了，现在的伶美麗的命是真风和梨花大人给的，所以只要是她们想杀的人，那不管是谁我都要杀给你看！”

说着，伶美挥舞起砍刀向着二人劈来，在刀刃离望海的脖子只剩下一厘米的时候，凯一个勉强的转身，终于避了过去。

“我说望海啊。”

凯喘着粗气对望海低语。

“怎，怎么。”

接着，凯问出了望海这辈子都不想听到的问题。

“你会游泳吧。”


	13. 第十三章

午夜一点的东京市区依旧繁华，但离开市中心不过几公里的海岸边，就好像出现了一道天然的屏障一般进入了无人打扰的安眠。

没有行人，没有游客，连平日吵闹的暴走族都不见了踪迹。只剩下微微泛着磷光的海面和因为电气通信不良而点灭着的灯柱，让人怀疑是不是所有人都在平安夜这天变成了期待着礼物的孩子，乖乖地等待着圣诞老人的到来。只是，也许并没有人知道，在老旧的港口附近，还有三个不听话的孩子在悄悄地打闹着。而即使是她们也未曾想到，这天夜里的这次打斗，竟会成为日后震荡整个东京的导火索。

在接下朝夏的第三十六次攻击之后，真风稍稍喘了一口气，她的左肩被撕开了一个巨大的伤口，泛着暗红色鲜血的肌肉中隐约可以看到青白色的骨头和附在上面的肌腱。但是真风并不在意，只是因为神经被切断而微微颤抖的手指让她有些烦躁。

相对于真风惨烈的状态，朝夏则要好得多，她除了脸颊和右臂多了几道伤痕之外，其他的地方依旧毫发无损。即使如此，朝夏的眉头依然紧皱着。

至于是为什么，在战斗刚开始的时候真风并不明白，但是现在她已经彻底理解了。看似被朝夏压制的自己其实已经占了上风。朝夏的能力固然强得可怕，然而在几轮交手下来，真风已经明显得感觉到了朝夏的力不从心。

吸血鬼的能力会随着年纪的增长而逐年变强，如同一个功率持续增大的发动机，而燃料则是人类的血液。所以即使拥有强大的发动机，缺少作为燃料的血液的摄入，也无法持续运转。

朝夏的反应昭示着她摄入的血液的不足，即使绝对力量可以压制真风，但是在持久战中，朝夏也必定会被拖入绝境，更何况头顶上还有一个不断在放冷枪的明日海。对于这一点，朝夏本人是再明了不过了。

铛，随着几声刀剑碰撞所发出了刺耳声响，真风的攻势上来了。肩膀伤势的愈合速度的加快，使得真风的速度也变得更快，朝夏开始逐渐感觉到了吃力。

铮，又是一次猛击，朝夏接下了真风的刺击，但是也被攻击的风压推出了几米远，她勉强支撑着身体，望着愈战愈勇的真风与明日海，脑海中的警报开始嗡嗡作响了。

必须在一分钟之内结束战斗。

朝夏沉吟了几秒，然后将所有力量注入双脚，猛地朝真风飞奔而去，她手中的长剑佯装从左侧挥去，真风见状急忙想用双刀去挡，但就在两人即将短兵相接的瞬间，朝夏却一个灵巧的转身，向真风的左侧袭去。

在几微秒的交锋中，左肩受伤的真风的本能先于理智的开始运作，她条件反射地向后退着想去躲避，但是朝夏竟就这样滑过了真风的身侧，等她意识到朝夏的企图的时候，身体的动作却已经来不及阻止朝夏了。

真风就这样看着朝夏径直向空中跃起，挥舞的长剑划破空气，朝着明日海袭去。

“前辈！小心！”

真风大吼着，但是已经晚了，锋利的刀刃朝着明日海的的肩膀劈去，像是切豆腐一般斩碎了她手中的枪，而后在她的腹部留下了一道深深的伤痕。

明日海就这样从天空中坠落了下去，真风来不及动作，只能眼睁睁地看着明日海被击飞到了树丛里，而下一秒，朝夏的刀刃就顺势朝着地面的真风袭来。

“混蛋！”

真风大叫着，试图举起短刀挡住朝夏的斩击，但是朝夏却在空中翻了一圈绕过了真风，然后从她的身后发起了攻击。

真风做梦也没想到会遇见这么卑鄙的对手，她的身体反应已经跟不上意识，向前的惯性让她根本来不及转身，只能任由朝夏宰割。然而就在朝夏即将刺向真风的那个瞬间，朝夏却停顿了那么一下。

剧烈运动使得旧伤复发，让朝夏突如其来地呛了一口血，她的动作变迟钝了，也给了真风一次千载难逢的机会。真风转身用左手的刀挡开了朝夏的攻击，然后右手的匕首不顾一切地朝着朝夏刺去。

嗤，只是一声，真风的匕首就这样轻而易举的刺穿了朝夏的腹腔。

粘稠的血液顺着匕首上的血槽源源不断地涌出，在地面上汇集成了一小片鲜红色的水洼，又急速地升腾消失了。

真风毫不留情地拔出了匕首，又刺穿了朝夏的胸口，透过她被划开的衣服隐约可以看到，之前被柚香和水美造成的伤口依旧没有痊愈，而受了二次冲击之后，那伤口再次开始渗血。

朝夏屏住呼吸向后一退，让真风的刀刃抽离了自己的身体，但是她也用尽了所有的气力，用长剑支撑着跪倒在了地上。

“你还真是拼命啊。”

真风气喘吁吁地说着。

“我承认你确实很强，但是也到此为止了。”

说着，真风举起了刀子，向着朝夏的脖子刺去。

那一个瞬间，朝夏眼前闪过了很多东西，在她所度过的漫长到令人厌烦的岁月所发生的事，所遇见的人，已经无数的情感，有开心的，有不开心的，有存在着希望的，也有只剩下绝望的。而在最后的最后，停留在朝夏脑海中的是望海的身影。

不知道凯顺利地把那孩子救出去了吗。

朝夏闭上了眼睛在心中喃喃自语着。

可惜不能按照约定把吊坠还给她了。

抱歉了……あやちゃん。

然而，一声刺耳的枪声打碎了朝夏的幻象，她睁开了眼睛，发现真风已经倒在了自己的面前。

真风捂着胸口，像是受到了莫大的伤害一般痛苦地呻吟着。她的胸口正有血在潺潺流淌，只是，那血液中混着一些银闪闪的东西。

朝夏感到自己所有的神经都绷紧了，因为大概没有人比她更清楚，那些银色的东西是什么。

“佑里华！”

明日海正从草丛里蹒跚地跑过来，她看上去已经完全陷入了混乱。然而就在离真风不过几米远的地方，又是一声枪响，明日海也倒下了，她痛苦地抱着手臂，可以隐约看到银红色的血液正在逐渐浸染着她的袖子。

情况已经不容许朝夏进行任何的思辨，她抓紧了长剑，然后跃上空中，不断变换着角度和方向朝着远离港口的海面的方向狂奔而去。她可以感觉到有几粒子弹贴着自己的身体滑了过去，她不敢停下脚步，只能埋头拼命地奔跑着，朝着刚才凯和望海消失的方向。

只是朝夏并不知道，就在距离海岸不过几里外的地方，望海和凯正面临着前所未有的危机。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！你慢点啊！我真的要掉下去了！”

望海大吼着，紧紧抓住凯的肩膀，但是两脚悬空的状态下她只能依靠手臂的力量攀附在凯的身上，高速状态下的凯并没有多少余力来估计望海的情况。

“站住！”

从后方袭来的伶美如同一颗正在燃烧的炸弹，随时都有可能将凯和望海二人掀飞。

咻，伶美的砍刀从后方袭来，凯猛地侧身，在空中翻滚了一圈才勉强避开，而在她怀里的望海险些被甩出去。

望海再次感觉到了久违的内脏的触感，她觉得胃里翻江倒海，胃酸即将冲破胃壁的束缚喷涌而出。闪烁着繁星的天空和反射着月光的海面融为了一体，宛如整个世界都陷入了一个巨大的泡沫中一般，放眼望去似乎所有的地方都是一样的。

“别，别担心！”

凯的声音正在发颤，但是她依旧试图安抚望海。

“她捉鬼游戏从来没追上过我的！”

不明所以的话语，在望海听来仿佛梦吟一般。

凯一边躲避着伶美的攻击，一边加快了脚步，朝着对面的海岸飞奔而去。嗖，又是一声厉响，凯条件反射一般来了一个回旋，飞转着的砍刀就这样贴着望海的脸颊滑了过去，切断了她的发丝，望海觉得一瞬间心脏已经被提到了嗓子眼。

然而，就在凯躲开了这次攻击之后，她仿佛忽然间意识到了什么一般猛地向后看去，就在她转头的瞬间，伶美的鞋跟踹到了她的脸上。

“唔啊！”

随着一声尖叫，凯被踢飞了。大脑受到暴击的时候凯才明白，伶美并没有拿着砍刀，而是利用扔出去的砍刀将凯引诱到了她的攻击范围内。

只是，凯知道的有些太迟了，伶美的第二击击中了她的胸口，凯就这样被垂直得踹飞到了天上，而她也无力去护住望海，只能由着望海从她手中滑落，朝着海面的方向自由落体而去。

望海并不讨厌蹦极，但只是在安全有保障的情况下而已。她感觉自己的胃和肝脏都在猛烈的下坠力中涌进了胸腔，挤压着她的肺部，让她无法呼吸。缺少供氧的大脑开始变得迟钝，仿佛因过热而即将停止运转的电脑主机。紧接着，随着从头顶传来冲击，望海在第一时间感受到的是海水的冰冷与撞击的疼痛，她说不出来哪一种感觉来的更快一点，因为在她思考这个问题之前，水已经涌进了她的口鼻。

下坠的惯性让望海犹如入水的剑鱼一般无休止地下沉，巨大的水压压迫着她的胸骨与耳膜，世界好似进入了无信号的静止镜头一般，只剩下在黑暗中不断蔓延开来的，尖锐又刺耳的嗡嗡声。望海还记得，那是小的时候经常会在电视机中听到的声音，大人听不到的声音，仿佛只存在于她一个人的世界的声音。

望海想吸气，但是灌满鼻腔的只有沉重的液体，几个明亮的气泡从口中冒出，向上不断飘升而去，望海的视线顺着那水泡向上望去，她看到的是一片明亮的蓝。月光照射水面时映射出的及其刺眼的光辉，在水下形成了浮动的光斑，随着海浪的吐息而缓缓律动着，圣神而又神秘。

望海开始有些搞不清楚，自己是在梦境中，还是在现实里。如果是梦境，为何会如此痛苦，但若是现实，却又怎能这般梦幻。

大脑在逐渐失去机能，望海觉得自己已经失去了反抗的能力，只能随着水流不断的下沉，她闭上眼睛，耳边却响起了声音。

“醒醒。”

似乎是从很远很远的地方传来的呼唤。

“望海。”

似乎是曾经熟悉的声音。

“不要睡。”

似乎是那个人。

望海睁开了眼睛，她看到的是在一片如梵高的画作一般妖艳的蓝色中，朝着她而来的人。朝夏就这样沐浴在一片被光斑和光束所笼罩着的蓝色中，好像闯入梦境的顽童，又似乎是将望海从噩梦中拯救出来的貘。

朝夏的抓住了望海伸出的手，紧紧的握住了。然后将望海揽入怀中，向水面游去。时间似乎只是过去一了一眨眼的功夫，朝夏已经带着望海冒出水面回到了天空中。望海剧烈咳嗽着，拼了命地呼吸着来着不易的空气。

“凯呢，那，那个砍刀女呢。”

望海仍在意着现状，而朝夏只是温柔地抚摸着她的后背，平复着她的呼吸。

“别担心，我还活着。”

凯出现在了两人的后方，她捂着下巴，头发也有些凌乱，但是看上去似乎并没有什么大碍。

“麗已经走了，好像是接到消息说真风那边出事了。”凯的神情有些疑惑，“走的时候还和赶来的朝夏打了个照面，但是都没有停下来，那个女人可从前不是这种性格的呀……”

望海感觉到朝夏抱着自己的手握紧了，她抬头，却是第一次从朝夏脸上读出了忧虑的神情。

“我们要快点离开这里找一个落脚地了。”

“可以倒是可以，反正这里离我们的酒吧不远，很快就能过去，不过……到底是发生什么了？”

朝夏沉吟了一下，还是选择了开口告诉二人。

“是猎人。”


	14. 第十四章

“你确定吗？”

红环抱着双臂，眉头拧成了一团，标志性的笑容早已不知消失去了哪里。

“嗯。”

坐在对面沙发的朝夏只是微微点了点头，昏暗的灯光下她的表情并不分明，只是隐约能感受到压抑的气氛笼罩着整个房间。她的发梢还微微湿润，似乎是介意弄脏红的沙发，朝夏脱掉了外衣，只剩下黑色的背心。籍着微弱的光亮，可以看到除了胸口还未痊愈的旧伤。与真风一战之后，她的肩膀，手臂和腹部也多了许多惨不忍睹的伤口。

而望海则裹着毯子蜷缩在地毯上，靠在暖炉旁边取暖。她的头发还在滴水，身上的衣服也湿的彻底。即使凯特意为她打开了房间内的暖风，但刺骨的寒意依旧不可控制的钻进骨子里让她止不住地发抖。

“如果真的像你说的一样，那就糟糕了啊……”

红低下了头，表情更加阴郁。她就这样和朝夏面面相觑却又相顾无言，直到凯的脚步声打破了寂静。

“这个好烫的，你小心点。”

凯一边说着，一边将一杯还冒着热气的可可递给了望海。

“我不知道他们是躲在了哪里，但是确实击中了那个叫真风的家伙了，用的东西估计也和之前一模一样，是银制的子弹。”

朝夏像是有些懊恼一般抓住了头发，浅色的短发被揉成了一团，看上去乱糟糟的，如同此刻几人的心情。

“要是我早点注意到就好了。”

“我也很奇怪，居然有猎人能逃脱你的鼻子。”

红露出有些困惑的神情。

“是不是最近太累了，你看，你的伤还没好。”

说着，红伸出手抓住了朝夏的手臂，很自然的掀开了她的衣服，俯身想查看她胸口和腹部的伤势。而看到这一幕的望海有些不淡定了，她不顾还在发抖的身体，猛地跳起来拉住了红的手说道： “不要随便动她，让她好好休息下吧。”

一边说着，望海将毯子披到了朝夏的身上，遮住了她裸露的身体。看到这一幕，红收回了手，靠在沙发上饶有兴趣地笑了起来。

“哟，朝夏，你家小可爱看起来真的挺关心你的呀。”

“什么小可爱，说什么呢你！”

望海被红说的有些手足无措，只能用强硬的语气来缓解自己的窘迫，但红依旧不依不饶的调戏她：“真是护食啊，怎么，你就这么担心她吗？”

“……毕竟她救过我两次。”

“哦~真的吗，还是说是被她吸了一次血就爱上她了？不过老实讲，她的技术可确实是不错……”

“红。”

朝夏开口打断了红的话，红从她的眼神中读出了一丝不悦，便知趣地闭上了嘴。

“望海，很抱歉，不过最近几天你先在这里躲一下吧，因为不知道梨花那边的动向，所以很难确定哪里是安全的。”

“我明白了……”

望海喃喃地回复道，沉吟了一会，她又向朝夏问道：“你们说的猎人，就是你之前说的那些人吗。”

听到这话，红不由得挑了挑眉，她眯着眼前望向朝夏：“哦？你连这个都跟她说了？”

“没什么大不了吧，既然都已经把她卷进来了。”

朝夏的语气似乎并不在意，但是望海却明显感觉到了房间内的气压增强了，她不明白这股压力是来自红还是朝夏，秒针走过一格，还是凯开口打了圆场。

“已经这么晚了，小望海还是早点去休息吧。”

说着，她指了指楼梯。

“顶层的房间空着，有更换的衣服也有浴室，不过卧室只有一个，你们只能凑合一下了。”

“我明白了。”朝夏点了点头，起身拉着望海朝楼梯走去。而在此之前，红还是打断了她。

“朝夏。”

红的声音听上去有些低沉，这是凯认识她以来第一次见她如此严肃的神情。

“你有没有搞清楚自己在做什么。”

红说道。

“我要做什么不需要你来教我。”

朝夏停下来脚步，她回头望向红，瞳孔中闪过一丝恶狠狠的血红，让凯不寒而栗。房间内的气压低至了谷底，望海甚至觉得有些难以呼吸，被朝夏紧紧攥着的手正因为血液流通不畅而开始隐隐发麻。

在这场没有硝烟与号鼓的战斗中，只有红一人不畏朝夏的压迫力，直直地回应着她的视线。

“再不吸血的话，你的伤口是好不了的。”

红一字一顿地说了出来。

但这话犹如一颗沉入大海的石子，掀起了一片波澜之后又彻底陷入了没回声的深渊，朝夏收回了目光，就这样一言不发，拉着望海走上了楼梯。

随着朝夏与望海的身影消失在了顶楼，房间内再次陷入了寂静，时间一点一滴地流逝着，不知过了多久，凯才率先开口打破了沉默。

“老大，这个人真的是你之前说的那个朝夏大人吗……”

面对凯的疑问，红只是苦笑了一下。

“我也想知道呢。”

望海记得，孩童时代时间总是过得很慢很慢，有的时候一天就像一个世纪一般久远，从白昼到黑夜，她感觉似乎是有用不完的时间，有做不完的事情。她可以在田野里奔跑，可以去溪边漫步，可以望着夕阳出神的度过许久的时光，哪怕只是在睡前望着铺满点点繁星的夜空，都可以做许多的梦。

但是不知是从何时，时间像是被拧开的水龙头，像被踩下了油门的赛车，又像被按下了快进键的电影，突然就开始了飞速的流逝，让人猝不及防又手足无措。

从五岁到十五岁的十年漫长的好像永无尽头，而在十五岁到二十五岁的十年里，望海觉得自己仿佛进入了一个梦境，感受着身边所有的一切像水中的细沙一般，被翻涌着的浪花所裹挟着，无法控制地从指缝间流逝着，那是望海第一次感觉到了自己的无能为力。即使再次之后的人生里她经历了无数次对自己无能的愤怒，但是却失去了最初的那种感慨。

有的时候望海会觉的真正被被带走的不是岁月，而是自己的一部分，一部分的年轻气盛，一部分的少不知愁，以及一部分年少时以梦为马的幻想。

只是，在和朝夏一起度过的五天里，时间像是再次回到了儿提时代一般放缓了流淌的步伐。从圣诞节到新年有近两周的假期，每年的这个时候望海总觉得自己会失去这两周的记忆，似乎只是在家裹着毯子躺在暖炉中闭上了眼睛，而再睁开眼睛的时候假期就已经结束了。那个时候望海很怀疑这十四天的时间都去了哪里，但是在这一年的末尾，望海终于明白了，时间并不会悄然消失，只会猝然缩短亦或是突然延长，就好像现在一样。

望海翘掉了事务所同事约好的自主稽古，连续五天都躲在红的酒吧的顶楼。除了窗户上贴满了遮光布，再加上厚重的遮光窗帘让望海有些分不清白天和黑夜之外，酒吧内的各种设备倒是一应俱全，偶尔还会有凯来寒虚问暖，这让望海放松了不少。

但是，朝夏的状态却依旧令望海揪心，从那天与红不欢而散以来，朝夏就一直处于沉睡中。像是陷入了昏迷一般，朝夏不吃不喝，无论望海弄出多么大的声响，朝夏都毫无反应。

理智让望海明白自己应该跟这个吸血鬼保持距离，但是好奇与担忧纠缠在一起，夹杂着一些莫名的情感，令望海不由自主的想去接近这个吸血鬼，她夜深人静的时候偷偷靠近朝夏，触碰她的肩膀和胸口的伤痕。透过轻滑的丝制睡衣，有些冰冷的触感从指尖传来，让望海产生了许多奇怪的想法。

此时此刻她正在床边单臂支撑着身体，低头凝视着沉睡中的朝夏。她想接近这个人，想听听她的声音，想知道她所经历的那些故事。望海第一次察觉到自己内心长久以来所隐藏的念头，抛开理智遵循情感的话，望海不想失去与这个人的联系。

“怎么了。”

许久未曾听到的声音，望海恍惚觉得自己踏入了梦境，她看到了朝夏浅色的眸子，像是吸收了室内仅有的灯光一般，在黑暗中熠熠闪烁着。

大约是太久没有开口，朝夏的声音听起来有些嘶哑，但是却依旧温柔。她伸出手轻轻触碰了望海鬓角的发梢和她的耳垂，冰冷的触感将望海拉回了现实。

“你醒了，你还好么。”

望海轻声的问着。

朝夏的手从她的耳边滑下，轻轻抚摸着她的脖颈。一种痒酥酥的感觉从心底升起，让望海呼吸略微开始变得急促。

望海扯开了自己的衣领，将自己的脖子毫无顾忌的暴露在了朝夏的面前。“喝我的血吧。”她轻声地说着。“如果真的像红说的，你需要的话。”

但朝夏并不回话，她的手指从望海的后颈轻轻滑动到了望海的下巴，然后如同画笔在描绘轮廓一般，轻轻触碰着她的咽喉，锁骨，以及胸口。朝夏的动作带着浓厚的色气，像是猫的尾尖在望海的心上撩拨着，好似要试图掀起她铺天盖地的情欲一般。

望海咬紧了嘴唇，妄图抵抗体内翻腾的热流，那热流如同海啸一般席卷而来，从她的小腹开始向上涌去。又仿佛是一股流经血管的电流，刺激着她身上每一个敏感点都在酥麻感中沦陷。望海并没有注意到，被自己咬破的嘴唇正流淌出鲜红色的血液。腥味，铁锈味，血液特有的涩味在口中发酵，蔓延。

朝夏抓住了望海被扯开的衣领，将她拉向自己。那是一种无法反驳不容置疑的力量，望海只能顺从着这力量俯倒了身体，贴近了朝夏。而朝夏则像是一只掠食的饿兽一般，肆无忌惮地吻上了望海的嘴唇。

朝夏的嘴唇是冰冷的，却又是柔软的，好像望海最喜欢的牛奶布丁一般，带着会令人上瘾的甜腻与轻柔。朝夏上一次的吻，充满着对望海的安抚与给予，但这一次，却只剩下了失去理智的索取。浓烈又充满攻击性的吻让望海无法招架，只能任由朝夏吸吮着她的唇，她的舌尖，以及她的血液。

情欲的色彩在这个深吻中逐渐发酵，让望海失去了分辨力，她感觉那股从小腹涌来的热流正在冲垮她最后的理智的关卡。接着，朝夏两手抓住了她的肩膀，将她按倒在了床上然后跨坐在了她的身上。不过几秒钟的时间，两人便彻底对换了位置，着轮到朝夏低头凝视着身下人的样子了。

被朝夏握着手腕压在床上的望海，她的眼神中充满了迷乱，向来一丝不苟的黑发已经变得凌乱，因血压而变红的嘴唇被血压染得更加鲜艳，起伏的胸口正在吐露着她急切的喘息。望海就这样抓住朝夏的衣袖，像是想说什么。但是在此之前，朝夏先开口了。

“望海，把自己献给一个吸血鬼，这真的是你想要的吗。”

望海不知道该回答什么。

“但是你所见到我并不是真实的我，你不过是被作为的假象所吸引了。”

朝夏喃喃地说着。

“我明白自己在做什么。”

望海咬着嘴唇回复，是的，她觉得自己并没有被魅惑，她认为自己是清醒的。

朝夏松开了望海的手腕，像是泄了力一般，她俯身抱住了望海，像是想倾诉什么，有像是要寻求什么似的，朝夏就这样抱着望海，小心翼翼地仿佛抱着一个易碎的人偶。

“望海，你应该拥有的是普通人的生活……你应该回去正常世界……”

“你……又知道我的什么。”

望海的手从朝夏的腰上滑过，就这样紧紧抓住了她的背，望海就这样将脸埋在了朝夏的脖颈处，像是在寻求着什么，又像是在逃避着什么。

“望海……”

朝夏在望海的耳边轻声低语着。

“就像你看了我的记忆一样，我也……看到了你的记忆。”

朝夏的声音如同鬼魅。

“我明白……你的痛苦和，挣扎……”

朝夏感觉到怀中的人开始发抖，仿佛是要将朝夏揉碎进自己的血肉中一般，望海紧紧地抱着朝夏。

而就像是安抚暴躁的孩童似的，朝夏轻轻抚摸着望海的后颈，然后在她耳边轻声道。

“我们，去看看你的妈妈吧。”


	15. 第十五章

人类最初的记忆是从几岁开始的呢？

望海并不知道答案，但是于她而言，记忆的起源是在狭小破旧的房间中，注视着昏黄的灯光下的那个身影。摇篮在风中摆动，发出吱呀的低语，所有的一切都在那盏小小的台灯所发出的微弱光芒中变得模糊不清。

望海有的时候会觉得害怕，害怕那些在灯光中摇曳不安的影子，害怕从隔音效果不好的墙壁外传来的男人粗鲁的骂声，害怕眼前的人会突然就这样消失在子夜的黑暗中。每当这个时候，望海都会轻声呼唤着：“妈妈。”

这声呼唤总能像古老的咒语一般，敲碎所有的恐惧。听到望海声音的女人会放下手中的剧本，走到摇篮前轻轻抚摸她的脸颊。女人的手总是温暖的，好似蜡烛的火苗，照亮了望海的世界。

“乖，不怕。”

女人轻声耳语着，为望海掖好被子，然后轻轻晃动着摇篮唱着歌，直到她进入梦乡。

这就是望海最初的记忆。

望海的人生最开始的五年是在那个狭小的公寓中度过的，没有爸爸，没有玩伴，没有幼稚园的老师，更没有无数光彩夺目的礼物与回忆。她所拥有的，只是一个木制的摇篮，一个破旧的玩偶，以及一扇连同着外界，却被紧紧锁上的窗户。

“外面的世界很可怕，会有很多怪兽把小孩子都抓走。”

妈妈总是这样子对望海说着，但是望海觉得，只要妈妈在自己的身边，就不会有怪兽来把自己抓走。而且即使妈妈总是早出晚归，但是回来的时候也总是会给自己带好吃的布丁。所以即使一辈子都生活在小小的公寓，趴在窗户上看着外面来来往往的行人和车辆，望海也并不寂寞。

只是，这一切在她五岁那年彻底改变了。

望海还记得，那是一个明媚的周末，她看着妈妈一如既往地出门了。但是妈妈却把重要的本子落在了家里，望海并不知道那上面写着的是什么，只是知道那是对妈妈很重要的东西。就是这单纯的想法驱使着她第一次一个人踏出了公寓的大门。

“是吗，あやちゃん要给妈妈送落下的东西呀。”

好心的公寓管理员大叔带着望海去了妈妈工作的地方，那是一个很小的剧场，演出的大多数公益性的歌舞剧，甚至连门票都不需要。但是那是望海第一次真正接触这个世界，她第一次看到了不属于现实世界的舞台，以及，穿着华丽的戏服的妈妈。

只是，在那之后发生的事情望海已经记不清了，留在记忆里的只有妈妈慌乱的神情，以及剧场经理人在狂怒下喊出的：“你从来没有告诉过我你还有私生子！”

那件事之后很久，望海都犹如活在梦中，一切都变得模糊不清，一切都陷入了一片斑驳的灰褐色。妈妈不再在灯下研读剧本，也不会每天早早的出门，更不会在归来的时候给望海带她爱吃的牛奶布丁。在每一个悠长的黑夜，即使望海一再陷入恐惧，过往的魔法也犹如过了午夜十二点的南瓜马车一般不复存在。

望海隐约明白自己在那天是做错了什么，但是她并不清楚，自己的存在到底意味着什么。在那天，那年，以及之后很久很久的岁月中，望海的内心中都有一个声音在不停地询问：自己到底是为什么要来到这个世界上？

如果自己没有出生，妈妈或许依旧还是那个舞台上光彩照人的演员。

如果自己没有出生，妈妈也不用隐藏着真实活在这个世界上。

如果自己没有出生，妈妈是不是会活得更好？

疑问在心中不停发酵，最终变成了望海无法摆脱的桎梏，让她无数次在梦中惊醒，让她在无数个漫长的长夜中感到一种无法挽回的绝望与孤独。

时间犹如停不下的车轮，碾碎了望海的人生，在妈妈离开剧团大约一年之后，望海被妈妈带着踏上了旅途。现在回想起来，望海已经记不清那段旅程的经过了，她只记得两人在晨曦的第一缕光辉中踏上了电车。在车窗外不断变换的景色中，望海久违地看到了妈妈的笑容。

“你看，那边那个房子像不像一个笑脸。”

望海还记得妈妈拉着她的手，把一栋红色的房子指给她看时候的样子。

日光从耀眼的亮白逐渐变为妖冶的深红，落日的余晖犹如夏日的火灾一般吞噬着天地，很快，世界再次被黑暗所笼罩，月亮统治了夜空。在被初雪所掩埋的小径上刻下一大一小的脚印，望海就这样跟在妈妈的身侧，背后的月光将这个世界照耀的犹如白昼，两人就像走在梦里一般。

望海就这样被带到了那个她后来生活了十年的宅子，见到了那个日后将成为她母亲的女人。

“你好，あやちゃん，我叫実咲凛音，你刚出生的时候我见过你，不过你一定不记得我了。”

女人的脸上带着真诚而温柔的笑容，她轻轻拉着望海已经冻僵了的手，给她披上还带着体温的外套。望海并不讨厌她，只是长久的幽闭生活让她并不习惯陌生人的触碰。

“妈妈……”

望海说出了那句咒语，希望妈妈能像往常一样来抱紧她，轻轻抚摸她的脸颊。但是，回首望去，曾经熟悉的身影已经消失的无影无踪，只留下一片被铺天盖地的白色所淹没的世界，已然看不到最初的来路了。

那个瞬间，望海终于明白，曾经的魔法终于彻底地失效了。

在那之后，実咲凛音成了望海新的母亲，她有了新的名字，有了新的衣服新的房间新的生活。她不用再一个人蜷缩在狭小的房间中看着窗外了，她认识了新的朋友，新的大人，大家都很温和，都很友好。她喜欢那个叫小兰的女孩，喜欢这个大宅子和每年冬日厚厚的积雪，她也喜欢每天会给她讲睡前童话，守着她入睡的母亲。

只是，在独自一人的时候，望海依旧会无端回想起那个狭小的房间，吱呀作响的木质摇篮，斑驳的墙壁上摇曳着的鬼魅般的影子，以及，那个在昏黄灯下对着剧本喃喃的女人。

“妈妈……”

望海在心中轻声呼唤着。

而仿佛是在回应望海的呼唤一般，一只手轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊，柔软，温柔，但却冰冷得吓人。

望海像个孩子一般轻轻蹭了蹭那人的手心，一股熟悉的气息充斥了她的世界，望海再次被拉回了现实。

“我……睡了多久……”

望海揉着眼睛在一片有些刺眼的灯光中醒来，她意识到自己不知是在什么时候睡着了，晃动的火车如同一个天然的摇篮，让她输给了强烈的睡意。

朦胧的视线中逐渐浮现出了那个女人的身影，她伸出手温柔的为望海理了理被压乱的发梢。望海发现不知什么时候，身上被披上了一件黑色的大衣，虽然和那个人一样冰冷，但是却也带给了她一丝难得的暖意。

“大概两个小时。”

朝夏回答道，没穿外套的她看上去有些单薄，没有血色的脸透着一种病态的美，却意外的与这个雪天有些相称。

“是吗……”

望海喃喃着，转头望向了车窗。窗外是一片黑色与白色所组成的世界，仿佛一张老旧的黑白照片，在微弱的路灯灯光下被岁月染上了一丝难以抹去的铅黄。东京在两天前就开始下雪了，而仙台则要更早，积雪覆盖的路面显露出某种莫名的寂寥感，让望海有些恍惚。

三天前离开东京的事仿佛一个梦境，一直延续到了现在，除了经纪人的p，望海没有告诉任何人自己的离开，甚至连p也不知道她具体的行踪。

从红的消息来看，池口财团因为上次的事件而将所有的精力都放在了猎人的身上，所以望海和朝夏二人暂时是安全的。即使如此，为了以防万一两人还是选择了坐火车出行。背包里被凯塞满了零食和特制香囊，悠闲得好像是要去冬游。

只是，那个时候朝夏对望海所说的，“去见见你的妈妈。”的话依旧如此清晰地回响在望海的耳边。不知为何，望海总隐约有种感觉，感觉自己冥冥之中注定会与朝夏相遇，虽然不知道是命运还是诅咒。

所以望海没有多问朝夏细节，而是选择顺从自己的内心与情感，于是就这样跟着朝夏踏上了旅途。

两人在黎明第一缕阳光照亮世界之前潜入旅店蛰伏，在整个白昼中相拥沉睡，又在所有人都进入梦乡的时候悄悄上路。仿佛陌生客船上两个结伴同行的旅人，无言相对，在夜鸦啼鸣声中一步步驶向子夜。

望海不知道会走多远，也不知道终点在什么地方，她只这样跟在朝夏的身侧，随着她的步伐走下去。

而朝夏似乎也并不想多说什么，旅程中她时而望着窗外，时而对着夜空发呆。缺少血液的脸色随着时间的流逝而越发苍白，只是面对望海的时候，朝夏才会露出一丝卸下防备的倦态。

不断跳转的日历停留在了1月3日，这天早上，好像是听到了什么召唤一般，朝夏终于停下了不断前行的脚步，她站在月台上望向这个北方的小城镇，像是发现了什么似的眯起眼睛凝视着远方的某个点。

直到许久之后，朝夏才对望海开口。

“就是这里了，我能闻到她的气味，就像你一样。”

她说着，语气平淡无奇，仿佛只是在告诉望海晚饭要吃什么一般。


	16. 第十六章

岩手县的冬天永远是一片骇人的雪白，仿佛被顽童泼上了白色的油漆一般，整个世界都被刷成了一张白纸。与东京不同，没有灯红酒绿的商店街夜景，也没有被铺天盖地的霓虹灯所洗礼的喧闹声，这个世界留给岩手冬天的只有一片萧条与寂静。

望海走在被积雪所掩埋的小路上，望向那无边际的田野，满目的白色向天边蔓延开来，仿佛涌去的白色的波涛，这一切都令她感到新鲜又奇异。

大约是新年又临近傍晚的关系，路上三三两两的行人也都是一副急匆匆要回家的样子，路旁的宣传栏中贴满了八幡平市的城市规划图和宣传标语，但大多已经变得破旧而脆弱，微微泛着老旧的黄色。望海就这样跟在朝夏的身后，漫无目的地走着。

她不知道等待着自己的是什么，更不知道自己是否有勇气去面对即将发生的一切，这些对于她来说都是一个未知的谜，是一个没有讲完的故事，需要去慢慢参透。而想到这一切，那种莫名的眩晕感就如鬼魅般袭来，让望海怀疑自己是不是还能坚持下去。

“你还好吗？”

似乎是注意到了望海的变化，朝夏停下了脚步，回头询问她。

“我没事。”

望海强打起精神，露出了微笑，即使积雪的低温已经穿透了她的靴子和外套，让她的手脚开始变得冰冷，她仍然不想让朝夏替自己担心。

而似乎是早就看穿了她的心思，朝夏伸出手为她弹了弹发梢上的积雪，又不容置疑地道：“已经很近了，先去休息一下吧。”

说着，朝夏有些强硬地拉着望海的肩膀，将她带到了路边的小型市民公园。长椅设置在儿童游乐设施的旁边，大约是许久不曾有人来过，椅面上积了厚厚的一层雪。朝夏用衣袖抚掉积雪，让望海坐下，又将外套披在了她的身上。

“你看起来很冷。”

朝夏似乎是想握一下望海的手，但是手伸到半空中停顿了一会，还是放了下去。

“这种温度对于人类来说有点难熬吧？”

“你还记得寒冷的感觉吗。”

望海裹紧了外套。

她的问题让朝夏沉默了一会，沉吟几秒之后，朝夏还是回答了她。

“抱歉，那种事情对于我来说实在太过久远了，我已经不记得了。”

“是吗。”

望海喃喃说着，将头埋了下去。连日的寒冷与疲惫让她有点混乱，朝夏轻轻拍了拍她的肩：“你在这等一下，我去给你买杯热茶。”

随着鞋底踩在积雪上发出的吱呀声，朝夏的背影逐渐消失在了夜幕中。而随着朝夏的离去，望海觉得自己的存在感开始变得稀薄。她开始莫名怀疑自己行为的目的。

老旧的路灯撒下一片橙黄色的光束，让积雪反射出一种令人不安的暖色。望海想起了自己在母亲家度过的第一个冬天。除了短暂的白昼，其他的时间都是一片深不见底的黑暗。青森的冬季漫长的好像永夜，望海整个冬天都蜷缩在被窝里，望着窗外飘落的雪花和干净的夜空。仿佛只有在这种延续以往生活模式的行为，才能平抚她的内心，也在固执的向外界传递着拒绝的信号。

望海拒绝走出自己的世界，也拒绝外人的侵入。那段日子既漫长的像一个世纪，却又短暂的似乎只有一瞬。在那个冬天的最后一天，望海突然想明白了，在这个世界上，只有存在的东西才会消失，不管是城市，爱情，还是妈妈。既然存在过，那也就意味着即使妈妈不在望海的身边，她们也呼吸着同样的空气，所看到的是同一片星空，在同一个黑夜入睡，也在同一片黎明中苏醒。即使以后再也不会相见，但是也同样的活在这个世上。望海想通了这一点，倏然仿佛从梦境中清醒了一般，她选择再次接纳了这个世界，以及，在整个冬天都默默守在自己身边的新的母亲。

从那之后，日子如白驹过隙般飞逝，望海长大成人。但是在足足二十年的时间里，她也从未想过要去寻找亲生妈妈这件事。望海安抚自己说是不想给母亲添麻烦，但是八年前母亲去世后，望海有了时间，金钱，以及合理的藉口，她却依旧选择了回避。

没有人问过她为什么，她也从未向任何人提起过这件事，直到朝夏在那夜第一次，将她深藏在心底的秘密与欲望赤裸裸地说了出来。

望海将头埋在膝盖上，想抑制住内心的冲动，但是却无法阻止泪水从眼眶中不断涌出。泪水暴露在冰天雪地，逐渐凝结成了冰霜，令她的脸颊如同被刀割一般开始疼痛。

“大姐姐，你怎么了？”

一个稚嫩的声音打破了望海的思绪，她抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个女孩好奇的面孔。

“啊……没什么。”

望海急忙擦了擦眼睛，挤出一个微笑回答女孩。

“只是有点冷。”

“八幡平的冬天可是很冷的，大姐姐你应该多穿一点的。”

女孩笑着将手贴在了望海的脸上，一股暖意从她的掌心中传来，犹如炎热夏日的一缕凉风。女孩穿着厚实的羽绒服，头上戴着绒球的毛线帽，看上去不过八九岁的样子。

“好暖和，谢谢你。”

望海笑着摸了摸女孩的头，却发现女孩若有所思的看着自己。

“大姐姐你是外地人吧？”

“嗯？”

望海有些疑惑。

“你看你的围巾上写着tokyo呢，而且……在八幡平市可是没有人穿成这样子呢。”

女孩盯着望海的衣领，露出了笑脸。望海有些诧异地看了看自己的打扮，确实，似乎是有些与这个小村庄有些格格不入。

“大姐姐你是东京来的吗？东京是什么样子的？是不是有很多高楼，很多霓虹灯，有迪士尼乐园，也有很多很多人？”

女孩抓住望海的衣角，兴奋地喋喋不休。望海一时语塞，不知该如何回答这个孩子。就在这时，一个有些烫人的东西贴在了望海的脸上。

“迪士尼乐园是在千叶，不是在东京。”

熟悉的声音从背后响起，望海这才意识到贴在自己脸颊上的是一罐加热的玉米浓汤，而拿着它的不是别人，正是朝夏。

“诶~~我还以为迪士尼乐园是在东京。”

女孩拉长了声音，似乎有点失落。

“很多人都是这么以为的，不过其实也并不远。”

朝夏回答着，将罐子塞进了望海的手中。朝夏的到来解脱了望海，因为女孩看上去对朝夏更加感兴趣。

“姐姐你是外国人吗？”

“不是。”

“那你是混血儿吗？”

“也不是。”

“但是你长得好像外国人啊，你看你的头发也是金色的。”

“这个是染的。”

朝夏一本正经的回答着，但女孩依旧不依不饶。

“东京的人都会把头发染成这样子吗，我也想染头发，可是妈妈一直不同意。”

女孩拉扯着自己黑色的发梢，自顾自地说着。

“等你长大了妈妈就会同意了。”

“是吗。”

女孩看上去并不相信朝夏的话，只是敷衍地回应着。但望海却发现朝夏专注的望着那孩子，似乎想看透什么，紧接着，她又若有所思地低下了头。

“怎么了吗？”

“……”

面对望海的询问朝夏却闭口不答。沉吟了一会，朝夏拉起了望海的手。

“我们该走了。”

“有什么事吗？”

朝夏反常的态度让望海有些奇怪，她从未见过朝夏这个样子，似乎想说什么但是又没有说出来。即使接触时间并不是那么长，但是望海依旧是了解朝夏的，她直觉感受到朝夏似乎是想隐瞒什么。

“等一下。”

望海拉住了朝夏的袖子。

“发生什么了？”

“……”

“你在隐瞒着什么吗？”

“……”

朝夏沉默的姿态另望海的心揪紧了，她隐约感觉到了某种东西，仿佛是在一片黑暗中的一个模糊的亮点，你知道它存在着，但只是不知道它具体在哪里。

“大姐姐你们要走了吗？”

女孩抬头望着两人，一脸好奇。

“走吧。”

朝夏不由分说地紧紧抓住望海的手，望海甚至能隔着手套感受到巨大的压力，那是一种令人无法回绝的力量，望海知道自己在面对这个人的时候别无选择。

然而就在这个时候，从后方传来的一个声音绊住了望海的脚步。

“这么晚了怎么还在外面！”

那声音犹如一根钉子，将望海钉在了原地。

望海曾经无数次幻想过这个场景，但是从来没有在现实世界中见证过它，当它真正来临的时候，望海以为自己会很平静地接受，只是现实给了她一记响亮的耳光。望海的心脏开始狂跳，所有的血液在那声音响起的瞬间涌上了大脑。

望海觉得自己的耳底深处的血管正因血流的奔涌而发出着令人烦躁的杂音，嘭，嘭，嘭，好似祭典上繁杂的鼓点，不停息地敲打着她的五脏六腑。

“朝夏……”

望海喃喃着抓紧了眼前人的手，她低下头，仿佛在一瞬间失去了回头的勇气。

而朝夏靠近了她，轻轻用手臂环住她的肩膀，然后拍了拍她的背。朝夏无言的回应证实了望海的预感，最后一缕期望化为了泡沫，望海深吸了一口气，转头回望向声音传来的方向。

在一片铺天盖地的白色中，无数的雪花犹如纷飞的冰晶一般从天而落，洋洋洒洒地铺落在地面上，折射着路灯的光晕，将周围的一切映射得犹如梦境。而就是在这梦境之中，一个女人的身影正在走近这边，她的居家服外随意地套着大衣外套，看起来似乎只是暂时的出门。雪花飘落在她深棕色的发丝上，好像一层轻柔的棉絮。

女孩喊着妈妈扑向了女人，女人被女孩撞了个满怀，她爱怜地抚掉女孩帽子上的积雪，然后拉住了女孩的手看向了这边。

“不好意思，给你们添麻烦了。”

女人笑着说着，她眼睛弯成了月牙，眼角略微有些皱纹，让她看上去老了不少，只是姣好的身材与面容让人能想象出她年轻时候的美貌。

“不，是我们才打扰了。”

朝夏礼貌性地回复着。

“这孩子，总是喜欢在外面乱跑，真是像她爸爸。”

女人轻轻拍着女孩的帽子，爱意从眼角流淌出来。而女孩则紧紧抓着妈妈的手撒娇着：“妈妈妈妈你听我说，这两个姐姐是从东京来的呢！”

“是吗，人家远道而来，你还要给人家添麻烦。”

说着，女人又对二人浅浅鞠了一躬。

“不好意思，真是抱歉了。”

抬起头，女人对上了望海的视线，她愣了一下，一瞬间神情有些疑惑。沉吟了几秒，女人小心翼翼的开口。

“怎么了，遇到什么伤心事了吗，为什么哭了。”

“没什么。”

朝夏拦住了望海的肩膀，对女人笑了笑。

“大老远跑来结果发现男友出轨了而已。”

“哎呀，怎么会遇上这么糟糕的人。”

女人一脸惊讶又心痛的表情，她急急忙忙地从口袋里掏出一块手帕，犹豫了下还是塞进了望海的手里。

“这个是干净的，不介意的话请用吧……不要太伤心了，年轻的时候总会遇上几个人渣的，不过幸好还有你朋友陪在你身边不是吗。”

说着，女人抓住了望海的手，用力握了握，一股刺骨的暖意从女人的手心中袭来，让望海无处可逃，她抑制不住不断涌出的泪水，但是看着女人跟自己相似的眉眼，以及从她身上传来的无比熟悉的气息，望海还是对女人露出了笑脸。

“谢谢你。”

“时间也不早了，你们也早点回去吧，雪下大了很冷的。”

说着，女人对朝夏笑着点了点头，又轻轻拍了拍望海的肩膀，随即转身，望向几人说话之际顽皮的小女孩跑远了的方向。看着女人的背影，望海在一瞬间失去理智地伸出了手，她无法控制自己内心的冲动，她想抓住女人的手，求她再看自己一眼，就像当年的那个雪夜离开的时候一样。

“あやちゃん！”

女人朝着远方喊着，女孩幼小的身影朝着这边跑了过来。

“あやちゃん！回家了哟，爸爸会担心的。”

说着，女人迈开了步子。

望海伸出的手臂停在了空中，几秒种后，她的手垂了下去。方才已经涌上喉头的呼唤在那个瞬间消失了，犹如过了午夜十二点的魔法，失去了所有的力量。

望海就这样站在原地，看着女人和女孩的背影，在一片纷飞的雪花中越来越远，最终消失在了一片白茫茫中。

“回去吧。”

朝夏轻声说。


	17. 第十七章

望海还记得，小时候她没有朋友，没有玩具，她唯一的娱乐就是用肥皂兑一小碗泡沫水，然后尝试用各种方法吹出五彩的泡泡。肥皂泡飞向空中的时候总是轻飘飘的，将阳光折射成五彩斑斓的光晕，然后就这样在一片明黄色的光亮中不停地向上飞升。

但是肥皂泡总是脆弱的，在上升到一个高度之后，就会猝然破碎，变成无数细小的水泡洒落在地面上，只留下点滴的水渍，好像在告诉着望海，所有美好的背后总是有着种种的不堪。

可是哪怕只有短暂的一瞬，望海还是沉醉于那五颜六色的光斑所带来的片刻的欣喜，仿佛在清醒的状态下做着梦。只是，在泡沫破碎的刹那，似乎总是有一声轻微的声响打碎了她的梦境。

在岩手八幡平市的那个冬夜，望海好像是第一次如此清晰的听到了泡沫破碎的声响，不是轻微的令人不在意的声音，而是某些更加刻骨铭心的东西。

那天夜里，望海时隔很多年没有再做梦，她陷入了一个非常深沉而平静的睡眠，好像在海面独自一人漂浮了好久好久，就在快要溺毙的时候终于被冲上了海滩，无数的思绪和想法都在接触地面的瞬间远去，只剩下从身体的每一个毛孔中涌出的疲倦感。

望海就这样沉睡了一天一夜，当黎明再次降临的时候，她睁开眼睛，再次看到了那个坐在床边的人。

朝夏没有说话，只是这样静静地看着她，眼神中流露出的东西令望海觉得安心。她伸手抓住了朝夏冰冷的手指，然后轻轻抱住了朝夏的脖子。虽然朝夏整个人都散发着不输给这个冬天的寒意，但却让望海此刻觉得无比得温暖。

“我想去青森，给母亲扫墓，可以陪我一起去吗？”

朝夏轻轻抚摸着望海的后颈，无言地点了点头。

离开东京已经四天了，望海的休日也即将在两天后结束，期间p酱传了无数条信息给她，质问她的行踪，甚至威胁她如果再不回来，公演将会启用别人替代她的角色。但望海只是一言不发地关掉了手机，时至今日她已经不想去在意这些事情了。

从八幡平市出发到青森不过几个小时的路程，在夜幕落下的时候，望海和朝夏告别了八幡平市，踏上了开往青森的列车。

“真的不去告诉她吗？”

面对朝夏的询问，望海只是笑着摇了摇头，她感觉自己心中的许多执念在那阴差阳错的一面之后，已经彻底放下了，而再此之上还要去强硬地追寻什么，往往带来的多是庸人自扰。

“朝夏，我的母亲曾经也是个舞台剧演员，我一直以为自己是受母亲的影响我才会走上这条路的。”

望海看着窗外飞逝而去的夜景对着朝夏喃喃说着。

“其实并不是这样，我只是以为如果有天会像我亲生妈妈那样站在舞台上，她就总有一天会回来找到我，会来告诉我当年到底是为什么不辞而别。”

朝夏不说话，只是顺着望海的视线看向不断后退消失的八幡平市的原野，在一片空旷的黑色中两人正在逐渐远离这个岩手县的边境小城。望海接着道。

“我曾经一直在想，如果我没有出生，妈妈会不会获得更好的人生，是不是因为我的存在，才剥夺了妈妈获得快乐的权力。”

“望海……”

“但是看到她现在终于获得了属于普通人的幸福，我也想放下了……”

望海靠在椅背上，露出了一个解脱似的神情。朝夏似乎还想说点什么，但还是选择了沉默。她轻轻将头靠在了望海的肩膀上，然后闭上了眼睛。

两人就这样在摇晃的车厢中无言地坐着，任飞驰的列车将许多不能言说的情感丢弃在了这个漫长的夜晚，好似一艘飘零在汪洋海面上的破冰船，正在孤独地驶向子夜的尽头。

车上的时间总是过得很快，仿佛只是转眼的功夫，夜行巴士已经在天亮前抵达了青森。望海在车站附近取了预约车，想趁着天色还未泛白之前带朝夏赶往母亲的老宅子。

凌晨五点钟的街道上空无一人，只有车前身的引擎不断发出刺耳的声响，望海打开了电台，随便切到了一个陌生的栏目，陌生的音乐从音响中缓缓流淌出来，如潮水般灌满了车厢：

Thought I found a way

我以为我找到了方向

Thought I found a way, yeah (found)

我以为我找到了前进的路

But you never go away (never go away)

而你永远不会离开

So I guess I gotta stay now

所以我想 如今我得留下

Oh, I hope some day I’ll make it out ofhere

多希望有一天能够离开这里

Even if it takes all night or a hundredyears

即使花费了无数的夜晚，上百年的时间

Need a place to hide, but I can’t find onenear

想找寻藏身之处 可目之所及却无处可寻

Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight myfear

想要活着的感觉 也许在外面的世界我才能战胜自己的恐惧

Isn’t it lovely, all alone

孤身一人也很美好，不是吗

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

心如琉璃而意志如顽石

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone

等我湮灭，只剩皮与骨

Hello, welcome home

嘿，欢迎回家

……

不知过了多久，这首曲子如魅影般不停重复着。终于，在最后一个音节消失的瞬间，车子停下来了。望海转身看向后座的方向，朝夏蜷缩在座椅上，似乎陷入了深眠。

犹豫了几秒，望海拍醒了拍朝夏。

“我们到了。”

“是吗……”

刚刚从沉睡中苏醒的朝夏看上去有些疲倦，像一只慵懒的波斯猫，她低垂着视线游离了一会，最终停在了那座古旧的日式宅子上，高高的围墙布满了积雪，老旧的门牌上只能隐约辨别出実咲几个字。

“这是我母亲的东西，已经很久没有人来过……”

望海停好了车，有些惆怅地望向院子，那里已经被枯萎的杂草和树木所侵占，原本清澈见底的池塘此时也呈现出一片浑浊的绿色。

“可以看得出，你母亲很珍爱这里。”

朝夏抚摸着院子中间那棵巨大的樱花树，似乎若有所思。

“是的，母亲还在的时候，这里的一切都被打理的井井有条……算了，先不说这些了，天快亮了，去屋里吧。”

望海带着朝夏上了二楼，将她安置在西边自己曾经的房间里。虽然上次打理房间已经是一年前的事情了，但大约是因为密封性良好的门窗和青森的低温，房间内并没有特别的霉味。望海封好了遮光的窗帘，然后又确认了时间。

离天亮大概还有一个小时，望海看向朝夏，可能是因为旧伤，也或许是因为感受到了黎明的到来，她看起来并不是很有精神。

“你现在这里休息一下吧。”

“……”

“我去给母亲扫一下墓。”

望海解释道。

朝夏点了点头，然后靠在沙发上疲惫地合上了眼。

望海凝视着睡着的朝夏，看着她被雪花打湿的卷发，亮晶晶的睫毛，以及她修长而苍白的手指。朝夏的领口敞开着，隐约可看见她胸口上暗红色的伤痕。望海走上前，用毯子遮住了她裸露的伤口，停顿了一下，而后轻轻吻了吻她的额角。

“晚安。”

望海轻声道。

从老宅到母亲的墓地步行只要二十分钟，而冬日的大雪让这段路程变得漫长。望海踏着厚厚的积雪行走在夜色初明的清晨，目之所及是一片寂寞的灰白，只有几公里外村落的方向隐约可以看见柴堆焚烧所燃起的一缕青的烟雾。

呼出的气息化为白雾，遮挡着望海的视线，她凭借着记忆，登上了小山坡上的墓园。高低错落的墓碑仿佛都市的微缩模型一般整齐排列着，除却几个被扫过雪的墓碑，剩下的大多数墓碑都寂寞的被积雪掩埋着，只剩下隐约的形状。

“哟，是あやちゃん吧，好久不见了。”

墓园管理员的头发已经变得斑驳，但是依旧记得望海的名字。望海礼貌地跟他打招呼，做了登记，拿好扫墓的物件以及香火，然后踏进了被雪掩埋的墓地。

母亲的墓地在墓园的深处，望海在墓碑前双手合十拜了拜，而后用手抚掉了碑上的雪。墓碑上刻印的字迹逐渐显露出来：【実咲凛音 1959-2010】，除了出生年月和名姓并没有别的，甚至连唯一的养子望海的名字都没有刻在上面，这也是遵循母亲的生前的意愿。

“妈妈，你到底在想什么呢。”

望海望着墓碑在心中默念着。记忆中的母亲是和蔼的，脸上带着平易近人的笑容。无论是对望海，朋友，周围的邻居，哪怕是路过的野猫野狗，母亲也总是温柔相待。在外人看来这不过一个带着孩子的单身母亲，努力地生活在这个偏远的村庄。

但是只有望海明白，母亲心中一直在隐藏着什么。虽然母亲从未亲口对望海说过，可直觉让望海能隐约感觉到，母亲大约有一段不为人知的过往。

八年前母亲去世，望海继承了她名下的所有遗产，大额的存款，日本各个城市的房子，公寓，其中就包括母亲生前一直居住着的宅子。而母亲唯一的遗嘱也只是要望海无论发生什么，都不要卖掉或者拆掉那座房子。

望海并不知晓其中的缘由，也从未去调查过，只是默默地遵循了母亲的遗愿，每年都尽量抽几天时间来青森打理一下这座老宅。

被从积雪中清理出来的墓碑透着令人不安的黑色，上面金色的刻字已经变得斑驳，望海伸出手指轻轻抚摸了下墓碑上的名字，然后准备继续清理下面的立台。但是，当立台上的积雪被推开的瞬间，一个东西也随之滚落。

望海有些奇怪，她条件反射地伸手捡起了落的东西。小心翼翼地清理掉上面覆盖着的雪片，一朵纯白色的百合花逐渐显露出了原本的姿态。大约是拜低温所赐，这支百合的花瓣依旧完整，看上去还保留着开放时候的姿态。

为什么，为什么这里会有一朵百合花。

疑问在望海心中生长蔓延，每年忌日会来给母亲扫墓的只有自己一人，而且在过去的八年间，从未见过这样的东西。想到这里，望海不由得攥紧了这支花。

难道在自己不知道的时候有别人来过了？

一瞬间无数种可能性从望海心中闪过，她呆站了一会，然后收拾好东西快步奔向墓园入口处的管理室。跟管理员几句交谈过后，望海拿到了最近三个月的出入记录，按照时间的先后顺序，上面稀稀疏疏排列着许多名字。望海在这里生活了十几年，名簿上面的名字大多是眼熟的，有儿时的玩伴，也有曾经的邻里。望海就这样一页一页地翻了下去，终于，在两个月前的一页记录上，望海终于看到了一个陌生的名字。

“岩崎明日香……”

望海在心中默念着这个名字，记忆中某个被埋藏了很久很久的点开始闪光，望海有一种强烈的预感，她感觉自己已经快要抓住了真相，但是又只差一步，只有一步。

到底，是在哪里听过这名字。

模糊的记忆不断被敲打着，似乎想吐露出什么，但却又被时间冲淡，开始变得不再明晰。望海走在积雪覆盖的小路上，拼命地想去回忆自己遗落的那一小块拼图。

终于，在望海走出墓园的瞬间，她终于想起来了。

岩崎明日香，是在整理母亲遗物的时候出现过的名字。望海隐约可以回忆起，是一份房产转移的证明，是那个叫岩崎明日香的女人将那座宅子转到了母亲的名下。

清晨的阳光依旧照射在了被白雪所掩埋的原野上，无数的雪花在空中飞舞，折射着太阳的光，形成无数细小的光晕，望海无法抑制心中强烈的预感，她在雪地上奔跑着，。脸颊被冷风吹的如刀割般疼痛，积雪正一个劲地涌进靴中。但望海已经顾不上这些了，她奔跑向老宅，连鞋子都来不及拖，便冲进了母亲生前的房间。

从母亲那里继承的大部分的资料都锁在了床下的箱子中，望海用哆哆嗦嗦的手打开了木箱，从里面翻找着。终于，在箱底的一个角落里，望海看到了那份老旧的证明。纸张在漫长的时间中氧化成了黄色，变得斑驳而脆弱，但上面的字迹依旧清晰可见。

岩崎明日香。

这几个字出现在了证明书的开头与结尾，末尾的签名也确实是这个名字。但是，在出生年月一栏中，岩崎明日香填的是1919年，而这份转让证明签署的日期是1979年，也就是在母亲二十岁的时候。

望海的头开始痛了起来，如果说这个岩崎明日香就是墓园登记名簿上的岩崎明日香的话，她至少也要99岁了，虽然说现在日本确实是进入了高龄社会，但是99岁也实在是……而且，如果这个岩崎明日香还活着话，为什么在母亲后半生二十几年的时间里从未提起过这个人，甚至在母亲的葬礼上她都没有出现过。

无数的疑问开始在望海的心中环绕，她觉得眼球深处的神经在跳动着，如同有无数个燃烧的火柴在舞蹈着，正在灼伤她的思绪。

沉吟了一会，望海从收纳柜里翻出了一台笔记本，那是她每年来这里是用的东西，虽然已经是很老的幸好了，但是基本的联网功能还是具备的。望海在网络上输入了【岩崎明日香】这个名字，不过半秒，无数的搜索结果就跳了出来。有同名同姓的人，有用作网名的，有男人，也有女人。

望海思考了一下，又输入了【青森】二字，这次，终于有有用的信息弹了出来，是一个很多年前就已经废弃了的怪谈论坛的帖子，大意说的是在青森有一个宅子，里面曾经住着一个女鬼，从来没有人见过她的脸，而那个女鬼的名字就叫【岩崎明日香】

帖子很长，写的也很详细，望海往下翻了几页，发现楼主贴出了很多年前的那个宅子的照片，虽然拍摄角度有些不同，但是可以看出正是望海住的这座房子。又翻了几页，居然还有人贴了不知是真是假的女鬼的照片。

大约是很多年前的黑白胶片机拍摄又扫描的东西，图片有些模糊，但还是能看出照片上确实有两个女人。一个人是年轻时候的母亲，而另一个揽着她的腰的大概就是岩崎明日香了。因为背对着镜头，最开始只是一个模糊的背影，然后那人似乎是注意到了有人在偷拍自己，便回过了头来。

随着照片一张张滑过，最终，岩崎明日香的面孔终于投影在了照片上。望海的呼吸停止了，她不敢眨眼，害怕合眼的瞬间就会落入无法挽回的噩梦中。

黑白照片中的人，正是朝夏。即使过去了四十年，与照片相比，她的容貌依旧没有任何的变化，冰冷的眼神似乎正透过屏幕刺向这边。而在她的身侧，母亲正开心地笑着，像个孩子。

“你还好吗，身上的雪不擦掉的话会感冒的。”

冰冷的声音从身后响起，望海感觉身上融化的雪花正在变成冰霜渗入她的每一个细胞。她缓缓地回过头去，看向门口的方向。

朝夏正站在那里，如同幽灵一般。望海不知道她是什么时候来的，也不知道她在那里站了多久，她望向朝夏，朝夏的脸庞埋在一片黑暗的阴影中，犹如鬼魅。


	18. 第十八章

望海站起身想挡住身后的笔记本，但是已经来不及了，放大的照片充斥着整个屏幕，即使在三米开外也一目了然，更不用论夜视能力超越普通人类的吸血鬼。意识到这一点，望海选择了坦然地面对朝夏。

“你为什么醒着。”

朝夏没有回答，阴影中的脸上不带有任何情感，只留下明亮的眸子反射着灯光，让她看上去有些骇人。她就这样一步又一步的逼近了望海，不带有任何余地。

“喂，回答我的问题！”

望海有些胆怯，她的背紧紧地抵着桌子，想尽可能地远离朝夏，但是狭小的房间内既没有武器，亦无处可逃。寒意从后背升腾而起，望海感觉自己的脚开始发抖。

“不要过来。”

望海从牙缝里挤出了一声恶狠狠的警告，突如其来的繁杂信息令她的大脑无法顺利思考，只余下了充斥了全身的畏怯与退缩，她第一次觉得眼前的这个吸血鬼是如此的陌生，好似一只怪物，从最开始遇见她的时候就已经为她设了局。

朝夏并没有理会望海的喊叫，自顾自地走了过来，鞋跟与木质地板接触发出令人不寒而栗的哒哒声响，望海已经被逼到了无路可退的境地，她感到血液中混着恐惧冲上了头脑。

“我说了不要过来！”

望海吼叫着抓住了窗帘猛地一拉，瞬间，刺目的日光透过毫无遮挡的窗户注入了房间，开始在狭小的空间内肆无忌惮地蔓延开来。一束阳光照射在了朝夏的腿上，瞬间她的双腿开始燃烧，发出令人胆寒的青白色光芒。但朝夏只是站在那里，任火焰在自己的身上扩张肆虐。

“退回去。”

朝夏一动不动，似乎听不到望海焦急的命令。

眼见着火焰朝上燃烧着，以势不可挡的趋势即将将朝夏吞噬。而朝夏却像感受不到痛苦一般，明亮的眸子依旧直直注视着望海。在这场没有硝烟的对抗中，望海终于率先败下阵来。她急躁地用身体挡住正在照向朝夏的阳光，然后拉住窗帘，将窗户整个遮盖了起来。

随着房间再次陷入一片黑暗，朝夏身上的火焰也逐渐消失了。望海感觉自己的心脏正在狂跳，在零下几十度的冬季她第一次感受到了大汗淋漓的感觉。

“为什么……为什么不躲开”

望海一只手撑在桌子上，另一只手紧紧抓着窗帘，泪水混着汗水从脸上留下，急促的喘息令她的声音变调，她低着头，不想去面对朝夏的视线。但朝夏走了过来，毫无征兆地伸手从后面抱住了望海，将她揽入了怀中。

“因为你不会伤害我。”

朝夏在她耳边低语着。

望海感觉一种无法言明的感觉充斥了全身，令她无法控制自己的情绪，她伸手抓住了朝夏的手臂，泪水滴落在朝夏的袖子上，形成了一小片水渍。

“你看到了吧，那个照片。”

“嗯”

“你想告诉我吗。”

望海的询问令朝夏沉默了，许久之后，她终于才缓缓开口。

“那个一个很长很长的故事了……”

朝夏拉着望海的手来到了客厅，老旧的沙发已经开始变得斑驳，桌椅也在漫长的岁月中开始腐朽，朝夏像是巡视自己的领地一般，一点一点看着这个房子。她走过走廊，轻轻抚摸上面悬挂着的相框，那是望海母亲年轻时候的照片。有旅行时候的，有在舞台上的，但是无一例外，上面的女子都带着笑容。

朝夏的手指抚上望海的脖颈，轻轻拿捏着她脖子上的那个吊坠。

“这是你母亲给你的遗物，但是它曾经属于我的母亲……在十四世纪。”

“我出生在十四世纪的意大利，用你们人类的时间来计算，我现在已经超过六百岁了。”

朝夏喃喃地说着，她透过遮光玻璃看向窗外，似乎在回忆着什么。

“我的本名叫做阿克图卢斯·阿古斯，我的父亲是当时阿古斯公爵，而我则是他与一个吉普赛女人的私生子。母亲在我很小的时候就消失了，我只知道她被别人叫做魔女，而父亲则是受到了魔女的诱惑才跟她在一起的……虽然如此，母亲消失之后我依旧在父亲的庇护下在城堡中长大。只是好景不长，父亲在我十九岁那年去世了，同父异母的哥哥继承了父亲的财产和称号，他将我赶出了城堡，又找人将我刺死……”

“你死过一次？”

“是的。”朝夏并不掩饰，接着说道，“我已经不记得自己在濒死前发生了什么，只是在那个时候我听到了召唤，那大概是魔鬼的召唤吧……于是我结下了契约，愿意以我的灵魂为代价换取对那些曾经伤害我的人的复仇。”

一种奇怪的既视感令望海屏住了呼吸，她意识到朝夏所诉说的，正是母亲小说中的内容。

朝夏继续说了下去。

“但是在我回去城堡想向哥哥复仇的时候，一场突如其来的大火烧死了所有的人。可笑吧，我的复仇被终结了，契约无法完成，我就这样被拴在了人世间，成了一个不生不死的怪物……那之后，我从意大利到法国，西班牙，又到了英格兰，我游走在整个欧洲大陆，而就是在那时候，我遇见了许多朋友，还有一个女孩……只是后来，他们都离我远去了……”

一模一样的情节，连时间都对的上，疑问在望海的心中盘旋，她不由得脱口向朝夏询问。

“等等，你的意思是说那部小说中的主人公就是你吗？”

沉默了几秒，朝夏不着边际地回答着。

“你的母亲是个好人。”

“什么意思？”

望海不解。

朝夏转过头，深不见底的眸子中映射着某种情感，她看着望海，很久之后才将视线移开，继续回答望海的问题。

“她偷走了我的故事，而且将它篡改了……我知道她是出于好意，毕竟生活需要艺术的修饰，而真相并不是每一个人都能接受的。”

“真相……？”

“确实像书中写的，我儿时喜欢的女孩嫁给了我的哥哥，但那并不是被迫的，而是她自己期望的……而且，她为了保护自己，选择和哥哥一起杀了我。”

朝夏诉说着惨恻的过往，却平静得像是在讲述别人的故事。

“后来，我确实也遇见的很多的朋友，但是他们能成为我的朋友是因为他们也被我变成了吸血鬼。而那个女孩……”

说到这里，朝夏迟疑了，她轻轻地用指尖敲着桌子，似乎在犹豫着什么。半晌后，她叹了口气，接着道。

“她是一个虔诚的教徒，在我将她转化成吸血鬼之后，她无法接受这个事实，便跟猎人联手设下陷阱抓住了我的朋友，然后将他们投入了火狱……也就是你在我记忆中看到的火山中的那些怪物，至于她自己……”

朝夏嘴角浮现出一个冷酷又无奈的笑容。

“她也被猎人背叛了，被钉在了棺材中深埋入了地下，我在二百年前去往瓦伦西亚的时候还能听到她从地底深处发出的哀嚎。”

望海不知道该说什么，她终于明白母亲为什么要篡改朝夏的故事了，比起小说，现实永远是可怖的，人们在故事中所追寻的只是一个长梦，而非冰冷的现实。

她望向朝夏，看着她微微卷曲的金发和低垂的睫毛，好像看到了十三世纪佛罗伦萨的原野。如果没有发生这一切，这个人现在会在哪里呢。或许会嫁给一个伯爵，会生几个孩子，会被写进绵长的家谱中。

如果没有发生这一切，或许两个人从一开始就不会相遇，毕竟连生存的时代都不同，而望海也只会游历欧洲的时候不经意地看到她的画像，然后赞叹这是多么好看的女人。

而母亲，大约也曾这样想过吧。

“朝夏你，为什么会认识我的母亲？”

望海问出了心中最深的疑惑，而朝夏则顾虑般地避开了她的视线。

“在同伴被猎人抓走之后，我为了躲避猎人的追捕而逃往了日本，那已经是200年前的事情了。我在日本躲藏的一百多年间，一直都安居在这个宅子里，当然，为了打发时间，我也会去寻欢作乐。”

停顿了一下，朝夏离开了床边，重新坐在了望海的对面。

“那段时间我经常在东京游荡，做一些无聊的事，偶尔是影院午夜场的无名放映员，偶尔则在深夜的酒吧做一个普通的酒保。有一次我在一个小剧场作为临时演员登上舞台的时候，第一次在那里遇见了你的母亲……她还只是个无名的舞者，但不过几次的接触，我便被她吸引了，被她蓬勃的生命力和活力俘获了内心。那是我已经很久很久不曾感受过的一种冲动，我想接近她，想跟她成了朋友，她以为我跟她一样只是一个无名的演员，所以热心对待我。”

朝夏的目光落在了书柜上一个似曾相识的音乐盒上，她用细长的手指轻轻拨动着乐盒的发条，齿轮开始转动，清脆的音乐声开始在黑暗的房间内流淌，仿佛一层细纱蒙住了望海的眼睛。

德意志安魂曲第六章。

望海曾经无数次听过这首曲子，但确是在与朝夏定下约定的那晚，望海才第一次去查了这首曲子的唱词。那是勃拉姆斯历时十一年写下的，关于死亡，关于信仰，以及永生。

朝夏闭上了眼睛，似乎沉浸在了这悠扬的音乐声中。望海看到朝夏脸上久违地露出了一丝夹杂着些许痛苦的笑意，好似陷入了一些温暖又哀伤的回忆之中。

“我第一次遇见她的时候，我演出的角色是勃拉姆斯，她来看了我的表演，我们因此相识了，从那之后她便戏称我为忧郁的勃拉姆斯……那个时候我很想跟她在一起度过一段普通人的生活，但是最后我还是吸了她的血……那个时候我以为她会害怕我，可是她没有。她知道我是吸血鬼，但是选择了接纳我，追随我。她甚至放弃了舞台演员的身份，跟随我来到了青森。”

朝夏睁开眼，凝视着柜子上的相框，相片上望海的母亲看上去不过二十几岁，笑的像个孩子，望海想象着眼前的女人和母亲在一起的样子，想象着她们在这座熟悉又陌生的房子中生活着的样子，有些奇怪，但却又似乎理所当然。

朝夏继续开口道。“但是好景不长，大概是在30多年前，我从红那里得知吸血鬼猎人渗入了日本的消息。

“他们还在追捕着你们？”

“是的，最开始只是欧洲的一两个过于虔诚的信徒，后来那个组织愈加发展壮大，开始遍布世界各地，虽然他们无法杀死我们，但是却学会了限制我们力量的方法。”

朝夏皱起眉头，似乎有些不悦，她下意识的抚摸着肩膀，还未愈合的伤口正在瘙痒。

“那之后，日本境内的吸血鬼也开始了纷争，各方势力杂糅在一起，形成了大混乱。我别无选择，只能在红和几个信任的朋友的帮助下逃离了日本。”

言闭，朝夏低下了头，似乎不想再说什么。但是望海明白她在隐瞒着什么，更明白这件事跟母亲有关，冲动驱使着望海继续逼问了下去。

“你离开了，但是并没有带走我的母亲是么。”

“……抱歉。”

“你抛下了她，就这样离开了。”

望海的直觉让她在故事开始的最初就猜到了结局，她看着朝夏，看着她如同一个愧疚的孩子一般用手抓住了头发。

“我曾经也想过带她走，但是我不想她跟着我陷入危险……”

“骗人。”

望海咬着嘴唇，紧紧盯着朝夏。

“望海，我……”

“她没有去找过你吗？”

“没有……不，或者应该说是不能吧。”朝夏低喃着，她的手抚上胸口，接着道：“人类可以跟吸血鬼签下契约，一旦违背了契约，其代价就是那个人的生命……”

即使朝夏不再说下去，望海也明白了。

“你是用这种方式将她捆绑在了这里？”

“我说过会回来找她，但是猎人的势力延伸地实在太广，这些年我一直在流亡……”

抬头对上望海的眼神，朝夏语塞了，再多的解释在此刻都化为了藉口。她看着望海，望海眼中的寞落如刺刀一般刺入了她的心，她似乎是时隔多年第一次感受到了心痛的感觉。

沉寂的空气中音乐盒中发出的曲子依旧在飘扬，好似在倾诉着什么，又像是在控诉着什么，望海的耳中似乎又响起了德意志安魂曲第六章的唱段，那是母亲在她看不见的地方一个人吟唱过的。

在这里我们并无永恒之地

来吧，有秘密向你倾诉

小号即将吹响

主的旨意将得到应验

死亡被胜利吞噬

主啊，你是伟人

所有的灵魂都将回到永恒之地

望海不知道，在生命的最后几年中，母亲的内心是否陷入了混沌与黑暗，她是在上帝祈祷，亦或是在拼命想抓住最后一缕希望。只是，在最后的最后，如同两人在最初相遇时的预言一般，母亲依旧没有逃脱注定的结局。

朝夏依旧在喃喃低语着。

“我在中东和非洲游历了许多年，但是一直想着有一天能回到日本，再见一次凛音。只是我一直害怕，害怕她怨恨我，害怕她早已忘了我，害怕她有了新的爱人，新的家庭……”

“母亲她从来没有忘记过你。”

望海一字一顿地说着。

“我知道的，她一直在等一个人。从我小的时候开始就是这样，她总是会望着月亮发呆，会在半夜有人敲门的时候欣喜，在一个又一个雪夜里在外面游荡……再后来我去了东京，无数次劝她离开青森这个小地方，但是她总是拒绝……她说她要照顾这座老房子，但是我明白的，她一定是在等一个人，一个我从来不知道人。母亲在去世后留下的遗言只有一句，就是要我照料好这个房子……”

望海抚环视着老旧的房子，眼前似乎隐约出现了一副又一副画面，是年轻时候的母亲和那个不知名姓的金发女人，她们开心地交谈，打闹，依偎。她们一起在雪地漫步，亦或是坐在门前无言仰望着明亮的夜空。

“她是在等着你回来。”

望海的话语如一颗石子，落入了海渊，在一片寂静中下沉，被黑暗吞噬。她看着朝夏，看着她微微抖动的肩膀和顺着脸颊留下的泪水。她第一次觉得眼前的这个吸血鬼真的非常可怜，她第一次明白眼前的这个吸血鬼看似强大的外表之下的那一丝的脆弱。

“朝夏……”

望海低声呼唤着眼前的人，她起身来到朝夏的面前，轻轻环抱住她，感受着她冰冷的呜咽和喘息。望海将下巴抵在她的发顶，轻轻摩擦，如同安抚一只幼兽一般。

“对不起……对不起……”

朝夏只是在不停地重复着无尽的歉意，以及忏悔，只是，最想听到这些话的那个人，已经不在了。

漫长的雪夜还在继续，如同永远不曾改变的悲剧的结局，在没有尽头的轮回中化为尘埃和碎片。朝夏将所有的悔恨与痛苦化成的话语与爱一起埋葬在了心底：自己所有的自负都来自自身的自卑，所有的英雄气概都来自于自己内心的软弱，所有的振振有词都因为心中满是怀疑。我假装无情，其实是痛恨自己的深情。我以为人生的意义在于四处游荡流亡，其实只是掩饰至今没有找到愿意驻足的地方。

我曾经在无尽的长夜四处游荡，在漫长的地狱中寻找归所，人生对于我来说只是一个没有终点的噩梦，在无数的背叛与仇恨中，我犹如行尸走肉般苟延残喘。只是在那天，我在黑暗中看到了光，那是你的灵魂燃烧的模样。我曾经想着追逐着那光奔跑，但最后的最后所抵达的终点，却只剩下你的生命燃烧殆尽留下的灰烬。

这一切就仿佛是一个没有尽头的梦境，醒来的瞬间一切都湮灭而去，只留下些支离破碎散落一地的残片和某种化为尘埃的叹息。就这样被人所遗忘了。

如果再给我一次机会，我会选择鼓起勇气面对这一切吗。我不知道，只是，如果再有一次机会，我只想留在你的身边，与你一起迎接末日的审判与黎明的曙光......

那天夜里，望海做了一个梦，梦见了自己还是个孩子，而母亲依旧年轻，她的笑容充满了活力与自由，不被任何东西所束缚，也不被任何势力所禁锢。望海看着母亲，心中充满了欢喜，这个时候，门铃响了，母亲放下手中的活跑去开门。

而门外，是那个熟悉的身影，是母亲一直在等待的那个人。她回来了，就好像从不曾离开过一般，她笑着，明亮的金发与眼眸折射着炫目的日光，好似一片金黄色的麦田。我们的生命微弱尘埃，如此短暂。但是那如花般的笑靥却久远得恍若隔世。

我回来了，那人微笑着说，母亲与她在那片末日的阳光下接吻，泪水从她的脸上流下，滴落在她的睫毛上。

……

在夜还深的时候，望海与朝夏踏上了归途。老旧的宅子重新被锁上，仿佛从未有人来过一般，一切都归于寂静。狭小的车内望海与朝夏无言地坐着，任凭引擎声充斥着耳膜。

“再见了。”

望海最后回望了一眼那座熟悉又有些陌生的房子，大概在未来的某一天这个见证了一切的老宅子也会在时间的洪流中化为灰烬吧。她在心中默念着，最后一次向母亲道别。

车轮碾压过积雪，发出沙沙声，整个村落都在沉睡着。望海拧开了电台，熟悉的音乐再次传来，在寂静的雪夜轻声唱着。

Thought I found a way

我以为我找到了方向

Thought I found a way, yeah (found)

我以为我找到了前进的路

But you never go away (never go away)

而你永远不会离开

So I guess I gotta stay now

所以我想 如今我得留下

Oh, I hope some day I’ll make it out ofhere

多希望有一天能够离开这里

Even if it takes all night or a hundredyears

即使花费了无数的夜晚，上百年的时间

Need a place to hide, but I can’t find onenear

想找寻藏身之处 可目之所及却无处可寻

Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight myfear

想要活着的感觉 也许在外面的世界我才能战胜自己的恐惧

Isn’t it lovely, all alone

孤身一人也很美好，不是吗

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

心如琉璃而意志如顽石

Tear me to pieces, skin and bone

等我湮灭，只剩皮与骨

Hello, welcome home

嘿，欢迎回家


	19. 第十九章

新年后的第一个工作日的天色阴郁地宛如正在水中散开的墨迹，被黑灰色渲染成一片朦胧。而池口梨花并不在意这些，她站在顶楼的房间，透过特制的黑色玻璃俯视着东京都的街景。庞大的都市犹如一只臃肿的巨兽，在不断的蠕动中吞吐着人群。

“凭什么我该相信你说的都是真的？”

梨花缓缓开口。

而她身后的人对于这个疑问则报以一阵笑声。

“凭我现在站在你面前这件事，够不够。”

红的眼睛笑的眯了起来，她翘起了二郎腿，似乎并不在乎房间内的低气压似的，擅自打开了桌上的红酒倒在了杯中，而后慢斟慢酌了起来。

梨花转过身，再次坐在了红的面前，她黑色的眸子紧紧盯着红，一字一句的开口道。

“她打伤了我的人，两个，其中一个现在还在重伤中。”

“哦？是小海？我知道那孩子是有点柔弱来着。”

砰，只是一瞬间，红的酒杯碎成了碎片，像是被枪打中一般。红酒四处溅落，连红的脸上也沾上了不少。但她却依旧不紧不慢地掏出了手帕开始擦拭被红酒染色的衣袖。

“就算你在这里跟我发火也没有用，而且你自己也知道的吧，真正的敌人不是我们。”

“你躲了这么多年，现在突然出现在这里，还要告诉我那个来历不明的吸血鬼不是我们的敌人，叫我如何相信你？”

“如果真的是朝夏做的，那我大可不必在你面前现身，而且你以为那次大战之后这么多年所有人都找不到我，你能找的到吗？小屁孩。”

红收起了笑容，环抱着双臂盯着梨花的眼睛，神态中带着一丝不屑。与她对视了一会，梨花移开了视线，接着道：“我承认你是我前辈，但是也请你记住，现在日本不是你在掌控，而且时代不同了，我们要打交道的对手也不一样了。”

“你是说军方和政府吗？”

红的话令梨花怔了一下。

“你这话是什么意思？”

“你真的以为我不知道？你这些年交了多少人给政府？”

沉默，梨花似乎不想去理会红的质问，但红依旧紧追不舍。

“虽然不知道他们在做的是什么实验，但是绝对不是什么好事，你用我们的血脉去换取一时的和平，到头来小心被反咬一口……”

“你说的我又何尝不懂？”

梨花捏紧了拳头瞪向红。

“但是这也是为了保护孩子们，为了保护这些在战后出生的孩子们，她们从未知晓过战争的残酷，但是从今往后也不需要去知道。那些残酷的过往只要我们知道就够了。”

红不说话，只是望着梨花默默叹了口气。

“所以这次我也绝对不会让狼烟再起的，无论发生什么，绝对不能让猎人再次渗入日本。”

“但是看现在的现状，他们已经来了不是吗？”

红嗤笑一声，玩味地看向了窗外。

“这种暴风雨前的平静感，真是让我想起了三十几年前呢。”

“是吗，不过我已经不想去回忆那个时候了。”

“在那场战争中有人失去了恋人，有人失去了亲人，有人失去了希望，而你又失去了什么呢？池口梨花。”

而面对红的问题，梨花选择了回避。

“时间不早了，你说的话我会考量的。”

“这是逐客令？还真是有你的风格呐。”

红笑嘻嘻地起身披上了外套，又拿起了放在桌上的帽子指向梨花。

“我的要求只有一点，管好你的狗，不准对朝夏还有她的小情人出手，其他的随你。”

言闭，不等梨花回话，红就已经戴上了帽子，然后灵活地跳到了阳台，继而消失在了窗外。房间内再次归于一片平静，直到几分钟之后，梨花拿起内线电话按了下去。几分钟之后，一个身影从里间的房内闪出。

水美站在梨花的面前毕恭毕敬地回话道：“殿下，明日海前辈的已经醒过来了。”

“她没事就好，看来兰寿那边的研究还是有点成果的。”

梨花紧蹙的眉头终于舒缓了一点。

“另外……望海主演的音乐剧会在今晚上演，如果她出现的话，朝夏也会现身……”

水美接着道。

“不要对她们出手。”

“可是……”

“没有什么可是。”

梨花提高了声音。

“看好真风，不要让她再像上次那样了，另外，去联系兰寿。”

“是……”

沉默了几秒钟之后，水美缓缓抬起头，用略微颤抖的声音向梨花询问道。

“殿下……战争，真的会来吗……”

面对水美的询问，梨花却并没有回答，她的手慢慢附上了落地窗的玻璃，玻璃上隐约形成了一片水雾的痕迹。透过那片模糊的水雾，梨花似乎再次看到了那个夏日的黄昏。那个被鲜血染成一片血红的暮色时分，便随着在夕阳下火烧云，天地仿佛正在被无尽的火焰所吞噬着。

那是梨花最后一次见到老师，见到伙伴，见到曾经的战友，以及那个人。而从那之后，一切都改变了，从那之后，梨花再次变成了孤身一人。犹如一只潜伏在黑暗中的蝮蛇，时刻警惕着火焰的利刃，在夜里潜行，不断褪下自己的皮以求在神明的怜悯中苟活。

“不，不会的，我不会让战争再次发生的。”

梨花喃喃地说着，将拳头攥的生疼。

而与此同时，在东京市区的某个剧场中，另一群的人的故事还在继续着。那似乎是某些普通日常的继续，但又像是一些不为人知的暴风雨的前奏。时间的螺旋不停转动着，这种不可抗力将每一个人的命运卷入其中，糅合在一起，向着一个绵延千年的古老故事的尽头奔涌而去了。

“在这里我们并无永恒之地。来吧，有秘密向你倾诉。“

望海睁开眼睛，望向黑暗中无边的客席，她环视着偌大的剧场，寻觅着那个熟悉的身影。

“小号即将吹响，主的旨意将得到应验。死亡被胜利吞噬。”

心跳逐渐加速，气息开始失去平衡，她感觉眼睛开始发烫，一种难以言喻的情感正从心灵的深处开始螺旋上升，冲击着她的思维。

“如果可以，我可以留在你的身边吗？”

望海想起了从青森归来的那夜，夜幕中她第一次向朝夏询问了深藏在心底的问题。但是那个时候她并没有得到回复。一切都犹如末日的最后一丝光明一般归于沉寂，她吻上了朝夏的唇。

熟悉的台词在舌尖回荡着，望海想起了两人第一次相遇的那个夜晚，那个沾满了血腥味的吻，是如此的虚幻而缺乏真实感，却又让人如此难以忘怀。

终于，望海的视线捕捉到了台下坐着那个影子，即使过于灼热的灯光直射向她，但她依旧可以认出人，那人微卷的金发和澄澈的浅色眸子，此时此刻正直视着她的眼睛。望海念出了最后一句台词。

“主啊，你是伟人。而所有的灵魂都将回到永恒之地。”

沉重的交响乐奏起，伴随着最后一声呼喊，客席上爆发了震耳欲聋的掌声。而后，深红色的幕布缓缓落下。

“没事吧你，突然消失又突然出现，最后还居然赶上了演出。”

在后台的P有些忧虑地递来了毛巾，望海接过毛巾擦拭着额头上的汗水和脸颊上的泪痕，她的脸埋在毛巾中，深深地喘息着。

“不过老师居然还是坚持让你演了，明明代役都已经选好了……”

顿了一下，p又打起了精神，笑着拍了拍望海的肩膀。

“但是老师是对的，今天的演出是完美的，你的表演也是，从青森回来之后简直就像换了个人似的，彻底不一样了，我都可以想象明天歌剧的头条会是什么了，音乐剧新星—望海风斗，未来的希望！怎么样，是不是很棒！”

然而面对激动的p，望海只是露出了一个疲倦的笑容。

“大概吧，下一场是什么时候？”

似乎是已经习惯了望海的冷淡，p也并不在意的开始翻日程表。

“明天休演，下一场是后天，怎么样，明天要不要去哪里好好放松一下？上次的酒吧？”

“不了，我明天在家休息，不要安排别的事情了。”

“哎，你总是这样。”

P无奈的摇了摇头。

“那我待会备车送你回去。”

“啊，也不用了，今天我和别人有约。”

“嗯？怎么你终于有情人了？”

P一脸坏笑的用手肘捅了捅望海，但望海只是挥了挥手，而后拿着衣服和卸妆的物品走进了剧场后台的浴室。

时间是晚上的九点，入夜后气逐渐下降的气温已经接近冰点，剧场外聚集的人已经开始逐渐散去，只剩下雪地上零零散散的脚印和被积雪覆盖着的车辆。

望海避开人群从后门离开剧场，在剧场后方不远处的停车场中，一辆黑色的スバル正亮着灯等待着她。

“很冷吧。”

在驾驶座上的那个金发女人轻声向她询问。

“还好。”

望海点了点头，然后拉上了安全带。但是在此之前她依旧有一个不得不问出口的疑问。

“你有驾驶证吗？”

望海皱着眉头看向朝夏。

“没有。”

意料之中的回答，望海叹了口气。

“还是换我来开吧。”

“没关系的，红帮我伪造了一个。”

朝夏淡然地说出了这个令人更加不安的事实，然后缓缓启动了汽车。

望海不知该如何回复，不过想起自己曾经偷偷溜入宾馆的行为也是典型的违法行为，所以望海还是选择了不去追究假驾照的事情。

行驶在东京颇为繁华的街道上，玻璃隔绝了周围嘈杂的人生和不断闪烁的霓虹灯，让望海刚在在舞台上躁动的心情逐渐回复了平静，她转头望向身侧的人，温柔的视线如水一般流淌过那人微微卷曲的发梢。就在望海想开口的时候，那人率先开口打破了车内的沉默。

“红已经搞定了那边了。”

“你的意思是那些吸血鬼不会再来追杀你了？”

“大概吧。”

朝夏注视着前方，语气既非肯定也不否定，一如既往。

“这样啊……”

望海舒了一口气，然后倚在车座椅背闭上了眼睛，她感觉这段时间内发生的一切简直就像一场梦，不知道是噩梦还是好梦，只是习惯了逃窜的生活，突然被告知安全了反倒是有些不习惯。 

“你今天的表演，很完美。”

朝夏开口唤回了望海的思绪。

“是吗……但总是感觉有点奇怪……”

望海喃喃着。

“怎么了？”

“在当事人面前表演什么的……”

一想到自己所表演的正是朝夏所经历的一切，而事情的正主在台下看着这一切，望海就不由得觉得脸上发烫。

“虽然经历的这些事情是我的，但是这个故事是你的，你的表演赋予了这个故事新的生命，让它成为了脱离我的独立的存在。”

朝夏缓缓说着。

“如果你母亲还在世的话，她也会为你自豪的吧。”

自从离开青森那夜以来，朝夏第一次提及了母亲。望海不知道该说些什么，只得把视线别向了车外，望着从窗外流逝而过的东京的夜景尝试去聊点别的。

“朝夏，你曾经说过你不知道是如何变成吸血鬼的，那你还记得是怎样签下的契约吗。”

“如果我还记得就不会是现在这幅样子了。”朝夏难得的露出了一个微笑，只是那笑中带着一点无奈与落寞。

“我曾经尝试过去调查这一切，但是并没有找到任何有用的信息，只是……”

朝夏欲言又止。

“只是什么？”

面对望海的发问，朝夏犹豫了下还是开了口。

“我记得这一切似乎跟我母亲有关……她似乎跟我说过类似的东西，是关于人类的爱与恨，以及永恒的关系……只是实在太过久远，我已经不记得了……”

朝夏的神色阴郁了下来，她的手指有节奏地敲打在方向盘上。

“那个吊坠是我母亲唯一留给我的东西，所以我那天才会找到你。”

“是这样吗……果然我还是还给你好了。”

望海伸手要摘下那项链，但朝夏先一步阻止了她。“不用了。”朝夏安慰似的摸了摸她的头道：“那东西不过只是一个留念罢了。”

朝夏的瞳孔反射出街灯的柔光，让望海的心跳有些加速，看着眼前的人，从她身上感受到了不再只是作为吸血鬼的强大与压迫感，而更多的是一种与人类相似的脆弱。

“朝夏……你，害怕过吗。”

“每一天。”

“害怕什么？”

朝夏不再言语，等了半晌，她才轻声回答了望海的问题。

“大概是孤独吧。”

汽车驶入了隧道，一切都陷入了不明朗的昏暗，此时此刻望海不断思考着的只有如何面对朝夏，但她没想到的是，在她那间小公寓里，还有一个措手未及的巨大的惊喜，不，或者应该说是惊吓在等着她。

“surprise！”

开门的一瞬间，伴随着百元店廉价爆竹的声音，一个影子迎面扑来。朝夏灵活的闪开，只留下处于震惊中的望海被喷了一身的彩带。

“凯……为什么你会在这里！”

“老大说今天有事放了我鸽子，所以我就来找你们庆祝了啊！话说小望海，今天是你第一次演出吧！没想到你看起来这么冷冰冰的，居然演的还真不错嘛，我去看了哟，虽然是偷偷潜入了灯光调控室……”

“等等？”

望海的话还没说完，就已经被兴高采烈的凯打断了。

“别在意那些细节了嘛，来，今天我们来庆祝，我带来了店里最好的威士忌！”

说着，凯一把把满头彩带的望海拖进了房间内，望海挣扎着想抗拒，但是却抵不过凯的力气，以及她满身的酒气。

“等，等等！朝夏，救我！话说她这是喝醉了吗？吸血鬼也会喝醉的吗！？”

“一般不会，不过她是属于对酒特别弱的类型的吧。”

朝夏一边换鞋一边不紧不慢地说着。


	20. 第二十章

  
  
酒是好东西，它可以制造一个幻境，会让人忘记所有的不快与痛苦。把所有的现实变成虚幻，然后在虚幻中盛开出快乐的花朵。但是同时，酒也是罪恶，是一流恶魔的耳语，让人失去理智与正直的毒药，给人超越自己能力的勇气和幻觉。

  
所以望海并不喜欢喝酒，她讨厌喝醉之后失去自控力的感觉，特别是在变成孤身一人之后，她时时刻刻谨小慎微，哪怕是在沉睡中，心中紧绷的弦弦也从未放松过。  
  
但是此时此刻，望海第一次明白了酒的魔力，经过酒顺着喉咙而进入腹中，乙醇在身体内部挥发开来，好似一针麻醉剂混合着肾上腺激素，开始让她的思绪逐渐失控，暴走，陷入狂乱。  
  
“你醉了。”   
  
朝夏的手滑过她的脸颊，然后扶住了望海的腰，那种冰凉的触感犹如一条毒蛇一般，让望海体内的温度开始下降。  
  
“凯呢？”   
  
望海扶着额头，喃喃问着。  
  
‘我让她回去了。’ ‘   
  
是吗......但是她那样回去会危险的......’   
  
“吸血鬼和人类不同，我们的酒精的代谢非常快，所以你不应该陪她喝那么多的。”   
  
朝夏将望海扶起来，在她耳边轻声地道。  
  
”回去休息吧。”   
  
说着，像是抱起一个布娃娃一般，朝夏将望海抱了起来，然后逐步温柔地将她放在了床上，犹豫了几秒，朝夏解开了望海外套的扣子，然后脱下她的外套，扯过被子给她掖好。做完这一切，朝夏准备离开，然而就是在这个时候，她的手被拉住了。  
  
“朝夏，吻我。”   
  
望海睁开了眼睛，她就这样直视着朝夏的眼睛，眼神中带着某种渴求。  
  
“你醉了。”   
  
朝夏拉住望海的手，试图让她放开自己，但是下一个瞬间，望海已经紧紧扣住了朝夏的手，将她拉向了自己。失去平衡的朝夏为何倒下了在床上，在她疑惑为什么人类会在酒精的支配下迸发出如此之大的力量的时候，望海已经压住了她的  
  
膝盖。  
  
望海的眼睛因泪水而微微发红，她紧紧盯着朝夏的眸子，似乎是想从里面读懂什么。就这样凝视了几秒，朝夏伸出手轻轻抚摸了望海的耳朵。  
  
“为什么，要去喜欢一个吸血鬼，喜欢我这样的存在。”   
  
泪水犹如冬夜雾气凝结所形成的露珠一般顺着望海的脸颊滑下，滴在朝夏的胸口，望海犹如一只受伤的幼兽，失去了所有的气力与希望一般，伏在朝夏的胸口开始哭泣。  
  
“为什么，为什么，为什么......为什么让我喜欢上了你。”   
  
朝夏叹息着，轻轻抚着望海的背，她感受着这一切都让朝夏觉得痛苦，但在那种痛苦之上所存在的着，依旧是永恒存在的绝望。  
  
朝夏感觉得到望海对她的情感，那些逐渐化为爱意的情感，但她却从未想过过去接受这一切。  
  
不，或许是不敢。因为某些事情在开始的瞬间就注定了悲惨的结局，朝夏再清楚不过了。在  
  
她选择复仇的那个瞬间开始，一切都走向的癫狂与毁灭。世界犹如一个巨大的监狱，而朝夏则被判了了。在这个世间度过的百年的岁月中，那些预言无数次地验证了。无期徒刑。  
  
神啊，为什么要给我如此的惩罚？  
  
“不要让我离开，不要让我痛苦。”   
  
望海紧紧抓住了朝夏的衣领，因为用力的撕咬，她的嘴角溢出了鲜血，红色的液体缓缓流淌着，仿佛魅惑的唇彩涂满了望海的嘴唇。她就这样吻上了朝夏的唇，毅然决然。  
  
某些香甜的液体闯入了朝夏的鼻息，望海柔软的嘴唇带着血的腥味，这是朝夏漫长的人生中唯一所识得的滋味，也是让她疯狂与狂乱的源头。她不能自己地露出了舌头探入望海的口中，诱惑着，索取着。  
  
“给我……”  
  
望海低语着，她感觉得到某种翻腾的欲望正从小腹的深处升腾而起，在血液中肆虐，直冲向大脑。在这个瞬间，世间的一切都开始像青森深处的雾气一般开始消散，化为某些模糊不清的存在。理智正经血液开始流失，所有的东西都开始走向了混乱。  
  
鲜血诱使朝夏开始疯狂地吻着望海，开始掠夺她血液与热度。朝夏的手伸向望海的胸口，她粗暴地扯开了望海的球衣，坏掉的纽扣弹落在地板上，发出微不可闻的哀嚎。  
  
“抱我。”   
  
望海紧紧拥有怀中的人，在情欲的色彩在房间中蔓延，逐渐涂满了朝夏的双眸，朝夏看向望海的眼神开始渐渐崩坏，犹如野兽，她顺着望海的嘴唇开始向下嗅去，用舌尖开始挑逗望海正在变热的身体，脖子颈，胸口，小腹……   
  
每一次触碰与抚摸，都使望海的身体不断地颤栗，那股蕴藏着着欲望的热流从指尖和脚尖直接流向了两腿之间。望海抓住了朝夏的袖子，想拉住她，但是已经来不及了。  
  
朝夏的舌尖寻找到了望海胸口上的那两颗粉红色的替代，然后灵活的  
  
“啊……不要……”   
  
但是朝夏并没有理会望海的请求，她轻快地，裹着了它。瞬间，望海蜷曲的身体开始颤栗，呻吟声无法阻挡的从嘴角滑出，开始在房间内回响。轻巧的吸吮着望望海的乳头，指尖开始在望海的腰腹间舞蹈。每一处被朝夏抚过的地方都称为被微小的电流滑过一般让望海的身体失去控制力，柔软，冰凉，但是又带着某种不容忍置疑地占有。  
  
望海抑制不住的呻吟响起，朝夏扣住她的手腕，咬向她的脖子颈，一丝细微的疼痛酥麻酸痒，温热的血液顺着脖子向下流去，一直流过望海的小腹，朝夏就这样顺着血液一点一点舔舐了过去，像是在进食，又似乎是挑逗。  
  
终于，朝夏停在了血液流向的尽头，望海两腿之间。鲜红的血液混着透明的液体，因望海的内裤已经被彻底浸湿，分不清是痛苦还是欲望。  
  
朝夏用尖锐的牙齿有些粗暴地扯开了望海的内裤，而后轻吻了下去。  
  
“朝......朝夏！别......”   
  
巨大的刺激令望海挺起了上半身，她后退着想逃离，但是已经晚了。  
  
“是你要求我  
  
创造的。” 朝夏用嘶哑的声音在望海耳边耳语着，她轻轻嘶咬了下望海的耳朵，指尖顺着望海的腹中线向上方去。朝她不明白，发生的这一切到底是酒精的作用，还是欲望的驱使。  
  
朝夏的指尖轻轻抚摸着着。夏冰凉的指尖吞噬着望海的温度与理智，使望海觉得世界开始逐渐远去。望海两腿之间，如同在黑森林中探索的猎手一般，轻轻向里面探去，紧接着，在黑森林中显露出身姿的是一片泥泞的澡泽，温暖，湿润而滑腻。  
  
“朝夏…“   
  
望海望向眼前的人，却从她的眼睛中指示了一点堕落的狂气。  
  
”你已经湿成这样了，你很想要我不是吗？”   
  
朝夏轻轻咬着望海的耳根，小声说着。她的手指绕着望海入口打着圈，温软的液体沾满了她的指尖，流到了她的手背。望海的身体对准着，叹息，呻吟，迎合着她的动作。  
  
望海抓着朝夏的衣领，吻着她的脖子间，她轻轻摇动着身体，使入口蹭着朝夏的手指。望海在二十几年的人生中很多次欲望的存在，但是从未像此刻一般被欲望的火焰灼烧到痛苦。此时此刻她感觉朝夏的手指并非在撩拨她的入口，而是在她的心上撩拨着，让她心痒而不能自制。  
  
朝夏抱紧了望海，她的指尖抵住住海海入口的地方，然后轻轻滑入。沾满了粘稠液体的手指滑入望海的身体足以得轻而易举，反复是已经排演了无数次的剧目一般顺畅。  
  
望海的入口因为情欲而充血变得紧绷，但朝夏轻柔的旋转地将手指插入了最深处。望海感觉得到朝夏正在侵入自己的身体，但是那种侵入带来的却是一种无法抑制的满足感。身体的肌肉开始紧张，望海的身体夹紧了朝夏的手指。  
  
“我要动了。”   
  
朝夏悄声对望海说着，但望海已经无法发声去回应，她唯有紧紧抱住朝夏的身体。朝夏的手指在望海的体内轻轻滑动，像正在跳着戏剧演员一般灵巧而温柔地打着圈，她感受着望海内壁的柔软和嫩滑，通过那里的反馈来认识望海的感觉。  
  
但很快，朝夏的动作开始变得急速而粗暴，她的手指开始在望海的身体内部快速的抽动，而舌尖也灵巧地含住了望海的乳头，然后开始了带有攻击性的挑逗。  
  
“啊，啊……”   
  
望海犹如抱住救命稻草一般搂着朝夏，但是即使这样也也无法阻止下身遭受的冲击，朝夏用顶端顶住了望海的大腿根，让她的双腿更加分开而无法并拢，快速的抽插令望海无法招架，粘稠的液体正朝着她的入口开始四处蔓延流淌，在床单上留下一片片水渍。  
  
朝夏不顾望海的挣扎，用身体抵抗住望海，然后继续加快了手的动作。望海的呻吟声开始变大，她的呼吸开始更加急促而粗鲁，身体的颤栗传递着她失控的信号。望海的理智正在远去，她想合拢双腿，但是已经来不及了。  
  
可以一声呻吟和望海身体不适的并发症，望海的指甲深深穿透了朝夏的背脊上，她无法思考更无法反抗，那个瞬间冲上云端的快感像洪水一般肆虐着，吼叫着，震撼着望海每一寸的肌肤。在那个瞬间，望海的下面正在急剧的收缩，紧紧吸住了朝夏的手指。  
  
包围了失控的快感中的望海急促地喘息着，汗水正顺着她的额角滑落而下。她蜷缩在朝夏的怀中，想寻求片刻  
  
“   
  
等等！” 不等望海开始抗议，朝夏已经赋予了望海翻过身，让望海分开双腿坐在了她的腰间。的宁息，但是朝夏却并没有给她这样的机会。从刚才开始进入望海身体的手指并没有拔出，甚至因为姿势的变换而更加深入。  
  
朝夏双手的手握住了望海的胸部，望海的胸部和浅色的乳头不过一握的大小，已经被朝夏圈入了掌心。朝夏双手心轻轻摩擦着望海的乳首，快感和刺激令望海弓起了身。但如此一来，身下朝夏的手指反而更加深入，深深地入侵着望海的身体。  
  
朝夏浅色的眸子中反射着月光，她看着望海因酒精和情欲和  
  
嗯，啊……朝，朝夏…”   
  
望海感觉体内朝着，并且逐渐发红的脸颊，开始动了起来。望海的入口轻微抽烟着着，从未从方才的高潮中平缓下来的身体再次被激活。夏的手指正在钩动着，一下又一下触碰碰到她的内壁，以及令她包围疯狂的那个点，那是最原始的欲望的结合体，望海无法控制自己的身体，她开始扭动腰肢，，试图配合朝夏的动作。  
  
但巨大的快感由于望海无法支撑自己的身体，她跪倒下来，用手臂支撑着身体。而朝夏并没有因此而放过她，朝夏的手指开始在她的身体内疯狂摆动。  
  
望海感觉自己犹如一只玩偶，身体所有的感官都在被朝夏所支配着，她吻上了朝夏的嘴唇，酒精与鲜血的味道传到朝夏的舌尖，朝夏开始这一切都在令望海的下身收紧，向逐渐拧紧的发条一般。  
  
朝夏顺着望海的脸颊向下吻去，而后停留在她脖子颈间的伤口，吸吮了下去，一股血液涌了出来，滴落在朝夏的侧面，唇间。那鲜红的颜色与朝夏苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，让这一幕变成魅惑又诡异。  
  
“快一点......”   
  
望海的身体在呼喊，颈间的酥痒，两腿之间的酸麻，让她不由得向朝夏请求，她夹紧双腿，想要获取更多更强烈的快感。  
  
而似乎是在回应望海的请求，朝夏手的动作开始加快，望海下身的液体正顺着朝夏的手背一点一点流淌出来，每一次的抽插都发出令人振奋的面红耳赤的水声。但此刻望海已经无法去顾虑这些了，下身逐渐逼近的快感切断了思维的回路。  
  
望海尖叫了起来，她的身体绷紧了，快感像夏日烟火大会的烟花一般开始炸裂，无法停息，无法反抗，望海感觉自己的下身正在抽搐，每隔下一次的抽搐都带来新一轮的快感，高潮犹如偏离了距离的距离的云霄飞车，朝着无法看到的彼岸横飞而去。  
  
朝夏抱紧了望海，感受着望海体内的变化，感受着自己正在被夹紧的手指，以及怀中人逐渐瘫软的身体。  
  
望海喘息着，继而在朝夏的怀中蜷缩了起来，朝夏抽出了停留在望海身体内的手指，入口内的液体流淌到了大腿上，而后又滴落在了床单只是  
  
现在，望海已经无法再去思考这一切，她轻轻吻了吻朝夏的嘴角，然后靠在朝夏怀里， 。陷入了深眠  
  
“......我爱你。”   
  
在意识远去的那个瞬间，她似乎听到了朝夏的声音。


	21. 第二十一章

当清晨第一缕日光划开夜幕，轻轻笼罩在地平线上的时候，大地开始因温暖而骚动了起来。如果静下心来屏息凝听，可以听到窸窸窣窣的虫鸣，吵吵闹闹的鸟啼，以及那个人平静却又沉稳的呼吸声。

望海能感受到那个人冰冷的体温，滑顺的的肌肤，以及她紧紧抱着自己的双臂的触感。毛茸茸的发梢轻轻抵在望海的额角，柔软而服帖，让人想起儿提时候所拥有的毛绒玩具的质感。望海睁开眼睛，映入眼中的是朝夏的睡颜。此时此刻她不像是那个活了上百年的吸血鬼，却更像是一个孩子，一个累了许久，终于得以在母亲怀中安眠的孩子。

望海轻轻吻上了她的额头，似乎是白昼启动了朝夏体内的生物钟，她并没有惊醒，依旧陷入着深眠。望海小心翼翼地脱离了朝夏的怀抱，然后前往浴室，昨日的欢愉带来的是腰腹的酸胀与腿间的刺痛斑驳的血迹依旧残留在脖颈附近。望海望着镜中的自己，白皙的身体上隐约可见黑红色的血痕，特别是被朝夏咬伤的地方，伤口的四周已经变得淤青，不知道用粉底能不能遮掩住。

想到这一点，望海感到脸上一阵发烫，她打开淋浴不断冲洗着身体，两腿间的血迹被温水冲散，一些淡不可闻的浅红色液体随着水流飘逝。这是她昨日失控的证据，每一处淤青，每一滴血痕，都无不提醒着她昨天发生的事情。因为水雾的影响望海的头脑开始有些发麻，但是昨夜朝夏的手掌抚上自己身体的触感，她进入自己时候身体的颤栗，却依旧清晰的如同刚刚发生的事情。

望海将脸深深埋入掌心，任水流冲荡着自己，这一切都如此的不可思议，不真实的如同梦境一般。不安，恐惧，疑惑，但是同时又带着一丝喜悦，这恐怕是世界上最无法获得别人祝福的爱恋了吧。望海感觉自己生了一种病，一种名叫朝夏的病，而且已经病入膏肓，无从拯救了。

再次回到房间，朝夏依旧保持着刚才的姿势，睡颜依旧平静。望海凑上前去，轻轻吻了她，而后又像做错了什么事的孩子一般蹑手蹑脚地离开了卧室。虽然很想整整一天都留在这人的身侧，但今天有与森田老师的面谈，望海无论如何也不能错过它。

银灰色的丰田行驶在公路上，望海的思绪去依旧停留在卧室里的那个人的身上，昨晚发生的事情好像坏掉的录像带，不停地在脑内回转播放，让望海感觉自己脸上的热度久久无法褪去。伸手按下开关，望海打开了车窗，希望外面的凉风能让自己的大脑清醒一下，但却意外地对上了驾驶座上p的视线。

“喂，那个。”

P叫住了望海。

“怎么了？”

“我说，那个很明显啊。”

P指了指自己的脖子附近，然后笑了起来。

“我还以为是怎么了，没想到还真被我说中了啊，公演期间跑去幽会，还弄了一脖子的吻痕，你胆子什么时候这么大了？”

P的话如同一颗炸弹落入平静的水面，把望海一早的好心情彻底炸的灰飞烟灭了。她顾不得反驳p，而是急急切切地拿起镜子开始仔细观察自己的脖颈处。果然，出门前用粉底液擦拭掩盖住的伤痕，此刻却因为衣领的刮擦而显露出了痕迹，而拜艳阳天所赐，几块红色的斑痕在日光下格外的显眼。

“啧。”

望海皱起了眉头，她拿起随身的化妆包想补妆，但是被p打断了。

“行了，你再补还是会被擦掉的，拿这个遮着吧”

说着，p扔给她一条围巾，然后不怀好意地从后视镜里盯着她看。

“喂，要不要跟我说说，是哪个男人这么粗暴，不，是这么幸运，能被你看上啊。”

“这事跟你没关系。”

望海望向窗外，但是在p看来这不过是在掩饰她自己的羞涩罢了。

“不过我真没想到啊，你平时看着这么清心寡欲，居然真的有人了。对了，你之前偷跑出去那次是不是也是跟那个人？”

“别瞎打听了，待会车撞上了，就只能在葬礼上见森田老师了。”

望海愤愤地踹了一脚驾驶席的椅背，顿了一下，却又想起了一件事。

“不过话说回来，森田老师今天到底是有什么事情？”

“谁知道呢，说不定就是觉得你演的好，专门来表扬你一下？”

P酱满不在乎地说着，在闲谈中，时间转瞬来到了半个小时后。

“什么！？维也纳？”

望海和p酱同时叫了出来，咖啡馆的人纷纷侧目，意识到自己的失态，望海急忙压低了声音问向自己面前的人。

“森田老师，这到底是怎么一回事？”

“我知道这件事很突然，不过我希望你能考虑一下，因为这样的机会确实很难得，而且……”

森田顿了一下，似乎在揣度什么，又接着说道。

“而且这也是你母亲的遗愿。”

“我……母亲的？”

望海有些不相信自己的耳朵。

“是的，其实在你当时搬来东京没多久，你母亲就来拜托过我，她说如果你是真心想走艺术这条路的话，希望有天我可以助你一臂之力。”

“那也就是说，这部剧也是我母亲她……”

“嗯。”

森田端起咖啡杯，无言地点了点头。

“但是当时我没有足够的能力，也缺乏机会，所以这些年一直没能帮到你……不过这部剧让我看到了，你确实没有辜负你母亲的期待。”

“老师，我……”

望海想说点什么，但是话语却堵在了喉咙，发出的只剩一声叹息。

森田笑了笑，然后从西装内兜里拿出了一张名片放到了桌子上。

“这个是我的朋友，也是我的恩师之一的作曲家西尔维奥・维多，昨天他来看过你的演出之后跟我说，如果你愿意，他可以安排你在维也纳进行一段时间的学习，然后跟着他的剧团表演。”

在望海回答之前，p已经抢先一步拿起了名片。

“我的天，你真是要成名了，你知道的吧，西尔维奥・维多到底有多厉害，你什么时候开世界巡演的时候一定记得叫上我啊。

P兴奋地拍着望海的肩膀，面前森田老师盈盈笑脸带着一丝欣慰。

“当然，你不用立刻回答我，毕竟这次公演结束还有一段时间，等结束了我们可以再慢慢安排……”

午后的阳光毫不吝啬地从窗边倾倒进来，在地面洒下一片明晃晃，咖啡馆的爵士乐飘入耳中，让眼前的一切都开始显得不真实。望海觉得一种喜悦伴随着不安的感觉正在随着血液循环向身体的每一个角落，让她的身体开始燥热了起来，这种感觉令她不由得想起了那个女人，那个此刻正在她的卧室中安眠着的女人。

她会怎么回答自己呢？

跟森田老师分开的时候已经是下午了，冬日天色总是易逝，不过几个小时的时间，太阳就已经开始被暮色一点一点偷走了，几缕余晖依旧顽强的扒着地平线妄图留在这个世界，但终究是徒劳。

“现在就回去吗？”

P不怀好意地问着。

“是不是担心家里藏着的什么东西了？”

“你是不是兴奋过头了？”

望海也没有好气地回应着。

“啊，能不能在那边停一下。”

一个突如其来的想法让望海叫停了p，她的视线停留在了路边一家au的手机连锁店上。

“怎么了，你手机坏了吗”

P一边停车一边问着。

“没，有些需要的东西。”

望海说着，脸上久违的露出了些笑容。

一个小时之后，p望海送回了公寓楼下，嘱咐了几句注意身体明天不要迟到之后，p酱带着意味不明的笑意驱车离开了。从窗口看到p的车离开视野之后，望海深深吸了一口气，然后摸出钥匙打开了公寓门。

哪怕是在最忙最累的公演期间，她从来没有像今天这样期待回家这件事过。因为那里有一个自己想见的人，有一个自己想紧紧抱住的人。望海意识到自己正思念着那女人有些冷漠的气息，思念她浅色的眼眸，思念她柔软的卷发，以及她的身体。

望海推开门，没有开灯的公寓内，视野所及是一片绵延无尽头的黑暗，她小心翼翼的打开玄关的顶灯，让暖色的光线照亮了附近。

快步穿过走廊，望海急切地推开了卧室的房门。

“朝……”

已经在嘴边的名字又滑落了回去，如同这空无一人的卧室一般。床铺上整理地整整齐齐，地上也一尘不染，干净的像从没有人待过。月光正透过拉开的窗帘倾撒进房间，把一切都照的通透无比。那个瞬间，望海感觉一种无言的痛苦正在胸口蔓延，比那天从桥上掉下去，被碾成肉泥的时候还要痛。

然而就在这时，一双手轻轻抚上了她的肩膀，冰冷的触感令她的身体条件反射地颤动了一下。而那人却并没有停止，女人从后面轻轻抱住了她，脸颊贴在她的颈窝，微微卷曲的毛发蹭在她的耳朵上，带来一种痒痒的感觉。

“怎么了。”

朝夏轻声的问道。

“我还以为……”

“以为什么？”

望海顿了一下，还是把心中的话重新藏在了心中。

“我以为你还在睡，今天早上走的时候看你好像很累的样子。”

说着，望海轻轻挣脱了朝夏的怀抱，像是掩饰自己的情绪一般急急忙忙地将手里的东西放到了客厅的桌子上。

“我的力量在恢复，所以需要一点时间休息。”

朝夏说着，跟随望海坐在了沙发上，在望海集中精神打开桌上的袋子的时候，她的视线像是审视自己的所有品一般从望海身上飘过，最后落在了望海的脖子上，透过紧紧扣住的衣领和发发梢的掩盖，还是隐约可以看见望海脖子上青红色的伤痕。

“那个，今天我出去的时候忽然看到了这个，所以想送……”

望海的话只说到了一半就被朝夏的指尖打断了，朝夏撩起了望海的头发，然后轻轻抚摸着她的脖子。

“唔……”

冰冷的触感让望海不由得想躲避，但是朝夏已经解开了她衣领的扣子，朝夏正认真观察着她脖子上的伤痕，昨天被朝夏撕咬开的伤口已经结痂了，四周的淤血经过一天的时间开始逐渐消退。这比普通人痊愈的速度稍快，显然，朝夏的血液还残留在望海的体内在帮助她的身体细胞的重组，但是已经并不如最初的时候那般强劲了。

“抱歉，昨天我太粗暴了。”

朝夏轻轻抚摸着望海的伤口，小声地说着。虽然她只是很正直地表述着自己的歉意，但是望海的脸颊却不由得燥热了起来，因为她不知道朝夏所说的昨晚的粗暴是指的吸血还是其他的什么事。

“那个，我想送你这个。”

像是为了掩饰自己的内心，望海将包装盒打开，然后将里面的手机递给了朝夏。朝夏接过手机，她直视着望海，眼神中似乎带着一丝疑惑与不解。

“是签在我的契约下的，你可以用这个来联系我。”

“……谢谢”

朝夏的嘴角微微上翘，而后向望海道谢。

接着，两人都沉默不语，整个客厅都陷入了令人有些尴尬的寂静。望海能感受到身边人的存在，比任何时候都要真实，特别是经历过昨夜那次带着血腥味的交流之后，望海明白两人的关系已经越过了那条境界线。只是她并不清楚，朝夏是怎么想的。

“朝夏。”

望海鼓起勇气呼唤身边的人，但是就在这个时候，朝夏已经抓住了她的手腕，然后靠了过来。

“等，等等。”

还未等望海说完，她的嘴唇就已经被封住了，朝夏的舌尖挑开了她的牙关，而后一种粘稠又有些冰凉的液体顺着朝夏的舌流入了她的喉中，望海条件反射地开始吞咽，那液体顺着喉咙肆无忌惮的流入望海的身体中。

朝夏的舌尖轻轻舔舐着望海的舌，一直到口中所有的液体都被望海吞咽了下去，她才放过了望海。

望海剧烈地喘息着，这种熟悉的感觉令她立刻明白了朝夏是在做什么，但是刚才的亲密接触令她无法不回想起昨天夜里朝夏对她做的事情，小腹的热流又悄然地开始流淌，开始扰乱她的思绪。

“可以帮你的伤口愈合，明天，不，大概今天晚上这些伤痕就会消失，即使在舞台的灯光下也看不到。”

说着，朝夏放开了望海的手腕，收回了压迫在她身上的姿态。真是贴心的服务，令望海无法反驳。

但是。

“你想说的只有这些吗？”

朝夏刚才的行为为望海增添了一些勇气，她开口询问。

“……”

朝夏像闹脾气的小孩子一般拒绝开口。

“朝夏。”

于是这次换望海强势地抓住了朝夏的手腕了，她将面前的人拉到面前，深黑色的瞳孔直视着朝夏的眼睛，令她无从躲避。

“跟我在一起好不好。”

一针见血的质问。

“望海……”朝夏回望着她，“我不想否认，我确实被你所吸引了，所以我昨天才会失控做出那种事……我可以为你做任何事，给你任何你想要的……但是……”

“我什么都不需要，我只想要你的爱。”

望海打断了朝夏的话，她逼近朝夏，眼中映射出的是某种坚决。

“你明白吗，我是不老不死的吸血鬼，而你只是一个人类，即使我们在一起了，时间也只会在你一个人身上汹涌地流逝而去……我不想剥夺你的人生，你的人生本该有更好的结果。”

朝夏顿了顿，又继续说道：“而且，猎人已经来到日本了，我不可能在这里久留的……”

“我可以陪你走。”

朝夏看着望海的眼睛，她是认真的。

“这部剧结束之后，我会去维也纳，或许是巴黎，或者是任何一个没有猎人的地方，只有我们两个，我们可以回到你出生的地方，如果你愿意。”

“望海……”

“我爱你，我愿意为你做任何事情。”

朝夏第一次如此认真地盯着望海的眼睛，一种消逝很久的情感在她的心中逐渐复苏，她拉着望海的手腕，将她拥入怀中，手指穿过她黑色的发丝，温暖的触感从怀中人的身上传来。如果可以，我真想把你也转化成吸血鬼，然后我们可以一直一直在一起，无论在哪里，无论发生什么。

只是。

“我真的活了太久太久了，久到我的灵魂都已经在时间了长河中被磨损殆尽了，你在你人生中最美好的时候爱上了我，但是我却在我人生最糟糕的时候遇见了你……”

“朝夏，为什么你不相信我的爱？”

“不，我相信。”朝夏抱紧了望海，她的声音有些沙哑。“我只是不再相信自己了。”

“那就把我也变成吸血鬼。”

面对望海的话语，朝夏却沉默了。

“在我爱上你的那个瞬间，我就已经做好觉悟了。”

望海抓紧了朝夏的背，她的心跳撞击着朝夏的胸骨，那是一种生命的力量，更是一种坚决。只是她却没有意识到朝夏的叹息。

“转化你是我最不想做的事情。”


	22. 第二十二章

“你确定吗？”

朝夏的声音带着一丝隐忍的怒气，让凯咽了下口水，她收起了平日放浪形骸的态度，有些拘谨地捏着衣角。继而又对上朝夏的视线，然后点了点头。

“是的，老大已经三天都没有消息了，而且也没有留下任何口信，这种事情从来没有发生过。”

的确，像红这么谨慎的人，即使是厌倦了争斗而选择跑路，也绝不会像现在这样不留任何痕迹地失踪，这并不是她的风格。想到这一点，朝夏的眉头拧得更紧了。

时钟的秒针滴滴答答的走个不停，时间已经指向凌晨的五点了，再过几个小时太阳就会升起，这对于吸血鬼来说并不是一个好的串门时间，而对于凯的突然造访，朝夏更是打心底里不欢迎，毕竟她上次的不约而访就已经造成了无法挽回的后果。只是，她带来的消息却令朝夏不得不听下去，上一次战争的遗老，现世界的隐居者，地下情报网的持有人，红不是一个会这么容易就被干掉的人。

“会是池口梨花那边吗？”

“这个……就老大所说，梨花手下虽然有一群不太好对付的人，不过她本身倒确实是个正人君子，而且老大已经跟她做了约定，这次会给她提供地下消息来找到潜入东京的猎人。”

凯低着头，不停地搓动着已经泛红的手指关节，这样子让她看上去更加焦虑了。

“本来吧这些事情我也可以不用管的，但是老大她毕竟有恩于我，而且她这么不明不白就失踪了，梨花那边我也……”

“唉……”

朝夏谈了口气，用力揉搓着太阳穴道：“我明白了，今天晚上带我去见池口梨花。”

瞬间，凯的眼睛亮起来了，她猛地扑向朝夏，把她抱住，一副如释重负的样子。

“我就知道老大没看错人！朝夏，不，朝夏大哥，老大就全靠你了！”

“行了行了我知道了，你先给我放开。”

拼命摆脱黏在自己身上又蹦又跳的凯，让朝夏有些头痛。

“毕竟红也是我老朋友了，如果她真的出了什么事，我也不好过的。不过现在天快亮了，你先回去吧，还有，出去的时候给我走正门。”

客厅的吵闹声并没有吵醒望海，或许是身体知道在几个小时之后自己就要迎来新的一场挑战，所以望海依旧陷入着深眠。而她也不知道，几分钟之后，朝夏会来到她的卧室，轻轻抚摸她鬓角的发丝，轻轻亲吻她的额头。做完这一切之后，朝夏又像是什么都没有发生过一样退了出去，然后在天光破晓之前离开了公寓。

三个小时候后望海离开家前往剧场后台的时候，她并没有注意到朝夏紧闭的房门后面已经空无一人，而是认真思考着演剧结束后和朝夏一起前往维也纳的事宜。只是望海却不晓得，牵扯住两人的命运的巨轮已经再次开始悄然转动，而世界犹如西西福斯推上山顶的巨石，正在不可阻挡地轰然滚落。

在离东京市中心大约一个小时车程的某片自然公园，城市化的步伐正在一步一步蚕食着都市附近的荒野，大约不用等几年，这片地方零散的居民区就会被移除，而取而代之的将是繁华的商业中心和高楼大厦吧。

只是在山野附近的森林中矗立着一座石灰白色的建筑，哥特式尖顶设计和类似城堡庄园的构建为这座建筑增添了几分拒人于千里之外冷漠感，唯有正门上十字架标识提示着来着这座教堂的身份。

朝夏此时此刻正站在教堂的门前，巨大的木门和大理石的贴砖让人有些毛骨悚然，但是她毫不犹豫地径直走上前去推开了门，教堂礼拜堂的穹顶结构成了天然的回响谷，木门发出的吱呀声响在空旷的礼堂中回荡着。

明亮的月光透过教堂墙壁上镶嵌着的彩色玻璃撒进来的时候，好像披上了不同颜色的柔纱，在大理石地面上留下了些彩色的斑驳。朝夏环视着整个礼堂，礼拜席上坐着的大约有几十人，不，应该说是十几个吸血鬼。其中也包括几张熟悉的面孔。

“哦呀，这不是神出鬼没的朝夏大人吗，这次来是想被我拧断脖子还是挖出心脏呢？”

带着阴冷的笑容和不怀好意的态度，坐在最前面的真风抛出了挑衅的话语，她掰着手腕，身上黑色的皮衣与手套摩擦时发出吱吱呀呀的叫声。

“我今天不是来打架的。”

朝夏只撇了她一眼，视线落到了真风后面的白衣女人身上。

“池口梨花是吧。”

梨花只是挑了下眉毛，审视着朝夏。

“虽然我曾经跟你手下闹了点不愉快，但是我希望这不会影响我们之间的合作。”

“合作？我什么时候跟你合作过了。虽然我答应了红不会对你出手，但是也不代表我们就是合作伙伴了，把红叫来。”

梨花的话语并不带有攻击性，但是却咄咄逼人，朝夏感觉她并没有在隐瞒什么，便回如实答道：“红她失踪了”

朝夏的回答并没有得到梨花的回应，但是从她逐渐皱紧的眉头，朝夏可以感觉到整个现场的气压都在逐渐下降。

“从三天前我就联系不到她了，她的性格的话是不会这么轻而易举就消失的，而且现在吸血鬼出入境记录都是你们在掌控着，你们知道什么吗？”

“没有，现在已经戒严了，就算是她这么神通广大也不可能偷偷溜走的。”顿了顿，梨花又再次开口，“而且最近发生的事，你也是知道吧。”

朝夏想起了被真风和明日海偷袭的那一夜，那些突如其来奇袭，以及那些令人毛骨悚然的气息。

“是猎人吗。”

这句话令这个礼拜堂的气氛更加凝重了，在场的几十个吸血鬼没人接话，这个称呼好似一个把空间冻结了的魔咒一般。梨花看着朝夏的眼睛，沉默良久才叹了口气。

“是的，他们已经来了，最近几个月我们的人一直在失踪。而警方那边也一直查不出来，所以我借用了红的地下情报网去搜索。”

“那结果呢？”

“一周之前她给了我一些信息。”梨花从讲坛上起身，高跟鞋的鞋跟接触地面发出了哒哒的清脆声响，她接过身边人给的一些文件，翻看了下，接着道：“这次出现在日本的猎人有了更严密的组织，更高性能的武器，而且他们对日本也更加熟悉。”

“比起三十年前？”

听了朝夏的疑问，梨花眯起眼睛看着她。

“看来你也三十年前那场战争的过来人，不过那个时候你逃走了吧。”

朝夏没有回答，而是略带戒备地望向梨花，但梨花却并没有任何威胁的意图，也没有表露任何杀气，反而笑了起来。

“三十年前那场战争，吸血鬼，猎人，人类，日本政府，军方，所有人都心怀鬼胎，所有人都是为了自己的利益在战斗，而最后所有人都落得一个血本无归的下场……你从一开始就看透了这些，然后离开了这里，确实是个明智之举……”

“承蒙您抬举了，我只不是为了逃命罢了。”

朝夏摇了摇头，的确，当初自己是为了躲避猎人的追杀，所以抛下所有了一切离开了日本。多年的飘零生活让她以为自己的心已经死了，对一切都无所挂念了，但最后却还是再次回到了这片曾经的故土。

而在这里遇见望海，同样的剧目再一次上演，也像是上天对自己开的一个玩笑了。

“那这次你要怎么做？同样是吸血鬼，我可以帮你，还有你们也是”

梨花轻轻敲打着桌子，环视四周的人，提高声音说着。

“我已经跟欧洲那边联系过了，那边还没有遭到猎人的入侵，而且愿意接收你们，把我的话传下去，想战斗的人可以留下，不愿意战斗的人可以选择离开。”

梨花的话引起了下面小范围的骚动，但她并不在意，眼睛直视着朝夏，沉吟几秒后，又开口道。

“如果你想去救红的话我没有意见，不过还有一个情报我觉得你需要知道……”

铃铃铃，铃铃铃。

一阵急切的电话铃声打断了梨花的话，她有些不满地看向朝夏的衣兜，是望海昨天送给自己的手机，此刻它正不安分地在衣袋中翻滚哭闹着。

“您拨打的电话无人接听，请稍后再拨……”

听筒中的女声伴随着几声嘟嘟声消失了，这让望海有些焦急。今天公演结束后的整修速度很快，所以比平时离开剧场的时间更早，只是，望海莫名有些不好的预感。在 p将自己送回公寓之后，望海发现家中并没有朝夏的身影。

“怎么了？你的小情人失踪了？”

P打趣的询问，但此时此刻的望海并没有心情回答她的话，不知为何，一种强烈的不安感正在心中升腾而起。

“去歌舞伎町。”

“喂喂喂，不是吧，你情人难道是做那一行的吗？”

P一边吐槽着，一边启动了车子。可见到望海额头上密集的汗水，p酱还是知趣的闭上了嘴。车子在都市夜晚的繁华道路上飞驰着，穿过一条条或明亮或昏暗的街巷，一直钻入了夜幕下复苏的巨兽的深腹。

“p，先把车停在这吧。”

望海不想让别人知道红的酒吧的存在，便嘱咐p在巷口等待，而自己则只身走向了巷子的深处。夜晚的街道除了冷湿，还带着一些酒气和不知从哪传来的甜腻的香气，朝夏并不是第一次来这了，但是她的心依旧猛跳个不停。

穿过小道，走到尽头，再左拐几步便是红的酒吧的所在地。上次来的时候，隔着几米远就能看到酒吧招牌上跳动的红色字样，但是今天，那门口却是一片黑漆漆的，酒吧窗门紧闭，抬头仰望楼上，平日终日亮着的橘色小灯也消失不见了。

怎么回事？望海心中充满了疑问，而疑问之余，更多的是不安。那种不祥的预感正在心中不断回演着，让望海无从估计周围的情况。她再次掏出手机，拨通了号码。

嘟……

“快接啊，朝夏，你在哪，快接电话啊！”

望海在心中吼着，她能感觉到那种令人不快的感觉正在接近。但是她却没有意识到，某些潜藏的危机也悄然而临。

嘟……

在铃声响过三声之后，电话终于接通了。

“喂，朝夏？我……”

“望海，回家等我！”

不等望海说完，朝夏焦急的声音便冲进了她的耳朵，她第一次听到朝夏如此令人害怕的声音，她想说点什么。

“但是……”

一双手从背后伸来，捂住了望海的口鼻，望海猛然挣扎，但是却抵不过那人的力量，一股甜腻的香气冲进来鼻腔，而后又通过毛细血管飞速地蔓延到全身。

“望海？望海！！！”

朝夏的声音从听筒中传来，但是却在逐渐变得遥远，望海感觉自己的意识也随着那声音开始模糊了起来，力气从指尖滑脱，望海只能任由那人扛起了自己，然后离开了巷子。

而就在十几分钟以前，梨花正皱着眉头看着拿着手机的朝夏，体察到面前人的不悦，朝夏挂断了电话，然后问向梨花。

“你所说的情报是什么？”

“你还真是厚脸皮，不过罢了。”梨花挑了挑眉毛，继续道，“根据红的情报，我们去调查了一下，结果发现了一些有趣的事情。这次的猎人是原教旨派。”

“原教旨派？”

朝夏重复着这个名词，神色开始变得凝重了起来。

“就是说他们觉得吸血鬼吸血，所以真正不洁的是血液这种东西，所以接收了吸血鬼血液的人也是不洁之人，是必须被清除的对象，你知道吧，一战和二战的时候有……”

梨花的话还未说完便被朝夏粗暴的打断了。

“我当然知道什么是原教旨派！”

朝夏三步跨做两步冲了过来，然后紧紧抓住了梨花的衣领，虽然朝夏很高，但是穿了高跟鞋的梨花却比她还要高一点，梨花伸手示意周围人不要果然，她就这样俯视着朝夏，看着她愤怒的神情。而后又笑了起来。

“怎么了，是跟你有什么关系吗？”

“我问你，是真的吗。这次那些家伙真的是原教旨派？”

朝夏感觉到一种不好的预感正在体内浮现。

“千真万确。”

梨花推开了朝夏，轻轻拍了下被朝夏扯皱了的衣领，又接着道。“你是在担心你的小朋友吧，那个人类，如果你真的给过她血了，那很不幸，她也会是那些人的猎物。”

“怎么会……”

朝夏喃喃着，握紧的手指几乎要刺入掌心，自己最初并没有想把望海拖入这个世界，但是却只因为那一点点私心，而将望海的生活搞得天翻地覆，甚至落入现在这样危险的境地。这些，都是朝夏从未想到的。

“抱歉，我要先告辞了。”

丢下这句话，朝夏疾步转身朝着门外走去。

“等下。”梨花叫住了朝夏，“红已经失踪了，而如果你的小朋友也牵扯进去的话，事情就不是你一个人可以解决的了，真风，你和她一起去查探一下红的下落。”

“哟哟哟，没想到我们还有能组队的一天。”

应着梨花的话，真风发出一声嗤笑，然后将手搭在了朝夏的肩头。很明显，比起打探红的下落，池口梨花的目的更多的是想让真风来监视自己。但是对于现在的朝夏来说，跟真风之间的矛盾已经不是重点了。所以对跟在自己身后的真风，朝夏只是撇了一眼，不置可否。

离开郊外的教堂，朝夏和真风奔驰在夜色中。朝夏不断在脑中回响着望海今天的行程，时间刚过晚上九点，望海的话现在大约是在公演结束后回家的路上，只是刚才因为跟梨花谈话而没有理会的电话令朝夏有些不安。

正当朝夏犹豫着要不要给望海回电的时候，兜中的手机很合时宜的再次响起了。拿着不熟悉的手机，朝夏花了几秒钟才接起了电话，听筒中传来了那人熟悉的声音。

“望海，回家等我！”

但是，回应朝夏的却是一声惊恐的尖叫。

“望海？望海！！！”

朝夏焦急地呼唤着，电话那头传来了一阵嘈杂的声响，随后，电话挂断了。

“怎么了，难道真的和老大说的一样你的小朋友被找到了？”真风不怀好意地问着，“但是应该没那么快的吧，距你上次给她血已经那么久了，就算是鼻子灵敏的猎人也很难闻到的吧。”

真风的话向一把刀似的插在了朝夏的心口上，从伤口处涌出的不安和恐惧，正在朝夏的心中无可救药的蔓延着。


	23. 第二十三章

距离那通电话仅过去了两个小时，朝夏和真风此刻正站在望海公寓的楼下。剧场附近，歌舞伎町的酒吧门口，这些地方都残留着望海的气味，但是两人并没有发现任何线索。而此刻，朝夏正迫切地希望能在公寓找到些有用的信息。

轻轻扭动钥匙，门锁发出一声脆响，真风在门侧对着朝夏露出一个意味深长的笑容，朝夏不是不明白她的意思，但她假装无视掉，而后推开了房门。

“唔啊！看招！”

门后的人应声而出，向着朝夏扑了过来，而早有准备的朝夏只是一个侧身便躲过了她的攻击，还顺便捏住了她手上的防狼喷雾剂。

P就这样被缴了械然后跌出了门外，看着她狼狈的样子，朝夏伸手去拉她，却又被她挥手打开。

“你，你们都是什么人！你不要过来！我要叫了！救——”

还未等p开口嚎叫，朝夏已经提前一步捂住了她的嘴。

“别叫，我们不是坏人，我是望海的朋友。”

一边说着，朝夏将p拖进了房内，然后带上了房门。

“我一直住在这里，不信你看，这个就是昨天望海给我的。”

朝夏掏出口袋中的手机，在p面前晃了几下，见到那个手机，p的眼睛亮了起来，见状，朝夏松开了对她的束缚。

“你就是，那个，望海金屋藏娇的小情人？”

被释放的p第一句话就让真风笑喷了，她弯着腰捂着肚子笑个不停，还伸手用力拍着朝夏的肩膀说着。

“没想到啊没想到，你居然还被人包养了。”

“我也没想到，望海这么多年都没有男友，居然是对女人感兴趣……等等，你们是那种牛郎店的吗？”

P有些目瞪口呆地看着朝夏和真风二人，的确，朝夏一直都是黑色欧式禁欲风的审美且不说，真风那为了彰显个性而打了发蜡梳成背头的头发，以及一身皮衣牛仔裤的打扮倒确实会让人产生些奇怪的联想。

“是的哟。”真风凑近p，坏笑着开口：“告诉你，本大爷我可是店里的头牌。”

“别闹了。”

朝夏直接推开真风，然后逼近了p说道：“你是望海的经纪人吧，听她说起来过，我最近确实是一直受望海照顾了，但是今天她给我打电话的时候好像发生了意外，所以我着急回来看看，你知道点什么吗？”

P有些狐疑地看了一眼朝夏，犹豫了几秒后才缓缓开口：“望海她被人绑架了。”

“告诉我，到底是怎么一回事。”

“具体情况我也不清楚，今天她让我开车带她去歌舞伎町，说要去找一个朋友，还不让我跟着……说起来有点抱歉，我发誓我真的是因为担心所以才偷偷跟着她的，但是她走的太快了，我进了巷子之后就跟丢了，没过多久，我就听到她的叫声，跑过去的时候正好看到一个人把她抓走了。”

“然后呢？你抓住他了？”

“没，那人跑得太快了，我最后只看到出了巷子之后那人把望海放进了一辆车上，然后车开走了。”

P一脸懊悔的神情伸手敲打着自己的头。

“要是那个时候我没跟丢她的话说不定就不会出事了。”

“那个时候要是没跟丢的话大概连你也会被一块绑走了。”

真风不合时宜地开口，被朝夏狠狠瞪了一眼之后又笑嘻嘻地闭上了嘴。

“不过唯一的好消息是我记住了当时的车牌号，然后报了警，望海在交通部有朋友在，拜托了她之后很快就查到了车子的主人。”

P的话让朝夏微微睁大了眼睛。

“那，那个人呢？”

“刚才的消息是已经把那个人带到警局了，但是她说车子是被偷的，所以那边的线索也断了，唉，警方的人让我先回去等消息，我实在放心不下，就想来她家里看看能找到点什么不，结果就遇上你们了。” P揉着太阳穴道。

“告诉我是哪个警局。”

朝夏抓住p的肩膀把她拉向自己。

“诶？倒是离这里不远的11町3番地的警察署，不过你问这个干什……”

P话音还未落，朝夏已经猛地拉开门离去了，见状，真风也坏笑着对p挥了下手然后紧随朝夏离开了。

“这人怎么这样……”

P所说的警署离望海的公寓确实不算远，车程大约十几分钟，而以朝夏的脚程不过几分钟的时间。朝夏与真风二人到达警局的时候已经接近十二点了，但警署大楼门口的警卫依旧战战兢兢地在尽忠职守。

“别给我惹事。”

在朝夏想硬闯警署的时候真风将她一把拖了回来，然后晃了晃口袋里的带有徽章标识的身份证明。

“我跟老朋友借的。”真风炫耀似地拿着东西在朝夏脸前晃了几圈，“我们老大可不喜欢大新闻，特别是两个吸血鬼在深夜闯入东京警署大闹这样的头条。”

说着，真风大摇大摆地走近了警署大门，跟值班的事务人员客套了几句后，两人被带进了大楼。

“没想到这次的事会让兰寿警视亲自派人来，我们一开始还以为只是小事情，刚才录完口供正想让她回去呢。”

“没有的事，确实是小事情，只是有些事情要问一下而已。”

真风这种残暴的吸血鬼在人类面前竟然意外的乖巧和气，她这种人就算在人类世界也会很混得开吧，如果不是在担心望海的事情的话，朝夏肯定会得出这样的结论。

审讯室在走廊的尽头，真风跟门口的警员寒暄了两句，然后便将他打发走了。瞬间，审讯室只剩下了朝夏，真风，以及那个坐在椅子上一脸不解的看着两人的女孩子。

那孩子一头棕色长发齐刘海，看起来很显年幼，圆圆的脸上两颗圆溜溜的眼睛透着天真与无辜，如果不是提前知道这边的情况，朝夏肯定会觉得这女孩是个因为深夜出入游戏厅而被抓来受教育的高中生。

“妃咲美优小姐是吧。”

真风随手翻了一下刚才的工作人员递交过来的材料，然后又把那些册子随手扔在了桌子上，妃咲有些惊讶地望着她和散落的纸张。

“你，你们是什么人？”

“你不用管我们是什么人，只需要把你知道的都说出来就行了，猎人小姐。”

无视了妃咲不解的神情，真风大大咧咧地坐在了她的面前，双肘支在桌子上，凑近妃咲露出了一个狡黠的笑容。但是面对她的威胁，妃咲却是一副受惊了样子，黑亮的眼中此刻满含着委屈的泪水，她一个劲的向座椅的深处缩去。

“我根本听不懂你在说什么，这是什么？暴力审讯吗？”

“啧啧，现在的这些人演技还真是好啊。”

真风回望着朝夏，装出一副无奈的样子。但是朝夏却抱紧手臂不语，因为不同于吸血鬼所存在的，可以识别彼此的气息，猎人原本就是人类，他们在各个方面都与人类并无大异，所以可以很轻易地藏身于人类之中，而这也正是猎人多年来得以存续并与吸血鬼对抗的根本。

所以，其实即便是朝夏，其实也无法断定眼前的女孩是否就是猎人。

“不过呢，我还是有一个方法可以分辨出猎人的。”

像是看穿了朝夏的心思，真风开口说道。

“只要看看她的记忆就够了。”

说着，真风笑着朝着妃咲逼近而去。朝夏只是愣了不到半秒钟的时间便明白了她的意思，就像朝夏曾经在吸血的时候看到望海的记忆一样，偶尔吸血鬼会在吸血的时候闯入对方的意识深处，然后挖掘出对方深藏的记忆与思念。

不过，朝夏并不精于此，这也是为什么当初在窥探望海记忆的时候，也让望海进入了自己的记忆当中。

而真风的语气中所带着的自信，让朝夏有些明白了为什么梨花会器重这个看起来粗鲁又激进的女人，或许不仅仅是因为她强大的攻击力，而是因为这样的情报收集能力也说不定。

“不过这样真的好吗？池口梨花不是说过不要惹麻烦？”

“放心好了，我不会杀了她的。”真风撇撇嘴，“顶多就是被老大训两句，擦屁股这种事留给兰寿就好了”

“你，你想干什么！别过来！我要喊人来了！”

面对逼近自己的真风，妃咲惊恐的退后大叫着，但真风并没有理会她的威胁，而是在她想逃离之前就先一步抓住了她的手臂。

瘦弱的女孩根本抵挡不了强大吸血鬼的力量，妃咲被真风拉了过去，真风挟制住了她的双手，然后凑近她的脖子附近，准备咬下去。

可就在这时，妃咲猛地用鞋跟磕了一下桌子，推开真风之后又飞快地向真风踹了过去。那速度快的令人猝不及防，甚至朝夏还没来得及出手，真风已经摔在了地上。跌倒在地的真风捂住了被妃咲踢中的脖子，发出了一声轻微的呻吟。

“唔……”

朝夏可以看到红色粘稠的血液正从真风的指缝间流淌出来，滴落在地面上的血液飞速汽化消失，她顺着真风的视线看去，只见妃咲那看似轻巧优雅的高跟鞋鞋尖上伸出了一把利刃。而方才还泪眼汪汪，好像一个被欺负的孩子般的妃咲，此刻也变了脸。

好像一个刚刚被做成的人偶一般，此时此刻，朝夏无法妃咲的脸上读出任何感情，她浑身散发出令人难以接近的气场，仿佛只要接近就会被冷冻住一般。

“是猎人。”

真风刚才被割断的喉咙还没有彻底愈合，她扯动着破损的声带发出一阵怪异的笑声。

“上次偷袭我的就是你们的人吧，真是踏破铁鞋无觅处得来全不费工夫啊，这次你就别想着能跑掉了！”

说着，真风冲了上去。不愧是长于近身战斗的狂暴吸血鬼，不要说人类了，即使是吸血鬼中能跟她势均力敌的人也屈指可数。对于她的近战能力，即使是朝夏也会忍不住想称赞几句。所以，面对这样的对手，妃咲根本撑不过三招。

朝夏早已看到了结局，只是她没有想到的是，深谙此道的妃咲从一开始就没想着要和真风战斗。

在真风冲过来的那个瞬间，妃咲咬住了衣领上一个不起眼的领章，然后吞了下去。当朝夏的手掐住她的脖子，想阻止她把毒药咽下去的时候已经晚了。

“喂！搞什么啊！给我吐出来啊！”

真风摇晃着倒在地上的妃咲的肩膀，却制止不了从她的口鼻中喷出的血沫，从她吞下毒药到她的身体停止颤动，不过十几秒的时间。真风把手指搭在她的脖子上，那里跳动的脉搏已经消失的无影无踪，很明显，现在就算是用吸血鬼的血也没办法把她救回来了。

“可恶……”

真风恼羞成怒地捶打着地板。

“好不容易能拿到点情报，没想到这些家伙这么视死如归……哎，你干嘛。”

无视了真风的话，朝夏将妃咲从她的手中抢了过去，然后咬上了她的脖子。

“你是饿疯了吗？连死人的血也要？”

“闭嘴。”

朝夏抬起头，嘴角残留着黑红色的血迹，接着，她咬上了自己的手臂，鲜红色的血液从伤口处喷涌而出，然后流进了妃咲的口中。朝夏的血液以肉眼可见的速度被妃咲的身体飞速的吸收，她的面色从最初的青黑逐渐变的发红，最后又逐渐化为苍白。

真风明白了，朝夏是想将妃咲转化成吸血鬼来救她一命。

“不过这样真的能行吗？她刚才已经死了吧。”

“虽然身体和内脏器官都停止运作了，但是脑还没有彻底死亡，这样做风险很大，但是现在的话只能赌一赌了。”

朝夏喘着气低声说着，然后像抱孩子似的将妃咲横抱了起来。

“如果24个小时之后她能醒过来，那就说明转化成果了，在此之前我们先把她带回去。希望你家的老大不要发火。”

望着审讯室的一片狼藉和朝夏不管不顾就径直离去的背影，真风此刻只祈求自己最近千万不要遇上兰寿。


	24. 第二十四章

从迷惑和不安中醒来，被恐惧所包围，不知自己身处何处。这是望海在最初的二十几年里从未感受过，却在最近一个月的时间里急速熟悉的感觉。她不知道这到底是一件好事还是坏事，不过至少，这种熟悉感让她的理智学会了对抗隐隐作痛的太阳穴和微微麻痹的四肢，以及此时此刻昏暗无光的房间的压迫感。

望海花了几秒钟的时间来重新找回身体的控制权，然后尝试着搞清楚四周的状况。从外面的一盏小灯照射而来的微弱光线，让望海逐逐渐看清了周围。此刻她正身处一个牢房一样的房间，手脚上戴上了沉重的铁质的枷锁铁链，望海努力地拖动枷锁，然后移动到了靠近栏杆的地方。

只向外看了一眼，望海立刻就明白了，一个非常大的空间，像是一个人工挖掘而成的地下洞穴，洞穴中间是一个旋转的楼梯从天顶通往地面，而环绕着楼梯一圈被建成了一个邻接着一个的牢房。望海抓住牢房的铁栏杆努力朝外望去，其他的牢房隐藏在黑暗当中，只隐约可以看到有人影在里面晃动，还隐约传来着好似野兽一般的呻吟声。

“你看起来精神不错。”

就在望海的注意力集中在外面的时候，一个声音从她的身后响起。

“呜哇！”

受到惊吓的望海摔倒在地，她转头看向声音传来的方向，这才注意到牢房的角落里还有另一个人的存在。

“我还以为他们会给我安排什么样的室友，没想到居然是小望海啊，朝夏现在一定嫉妒死我了~”

红笑嘻嘻地对望海挥了挥手，带动着手上的铁链发出了哗啦哗啦的声响。望海终于松了一口气，试图靠近红，但是身上的枷锁限制了她的行动，她只能隔着几米远的距离向红发问。

“红，你怎么会在这里？”

“如你所见，和你一样被绑架了呗。”

红不紧不慢地说着。

“绑架？这到底是怎么一回事？你是吸血鬼也就罢了，为什么连我也……”

“望海，你这话听着还是让人心寒呐，嘛，罢了，现在说这些也没什么用。先听我说，你是怎么被带到这来的，还有，朝夏知道你现在在这吗？”

红的话向一剂兴奋剂一般点醒了望海混乱的思维，失去意识前的记忆开始从头脑中涌出。

“我，我没找到朝夏，就去酒吧想看看她在不在……就是在那个时候我突然被人从后面抓住，然后就……”

“酒吧么……他们果然是找到那边去了，不过你也去的太不凑巧了。”

“我只记得我昏过去之前还在跟朝夏打电话，还没来及问她在哪就被人袭击了，之后发生什么事情我就不记得了……等等，现在是什么时间？”

“如果我没算错的话，现在应该是午夜一点了，你是在十一点左右的时候被带过来了，然后在那里睡到了现在。”

红指了指刚才望海醒来的那片空地，不知道是情报过多还是因为药物的副作用，望海觉得头有些痛。

“红，到底是怎么一回事，为什么我会被抓到这种地方来，抓我的到底是什么人？也是吸血鬼吗？”

“不，他们是猎人。”

“猎人？等一下，猎人不是只会追捕吸血鬼的吗？”

红的话另望海有些反应不过来，她一脸迷茫地看向红，见状，红只得叹了口气，解释了起来。“你看电影小说的时候看到过的吧，那种发誓不吸血的异类吸血鬼，和那种差不多，他们是猎人中的异类。有些人叫他们肃清者，惩罚者，不过我们习惯叫他们原教旨派。”

“原教旨派？”

“是的，他们所拥有的是最极端的信仰，即纯血。就像那种坚决不接受输血治疗的死硬派基督徒一样，在这些原教旨派的猎人看来，吸血鬼的恶来自于血液，也是必须净化之物，所以接受了吸血鬼血液的人类也一样是有罪的。”

“血液……”

红的话让望海想起了昨天夜里朝夏的那个吻，那个充满了血腥味的吻，以及她舌唇的触感。那个出于好意的帮助，此刻竟成了把自己推上绝路的推手。

“在上一次世界大战的时候，我认识一个吸血鬼，她就是那种我所说的异类，她是个即使饿的快要发狂了，也只是用鸡血来填肚子的蠢货。”红嗤笑了一下，又接着说了下去。

“而且更蠢的是，她还拼命地想帮助人类，装成战地的护士，偷偷把自己的血喂给受伤的士兵，救了他们的性命……不过她最后还是被那些原教旨派的家伙发现了，不仅她被丢进了火狱，连她救过的那些人，也都被暗杀掉了。你知道吗，我想去找她的时候，发现她在火狱里面被烧的渣都不剩了。”

说着，红的神色沉了下去。她的话另望海不寒而栗，虽然从爱上朝夏的时候，望海就已经做好了深入这个未知的黑暗世界的准备，但是她从未想到居然会是以这种形式。

“红……我也会被杀掉吗。”

“也许吧，如果你的小朝夏不来救你的话。”

“朝夏……她还是不来的好，我不想看到她被抓到……”

望海在角落里蜷缩成一团，喃喃地说着，她的话似乎引发了红的兴趣。红饶有兴致地开口问道：“我说望海，你就这么爱她吗？”

“……嗯”

“但是她可是个吸血鬼啊，你知道的，她活了六百多年，其中有将近一半的时间都是在这个世界上一个人漂泊，你们压根就是两个世界的人。”

“我愿意跟她走，我之前已经定好了，跟她一起离开日本，去欧洲。”

“望海，你明白吗，这不是去哪里的问题，真正的问题是时间。”

红的话像一根刺似的戳在了望海的心上，她想假装听不到，但是她也明白红说的是对的。或许自己可以陪伴在朝夏身边几十年，但是终有一天自己会生病，会老去，会有一天离开这个世界，而留朝夏独自一人活在这个世界上。于自己而言，一辈子是很长很长的时间，但对于永恒来说，那几十年无非只是一个刹那罢了。

与其总有一天会分离，不如从一开始就不要在一起，这就是朝夏迟迟不愿意接纳自己的理由吗，望海曾这样揣测过朝夏的想法。

“那为什么朝夏不把你也转化成吸血鬼呢，望海你是这么想的吧。”

红突如其来的话语打断了望海的思绪，她像读懂了什么似的笑意盈盈的看着望海。

“永恒的生命，不朽的存在，这对任何人都是无尽的诱惑吧，小望海，你也想要对不对，虽然朝夏不愿意给你，不过我可以给你。”

说着，红凑上了前来，她幽幽闪光的眼睛像是一潭泛起了波光的死水一般，有着能把人吸入其中的诱惑力，望海屏住了呼吸，只是呆然地望着靠近自己的红。

这是自己想要的？

永恒的存在，永世的不朽，永远的爱。

如果得到的话，自己是否就能抛开人世间所有的虚妄与无谓，永远的和朝夏在一起了。一瞬间，望海的脑海中闪过了p，小兰，森田老师，母亲，亲生的妈妈的身影，但也只是一瞬间，他们都消散无踪，取而代之的是那个人模糊的面庞。

朝夏……望海轻声低吟那人的名字。

“开玩笑的了。”

红收起了认真的神情，抛出了一阵笑声。在距离望海一米远的地方，她的动作停下了，这是桎梏住她手脚的铁链的极限，毕竟就算是原教旨派，把人类和吸血鬼关在一起的时候还是会顾虑一下安全的问题。

望海愣了一下，思绪被抓回了现实，她咽了下唾沫，感受到汗水正顺着自己鬓角流了下来。像是看出了她的不安，红开口道。

“不要担心，你是朝夏的猎物，我是不会不管不顾就向别人的猎物出手的。”

“红……”

“不说这个了，我在这里被关了好几天，虽然觉得你肯定指望不上，不过姑且一问，你有没有什么新情报，朝夏也好，凯也好。”

望海默默摇了摇头。

“唉，我就知道。”

望海略带歉意地看着失望的红，但是太多的不解缠绕在她心中，又让她不得不发问。

“红，你既然在这里待了好几天了，你知不知道这里到底是哪里？我们还在东京吗？”

“虽然他们什么都没让我看到，不过还是可以猜到个八九不离十。这里之前是隶属东京都的一座的孤儿院，战争中被毁了之后在原址上新建了一座工厂，我们现在应该就在这座工厂的地下。”

“孤儿院？工厂？战争？”

望海完全听不懂红的所言，而面对处于疑惑中的望海，红叹了口气，开口解释道。

“既然你已经被牵扯进来了，那说给你听也无妨，我是在二百年前遇见朝夏的，也是她在日本所制作的第一个吸血鬼，最开始我们只是为了玩乐而转化了一些人，而他们也开始转化更多的人，于是人类和吸血鬼的对立开始愈演愈烈，事情也变得不可控制起来……一直到三十年前，人类和吸血鬼之间的战争爆发了。”

“三十年前？”

“是的，仔细想想也不是很久的事情，但是就是在那个时候，猎人第一次进入了日本，政府军，猎人的部队，以及好几个吸血鬼的帮派都牵扯进了那场战争，而当时建立在这个地方的孤儿院，就是政府军用来培训吸血鬼杀手的秘密基地，所以才遗留下来了这么大的地下空间，这里之前曾经是训练场……而且说起来这里还和一个人有点联系，池口梨花，你知道吗。”

“池口梨花” 

望海重复着这个名字，努力在脑海中搜索相关的记忆，但依旧不得其解。

“池口梨花是统领现在日本所有吸血鬼的头目，她在战争后建立起来了整个吸血鬼帝国，并且维持了十几年的安定，不得不说，她上台之后的日子确实是我过过的最和平的日子。”

“那池口梨花和这里的关系是？”

“她其实曾是政府培养的吸血鬼杀手之一，虽然当时还是个孩子的她并没有上过战场，但对于已经杀红了眼睛的吸血鬼来说哪里管的了这么多，于是他们血洗了这座孤儿院。而当时梨花和一个女孩一起逃走了，虽然她跟别人约定好了一定会保护那孩子，可她们两人还是被找到了，最后活下来的只有梨花。”

顿了顿，红又接着道：“也大概是因为这个原因，梨花最痛恨的就是战争，虽然不能认同她的一些做法，不过她所做的确实是为了保护在那场战争中幸存下来的人。”

红的话让望海陷入了深思，她一直以为那个追杀着朝夏的吸血鬼是个十恶不赦的恶人，不，或许在遇见朝夏之前，她也一直觉得吸血鬼本身就是恶。但是从红刚才的一番话，却让望海却第一次开始怀疑了自己的价值观。

什么是善，什么又是恶。

以人类为食的吸血鬼是恶的话，那那个用自己的血救人的异类吸血鬼也是恶吗。如果说肃清吸血鬼的猎人为善的话，那此时此刻自己的遭遇又算是什么。当初她认为的以高压政策伤害自己与朝夏的梨花是恶，但比起红口中三十年前的战争，梨花所创造的世界反而更好像是美好的。

“小望海，不要想的太多了。”

像是看穿了望海的心思，红笑着安抚她。

“无论是吸血鬼还是人类，亦或是猎人，大家都不过是为了自己的利益，不，或许应该说是信仰在争斗罢了。”

“红……那你是为了什么呢？”

“我？我只是个没有信仰没有理想，只想享受生活的小人物，我最大的愿望，就是不要被猎人抓住然后扔进火狱里面变成不人不鬼的怪物。”

说着，红发出了一阵爽朗的笑声。

“唉，要是现在能来一杯波本就好了。”

“不过话说回来，红，你到底是为什么这么了解梨花？”

望海忍不住问出了心中的疑惑。

“这个啊，其实说来也巧，我和凯遇见了当时奄奄一息的梨花，只是出于好心，就转化了她，结果没想到战争结束之后不久她就消失了，她是怎么一点一点爬上顶点的我不知道，不过等我再见到她的时候她就已经是现在的池口梨花了……”

“结果你才是一切的起源吗……”

“别这么说嘛，小望海，要说一切的起源的话，不应该是你家朝夏大人吗，不过她要是知道我告诉了你这么多，一定又要发火了。”

红撇了撇嘴，又接着道：“那家伙明明活了这么多年，但是其实内心还是跟个不谙世事的孩子一样，明明是她引发的所有的争斗，但是最后却甩手走人留下了这么一个烂摊子。”

红所说的望海也隐约可以察觉到了，以朝夏所拥有的力量和时间，她大可以爬上顶点。但是她却总是像个徘徊在所有事之外的局外人一般，让人捉摸不透她想要的到底是什么。

权力，利益，信仰，亦或是爱？无论是人还是吸血鬼，这个世界上所有的存在都被欲望驱使着，纷争又或是合作，但是望海却不明白，对于朝夏而言，她真正想要的是什么。

然而就在这时，一声沉重的门锁的声响打断了望海的思路。

望海循着声源向着铁栏外望去，随着咔哒咔哒鞋跟撞击地面发出的回响，一个身影从楼梯那边缓缓出现。


	25. 第二十五章

当那人走下旋转楼梯之后，昏黄色的灯光洒在了他的身上，使得望海看清了来人的相貌。那看起来不过是一个刚刚成年的孩子，时间并没有在他的脸上留下太多蹉跎的痕迹，消磨掉他身上那股子清爽的少年感。细碎的短发和还没有褪去婴儿肥的面容还带着一丝稚嫩，望海估计他或许只有二十出头。

而跟在那少年身后的两人，一眼看过去，即使是望海也立刻明白他们是吸血鬼，只是这两个吸血鬼的脸上好像被冰封了一般，不带有任何可以称之为神情的东西，这让他们看起来犹如两具尸体。

不过为什么吸血鬼会听令于猎人，望海有些不解，可就在她想去询问红的时候，红已经先一步跟来的人打起了招呼来。

“哟，彩风咲奈，你今天来的不是很准时嘛，还是说是想我了所以特意来看我的？”

被唤作咲奈的少年被红的一番话调戏的面色绯红，但是仍然保持着一脸不屑的神情撇下一句“我没兴趣跟要死的人聊天”，然后便朝着望海这边走来。

“给她。”

咲奈厉声说着，他身后的吸血鬼应声将一个袋子扔给了望海，望海有些手忙脚乱地接住了袋子，打开一看，那里面放着的是便利店常见的瓶装水和一个鸡蛋三明治，保质期是到明天。望海不解的望向红，却发现红正一脸玩味的笑意看着咲奈，而后开口道：“还真是贴心啊，不过怎么对人家就没有这么贴心的服务？”

“你们吸血鬼不吃东西也不会饿死的。”

咲奈冷淡的回应了红，然后想转身离去，但红却提高声音叫住了他。

“等一下。”

“有怎么了？”

咲奈有些不耐烦的回应着，但还是乖乖的停下了脚步。

“我说，你们不是真的想杀掉这个人类小朋友吧？”

“这不关你的事。”

“她可是个人类啊，只不过是被吸血鬼强行地灌了血而已，说到底她不过是个什么都不知道的局外人，就算这样你们也要杀掉她吗？”

红的话让咲奈不知如何应对，沉默了几秒之后，他才开口回答道：“要杀要留，都要看主教大人的意愿。”

“呵，如果是你们那位主教大人的话，估计会把她一起扔进火狱祭天的吧。”

“如果真是那样的话，那也是主教大人的决定，主教大人的决定是不容置疑的。”

“什么主教大人啊，就是个杀人犯而已嘛。”

“你，你区区一个吸血鬼，还敢侮辱主教大人！信不信我现在就杀了你！”

“哈哈哈哈，别惹我发笑了，你觉得你真的杀得了吸血鬼吗？”

红挑衅地看着咲奈因愤怒而发红的眼睛，而很快，她也为自己的挑衅而付出了代价。咲奈打开了牢门，然后怒气冲冲的冲进来，他挥动手上的短棍狠狠地抽在了红的身上。被银质的锁链所禁锢住的红此刻没有了吸血鬼的力量，这让她看上去不过是一个瘦弱的女子，被短棍抽过的地方飞溅起了血花，绽开的伤口并没有愈合的倾向，但是红却只是咬着嘴唇露出了一个不屑的笑容。

而面对她的淡然，咲奈停了手，他拿着短棍的手微微颤抖着，额头上沁出了一层细密的汗水。即使是望海，此刻也能看懂他脸上那好似闹别扭的孩子一般的神情。

“打的开心了？过瘾了？还是说你还想继续发泄，用我的身体？”

红笑着低语，沾着血迹的发丝落在敞开的领口，她的身体曲线在灯光的照射下透过单衣若隐若现，但见此状，咲奈反倒是手足无措地倒退了几步。

“不，不，我没有，没有那种想法。”

“你这小孩还真是可爱，不过看你满口的主教主教，你就没有自己的想法吗？”

在和红的对峙中，咲奈还是败下了阵来，他叹了口气收起了短棍，接着道：“像你们这种吸血鬼是不会明白的，我从小无父无母孤苦伶仃，如果不是主教大人救了我，我早就死在街头了，这份恩情是我拿性命也无以回报的。”

“也就是说，虽然你不想杀人，不过为了报恩所以才做这些事的是吗。”

“随便你怎么说吧。”

咲奈丢下一句话，转身离开了牢房，她伸手锁上了牢门，又有些落寞地看了眼望海，眼神中似乎带着些怜悯。

“或许你罪不至死，不过既然你牵扯进来了，那我也帮不了你了。”

说着，咲奈转身朝着楼梯走去。而就在这时，红却又笑眯眯地问了一句：“话说，一直跟你一起的那个小姑娘怎么没来呢，该不是摸鱼去了吧。”

然而，咲奈这次没有回答。

随着铁门关上时发出的一声巨响，楼梯口处的光线消失了，整个地牢再次陷入了压抑的气氛。望海叹了口气，将便利店的袋子扔在了一旁，因为现在的状况让她提不起一丝的食欲。

“那人到底是什么人啊……啊，红，刚才他打的那么用力，你没事吧。”

“别担心我，他们也是知道伤不了我们所以才下这么狠的手的。”红看起来似乎确实并不在意身上的伤，“而且那孩子很弱，比之前那个女孩子弱多了，所以他们才会派他来这守地牢。”

“猎人连这么小的孩子都在用吗。”

“唉，望海，你别成天这么圣母心爆发了，说不定到时候给你处刑的就是他，还是多想想有什么办法能让我们从这逃走吧。”红有些恨铁不成钢的训斥着望海。“你看到刚才那孩子身后的那两个吸血鬼了吗？”

“啊。”

红的话把望海的记忆重新拉了回来。

“那两个吸血鬼是怎么回事，为什么会站在猎人那边。”

“是猎人卑贱的勾当，不知道他们是从哪里搞来的药，但是那种药可以抹杀吸血鬼的心智，剥夺他们的意识，让他们永远成为不人不鬼的行尸。”

“什么？”

望海有些无法相信自己的耳朵。

“被剥夺了心智的吸血鬼就会像刚才那样，不会反抗，不会思考，不会有任何自己的想法，只对猎人言听计从。”

红啃噬着自己的指甲，眼神中的杀意逐渐升腾而起。

“我绝对不要变成那种样子。”

而同样的时间，在梨花名下的那座郊外教堂，朝夏此刻正行走在深不见底的地下长廊。晨曦的阳光在丛林中蔓延着，让外界的温度开始逐渐上升，但地下三米的城堡中却依旧维持着彻骨的寒意，或许是地下河带走了温度，又或许是聚集的吸血鬼带来的恶寒。

朝夏并不在意这种令人不安的温度，但是却有些担心那个正在转化期的女孩，众所周知，转化期的吸血鬼是最脆弱的，甚至比人类还要弱小。

急促的脚步声昭示着朝夏内心的烦躁，她加快脚步，来到了长廊深处的房间。推开厚重的木门，朝夏看到了黑暗中的那个影子。妃咲正蜷缩在房间正中央的地板上，手脚都被铁链所铐住，跟银质的手脚铐所接触地方的肌肤略微发黑，这代表着她的转化正在顺利进行着。而她的身体微微颤动，像是在经历着什么折磨。

见状，朝夏脱下了外套，轻轻覆盖在了她的身上。厚重的大衣将瘦弱的女孩子包裹着，这让她看上去更加弱小无助。

朝夏在漫长的时间中不是没有见过那些还是孩子的猎人，但是眼前的人却是她所见过的孩子最视死如归的一个，到底是怎样的经历与记忆，才让她愿意抛弃性命来守卫那个组织。朝夏不解，而更不解的是，到底是怎样的组织才会连望海这样的普通人类也不放过。

想着这些，朝夏掏出了手机，接通了凯的电话。

“凯，是我，我这边抓住一个猎人，嗯，还活着，叫妃咲美优，你看看能不能查到什么。是的，我明白，这次我不会心慈手软的，就算是把她的手脚都打断，我也会撬开她的嘴问出望海的下落的，剩下的就拜托你了。”

朝夏握紧了手中的手机，指节因为用力而微微发白，挂了电话，朝夏从口袋中掏出了刚才真风丢给她的瓶子。里面的粘稠的血液凝结在瓶壁上，透着刺目的殷红色，一阵似有似无的暖意通过瓶身传递到了朝夏的手心，似乎这血不久之前还在某人的血管里涌动着。

“梨花说如果开战了，希望你能拿出最好的战力，所以从现在开始给我乖乖摄入血液，小心拿着，这个可是上品。”

真风话语的余音还萦绕在耳边，朝夏拧开了瓶盖，将里面的液体一饮而尽。铁腥味从舌尖传来，温暖的血液如同冬日的炉火融化着寒冰一般逐渐唤醒了朝夏冰封的身体，意识开始变得更加清醒，五感也似乎在逐渐醒来，朝夏能感觉到身体内沉睡已久的力量正在被唤醒。

而随着力量一同被唤醒，还有一些久远的回忆，那些朝夏曾费尽心思想去遗忘的，关于复仇的怒火，关于被背叛的爱情，关于自私的逃避的记忆，以及它们所带来的痛苦。

朝夏咬紧了嘴唇，将意识集中在此时，此刻，还有那个人的身上。

望海风斗，不论发生什么，我绝对不允许别人伤害你。


	26. 第二十六章

不见天日的地下牢笼会让人失去对时间的实感，平日的生物钟也在昏暗的灯光中逐渐趋于混乱，昨晚跟红聊过之后，精神和肉体的疲倦让望海在不知不觉中睡了过去。

半梦半醒的睡眠中，望海隐约能听到偶尔有人的脚步声会在地牢中响起，不过也很快就消失在了黑暗。

就这样不知过了多久，终于有一阵激烈的对话声将望海拉回了现实世界。被吵醒的望海不由得朝着栏杆外望去，就在离他不远的地方，隐约可以看到两个身影，其中一个是不久前曾经来过的咲奈。

“为什么不去救她！”

咲奈的声音听起来十分激动，他正抓着面前的人质问着。被咲奈抓着的高个子女人背对着望海这边，虽然看不到她的神情，但是望海可以从她的声音中感觉到一丝冷漠。

“咲奈，这是主教大人的决定，所以你不需要知道为什么，只要照做就够了。”

“但是她还活着不是吗，主教大人是叫我们抛弃同伴吗？！”

“现在是特殊时期，你要明白，这和之前的小打小闹不一样，这是战争。”

“可是……”

“而且被活捉也是妃咲的错，一旦敌人从她嘴里问出了我们的情报，那别说去救她了，我们这些年的辛苦就都白费了。”女人粗暴地打断了咲奈的话，然后打开一间牢门，将一个吸血鬼带了出去。

“主教大人已经下令了，我们的动作必须加快，必须在妃咲被逼出情报之前结束这场战斗。”

“妃咲她还活着……”

女人似乎并没有在意咲奈紧咬的嘴唇，以及他嘴唇上沁出的血滴。“活着才麻烦，她要是当时死了的话就没有这些事了。”说着，女人在吸血鬼的手铐上加上了铁链，然后走上了楼梯。

“大部分人都已经到了，你在这里看好他们，在最后胜利之前千万不要出任何岔子。”

丢下这句话，女人带上地牢的门离开了。空荡的地牢中只留下了咲奈一个人站在那里，他的肩膀微微颤抖着，良久，他的拳头狠狠地打在了墙壁上，“可恶！可恶！混蛋！”随着他的怒骂，凹凸不平的墙壁上染上了点滴斑驳的血迹。

像是看不下去他自虐的模样，红开口了。

“别打了，就算你把手打断，这个世界也不会如你所愿的。”

“你懂什么！”

听到红的话，咲奈转身冲到了牢房前，他的眼睛中带着密集的血丝，下眼睑附近浓重的黑眼圈让他看上去有些吓人。

“你一个吸血鬼懂什么！”

伴随着吼叫声，咲奈的拳头砸在了栏杆上，血迹甩在了砾石满布的地面。但红并没有表现出任何恐惧，反而在嘴角勾出了一个弧线，她微笑着开口道：“虽然我只是是个吸血鬼，不过我有办法救那个小姑娘。”

“你说什么？”

咲奈睁大了眼睛，似乎没有听懂红的话。

“进来。”

红朝着他挥了挥手，犹豫了几秒，咲奈还是打开了牢门，走到了红的面前。

“你刚才的话都是什么意思，你到底知道什么？”

“就是字面上的意思。”红笑着对上了咲奈狐疑的目光。“经常和你一起来的那个小姑娘，她被吸血鬼那边的人抓走了吧。而且现在整个日本的吸血鬼都聚集在梨花的麾下，所以能抓住她的，只有梨花的人。”

“……你刚才说能救她，是怎么回事。”

“这说来就简单了。”红的视线落在了一旁的望海的身上。“那个人类，她跟一个吸血鬼关系很密切，而且那个吸血鬼也是现在全日本唯一一个敢反抗池口梨花的人，如果是她，估计可以救出小姑娘。”

沉默了几秒，咲奈终于开口了。

“但是我不能背叛主教大人……我不可能放走吸血鬼，我发过誓的。”

“你不必放我，你只要放走那个人类就好了。”

红的话让咲奈睁大了眼睛，而同样的，她的话也让望海也无法再沉默下去。

“红，你是什么意思。”

但是红并没回答望海，她的视线依旧停留在咲奈那里。“我可以帮你联系到那个吸血鬼，如果她能把你的人救回来的话，你就放了那个人类。这样你既没有背叛你的誓言，也不会让你的同伴送死。”

“可是主教大人他……”

“到现在了你还在意你那位大人吗。”红逼近了咲奈，她的视线和话语都像一把利刃，刺入了咲奈的心中。“就算你这么相信他，但是现在对你的同伴见死不救的不就是他吗。”

咲奈沉默了，她与红之间正进行着一场无言的斗争，两人间的空气被冻结得如同极地的冰原。望海不敢搭话，更不知道自己能说些什么，时间一分一秒地流逝，终于，咲奈用颤抖的声音回应了红的挑战。

“好，我相信你。”

“这就对了。”

红露出了一个欣慰的笑容，她伸手拉住咲奈的衣领，将他拽到了自己的面前，而后在他耳边低语了一个号码。咲奈犹豫了一下，还是应声拨通了电话，但同时也抽出了一把匕首抵在了红的喉管。

“如果你敢搞什么小动作，我会立刻切断你的声带。”

随着几声提示音，电话很快接通了，打开免提后，一个红和望海都熟悉的声音从听筒那边种传来。

“我是凯，哪位？”

望海从想到凯那慵懒的声音在此刻会显得如此得令人感动。

“凯，是我。”

“诶？老大？是老大吗，你在哪，你没事吗？”

“我没事。”

红撇了一眼眼前的咲奈，然后继续说道：“听我说，我和望海都被抓住了，但是他们同意放过望海。”

“……条件呢？”

“条件就是让梨花放了那个被抓住的猎人。”

“老大，你到底。”

凯的话还未说完就被红打断了，红提高了声音。

“凯，接下来每一个字都认真听我说。我和梨花虽然从小一起长大，但是我们曾经的家园已经不在了……即使再回去原来的地方，一切都变了，我们现在可以说已经是敌人了。”

电话那头凯没有回应，但是红似乎并不在意，而是深吸了一口气接着说道：“所以你不要惊讶，我现在只能选择背叛她。”

“我都明白了，就照老大你说的做。”

“嗯，谢谢你了，凯。”

“哪里的话，老大，如果有天你能回来的话，你私藏的那瓶1789年的白兰地我就收下了。”

听到这话，红的笑声响彻在了狭小的牢房，她的视线似乎不经意地扫过了咲奈，不过谁也没有注意到。

“我知道了，话说，现在是几点。”

红看向咲奈，咲奈撇了一眼手机显示屏，上面显示的时间是上午十二点十分。

“凯，那个猎人现在在哪里？”

“是朝夏抓的人，现在应该在梨花那里。”

“那你今天晚上十二点半之前能搞定吗？”

“嗯……”凯在电话那头沉吟了几秒，然后很快便回应道：“应该没问题的。”

“你呢？”

面对红的提问，咲奈只是无言地点了点头。

“那好，就今天晚上十二点半，在东海岸的废弃码头，这边的人会带着望海，让朝夏带着那个猎人和他见面。”

“我明白了。”

待凯回复完毕，咲奈伸出手想挂电话，但红拉住了他，然后补充了一句：“照顾好朝夏，她不是个擅长交易的人。”

言闭，红替咲奈挂断了电话，随着嘟嘟几声提示音，牢房中回归一片寂静。

“放心好了，话你都听到了，我不会耍什么小伎俩的。”

说着，红推开了咲奈抵在她脖子上的利刃，然后对他展露出一个友好的笑容。但咲奈似乎有些不解。

“你到底为什么要救这个人类？”

“为什么？哈哈哈哈，这还真是好问题，我想想，大概是因为我比你们更有人情味，更想救我的朋友。”

“你……”

“这个回答你可满意，咲奈大人。”

咲奈不再回答，而是撇了一眼呆立在那里的望海，然后收起了匕首离开了牢房。“你也听到了，给我乖乖等到今天晚上。”说完，咲奈锁上了牢门，而后离开了地牢。

望海目瞪口呆地望着离去的咲奈，一时间有些无法理解现在的状况，直到红的声音把她拉回了现实。

“你从这里逃出去之后，就和朝夏离开日本，就像你说的，去欧洲，或者其他的什么地方，再也不要回来了。”

“可是，红……”

“啊，这话说得有些绝对了，如果最后梨花赢了这场战争的胜利的话，你还是可以回来探探亲的。”

“我不是说这个。”

望海焦急地打断了红，她拼命地想挪到红那边，但是铁链还是把她分隔在了离红一米远的地方。

“红，我和朝夏走了你怎么办，还有凯，你们要怎么逃走。”

“小望海，都到了这个时候了，你还有闲情担心别人的事吗？别那么天真了，管好自己的事情就够了。”

说完这句话，红便躺回牢房的角落，不再回应望海的呼唤了。


	27. 第二十七章

一月下旬的气温已经降到了零度以下，像是将积蓄已久的压力一股脑释放了似的，从入夜时分开始东京的夜空中就飘起了雪花。大地的温度被连日的严寒所剥夺，积雪逐渐覆盖住了偌大的城市，这让这个国际性的大都市化作了一只沉睡的兽，在冰雪中冬眠着。

朝夏接到凯的电话是在太阳落山后不久，对于凯所诉说的红的计划，她最初确实抱着几分疑虑，但面对对望海的担忧，以及时间一分一秒地流过却依旧没有任何进展的现状，朝夏还是选择了相信自己多年的老友。

夜幕降临后，朝夏带着凯来到了郊外的教堂。彼时梨花并没有在那，而真风则是被凯的一通电话调离了教堂，虽然花了点时间准备，但面对现在只有明日海一人留守教堂的情况，朝夏已经非常满意了。

两人不多迟疑，过了守卫之后径直走向地下，在地下长廊的尽头处遇见了明日海，以及她的两个手下柚香光和水美舞斗。

经历过那次的针锋相对之后，现在又忽然成了同伴，几人之间的氛围略微有些微妙。

“那个猎人怎么样了？”

对上明日海视线的时候，朝夏装作不在意的样子提问。

“呃，她还睡着，但是状态已经安定下来了，估计还有一阵子就会醒了。”

自从那次跟朝夏战斗过之后，明日海就有些惧怕这个陌生的吸血鬼，她退后一步，谨慎地望着突然出现的两人。

“这是凯，是红的朋友，你认识的吧。”

“嗯……”

明日海朝着凯点了点头，依旧没有放下防备的姿态，连同她身边的两人，都略带敌意地望着朝夏。

“我这次来没有别的意思，只是凯那边有新的情报，梨花让我们来通知你们一声。”

“诶，梨花吗？”

“是的，情况有点急，去把人手都召集起来。”

“可，可是……”

明日海还想争辩什么，但凯跟朝夏使了个眼色，她的胳膊自然地搭上了明日海的脖子，然后在她耳边低声暗语道：“是新情报的事，真风和梨花已经在路上了，所以让我直接来跟你交接一下，时间不多了，带上你的人我们去外面说。”

说着，凯便拉住明日海往外走。明日海被拉得紧，却又无法扔下妃咲不管，只得在被拖走的间隙回头朝着朝夏道：“朝夏，你带来的人你看好她，我一会就回来。”

水美和柚香对视一眼，然后跟上了明日海的步伐离开了地下，只留下了朝夏和被关押着的妃咲二人。见脚步声已经远去，朝夏迅速侧身进了关押室，然后直接手扯向禁锢着妃咲手脚的链条。

朝夏的手指碰到银链，立即有一种刺痛感从接触点传来。但她并没有理会，伴随力量的加大，链条开始松动。最后，接着一声清脆的金属声银质的链条断成了两截。

见链条已断，朝夏没有过多犹豫，直接将倒在地上的妃咲横抱起来，然后快步离开了关押室。

大约半个小时后，坐在驾驶位上的朝夏接到了凯的电话。

“人你带着呢吧。”

“嗯，很顺利，我现在正开车往码头那边去。”

“那就好，现在梨花的人和猎人都在巡视，千万不要引起什么大动作。”

“你那边怎么样。”

“我暂时还能拖住她们，不过时间也长不了，池口梨花和真风那边也差不多要露馅了，你也抓紧时间吧。”

“我知道，谢谢你。”

说完，朝夏用力踩下了油门，黑色的汽车犹如脱缰的野马一般在夜晚的街道中飞驰而过。随着周围景色逐渐萧条，朝夏知道自己已经离约定的码头不远了。

东京都的远郊，没有灯光也没有月色的，一切都黑暗地像是回到了远古时代，漆黑如柏油一般的海水冲击着海岸，发出阵阵巨响。后座的妃咲还在深眠中，但是急促的呼吸昭示着她离苏醒已经不远了。

终于，废弃的码头出现在了朝夏的视野中，她放缓了车速，直到看到停在那里的一辆银灰色的车，以及立在车边的人。

“朝夏！”

即使被咲奈束缚着双臂，望海还是抑制不住心中的激动，先一步喊出了那个名字。雪落在她黑色的发梢，外套上，积成了小小的一片。因为寒冷而微微颤抖的身体表明她已经在这里等了有一会了。

朝夏抱着妃咲下了车，踏上覆满积雪的地面，伴着吱呀作响的脚步声朝着望海这边走来。

“喂，她怎么了，她还活着吗！”

咲奈抓紧绑着望海双臂的链条，焦急地吼叫着。

“在我看来的话，是的。”朝夏站到了咲奈的面前，直视他的眼睛。“放了她，然后带着这个猎人走，我们就两清了。”

“啧。”

咲奈有些不爽地撇了一眼朝夏，接着抱住了还未清醒的妃咲。同时，朝夏也接住了朝她扑了过来的望海。

咔嚓一声清脆的声响，望海手上的链条应声碎裂了。终于被解放的望海紧紧地抱住了眼前的人，力气之大仿佛是要将朝夏捏碎，然后揉进自己的血肉之中。

无法停止的颤抖不知是因激动还是恐惧，但望海并不在意，因为从怀中人身上所传递来的气息，温度，以及熟悉的触感，这一切都令人如此安心。此时此刻望海只想抱紧朝夏，然后再也不放手。

“没事了。”

朝夏久违地露出了一个浅笑，然后用手掌轻轻抚摸望海的后背来安抚着她。

“我会带你离开这里的。”

说着，朝夏吻上了望海的唇。

那是一种奇妙的感觉，刺骨的冰冷中带着一丝温暖与滑腻的感觉。望海曾经沉醉于朝夏唇瓣的清香与舌尖的触感，只是在回忆中的吻总是带着霸道的掠夺。但在此刻，朝夏的吻却是温柔的给予。

“朝夏……”

望海想呼喊眼前的人的名字，想让眼下的这个瞬间继续持续下去。

但是就在这时，一个不和谐的声音却突然响起，打破了两人之间的美好时间。

“我还以为会是怎样厉害的角色呢，没想到也是一个耽于儿女情长的家伙。”

瞬间，朝夏转身将望海护在了身后，然后朝着声音来的方向望过去。视线所及，远处废弃的巨大集装箱顶端站着几个人。而说话的，正是站在最中间的一个男人。

那人看上去大约四十几近五十的样子，一身老派的西装配着长及脚踝的深蓝色羊毛大衣，略显灰白的头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，如刀的双眉下微眯的眼睛正落在朝夏的身上。

即使是局外人的望海，此刻也能感觉到男人身上所散发出来的，那种让人不愿去接近的冷酷与压迫感，这让望海不由得抓紧了朝夏的衣袖。

“主，主教大人……我，我……”

抱着妃咲的咲奈喃喃着，断不成声的语句从他的嘴角滑落，但很快就粉碎在严寒当中，颤抖的脚终于支撑不住身体的重量，咲奈就这样跪在了地上。

但是男人却连看都不看跪在地上的咲奈，而是继续打量着朝夏，以及在朝夏身后的望海。

“这真的就是你所说的现存最强大的吸血鬼？我怎么只能看到一个跟人类玩过家家的蠢货。”

“别这么说嘛，她活了有六百年了，可是你的十三倍有余。”

一个熟悉的声音从男人身旁响起，即便是略微有些近视的望海，也不可能看错那一头红发，以及那人脸上的笑意。

“红……”

朝夏皱起了眉头盯着站在对立阵营的红，眼中迸发出了杀意。

“好久不见，朝夏。”

“你也跟猎人结盟了吗？为什么。”

“哈哈哈哈，朝夏，是太久的漂泊让你的脑子也坏掉了吗？”红发出了一阵大笑。“如果是你，也不想被扔进火狱变成不人不鬼的怪物吧。” 

“所以你选择出卖我，还有凯是吗。”

“朝夏你活了这么久，却还是这么幼稚。”红收起了笑意，然后伸出带着链条的双手看向男人道：“现在人已经在你面前了，你该相信我了吧。”

男人对手下的人点了下头，身旁的人心领神会，解开了红的枷锁。被解放的红揉了揉手腕，又伸展了下身体，然后满意地看着眼前的一切。“希望你的人有够厉害能抓住她。”

“望海，不要离开我的身边。”

说着，朝夏左手揽住望海的腰，右手中挥出了那柄长剑，还带着血丝的剑身反射着微弱的光，剑尖指向了站立在集装箱顶的几人。

“动手。”

男人一声令下，枪声响起了，从高处射来的银色弹丸朝着朝夏飞去，还不及望海反应，朝夏已经一个转身，挥动长剑挡住了子弹。但这只是开始，伴随着枪声，两个黑影从暗处奔出，他们手上的利刃带着寒光刺向朝夏。

朝夏接住一击，飞起一脚踹飞了那个吸血鬼之后，又甩动剑身挡住了冲着望海而来的斩击。铮的一声利响，朝夏被震地单膝跪地，但她还是咬紧牙关守了下来。

“哦，不错嘛，竟然能跟我们制作的吸血鬼打成这样子。”

男人微微挑眉，看上去略微有些惊讶。

“我也没想到，不仅是言听计从，而且被你们改化的吸血鬼的能力竟然能提升到这种地步，还真是优秀的杀人兵器。”

红低声道，她的视线停留在了跟朝夏缠斗的两个初级吸血鬼的身上，虽然已经永远地失去了意识，但是他们此刻的速度与力量都得到了惊人的强化，即使是正在逐渐恢复成巅峰状态的朝夏，在一边保护着望海一边跟两人战斗的状况下仍显得有些吃力。

铮，一阵短兵相接，朝夏被斩击的力道震飞了出去，她不及回头，就又是几声枪响。

“朝夏，小心！”

望海想拉住朝夏，但是已经来不及了，几颗子弹擦着朝夏的脸颊与喉咙飞了过去，而弹片所及之处，已是鲜血淋漓，连同朝夏手中的长剑也被打飞了出去。

“唔！”

还不及朝夏重新站起，那个持双短刀的吸血鬼已经冲到了望海的面前，望海勉强躲开了她的刀刃，但是已经达到极限的反应无法再有提升，眼见另一柄刀的刀刃刺向了无法躲避的望海。

“别！”

朝夏大吼着，赤手朝着望海扑了过去。那个瞬间，望海感觉到的是朝夏拥抱着自己时候的触感。

“没事的。”

朝夏眼含着笑意在望海耳边喃喃低语，但是却隐藏不住流淌在望海脸上的冰冷液体。

“朝夏……”

望海转过身想扶住朝夏的时候，她终于看到了，短刀刺进了朝夏脖子，而那冰冷的液体正是从朝夏脖颈处所涌出的鲜血。

“看起来到此为止了。”男人挥了下手示意枪手住手。“一边保护着那个人类，一边躲避着子弹，还可以跟他们两个战斗到这种程度，不愧是远古的吸血鬼，你还真是给我带了个好东西啊，红。”

红握紧了拳头，没有回话。

“把她的手脚都给我切断，给我抓住她。”

男人发出了号令，两个吸血鬼无言地听从着。朝夏护着望海，想继续战斗，但是被击碎的手腕已经拿不起长剑，溅入眼睛的鲜血也让她的视线开始模糊。

“朝夏，不要。”

望海将朝夏挡在身后，以对抗的姿态面对着逼近的吸血鬼。可已经没有自我意识的刽子手并不知道什么叫做怜悯，短刀再次无情地刺了过来。

“望海！”

朝夏凄厉的喊叫划破了长夜，但就是在那个瞬间，不知从何处，响起了一声枪鸣。

随后，眼前的刽子手跪倒在地上，失去了意识。

“哎呀呀，所以说为什么打架要带我这种救护人员来啊……”

在几人看不到的远方高台上，明日海正皱着眉头抱怨着。


	28. 第二十八章

梨花作为人类的最初记忆是一个冰冷的雨夜，她不记得那时自己的年纪，或许是六岁的时候，也或者是七岁。而那场绵延不绝的雨，可能是秋日最后的冰封，也可能是春季最初的寒冷。除却那些，留在记忆中最深刻的印象，唯有从那个人掌心中传来的温度。

那之后，梨花从一个被遗弃于街头的弃儿，变成了那家不为人知的孤儿院的一员。在孤儿院的日子是漫长又折磨人的，除了必要的睡眠和最低限的一日三餐，每个孩子都要经受无休止的训练，跌打损伤是每日的日常。虽然比起流浪时的苦痛来说，梨花觉得那些都不难忍受，只是，她最害怕的是黑夜。

当太阳落入山坳，世界被一片黑暗所笼罩之后，一切都开始变得荒芜。隐藏在黑暗中的恶魔，又或者是想象力过剩的孩子所幻想出的野兽，在黑夜到来时均开始蠢蠢欲动。那种深深刻入骨髓之中，人类从远古时代遗留下来的对于未知的恐惧，无时无刻不折磨着梨花的身心，让她不敢入睡。

而每当那时，那个把梨花带回来的棕发女孩总是会轻轻抱住她，抚摸着她的后背哄她入睡。那段记忆是如此得深刻，即使已经过去了三十年的光阴，梨花在梦醒时分仍偶尔会闻到那女孩身上的香气，以及她在自己耳边的呢喃。

“不怕不怕，我会陪着你的。”

“小梨，小梨，我们一起玩吧。”

“我想创造一个世界，让所有的孩子们都可以幸福地活着。”

那孩子的声音就这样回荡在耳边，梨花在她说话的时候静静地看着她，那时她的眼中好像散落着星星一般明亮。而因为那孩子的存在，梨花在孤儿院的日子好过了许多，不会受周围人的排挤，也不会被坏心眼的前辈所捉弄。岁月扭转，梨花甚至还交到了朋友。

“从今天开始我们三个人做朋友吧。”

梨花还记得那个活泼开朗的男孩子出现在她们面前时候的情景，那个比她们小两岁，有着黝黑肤色的男孩带着好看的笑容，有些羞涩的和她们握手。夏日午后的阳光洒在树林的叶丛中，留下了些斑驳的光晕，将男孩的脸照耀得明亮而俊朗。

最初梨花并不明白那个男孩为什么跟她们搭话的时候会脸红，但是后来，在发现男孩总是会在训练中给她们打掩护，悄悄带给她们偷来的零食，以及似有似无地注视着那孩子的时候，梨花隐约察觉到了男孩心中的情愫。

但是她没有告诉那孩子，或许是因为占有欲，也或许是因为自私。那个时候梨花只是单纯的希望三个人能永远在一起，做最好的朋友相互陪伴一生，这样就足够了。

他们就这样跌跌撞撞地成长，伴着孩子间的小打小闹，伴着些许青春的烦恼。甚至有几个瞬间，梨花觉得这样的生活会永远地持续下去，他们三人会一同长大，一同步老去，一同在这世间送走或许平凡但绝对不是无趣的一生。

在梨花18岁生日那天，三人偷偷溜出孤儿院，躺在后山的草地上抬头看着遍布的繁星的夜空，一切都安静得像只剩下了大地的心跳。那个的时候，梨花偷偷地看向身边的两人，然后悄悄许愿：希望我们三个可以一辈子都是好朋友。 

只是，那时还年轻气盛的梨花并不知道，地球不会总是依照你的意愿去旋转。

战争爆发的时候，距离梨花和那孩子成年只剩一年。很难说这到底是上天的眷顾还是惩罚，当时的梨花只是在庆幸自己不会被送上战场，但是后来发生的事却超出了她的预料。

随着阵亡人数的增加，梨花所在的组织被必上了绝路，申请自卫队援助的文件被驳回后，组织上层的人只得破釜沉舟地将所有战力都投入了最后一战，其中就包括孤儿院的守卫队。

失去的守卫队的孤儿院最后还是被残留的吸血鬼所攻破，大人们放了一把火之后就逃离了。一时间，无人管顾的孤儿院的孩子们成了吸血鬼的盘中餐。侥幸逃脱的，只剩下梨花三人。

不过，梨花他们的好运也没有持续多久，流亡的三人在第四天夜里就被吸血鬼发现了。

即便是接受了多年的训练，对于能力远超常人的吸血鬼们来说，眼前三个连战场都没上过的小鬼并算不上什么威胁。

而那夜，也是梨花最后一次见到那两人。

“答应我，保护好她。”

即使被鲜血所浸染，男孩那明亮的眼中依旧透着坚定。他用手中的短枪和长刀拖住了吸血鬼的步伐，以此来换取梨花和那孩子逃走的时间。梨花对着男孩的背影发誓，即使赌上自己这条性命，也要守护那孩子的平安。

只是，命运却又跟她们开了一个玩笑。

梨花还记得，在逃到海岸的时候，身后紧追不舍的吸血鬼朝着自己冲来时候，那双可怖的双眼，犹如暗夜中的鬼灯。梨花因为恐惧而失去了理智，身体如同被钉在了原地似的无法移动，平日训练的记忆被冲刷得干净，那个瞬间，梨花确信自己要死了。

如果那孩子没有替她挡住那致命一击的话。

自己为了保护那孩子而送命，故事本该如此发展，可现实却偏偏扭转了原本的剧情。“小梨，快跑。”那孩子看着梨花的眼睛，最后一次对她展露了笑容。

“不要……不要，不要啊！”梨花由最初无法相信现实的低喃，到最后的吼叫，她拼命地想要拔掉刺入那孩子胸口的剑，可剑犹如和那孩子融为一体了似的纹丝不动。疯狂的吸血鬼从背后咬上了那孩子的脖子，鲜血喷薄而出。

“我喜欢你。”

伴随着那孩子最后一声轻声呓语，梨花被她推下了海崖。

自那之后，梨花鲜有做梦。漫漫长夜中，即便是偶尔坠入了梦境，她也总是会回到那个夜晚，看到那孩子对自己伸来的手，带着触及她灵魂的温凉和爱意，以及某些永远无法挽回的悲伤。

是什么时候开始的呢，习惯了那孩子的气味，习惯了她的声音，她的笑容，她的手指轻轻抚摸自己脸颊的感觉，以及她的存在。但是又是从什么时候开始的呢，接受了她永远地离开了自己这个事实。

或许从来没有接受过吧，梨花偶尔会这样想，那孩子的话语无时无刻不萦绕在自己的耳边，关于她音容相貌的回忆成了梨花支撑下去的唯一动力。

背弃了跟朋友的约定，失去了最爱的人，还变成吸血鬼了，再也死不了了。这漫长到令人发狂的人生，该做点什么让自己不失去理智呢？

那不如就去做些开心的事好了。我想想，嗯，比如去创造一个更好的世界，让所有的孩子们都可以幸福地活着的世界怎么样？

“所以，这个世界如你所愿了吗，梨花。”

站在高处的男人露出了一个熟悉的笑意，好像在那个夏日的午后第一次见到他的时候一般，梨花怎么都忘不掉在那男孩脸上所带着的，好看却有些害羞的笑容。那个曾经的挚友，即使过了三十年了，眼神中的坚定也未曾有一丝改变。

“好久不见了，早雾圣奈……不，现在应该叫你主教大人吧。”

站在空中的梨花俯视着眼前苍老得鬓角都已经开始发白男人，轻声说着。

“确实好久不见了，有三十年了吧，你看看，我都已经老成什么样子了。”早雾发出了一阵大笑，他笑着用粗糙的手掌捂住了脸，指缝间的目光锋利如剑，射出癫狂：“但是你还是跟之前一样，一点都没变过。”

“我没想到你竟然还活着。”

“是吧，我也很惊讶，我居然还活着。或许是上天眷顾我吧，在我被吸血鬼折磨得奄奄一息的时候，猎人救了我，让我现在有机会站在这里，来清算我们之间的账。”

“早雾……”

早雾目不斜视地看着梨花，眼神中冰冷的杀意开始蔓延。

“我昏迷了一年多，醒来之后第一件事就是想去找你们，我杀了无数的吸血鬼，包括那夜袭击了我们的那个，是从他口中我才知道……那孩子已经不在了，而那天夜里口口声声答应守护她的你，成了杀死她的凶手中的一份子。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是有趣，你不觉得很有趣吗，上天跟我开了这么大的一个玩笑。”

“早雾，我不想跟你讨论这些。”

“哦？那你想讨论什么？”

早雾微微眯起了眼睛。

“我不想挑起战争，三十年前的战争已经让无数人付出了血的代价。但是现在，整个日本的吸血鬼已经被整合了，不会随便对人类出手，也没有人会因此而受到伤害了，所以……早雾，带着你的人离开日本吧。”

梨花一字一句地说着，她的声音中带着一丝诚挚的恳求，也或许是愧疚。但是早雾却似乎并不领情，他的手摸上了腰间的枪套。“如果我拒绝呢？”

“那就抱歉了，只能请你死在这里了。”

一直站在早雾身侧的红笑眯眯地说着，不知何时她手中多了一把短刀，此刻已经抵在了早雾的脖子上。而在地面的集装箱顶，端着枪的明日海与真风等人已经静待多时了。

“抱歉了，朝夏大哥，我们还有事情要处理，所以赶来的有点迟了。”

从梨花身后冒出的凯略带歉意地挥手跟朝夏打着招呼，而面对突然出现的众人，朝夏一脸完全被蒙在鼓里的惊讶与不解。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，不亏是降服了全日本吸血鬼的池口梨花，我倒是想问一句，你是从哪里得来的消息，咲奈那孩子虽然是个废物，但是他倒是绝对不会背叛我的，而且他的电话我也装了窃听器。”

早雾的视线扫过跪在车旁的咲奈的身上，他脸上的茫然的神情昭示着他已经完全的处于情况之外了。

“和我虽然从小一起长大，但是我们现在可以说已经是敌人了……”

梨花重复了一遍红曾在电话中说到的话，不屑地笑了下道：“虽然你调查了这么多年，看起来依旧没有调查到红的资料不是吗。红她不是跟我一起长大的，是她转化了的我。跟我一起长大的，除了那孩子，就只有你。”

梨花的话让早雾轻挑了下眉毛，而多话的凯也插话了进来。

“曾经的家园已经不在了……即使再回去原来的地方，一切都变了。这段历史老大可是给我讲过的，结果没想到你还真是这么念旧，居然把据点建在那座烧毁的孤儿院上面。啧，老大，这次回去我可真要喝你那瓶1789年的白兰地了。”

“现在梨花的人已经过去了，早雾圣奈，你输了。”

红在早雾耳边轻声说着。

“等等，结果你们都在瞒着我吗！？”听到现在的望海终于忍不住了，她朝着空中的几人大吼着。“明明我才是全部事情的中心！”

“别这么说嘛小望海，就是因为你和朝夏是这件事的中心，所以才瞒着你们的，不然事情怎么会这么顺利呢，你说是吧。”

说着，凯对望海眨了眨眼，然后抛出了一个轻挑的笑容。

“梨花，不要跟这人废话了，赶紧把他杀了不就行了。”

被无视的真风终于不耐烦地嚷嚷了起来，突然，又像是想起了什么似的对着半跪在地上的朝夏吼道：“我说你，这次可要好好感谢我家枪法神准的明日海前辈，要不是有她，你现在就已经跟你的小情人说拜拜了。”

“……”

朝夏没有搭理她，而是支撑着身体站了起来，然后将望海护在了身后。她的视线投向在空中对峙着的梨花和早雾两人，不知为何，有种不好的预感开始在朝夏的心中升腾而起。

“早雾，投降吧，不要再做无谓的杀戮了。我的人已经去了你的据点，天亮之前一切都会结束。”

梨花环抱着双臂，冰冷的视线直指早雾。的确，现在角斗的天平已经倒向了梨花那边，梨花自信可以在大部队荡平早雾的据点前将早雾牵制在这里。

但是，在两人僵持着对视了几秒之后，早雾却露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

“梨花，我承认你很厉害，在学校的时候就是这样，你每一科都是第一，但是只有一点你不行，那就是你总是把人想的太好了。”

早雾的话语中带着莫名的自信，而看他的神情也似乎并不是在虚张声势，在所有的棋子都已经捏在了自己手上的现在，眼前的男人还有什么暗藏的底牌？不安感在梨花心中升腾着。

嘟嘟嘟嘟。

就是在这时，一阵不和谐的铃声从梨花的衣兜中传出，梨花皱了皱眉，接起了电话。

“喂，伶美吗？你那边搞定……”

然而，梨花的话音还未落，一个熟悉却并非是伶美麗的声音从电话那头响起。

“池口梨花，好久没听到你的声音了呢。”

“兰寿……とむ……”

梨花低吟出了那人的名字。

“抱歉，我本来还想跟你好好相处一阵子呢，没想到你的人来的实在太着急了。”

“兰寿，你对他们做了什么。”

“没什么，不要担心嘛梨花，你是知道的，虽然在警局干了这么多年，但是我这人还是最讨厌血腥场面了……所以我切掉他们手脚把他们带回去的时候都是很小心的，不会让血四处乱溅。”

“兰寿你！”

梨花捏紧手机的力度几乎要把屏幕捏碎，但是电话那头的人并不在意。说完一句“请代我跟早雾打招呼，谢谢他送来这么多实验材料。”之后，便挂断了电话。

咔嚓。梨花手中的手机终于应声而碎。

因为仇恨而变红的眼睛此刻犹如一把利刃，正刺入早雾的身上。梨花无法掩饰自己的怒气与杀意，自那孩子去世以来，梨花第一次如此得想杀掉某一个人，即使赔上自己的性命也在所不惜。

而早雾也毫不畏惧地直视着梨花的眼睛，就像三十几年前两人第一次搭话的时候一般，他的眼中带着的是某种经过岁月冲洗后更加坚定的信念。

“梨花，你变成了自己最恨的吸血鬼，然后选择与把我们送上绝路的政府军联手，但是你有没有想到过，你所付出的这一切会换来今天的结果。”


	29. 第二十九章

仿佛是做了一个很长很长的梦一样，虽然身体已经复原，但是精神却依旧疲惫。记忆有些混乱，连带着意识也模糊了起来，望海想抛开一切接着睡下去，但残存着的理智却敲打着神经告诉自己，现在或许不是休息的时间。勉强拉回了正在逐渐远去的思维，望海花了些时间才重新夺回了四肢的支配权。

“朝夏……”

望海轻声呼唤着怀中的名字，但那人却并无反应，这让望海有些紧张。她伸出手捋开了朝夏贴在额头上的发丝，然后靠近她的脸庞，感受到微不可闻的鼻息断断续续传递而来，望海才放心下来。

眼睛逐渐适应了房间内的黑暗，望海环视着四周，些许微弱的光线从遮光窗帘的缝隙中溜进了她的视线，似乎在告诉着她现在天已经亮了。但是那场惨无人道的战斗到底是什么时候发生的，是昨天晚上，还是前天呢，望海已经记不清了。

唯一残存的记忆是中弹之后朝夏扑向自己的样子，而在那之后一切都断片了。想着，望海不由得捂住了腹部，虽然衣服上的破损和血迹还在，但是却没有意料之中的疼痛。连同此刻正在自己怀中安眠的朝夏，望海有些迷茫了。

自己被猎人抓住，然后朝夏来救自己，在那之后还跑出来很多吸血鬼和猎人，接着就发生了一场战斗……这些都是真的发生过的事吗，还是说这只是自己做的一个梦。

不过如果这真是一场梦的话，那身上的血迹是怎么回事，还有自己现在到底在哪里。望海从床上起身，给朝夏掖好被子之后轻轻离开了房间。

这是一座陌生的房子，海涛声和海鸥的鸣叫正隐约从窗外传来，而掀开窗户上的遮光布，可以看到翻腾的白色浪花和满天的飘雪。望海走过走廊，又下了楼梯，透过紧闭的客厅大门，可以听到说话的声音。

“是吗，已经到这一步了啊。”

“老大，那现在我们怎么办，还要继续留在日本吗……”

“如果连梨花都撑不住的话，那像我们这种小角色，再待下去就真的是等死了。”

“唉……不过话说，你为什么连这两个家伙也要捡回来啊，就算捡垃圾也要有个限度啊老大。”

“不然怎么办，留着他们在外面送死吗？”

“可他们可是……”

望海推开房门的声音打断了红和凯的对话，她们一齐朝着站在门口的望海看去，似乎是因为太过于投入而没有注意到望海的到来，两人脸上略微带着一丝诧异。

“小望海，你醒了啊，你整整睡了一天一夜呢。”

凯调整了一下表情，然后一脸笑意地伸手招呼望海过来坐下，但在那之前，望海的视线被躺在远处角落里的人，以及抱着他的人所吸引了。

虽然那个女人望海并不熟悉，但是此刻躺在那里的男人的脸是望海怎么都忘不了的。

“咲奈？等等，为什么他会在这，不对，而且那个女的，是朝夏带来的……”

面对意外的情况望海有些语无伦次，不过也不能怪她，那天咲奈对红施以暴力的情景还历历在目。

“如果你所见，那个女猎人变成吸血鬼了，所以姑且算我们这边的了。” 

“那咲奈呢，为什么连他也在这？”

“这家伙背叛了早雾，如果把他留在那的话估计会被早雾碎尸万段吧，所以老大就莫名其妙地善心大发把这家伙也带回来了。”

凯无奈地耸了耸肩，一副我也没话说的表情。

“不说这些了。”红岔开了话题，“现在的问题是我们到底该怎么办。”

“等下，有人能先跟我说明下我们这是在哪吗？这里是东京吗？”

“啊，望海你一路上都是昏迷的，所以忘记跟你说了。这里是千叶，因为当时天快亮了，走不了太远，所以就来这边了。”

“千叶……”望海重复着，但脑海中除了迪士尼乐园之外什么都浮现不出来。

“嗯，简单说的话是我在千叶海岸的特别据点，嘛，之前一直是当做度假别墅用的，不过现在特别时间就拿来做临时据点了。”

“唔……这里安全吗？”

“说不上彻底掩人耳目吧，不过现在猎人的主要精力应该都在梨花那边，所以我们这里暂时应该是安全的。”

说着，红将摊在桌上的报纸转向了望海，望海扫眼看去，上面用报社常用的加粗体标注着几行大字。

【码头风云，油罐车泄露引发连环爆炸，是意外还是有意为之？】

【卷入极道纷争，池口财团的陷落！？】

【有关人员已被逮捕，财团理事或接受警方调查……】

配图是一张一眼就能看出是偷拍的，梨花正从车上下来的照片，不得不说，这个新闻确实很夺人眼球。

“公安的人和猎人已经联手了，目的估计就是要扳倒梨花建立的集团体系，然后逮捕所有的吸血鬼。”红环抱着手臂皱起了眉头，不屑地道：“虽然不知道政府军那边条件是什么，不过有他们的帮助，现在猎人确实已经不可一世了。”

“多半就是那些新技术吧，新型的银弹武器，可以限制吸血鬼行动的那个闪光弹，还有老大你说，那个把吸血鬼转化成杀人机器的东西……”

凯沙发上仰天长叹了一口气：“唉……如果把那些家伙用在自卫队上，到时候日本崛起也不是梦了吧。”

“说的轻松啊你，你以为欧洲那边的吸血鬼联盟是吃素的吗，如果日本真的闹得不可开交的话，他们也就不得不增援了。嗯，我估计梨花现在已经在联系了。”

“那就是说我们现在还有胜算？”

“不好说……”红紧皱的眉头并没有舒展开。“如果只是猎人和政府军对吸血鬼的话，胜率还算是五五开吧，但是那个改化吸血鬼的药，猎人有了它之后相当于可以将抓到的吸血鬼强化之后重新作为战力投入战场，所以……”

“什么啊，说到底我们还不就是死定了吗！”

凯像泄了气的皮球似的，大叫一声瘫在了沙发上。看着红和凯丧气的样子，望海已经领略到了事情的严重性，虽说自己只是一个普普通通的人类，但覆巢之下，安有完卵。

翻看着桌上的报纸，第二版娱乐版块的角落里还标注了一条【夜之安魂曲主演望海风斗的失踪疑云】。加粗的字体看上去有些刺眼，让望海无法忽视。哪怕自己装作什么事都没有发生过的样子回归原来的生活，事到如今又怎么可能如愿。

“算了，大家先不要在这愁眉苦脸的了，我去找找之前的人脉，看看能不能想点办法。虽然现在陆路已经不能走了，但水路或者空路说不定还能试一试。”

红揉了揉太阳穴叹了口气，然后视线落在了角落里的妃咲和咲奈的身上，“你们这几天也不要想着出去，老老实实呆在这。”

“喂，听到没有，老大在跟你们说话呢！”

凯也提高了声音，但妃咲像是根本听不到声音似的不予理会，只是紧紧地抱着怀中昏睡着的咲奈。

“啧，你这家伙，成了吸血鬼了就这么自以为是，你……”

凯还未说完，红便伸手打断了她：“算了算了，突然变成吸血鬼，还控制不住自己袭击了挚友，换做是你说不定比她现在还沉默呢。”

“那现在有没有什么我可以做的？”

自己活到现在完全是靠着别人的帮助，朝夏也好，凯和红也好，每一个人都保护着自己想让自己远离这个黑暗的世界，但自己却什么忙都没有帮上。

想到这一点，望海觉得脸上有些发烫。而像是看穿了她的心思似的，红只是笑了笑。

“朝夏她受了那么重的伤，昨天还一直强撑着跟我巡视周边，你就去多陪陪她吧。”

“可你们这边……”

“我们这边的事你不用担心，我要出去一趟，凯会看着他们俩的。好啦好啦不要担心了，要担心还是担心你家朝夏吧。”

红站起身，伸手拍了拍望海的肩膀，然后催促着把她推出了客厅。

从客厅回去二楼卧室的路途并不遥远，但千回百转的思绪却让望海的步伐异常缓慢。不过几个月之前，自己还只是一个默默无闻的人类，为了自己的舞台梦想而努力奔波着。但不过几个月之后，自己已经卷入了这个世界最不为人知的黑暗世界，甚至还站在了这次纷争的中心。

那天夜里吸血鬼和猎人战斗时候的情景还历历在目，那些曾经以为只能在电影中看到的景象，如今真正出现自己面前的时候，望海心中所产生的情感并非恐惧，也不是激动，而是怀疑。怀疑这一切是否是真实存在着的，怀疑自己是不是正在经历着一场噩梦。

不，说这是一场噩梦对那个人来说实在是太失礼了。因为那个人的存在，望海第一次解开了心中的心结，第一次体会了彻底的孤独，而除此之外，望海也是第一次明白了什么叫爱。

无论发生什么，自己都想跟那个人在一起。因为，没有她的世界实在是太过于悲伤了，悲伤到自己不知道该如何活下去。

望海推开了房门，看到那个自己心心念念的人依旧保持着刚才的姿势侧躺在那。一种安心感从心底油然升起，她躺回朝夏的身侧，然后将朝夏拥入了怀中。

不知是因为过于疲倦还是因为受伤太重，朝夏此刻柔弱地好似一个初生的婴儿，微弱的光线中，她苍白的皮肤下青蓝色的血管清晰可见。望海轻轻吻在她的额头，然后让朝夏贴紧自己的胸膛抱紧了她。

从怀中人的身上传来的冰冷掠夺着望海的体温，但是望海却不想松手，哪怕没有未来，哪怕只是现在这个瞬间，望海也想和自己所爱的人待在一起，直到一起走到毁灭的尽头。

就这样不知道过了多久，随着窗外的海浪声逐渐退去，从窗缝中透进的光线消失了，鸣叫的海鸥和嘈杂的风声也归于平静，望海感到朝夏的手微微动了一下。

“你醒了吗。”

望海温柔地呼唤着怀中的人，然后想起身确认一下，但朝夏先一步抱紧了她。

“不要动……这样就好。”

朝夏像个撒娇的孩子似的，将头深深地埋进了望海的胸口。见状，望海乖乖地保持着原来的姿势抱紧朝夏，朝夏的发梢顶在望海的下巴上，带来些瘙痒的感觉，让她不由轻轻地用手指抚摸着朝夏的后颈微卷的头发，柔软得好像婴孩般的发丝从她的指尖调皮的滑落。

“你还好吗。”

望海轻声问着。

“还好，你呢。”

“嗯，我也没事。”

不过几个词的简单对话，但这样恬静而安详流淌过的时间，上一次遇见是什么时候来着，望海觉得那些记忆好像远的让人无法回忆起来。

“朝夏，我们能去往哪里。”

“我不知道。”

“那以后，我是说很久很久以后，我们还能在一起吗。”

“或许吧。”

“朝夏。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

寂静的种子在房间内播撒，然后藉着悲伤的力量的成长为食言花，吃掉了本想说出口的话语。

两人沉默着，只是静静地感受着彼此的存在，以及彼此不确定的未来。

就这样，在这个远离尘世喧嚣的海崖别墅中，日子不留痕迹地悄悄溜走着。或许是两天，也或许是三天之后的一个月色明亮的夜晚。

刚刚从浴室中出来的望海在不经意间，看到了一个身影闪上了二楼的楼梯。


	30. 第三十章

  
别墅的一层是咲奈，妃咲以及凯的活动范围，而二楼则是望海和朝夏的领地，互不打扰，互不干涉，这是几人同住的几天里潜移默化中达成的共识。  
  
但是今夜为何咲奈会悄悄跑上二楼，望海的心揪紧了，因为除了刚刚去洗漱的自己，留在二楼中的就只剩下了朝夏，如果说咲奈真的是冲着谁来的话，那想一万遍也只能想到是此刻正在客厅中的朝夏。  
  
望海神使鬼差地快步跟上了咲奈，一直跟到二楼客厅的附近之后，望海闪身躲进了壁柜中。从另一个角度的缝隙中，隐约可以看到客厅中的两人。这种久违的做贼的感觉让望海有些怀念，记得上一次自己做类似事情，还是偷偷潜入朝夏的宾馆房间的时候。  
  
“你有什么事？”  
  
朝夏的声音打断了望海的回忆，她从缝隙中望去，可以看到朝夏一身简单的白衬衣黑裤子靠坐在窗台附近，双手环抱，皎洁的月光落在她挽起的袖子下苍白的手臂上，照的上面青蓝色的血管格外突兀。  
  
“就是你把美优转化成吸血鬼的吧。”  
  
咲奈站在朝夏面前低声发问，他的话让朝夏微微眯起了眼睛，也让望海的心不由得提了起来，莫非这人是来寻仇的。而朝夏依旧如实地回答了。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“是吗……”咲奈点了点头，又接着道：“谢谢你。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
咲奈的话让朝夏挑起了眉毛。  
  
“我听美优说了，如果不是你转化了她，她早就死了。”  
  
“不必谢我，我也不过是为了问出关于猎人的情报罢了。”  
  
“这样啊……”  
  
咲奈露出了一个苦笑，而后，他抿着嘴唇，像是在做什么思想斗争似的。过了几秒，好像是终于下定了决心，咲奈双手撑地跪了下来。  
  
“请把我也变成吸血鬼！”  
  
朝夏看着他，沉吟了几秒后开口问道：“为什么？”  
  
“既然美优已经被转化了，那我也只有也变成吸血鬼，才能陪在她的身边……”咲奈带着哭腔说着，但他的声音中却带着某种让人无法质疑的坚决。“我，我不想跟她分开。所以，请把我也变成吸血鬼吧。”  
  
朝夏没有立刻回应他，沉默在客厅中持续着，不知过了多久，朝夏从窗边站起身来，略短的黑色裤子露出了脚踝，没有穿鞋袜，光脚踩在木质地板时发出的微弱声响在此刻显得如此清晰。朝夏走到了咲奈的身边，伸出手托着他的下巴抬了起来。  
  
被挑着下巴的咲奈仰头直视着朝夏，他的眼中带着泪水，有着懦弱，有着恐惧，有着不安，有着幼稚，有着迷茫，但是唯有退缩，朝夏看不到。  
  
“你知道吗，成为吸血鬼所获得的，不止是永恒的生命，还有永生的诅咒，你愿意承受这一切吗，为了那个小女孩。”  
  
“如果没有遇到她，我早就已经死了，虽然是主教大人救了我的生命，但是是她救赎了我的灵魂。所以我愿意，我不会退缩的，不论这条路有多漫长，我都会陪她一起走完。”  
  
“唉……”  
  
朝夏轻叹了一声，像是在感叹着什么，又像是在惋惜着什么，她避开了咲奈坚定不移的视线道。  
  
“我从来不会拒绝任何人想要被转化的请求，今天也一样。”  
  
说着，朝夏抓着咲奈的手，将他拉到了自己的怀里，然后低下头埋首在他的脖颈处。青白色的月光洒落在朝夏浅棕色的头发和苍白到近乎透明的肌肤上，她的睫毛轻轻颤动着，尖锐的牙齿刺穿了咲奈的血管。眼前发生的一切都让朝夏看上去不像这世间之物，反倒是像某种超脱于凡世之外的某种虚幻存在。  
  
望海看呆了，直到咲奈的喉咙中发出的几声呜咽将她拽回了现实。她看到被吸过血之后的咲奈的肌肤变的好像秋日的落叶一般，干枯而发黄，随着鲜血一同被带走的还有他的生命力，他紧紧抓着朝夏的手开始松开，然后滑落。  
  
而朝夏单手托着他，咬开了另一只手腕的血管，涌出的鲜血溅入咲奈半张着的口中，好像雨滴落入被长久的干旱折磨得开裂的大地，雨水被迅速且疯狂地吸收着。咲奈的身体开始从姜黄逐渐转变成了泛着青色的苍白，失去对焦而黯淡的瞳孔重新变得明亮。  
  
“唔啊啊……”  
  
咲奈的口中发出无意义的呻吟，他的手重新抓住了朝夏的手臂，然后像一个迷失在撒哈拉的旅人见到绿洲似的紧紧抓着眼前的人，然后疯狂地汲取着生命之泉。  
  
终于，咲奈夺回了呼吸，他松开了朝夏，跪在疯狂地喘息着，直到一会才回过神似的，带着迷茫看向周围。  
  
“这就是吸血鬼的世界吗。”  
  
咲奈一脸不可思议地伸出了手，对着月光反复查看着，那模样就好像是二十年来第一次近距离观察自己的身体一般。  
  
“你很快就会感到饥渴难耐，但是要学会控制自己，不要杀人。”  
  
“我明白的。”咲奈从地上站了起来，对着朝夏深深鞠了一躬后说道：“谢谢你。”  
  
言闭，咲奈转身朝着楼下走去。随着脚步声的远去，望海提在嗓子眼的心终于放回了肚子里，她是第一次看到人类转化成吸血鬼的过程，即使这几天经历了太多超出常人想象的事情，但是刚才眼前这一幕仍然让望海心有余悸。  
  
那是一种美，一种怪异又无比美丽的一幕，是将一个物种转变为另一个物种的过程。望海说不清楚，但是她能确定，刚才那个瞬间的朝夏令自己心跳停止了。  
  
“出来吧。”  
  
朝夏的声音响起，这次望海的心跳是真的停止了。朝夏直直的看着这边，尖锐的目光似乎早就看穿了一切，即使再掩饰下去也是徒劳。  
  
吱呀，随着柜门打开的声响，望海像一个被抓住作弊的孩子似的，低着头出现在了朝夏的面前。  
  
“以后不要再在那里偷听了。”  
  
望海低头不语，而朝夏的目光扫过了望海因为过于匆忙而未系好的浴袍腰带，踩在地板上的赤脚，她的视线好像被食欲所支配的野兽似的，舔舐过望海露在外面的每一寸肌肤。虽然在进行完转化之后真的很想进食来补充体力，但是理智还是提醒着朝夏不能随便猎食眼前的人。  
  
想着，朝夏伸手替望海重新系好了她腰间的带子，然后催促她早些回去休息。但是就在这时，望海拉住了朝夏的手腕。  
  
“朝夏，转化我好吗？”  
  
“别闹了。”  
  
“你不是说从来不会拒绝任何人想要被转化的请求吗，那为什么不肯转化我？”  
  
不知是从哪里涌出的勇气，让望海抓住了朝夏的手腕，然后猛地将她压在了窗户上。朝夏的背与窗框接触发出了些吱呀的声响，她微微皱起了眉头，俯视着压在自己的望海。  
  
“为什么。”  
  
望海咄咄逼人地问着。  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
“望海你……”  
  
“为什么连一个毫无关系的陌生人的愿望都可以实现，却不愿意听听我的请求。”  
  
说着，望海逼近了朝夏，率直的眼眸直直地盯着她，好像盯上了猎物的狮子。那眼神实在太过于真挚而热烈，让朝夏无法应对，她勉强露出一个和善的笑容，然后试图伸手安抚暴躁的小狮子。  
  
“我只是不想让你受伤，早点休息吧，说不定红很快就会回来了。”  
  
一边说着，朝夏轻轻抚摸着望海的耳垂，然后在她的唇上落下了温柔的一吻。可就在她的唇瓣接触到望海的瞬间，却被望海猛然咬住。紧接着，望海的舌带着攻击性地突破了朝夏的防守，顶开了她的唇齿。  
  
滑嫩温热的舌此刻好像一直找寻到了猎物的响尾蛇似的，紧紧缠住了朝夏，继而在她的口中肆虐着。  
  
“唔！”就在朝夏担心自己用力推开望海会伤到她的时候，望海已经抓紧了朝夏的手腕，并将它压在了窗户上。  
  
如此有攻击性的望海朝夏是第一次见到，这让她有些手足无措，一时间只能由着那人胡来强吻着自己，直到吻剥夺了太多的氧气，让两人的思绪都停滞了下来。  
  
望海的呼吸乱了，一起乱了的还有心。或许是刚才的一幕激发了她心中的嫉妒，也或许是在明亮月光的照射下，微透的白色衬衣下若隐若现的朝夏的身体挑起了她的情欲。望海只觉得那种莫名的感觉正从小腹汇集，然后顺着血流涌上大脑。  
  
“望海，别这样……”  
  
朝夏别过脸去，似乎不想看她，但乳白色的光线所勾勒出的她的侧颜，此刻却像鸦片一样让望海的思维开始狂乱。  
  
“看着我。”  
  
望海用另右手扳过朝夏的脸，迫使她直视自己。望海似乎能看到朝夏脸上那不易察觉的红晕，以及她眼中闪过的一丝慌乱。这让她看上去不像个吸血鬼，而更像一个有血有肉，会为情而动的人类。  
  
“你爱我不是吗，既然爱我，又为什么要逃避。”说着，望海轻轻咬上了朝夏的唇，而后，那吻又从一路向下蔓延，吻过她的下颚弧线，藏在棕发中的耳垂，像古典油画般美好的脖颈，一直落在了锁骨上。  
  
没有任何犹豫，望海咬在了朝夏的锁骨上，随着朝夏发出一声隐忍的呻吟，她又把充满了暴力的撕咬转化成了温婉的舔舐，舌尖好像一只画笔，轻轻勾勒着朝夏的锁骨曲线，时而停顿，时而加速，时而坏心眼地打圈。  
  
被望海所挑逗的朝夏的身体开始略微发热，即使是活了许多年月的吸血鬼，那些源自于远古的本能却依旧占据着这个身体，忠实的反应再现着沉睡着的情欲，朝夏感觉自己的身体正在逐渐被望海唤醒，被她支配。  
  
残存的理智让朝夏想推开这个压在自己身上大肆掠夺的人，“别，别……。”可拒绝的话语临到嘴边却化作了呻吟，像是察觉到自己掌控了大权，望海的动作更加主动了起来。  
  
“明明自己都已经对我做过那样的事了，却还想着拒绝我，朝夏你不觉得你太过分了吗？”  
  
说着，望海的手指灵巧地解开了朝夏衬衣的扣子，让她白皙的身体在月色下一览无遗，望海的视线移向了朝夏胸前，那两颗因积累的欲望而圆滚涨起的凸起像两个叛军，诉说着朝夏真实的身体反应。  
  
不等朝夏反抗，望海就先一步含住了她的乳首，一边吸吮，一边用舌尖轻巧地挑动着它。长久未经受过这样刺激的朝夏拱起身子想躲避，但是前方是望海的进攻，后背是窗框的阻挡，实在无处可逃。  
  
朝夏紧紧抱住了望海的头，手指穿入她的发丝，但呻吟还是无法抑制地溜了出来。望海闲置的右手顺着朝夏的身体一路向下滑去，轻佻的挑开她的裤子之后，抚上她的腿间。  
  
“唔……”  
  
朝夏忍不住叫出了声，但望海却移到了她的耳边，轻轻咬着她的耳垂道：“如果你叫出来的话，凯她们会听到的，这样也没关系吗？”可一边这样说着，望海的指尖却又褪下了朝夏的内裤，然后抚摸上了那片已经被水流所淹没的草原。  
  
望海是一个好的役者，更是一个好学生，如果知道此刻望海的举动均是从自己身上耳闻目染习得的，朝夏或许会苦笑着后悔自己那次的冲动。可世界上没有后悔药这种东西，更没有可以阻止望海的手指挑拨着朝夏腿间敏感点的特效药。  
  
诚如望海所言，如果被楼下的人听到了自己的声音，到时候不知道会被凯和红怎样揶揄，这样想着，朝夏咬紧了嘴唇，将呻吟声压制在了喉咙中。而像是看穿了朝夏的心思却偏偏要和她作对似的，望海含住了朝夏的耳垂，右手的指尖开始在朝夏入口处游荡。  
  
“嗯…”朝夏发出了隐忍的呜咽，她能感觉到某些粘稠滑腻的液体正在自己的身下泛滥着，久远的回忆中那种熟悉的欲望正在升腾着，让她不由得抱紧了怀中人。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
耳边响起了望海沙哑的低吟，随着那声动情的告白，望海的手指滑入了朝夏的入口。那个瞬间，朝夏的身体猛地一颤，抑制在喉咙里的呻吟化作无声的呐喊，朝夏咬住了望海的肩膀。  
  
即使肩膀吃痛，但望海并没有停下手上的动作，被浸润的手指在那窄道中艰难穿行着，时而激烈，时而温柔，直到朝夏紧绷的身体逐渐缓和了下来，望海感到自己手指受到的束缚被接触，才缓缓动了起来。  
  
从舌尖传来的血腥味冲垮了朝夏最后的理智，她仰起头喘息着，月光穿透身后的玻璃，铺洒在她紧闭的双眼，鼻尖，以及带着血迹的嘴角。曾经禁欲的，严肃的，高高在上的那人此刻如此地委身于自己，而那些欲望也正是为自己所绽放。望海觉得眼前的画面实在太美，美的她无法直视。  
  
望海就这样咬着朝夏的脖子，然后加快了手上的速度，泥泞的水声伴随着望海的喘息和朝夏的呻吟，让色气充斥了整个客厅。朝夏勾住望海的脖子，抓紧了她被汗湿的后背，随着朝夏的喘息越来越急促，望海感到自己的手指正在被夹紧。  
  
“望海……！”  
  
朝夏呢喃着，她的身体好似一张绷紧了的弓，在即将弹射而出的边缘挣扎着。望海抓着朝夏后脑的头发，像引诱正在猎食的野兽似的，把她拉向自己的脖子。  
  
“可以的，不用忍耐，向我索取……你想要的吧。”望海在朝夏的耳边轻声说着，然后手指又深入了几分，仿佛是被望海所激到，朝夏就这样咬上了望海的脖子。  
  
望海把痛苦忍在了心中，任由身上的人肆意掠夺着自己的血液，她埋头在朝夏的发间，肆无忌惮的深吸着这个吸血鬼身上所散发的令人安心的气息。同时加快了手指抽送的速度，开始了最后一次冲刺。  
  
被紧紧裹挟着的手指几乎寸步难行，越来越多的液体顺着手背流下，从颈间传来的刺痛冲击着望海的神经，随着朝夏身体颤动的加剧，望海的愈加深入，她感觉自己好像一把利刃，渴求着鲜血，渴求着贯穿怀中人的躯体。  
  
“唔……啊！”  
  
伴随着朝夏一声失控的呻吟，望海被紧紧地抱住了，手指所及之处抽动着，挤压着她的手指，望海明白朝夏已经到达了顶峰。望海的心脏剧烈的跳动着，汗水顺着她的额头流淌下来，她抽出了深陷在沼泽中的手指，然后轻轻吻上了朝夏的唇。  
  
“我爱你……”  
  
朝夏轻喘着看着望海，看着她因为自己的失控而被撕开的肩膀，脖子，以及她的笑容，朝夏觉得一种内疚正翻江倒海地闯入了自己的理智。  
  
朝夏低头将望海抱入怀中，用微不可闻的声音不断喃喃着：“对不起……”


	31. 第三十一章

  
  
不知是因为失血而造成的眩晕还是因为刚才激烈的体力活动，望海脚下有些发软，靠着朝夏的身体开始向下滑去。但在望海摔倒在地上之前，朝夏用右臂撑住了她，然后将左手伸到她的膝盖下方，欠身把她横抱了起来。  
  
“唔……”  
  
朝夏肌肤的触感隔着单薄的衣衫传来，望海从刚才开始就变得敏感的身体因碰触而骚动了起来，但被抱在半空中的姿势让望海没有办法挣扎，只能任由朝夏将她抱进了卧室。  
  
靠在床上，身下柔软床垫的安定感令望海方才的眩晕消去了大半，她深吸了一口气，这才感觉到脖子和左边肩膀都在隐隐作痛。  
  
“等，等下。”  
  
但不及望海阻止，朝夏已经伸手抽开了她的腰带，然后褪去了她的浴衣。没有衣料遮挡的望海上半身近乎全裸，即使并不是第一次跟眼前的人坦诚相待，但作祟的羞耻心仍然让望海下意识伸手护在了胸前。  
  
朝夏的手抚摸过她的锁骨，带来些许冰冷，让她不由得打了个寒颤。在黑色发梢的遮掩下，望海脖子以及肩膀上的伤口仍清晰可见。虽然在吸血鬼血液的作用下它们不久之后就会愈合，但朝夏还是有些心疼地抚摸着望海的肩颈。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
朝夏的语气中带着内疚，但望海摇了摇头，露出了一个轻松的笑容。  
  
“很快就会好的。”  
  
说着，望海握住了朝夏放在自己脖子上的手，然后吻上了她的指尖。朝夏的指尖在触碰到望海柔软的唇的瞬间微微颤动了一下，随即，朝夏用大拇指轻抚起朝夏的下唇。而望海下意识伸出舌尖舔上了朝夏的手指。  
  
柔软而湿润的舌的感觉带来的是心底的躁动，或许望海并不知道，舌唇的触感其实跟入口处的感觉如出一辙，这不经意的动作在朝夏看来已然是赤裸裸的邀请与挑逗。  
  
“朝夏？嗯……！”  
  
还不及望海反应，朝夏已经托起了她的下巴俯身吻了下去，比刚才的望海更加热烈，更加攻击性的吻，好像两人相遇时候肆虐过东京都的十七号台风一样朝着望海地袭来。望海无法招架这铺天盖地的吻，朝着后方退去躲避，但朝夏哪由得她溜走。  
  
不过转瞬间，朝夏的左手扣住望海的手腕，之后又将半个身子都压了过去。还未从刚才的激情中平复下来星星之火，再次因为朝夏的动作开始复燃。朝夏吻着望海，膝盖顺势顶入了她的两腿之间的私密之处。  
  
望海想夹紧腿却来不及，内裤被朝夏的膝盖摩擦着，即使不用去摸，望海就知道自己下面已经湿成了一片。自从上次跟朝夏发生关系之后，自己的身体就似乎适应了朝夏的抚摸，甚至是在渴求着朝夏的侵入，而那些不断涌出的液体正是身体的力证。  
  
“嗯，啊……”  
  
从朝夏的吻中逃离，呻吟声却不由得漏了出来。望海感到一种前所未有的渴求正在涌泻着，难言的瘙痒与热度聚集在了小腹，就好像有电流不停地流过一般，被朝夏膝盖顶着的入口正在微微抽动，望海知道自己正在渴求着眼前的这个人，只是不同于上次的酒后的失控，尚存的理智带来的羞耻心让望海不想去看朝夏。  
  
但朝夏却强行的抓住了望海的头发让她看向自己，藉着从窗外映射进来的光线，望海可以看到朝夏眼神中的克制正逐渐被疯狂所取代。那是一种被情与欲，挣扎与痛苦所颠覆所支配的狂热，透过朝夏冰冷的体温，望海却可以感受到滚烫的热度。  
  
朝夏敞开的衣襟下的双乳贴近了望海的胸膛，望海可以感觉到胸前的柔软，以及乳首被挤压着的痒痛。她不由得伸出手探入了朝夏的衣领，手掌覆上朝夏的被，滑软冰冷的肌肤触感从指尖传来，望海的心跳加速了。  
  
“望海……”  
  
朝夏喘息着喊出爱人的名字，沙哑的声音中带着某种隐忍的癫狂，这让望海无法抵挡，她的腿不知在何时缠上了朝夏的腰，下身那个无法被填满的点紧贴着朝夏的腿，然后开始轻轻摩擦了起来。  
  
略微粗糙的外裤的质感带来的刺激让望海欲罢不能，理智已经在情欲的冲击下消失，留下的只有原始的赤裸裸的欲望，望海渴望被朝夏进入，被她贯穿，被她送上顶点。  
  
而像是察觉到了望海的想法，朝夏毫不矜持地抓住望海的内裤，只是轻轻一扯，那脆弱的布料即碎成了几块。失去了遮盖，望海的下身暴露在了朝夏的眼前，像青春期的少年般的胴体，但也不失女人独有的丰满，从挺立的双峰，到平坦的小腹，再到下方那片神秘的黑森林。朝夏的视线一点一点的从望海的身上滑过。  
  
“你要看到什么时候。”  
  
望海赌气似的揽上了朝夏的脖子，然后轻轻咬上了她的耳朵。像是受到了邀请，朝夏的吻一路下滑，一直到了那双峰之上，没有丝毫的迟疑，朝夏含住了那山顶的凸起。被强烈的刺激所冲击的望海忍不住弓起了身，从胸前传来的酸麻感挑动着每一根神经，呻吟声从望海的喉间滑落。  
  
朝夏的手指抵住了那一点，滑腻的液体不断流淌而出顺着朝夏的手背流下，朝夏轻轻揉搓着那微微抽动着的入口，感受着身下人的颤抖。  
  
“朝夏……给我……”  
  
望海忍不住带着哭腔恳求了起来，而应着她的声音，朝夏的手指滑入了那等待已久的通道之中，被润滑之后的手指轻而易举地深入其中，被侵入感让望海的身体在一瞬间绷紧，但还未等她叫出来，朝夏已经抢先一步用舌尖堵住了她的嘴。  
  
无法出声的呻吟，无处可逃的攻势，无可救药的快感，这些混合在一起，将望海蹂躏成了碎片。  
  
朝夏的手指动了起来，混合着令人面红耳赤的水声和喘息声，望海感觉自己的身体已经失控。但朝夏却不愿意放过她，待望海适应了之后，朝夏又加了一根手指，猛然被扩张的通道中传来满胀的感觉，望海忍不住叫出了声。  
  
“唔，嗯，不要……”  
  
朝夏没有理会望海的拒绝，她在望海的体内肆意地攻城略地，手指撞击着滑嫩娇柔的内壁，指尖持续刺激着那致命的一点，从望海下身涌出的液体打湿了床单。但是望海已经顾不上考虑这些了，大脑中的弦越绷越紧，望海感觉自己已经接近了临界点。  
  
“你要到了吗。”  
  
察觉到望海的手指深深扣入了自己的背胛，朝夏托起了望海的腰，然后不及她反应，朝夏已经将望海翻了过来。望海呻吟用膝盖和手掌支撑着自己身体的重量，而就在这时，朝夏放在自己体内的手指又深入了几分。  
  
朝夏抱住望海的要把她拉向自己，然后俯身贴住她的背，望海可以感觉到朝夏胸前的双峰抵在自己后背的感觉，这种醉人的柔软让人情愿溺死在这片温柔乡中。  
  
朝夏没有停下手上的动作，从背后进入的姿势让朝夏的手指可以更加深入，刺激到更多的地方，这对于此刻敏感的望海来说是致命的，从后方来的攻击刺穿了她的防御，长剑直指最柔软脆弱的核心。  
  
望海可以听到朝夏在自己耳边发出的喘息声，以及她的吐息，就这样吹在自己的脖颈。五感的刺激与精神的挑逗，让快感如同涨潮时候的海浪，从下身接二连三地扑来。  
  
“朝夏……朝夏……”  
  
望海呢喃着她的名字，只觉得头皮开始发麻下身正在逐渐收紧，那是一种熟悉的感觉，望海感觉自己好像一只漂浮在海中的小船，在海啸带来的狂风骇浪中独自飘摇，而掌握着自己命脉的，正是那个压在自己身上的女人。  
  
朝夏轻轻含住了望海的耳朵，然后手指猛然探入深处，开始疯狂地刺激那一点。瞬间，望海好像看到了黑暗中的一个微不可闻的火花，点燃了引线，随之而来的是毁灭一切的炸裂。望海的思维从一片漆黑到化为一片刺眼的青白，脑内的弦断裂了。  
  
快感从下身迸发，在刹那间传遍了全身，望海感觉自己抽动的下身正紧紧夹着朝夏，贪婪地吞噬着她的手指。颤抖了许久，身体终于在脱力中瘫软了下去，望海扑倒在床上，拼命喘息着。  
  
朝夏轻轻地将手指抽出，然后将望海揽入了怀中，还无法从刚才的高潮中平复的望海任由朝夏抱着，任由朝夏抚摸着自己的后背。  
  
窗外的月色逐渐暗淡下去了，房间内再次回归为一片压抑的黑暗，望海贴在朝夏的胸口，轻轻嗅着她身上的气息，那股令人安心的气息。  
  
“朝夏。”  
  
“怎么了。”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“那你爱我吗。”  
  
沉默了良久，朝夏将一个吻落在望海的额头，然后抱紧了她。  
  
“我也爱你，望海。”


	32. 第三十二章

  
  
不知是因为失血而造成的眩晕还是因为刚才激烈的体力活动，望海脚下有些发软，靠着朝夏的身体开始向下滑去。但在望海摔倒在地上之前，朝夏用右臂撑住了她，然后将左手伸到她的膝盖下方，欠身把她横抱了起来。  
  
“唔……”  
  
朝夏肌肤的触感隔着单薄的衣衫传来，望海从刚才开始就变得敏感的身体因碰触而骚动了起来，但被抱在半空中的姿势让望海没有办法挣扎，只能任由朝夏将她抱进了卧室。  
  
靠在床上，身下柔软床垫的安定感令望海方才的眩晕消去了大半，她深吸了一口气，这才感觉到脖子和左边肩膀都在隐隐作痛。  
  
“等，等下。”  
  
但不及望海阻止，朝夏已经伸手抽开了她的腰带，然后褪去了她的浴衣。没有衣料遮挡的望海上半身近乎全裸，即使并不是第一次跟眼前的人坦诚相待，但作祟的羞耻心仍然让望海下意识伸手护在了胸前。  
  
朝夏的手抚摸过她的锁骨，带来些许冰冷，让她不由得打了个寒颤。在黑色发梢的遮掩下，望海脖子以及肩膀上的伤口仍清晰可见。虽然在吸血鬼血液的作用下它们不久之后就会愈合，但朝夏还是有些心疼地抚摸着望海的肩颈。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
朝夏的语气中带着内疚，但望海摇了摇头，露出了一个轻松的笑容。  
  
“很快就会好的。”  
  
说着，望海握住了朝夏放在自己脖子上的手，然后吻上了她的指尖。朝夏的指尖在触碰到望海柔软的唇的瞬间微微颤动了一下，随即，朝夏用大拇指轻抚起朝夏的下唇。而望海下意识伸出舌尖舔上了朝夏的手指。  
  
柔软而湿润的舌的感觉带来的是心底的躁动，或许望海并不知道，舌唇的触感其实跟入口处的感觉如出一辙，这不经意的动作在朝夏看来已然是赤裸裸的邀请与挑逗。  
  
“朝夏？嗯……！”  
  
还不及望海反应，朝夏已经托起了她的下巴俯身吻了下去，比刚才的望海更加热烈，更加攻击性的吻，好像两人相遇时候肆虐过东京都的十七号台风一样朝着望海地袭来。望海无法招架这铺天盖地的吻，朝着后方退去躲避，但朝夏哪由得她溜走。  
  
不过转瞬间，朝夏的左手扣住望海的手腕，之后又将半个身子都压了过去。还未从刚才的激情中平复下来星星之火，再次因为朝夏的动作开始复燃。朝夏吻着望海，膝盖顺势顶入了她的两腿之间的私密之处。  
  
望海想夹紧腿却来不及，内裤被朝夏的膝盖摩擦着，即使不用去摸，望海就知道自己下面已经湿成了一片。自从上次跟朝夏发生关系之后，自己的身体就似乎适应了朝夏的抚摸，甚至是在渴求着朝夏的侵入，而那些不断涌出的液体正是身体的力证。  
  
“嗯，啊……”  
  
从朝夏的吻中逃离，呻吟声却不由得漏了出来。望海感到一种前所未有的渴求正在涌泻着，难言的瘙痒与热度聚集在了小腹，就好像有电流不停地流过一般，被朝夏膝盖顶着的入口正在微微抽动，望海知道自己正在渴求着眼前的这个人，只是不同于上次的酒后的失控，尚存的理智带来的羞耻心让望海不想去看朝夏。  
  
但朝夏却强行的抓住了望海的头发让她看向自己，藉着从窗外映射进来的光线，望海可以看到朝夏眼神中的克制正逐渐被疯狂所取代。那是一种被情与欲，挣扎与痛苦所颠覆所支配的狂热，透过朝夏冰冷的体温，望海却可以感受到滚烫的热度。  
  
朝夏敞开的衣襟下的双乳贴近了望海的胸膛，望海可以感觉到胸前的柔软，以及乳首被挤压着的痒痛。她不由得伸出手探入了朝夏的衣领，手掌覆上朝夏的被，滑软冰冷的肌肤触感从指尖传来，望海的心跳加速了。  
  
“望海……”  
  
朝夏喘息着喊出爱人的名字，沙哑的声音中带着某种隐忍的癫狂，这让望海无法抵挡，她的腿不知在何时缠上了朝夏的腰，下身那个无法被填满的点紧贴着朝夏的腿，然后开始轻轻摩擦了起来。  
  
略微粗糙的外裤的质感带来的刺激让望海欲罢不能，理智已经在情欲的冲击下消失，留下的只有原始的赤裸裸的欲望，望海渴望被朝夏进入，被她贯穿，被她送上顶点。  
  
而像是察觉到了望海的想法，朝夏毫不矜持地抓住望海的内裤，只是轻轻一扯，那脆弱的布料即碎成了几块。失去了遮盖，望海的下身暴露在了朝夏的眼前，像青春期的少年般的胴体，但也不失女人独有的丰满，从挺立的双峰，到平坦的小腹，再到下方那片神秘的黑森林。朝夏的视线一点一点的从望海的身上滑过。  
  
“你要看到什么时候。”  
  
望海赌气似的揽上了朝夏的脖子，然后轻轻咬上了她的耳朵。像是受到了邀请，朝夏的吻一路下滑，一直到了那双峰之上，没有丝毫的迟疑，朝夏含住了那山顶的凸起。被强烈的刺激所冲击的望海忍不住弓起了身，从胸前传来的酸麻感挑动着每一根神经，呻吟声从望海的喉间滑落。  
  
朝夏的手指抵住了那一点，滑腻的液体不断流淌而出顺着朝夏的手背流下，朝夏轻轻揉搓着那微微抽动着的入口，感受着身下人的颤抖。  
  
“朝夏……给我……”  
  
望海忍不住带着哭腔恳求了起来，而应着她的声音，朝夏的手指滑入了那等待已久的通道之中，被润滑之后的手指轻而易举地深入其中，被侵入感让望海的身体在一瞬间绷紧，但还未等她叫出来，朝夏已经抢先一步用舌尖堵住了她的嘴。  
  
无法出声的呻吟，无处可逃的攻势，无可救药的快感，这些混合在一起，将望海蹂躏成了碎片。  
  
朝夏的手指动了起来，混合着令人面红耳赤的水声和喘息声，望海感觉自己的身体已经失控。但朝夏却不愿意放过她，待望海适应了之后，朝夏又加了一根手指，猛然被扩张的通道中传来满胀的感觉，望海忍不住叫出了声。  
  
“唔，嗯，不要……”  
  
朝夏没有理会望海的拒绝，她在望海的体内肆意地攻城略地，手指撞击着滑嫩娇柔的内壁，指尖持续刺激着那致命的一点，从望海下身涌出的液体打湿了床单。但是望海已经顾不上考虑这些了，大脑中的弦越绷越紧，望海感觉自己已经接近了临界点。  
  
“你要到了吗。”  
  
察觉到望海的手指深深扣入了自己的背胛，朝夏托起了望海的腰，然后不及她反应，朝夏已经将望海翻了过来。望海呻吟用膝盖和手掌支撑着自己身体的重量，而就在这时，朝夏放在自己体内的手指又深入了几分。  
  
朝夏抱住望海的要把她拉向自己，然后俯身贴住她的背，望海可以感觉到朝夏胸前的双峰抵在自己后背的感觉，这种醉人的柔软让人情愿溺死在这片温柔乡中。  
  
朝夏没有停下手上的动作，从背后进入的姿势让朝夏的手指可以更加深入，刺激到更多的地方，这对于此刻敏感的望海来说是致命的，从后方来的攻击刺穿了她的防御，长剑直指最柔软脆弱的核心。  
  
望海可以听到朝夏在自己耳边发出的喘息声，以及她的吐息，就这样吹在自己的脖颈。五感的刺激与精神的挑逗，让快感如同涨潮时候的海浪，从下身接二连三地扑来。  
  
“朝夏……朝夏……”  
  
望海呢喃着她的名字，只觉得头皮开始发麻下身正在逐渐收紧，那是一种熟悉的感觉，望海感觉自己好像一只漂浮在海中的小船，在海啸带来的狂风骇浪中独自飘摇，而掌握着自己命脉的，正是那个压在自己身上的女人。  
  
朝夏轻轻含住了望海的耳朵，然后手指猛然探入深处，开始疯狂地刺激那一点。瞬间，望海好像看到了黑暗中的一个微不可闻的火花，点燃了引线，随之而来的是毁灭一切的炸裂。望海的思维从一片漆黑到化为一片刺眼的青白，脑内的弦断裂了。  
  
快感从下身迸发，在刹那间传遍了全身，望海感觉自己抽动的下身正紧紧夹着朝夏，贪婪地吞噬着她的手指。颤抖了许久，身体终于在脱力中瘫软了下去，望海扑倒在床上，拼命喘息着。  
  
朝夏轻轻地将手指抽出，然后将望海揽入了怀中，还无法从刚才的高潮中平复的望海任由朝夏抱着，任由朝夏抚摸着自己的后背。  
  
窗外的月色逐渐暗淡下去了，房间内再次回归为一片压抑的黑暗，望海贴在朝夏的胸口，轻轻嗅着她身上的气息，那股令人安心的气息。  
  
“朝夏。”  
  
“怎么了。”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“那你爱我吗。”  
  
沉默了良久，朝夏将一个吻落在望海的额头，然后抱紧了她。  
  
“我也爱你，望海。”


	33. 第三十三章

那是一首久远的歌，从一个古老而神秘的地方传来。望海不记得是何时听过它，她只记得那个长发女人吟唱着它时惆怅的面容和手心所散发的热度。

“我的孩子，这是你的宿命，你无法逃脱它。”

女人低声喃喃着，在望海的额头上印下一吻。在摇曳晃动的火光中，那女人的身影逐渐开始远去，如同被火焰融化掉的雪人一般变得模糊不清，与漆黑的夜色融为了一体。望海伸出手想抓住女人的衣角，但她扑了个空，张开的手掌中只剩下了那女人留给自己最后遗物。一个小小的银质的吊坠，在火光中微微闪着光。

不知是悲伤还是困惑，望海感觉到自己正在被一种情感所填满，好像陷入了沼泽的雏鹿一般，无力感从四面八方涌来，将她吞噬殆尽。

“妈妈……”

莫名的话语从嘴角滑出，又被炉火烧成了灰烬。望海透过炉火看向悬挂在房间中的铜镜，镜中映射出来的人的模样熟悉又模糊，她忽然意识到这一切并不是真的。

“等等！别走！”

明白了这一点的望海猛地扑向女人消失的方向，她想抓住她，询问她关于这个人的一切，关于诅咒，关于宿命，以及最后的结局。但门廊附近的空气犹如冻结的冰块一般挡住了望海的去路。

“别走！”

望海痛苦地吼叫着。

“告诉我，怎么样才能拯救她。”

但她的嘶喊犹如本就不存在于这个世界的东西，被屋外的夜色吞入了肚中，而从幽远的长夜中，只传来一些断断续续微不可闻的话语。

“仇恨……可以签下契约……能破解它的，唯有……同样永恒的东西。” 

“醒醒……”

一双冰冷的手抚上了望海的额头，那种莫名的热度褪去了，周围的一切开始变得更加暗淡而真实。望海努力睁开眼睛，试图寻找着手的主人。

“朝夏……”

望海拉住那人，想靠近她，但又因她紧皱的眉头而停下了动作。

“抱歉，我不是故意想看你的记忆的……”

“不，是我的错，我们牵扯得太深了。”

朝夏轻叹了一声，而后一言不发地替望海拿来了替换的衣服。她的手指尖抚过望海脖子上的伤痕，带来点点瘙痒的疼痛。

“这个是你妈妈的东西，所以当初才那么执着地要拿走？”

望海拉着朝夏的手掌，落在了她脖子上戴着的吊坠上。沉默了几秒，朝夏点了点头，开口道：“在我很小的时候她就离开了，只留下了这个，我一直觉得她是这个世界上唯一个爱着我的人。”

“我也曾是这样以为的。”

望海露出了一个落寞的笑容，又道：“结果我们在这个世界上依旧是孤身一人不是吗？”

朝夏跟望海对视了一会，又默默地移开了视线，“活在这个世界上大多是无可奈何，不论是你，我，或者是其他人。”

“朝夏，我一直在想，如果我们只是作为普通人相识，然后相爱，生活在一起，会比现在更快乐吗。”

“普通人的生活吗……”

“或许我们会有一个带院子的房子，我们会养几只猫，会在月色下手牵着手散步，在清晨的阳光中醒来。”

望海握紧了朝夏的手，低着头继续说着：“或许有时候我会想，自己来到这个世界上毫无意义，自己永远都是孤身一身……但是，当被那种巨大的孤独感所包围的时候，我会想着至少有你在我的身边。”

一点湿热的液体顺着望海的脸颊流了下来，滴在朝夏的手背上变得晶莹。朝夏环住了望海的肩膀，将她抱在了怀中，从她身上传来的小小的温暖好像许久不曾见过的太阳一般令人觉得陌生却又莫名的安心。

朝夏埋进了望海的颈窝，轻轻抚摸着她的头发。

“如果可以，我也想跟你一起过过普通人的生活……或许我会很笨拙，会什么都做不好，会让你生气，但是我们可以慢慢来，让一切都慢慢变好……

“我怎么会生你的气。”

“怎么不会，我不会做饭，车也开得横冲直撞，总是会伤到你……而且我还曾经跟凛音在一起过……”

听到这里望海不由得笑了起来。

“你当时是爱着我的母亲吗？”

“我也不知道。”朝夏罕见的露出了一丝略微尴尬的神情，“如果你是在三十年前遇见我的话，估计会大吃一惊，那个时候的我可是来者不拒……”

“原来你是这么轻浮的人吗。”

望海盯着朝夏被温暖的台灯照映地棱角分明的脸庞，找寻着她曾经花花公子的样子，似乎并不难以想象。

“如果你也活了上百年死也死不掉，你大概也会有一段时期会成天想着寻欢作乐，醉生梦死。”朝夏将望海的发丝卷在手指上，又轻轻地松开。“想忘了那些孤独，那些痛苦……跟凛音在一起的初衷或许只是为了玩乐，但是不知是从什么时候开始我却习惯了她在我身边的感觉。”

“就像我在你身边一样？”

“不……”

“那你为什么会爱我。”

面对望海的问题，朝夏沉默了许久，才最终轻轻吐露。

“就像你为什么会爱我一样。”

说着，朝夏将吻落在了望海的唇上，当望海抬眼看向朝夏的时候，惊讶的发现她第一次看到了朝夏的眼眸中闪烁着泪光。朝夏好看的嘴唇上翘起柔和的弧度，但她的笑容中却似乎带着一种近乎绝望的悲伤。

“你知道我有多么想把你变得跟我一样，让你永远陪在我身边吗。”

朝夏喃喃着，泪水顺着她的眼角留下了一条清晰的痕迹，望海吻上她的泪痕，感受到那泪水冷的像冰一般。

“那为什么不。”

望海轻声问，她看着朝夏那淡色的瞳孔，试图从里面读出点什么，但在此之前，朝夏便已经移开了视线。

“我不能这么做。”

“不要敷衍我。”

这是望海第一次没有任由她逃离，望海伸出手拉住了朝夏的衣领，迫使她看向自己。

“望海，你不明白我想要的是什么。”

“你可以告诉我。”

就这样直视着望海的眼睛，朝夏的视线中涌出了一丝无奈与愁苦，她喃喃地说道：“我想跟你在一起生活，跟你一起经历世间的喜怒哀乐，跟你一同走遍人世间的角落，再经历过一切的美好与不美好之后与你一同老去……”

朝夏咬了下嘴唇，她说得很艰难，似乎这些话会伤到她的喉咙似的，踌躇了半晌，她又接着说了下去。“你知道那个关于西比尔的预言吗。”

望海摇了摇头，朝夏继续说了下去。

“太阳神阿波罗爱上了精灵西比尔，于是赐予了她预言的能力与不朽的生命，而当无数的岁月流转而过，一切都物是人非，唯有西比尔还活着。当孩子们看到被锁在笼中的西比尔时，他们问她：“西比尔，你要什么？”她回答说，“我想要死”。”

朝夏无言地看着望海，像是看着什么遥不可及的东西似的。

那是望海第一次在这个活了上百年的强大吸血鬼的眼中读到了恐惧，退缩与软弱，以及她所没有办法触及的某种悲伤。

望海不知道该说什么，无力感充斥着她的全身，她从来不畏惧死亡，或许正是因为那是她一直以来所拥有的东西，无需担忧，只要耐心等待就会到来。可正是这命中注定的东西，却将她们永远地隔阂在了两个世界。

望海抱紧了朝夏，任由泪水打湿了她的衣领。语言变成了枷锁，将两人锁在了原地，静谧的夜变成了一只无言的巨兽，一点一点将望海的幻想与希望吞噬殆尽。

朝夏轻轻抚摸着望海的发丝，似乎是在安慰，却又像是在哀悼。不知过了多久，敲门声打破了两人间的寂静。

“虽然不想打扰你们的恩爱时间。”

门外传来了凯的声音。

“但是老大说我们该走了。”

“我明白的，我们马上就准备好了。”

朝夏回答着，轻轻拍了拍望海的后背，当望海看向她的时候，她已经又变回了平日那个冰冰冷冷遥不可及的朝夏，仿佛方才的一切对话都不曾发生过一般。

“我们要去哪里？”

望海不安地询问。

“这里已经不安全了，我们得离开，红准备了明天的飞机，所以我们现在要趁着夜色动身了。”

“那昨天被转化的那孩子呢。”

“他已经带着那个女孩离开了。”

望海想起了昨夜才刚刚被转化的咲奈，有些担心，但像是看出了她的忧虑，朝夏安抚她道：“红给他们做了假身份，还有资金，我们能做的只有这些了，现在只能祈祷他们平安无事。”

“那我们呢，我们要去哪里？”

看着望海，朝夏叹了口气道：“先去巴黎，跟红的朋友汇合，然后再去爱尔兰……”顿了顿，朝夏又解释道：“那边几乎没有吸血鬼，我们可以暂时在那边躲一阵子……”

虽然并不知道朝夏口中的“一阵子”到底是多久，但望海明白此刻的自己已经别无选择了。

“别担心，事情不会持续太久的。”

说着，朝夏起身穿上了外套，略带不安地看了眼窗外，而后转身向门外走去。

“你还有三十分钟，我们必须早点动身了。”

伴随门锁关合的声音，房间内再次归于平静。望海看着这个陌生而正在渐渐变得熟悉的房子，想着自己将再次离开这里，踏上不知前路的旅程。

她想起了第一次遇见朝夏的那个夜晚，自己站在舞台上往下看去的时候，朝夏正坐在第一排的正中，在一个瞬间自己被这女人所吸引了，只是那个时候望海还不知道，自己接下来的生命会跟这个陌生的女人纠缠在一起。

这是命运的玩笑吗，还是神的恶作剧呢，望海无奈地笑了起来。

抱歉了，p，森田老师，小兰，那些我认识的人们，还有我曾经热爱的舞台。

谢谢你们曾经帮助我。

再见了。


	34. 第三十四章

“冬天里不会发生好事……”

坐在驾驶席上的凯忽然开始喃喃自语，望海有些疑惑地看向前方，透过路灯忽明忽暗的光线，她发现凯正透过后视镜观察着自己。

自从离开千叶海岸的别邸已经过了两天，红和朝夏，望海和凯四个人分成了两组，凯带着她走缺少监控和管辖的小路前往机场，而红则陪着朝夏去处理其他的事情。

对这种安排望海不是没有过怨言，但朝夏却不容置疑地将她交给了凯。

“好好跟着她。”

依旧是冰冰冷冷的话语，朝夏替望海围好了围巾，然后抚掉落在她头上的雪花，低头吻了下她的耳朵。在那个瞬间望海心中却猛然生出一阵惶恐，她想起了二十几年前在青森的夜晚。

“等等。”

望海伸手拉住朝夏的手腕。

“别怕，凯会照顾好你的。”

朝夏在她的耳边轻声低语，像是在安慰失落的孩子一般，但对于望海来说，那声音却显得有些遥远。

望海的嘴唇翕张着，似乎想说些什么，可呼出的白气却将话语蒸腾成了无言的热息，模糊了眼前人的面容。朝夏最后紧紧抱了望海一下，然后将她推进了车中。

从那时起已经过了整整两天，望海跟随着凯沿小路一边躲避着排查一边离开了海岸。通过电台的零星消息大概可以拼凑出的现状不容乐观，不仅首都圈陷入了紧急状态，连同边防自卫队的人也在各大港口海岸设置了巡查站，防卫省嘴上说着这是对越界黑帮势力的彻底粉碎，但实际上发生了什么，普通人并不得而知。

“为什么冬天里不会发生好事。”

望海透过车窗看着被积雪覆盖的路面，开口向凯询问，这是自离开以来两人第一次必要对话外的闲谈，虽然并没有心情聊天，但望海也不想一直破坏两人之间的交情。

“我妈妈就是在冬天死掉的。”凯的声音中不带有任何波澜，似乎真的只是闲谈，“我还记得，那时候我还有一年就小学毕业，那个男人喝了酒回家就开始打我们，虽然已经司空见惯的事了，但那天他下手特别狠。”

车子拐弯驶上了机场通道，路上的车逐渐多了起来。

“我实在受不了了，就还手，但他见我还手之后打的更狠了，简直就是想杀了我，妈妈去拉他，他就这么回手一下……”

凯模仿着挥动什么东西的样子，接着说道：“妈妈被推到在了地上，头磕在了桌子角上，当时就没气了……后来我跑了出来，但又不知道该去哪，就在街上流浪了好长一段时间，直到被一个好心的女人捡走。”

望海安静地听着她的话。

“后来我就在那个女人的教导下，成了公关店的头牌，你知道吗，那个时候我的照片被印刷的有那么大，就这样贴在楼上……”

凯笑着比划着海报的大小，顿了顿，她又接着说道：“再后来有一天，我想起那个男人了，我想知道后来他怎么样了，是死了，还是被抓了……于是我托人去查了很多，终于找到了他的下落。没想到，他杀了我妈妈之后只被判了过失杀人，在监狱里蹲了十几年就出来了，后来又找了女人，生了孩子，虽然年轻时候的酗酒让他瘫痪在床上了，但是依旧有社会福利机构来照料他……你说是不是很可笑，我妈妈的骨头都被烧成渣了，但是这个人渣却依旧可以开开心心过他的日子。”

望海不知道该说点什么，只能叹了口气，像是在对凯说又像是在自言自语：“人生就是这样，就好像是谁开的玩笑。”

“而且还是最低级的玩笑了。”凯笑着继续说着：“后来我终于还是没有忍住跑去见他了，我内心里还有一丝期望，那就是期望他面对我会忏悔，但是我没想到的是，当他知道我的身份和来意之后，他不是愧疚，羞耻，或者害怕，反而开始责怪我，责怪他明明是我的父亲，我却这么多年弃他与不顾，他在病床上骂我是不孝子。”

又转过了几个弯，导航仪显示离机场还剩下几公里的距离。

“后来呢，他怎么样了。”

“死了。”凯嗤笑着道，“等我清醒过来的时候他的脑浆都已经飞到天花板上了……后来我逃了几个月，在快死的时候被老大捡到了。呵，说起来我这辈子还真是容易遇到贵人啊。嘛，不过我想说的是，每个人这辈子都有自己业障，有自己的命数，我很蠢，不会像朝夏大哥一样去思考未来或者人生那些深刻的东西，对于我来说活着就是把自己放逐于这个世界，抹灭自我的意志只选择身心的放纵……”

“这也是我最敬佩你的一点。”

望海将心底话说了出来，不想却引来了凯的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，小望海你还真是会说话啊，嘛，不过随便你怎么觉得吧，我只是看你好像很迷茫的样子，所以想问问你到底是怎么想的，你想要的又是什么。”

“我想要的……”

凯的话让望海沉默了，想登上舞台，成为一个优秀的演员，这曾是她前二十年的梦想。但直到发生了这所有的一切之后，她才明白，这所谓的梦想不过是为了想找回小时候自己失去的东西。只是，有些失去的东西就像融入了大海的一滴水，即使再努力也无法寻回。爱也好，梦也好，自己人生的一切都不过在自我欺骗中自我满足的谎言。

眼前闪过了那个人的音容相貌，望海感觉自己的心被揪紧了。她看着那个人的强大，仿佛看到了自己所一直追寻的东西，但看着那人的脆弱，却又好像看到了自己的镜中倒影。她可以理解那个人的迷茫与孤独，就好似在回顾自己的人生一般痛得彻骨，却又无法放手。

“凯，我不明白，我不明白怎样去爱一个人。”

“有这么难吗，爱一个人就学着让她开心就好了。”

“但如果我永远做不到让她开心呢。”

“那我就不知道了，如果做不到让她开心，你自己也没办法开心，那为什么还要束缚着彼此呢。如果是我，大概会选择和平放手吧。”

“放手了会开心吗？”

“嘛，大概不会，不过至少不会这么纠结了吧。”

“凯，你不懂啊……”望海笑了起来，好像想起了什么好笑的事情似的，“放弃她就像放弃了自己一样痛苦，与其说是因为爱而无法放手，不如说是因为自私。”

“我可能确实不太懂，不过我觉得你说的挺对的，爱就是自私的……”

话音刚落，车子停在了机场候机楼前的停车场，凯看了下手腕上的表，时针指向十点三十分。

“不说这些了，马上就到约定时间了，我们在里面汇合。”

夜幕笼罩下的机场依旧熙熙攘攘，来往的行人将整个候机大厅填堵得有些闷热，望海用围巾裹住自己的半张脸，跟追着凯快步走向海关通道。

离通道口还有几步之遥的地方，凯已经率先在人群中捕捉到了红的身影。

“老大，一切还顺利吗？”

“嗯。”

红只是点了点头，视线扫过望海，又快速地移开了。

“条子越来越多了。”

顺着红的视线，望海环顾四周，的确，机场的安保人员比平时多出了几倍。而在这被紧张感所压迫的氛围下，望海迫切地想看到那个人的身影。

“红，朝夏呢。”

“她有事先走了，估计到了巴黎才能跟我们汇合。”

说着，红掏出了给两人准备的机票和护照递了过来，望海看着红，却没有接。

“拿着。”

红试图将护照塞进望海的手中，但在此之前望海却先退了一步。

“朝夏在哪？”

望海低声质问着，她敏锐地想捕捉红神态的微妙变化，虽然只有一瞬，但红眼神的躲闪却并没有逃过望海作为舞台演员锻炼了几十年的眼睛。

“我说了，她会在当地与我们汇合的。”

“不，我不相信。”

望海并不知道这种违和感是什么，她一直信任红和凯，但就是在这一瞬，前所未有的强烈不安却突如其来地席卷了她的内心。

“老大不会骗人的，你突然是这是怎么了啊，在闹起来会害的我们被警察抓到的。”

凯依旧单线条地说着，伸手去抓望海的手臂。

“那让我跟她通电话，我要确认她没事。”

望海躲开了凯的手，又退后了一步，但红已经先迈了一步上前拦住了她的肩膀。

“别在这里发疯，你不是想害死我们吧。”

望海想挣脱开红的束缚，但力量的差距让她压根就动弹不得，“住手，别……”挣扎无果的望海被红裹挟着走向特殊通关通道，而在外人看来两人不过是在开心地打打闹闹的朋友，并没有太大的异常。

“别，别……”

那种前所未有的惶恐正在放大，不知为何，虽然不知道红在隐瞒着什么，但望海觉得如果在这里离开了自己就再也无法见到朝夏了。

可红施加在自己脖子上的力道正在逐渐增大，估计等走近特殊通关通道，自己就会立刻因为窒息而昏迷过去，而后只能随她们摆布，本能的危机感让望海想开口喊叫，但被压迫的声带将声音阻截在了喉头。

望海能感觉到意识正在开始变得模糊，机场顶棚的灯光看上去好像剧场的巨大射灯，让望海想起了第一次站在舞台上时候的紧张感，就好像自己整个人都要融化在了那个广阔的黑暗空间，被一点点蚕食殆尽。

而就是在这时，一声轻微的呼唤唤回了望海的意识。

“あやちゃん？”

一个熟悉的女声从身后传来，随之而来的还有急促的脚步声。

啪，望海的手被握住了。

“是あやちゃん吧？”

红似乎被迫放开了拦住望海的手臂，重获自由的望海艰难地转头向那人看去。

“小，小兰？！”

与意想不到的人相遇在了意想不到的地方，望海的大脑陷入了短暂的停滞，但也很快便被兰乃身上的警服唤回了理智。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“最近首都圈的事你没看到吗，所有地方都加派了人手，我暂时被安排在这里疏导交通……不过话说回来あやちゃん你是怎么回事，我从p那里听说你突然失去联络，你主演的剧目全部启用了替补阵容，已经一周多了，p马上就要去警察那里报警了。”

“最近发生了很多事……”

望海觉得头有些痛，她看向身侧的红和凯，两人的神情有些凝重。

“怎么，这两位是你的新朋友？不介绍下吗？”

“不不，没那个时间了，抱歉我最近老家出了很多事一直在忙，手机也坏掉了，能在这里遇见你真是太好了，小兰你帮我联系下p告诉她我没事，还有剧团那边我也应该算是违约了，如果要解约也拜托她了。”

“你……你疯了吗？”

小兰瞪大了眼睛，有些不可思议地看着望海，但望海此时已经顾不上这么多了，她拉住小兰的手开口道：“我今天是来送朋友的，到这里就行了，不过我身上没带钱，帮我去打个车好吗。”

说着，望海拉着一脸迷茫的小兰朝着候机楼出口的方向走去，并不理会站在特别通道口的凯和红两人。

“蠢货！你会后悔的！”

身后传来红又气又急的声音，但是穿过嘈杂的人群之后望海已经什么都听不到了。


	35. 第三十五章

从机场逃离算起已经过了有三天了，望海不敢回曾经的公寓，也害怕与人接触，只得藏身于某个不起眼的小宾馆中，祈求着这个偌大的东京都市可以抹消自己存在的痕迹。

阴暗的小房间并不朝阳，常年拉合的窗帘让人无法分清黑夜与白昼，但对于望海来说却正好，跟朝夏待在一起的日子让望海早已模糊了昼夜的界限，她一连几天睡着，或者恍恍惚惚醒着。每次朝窗外望去的时候外面都是一片漆黑，常让望海怀疑自己是不是依旧是在梦中或是陷入了谵妄。

只是，唯一可以使望海明白自己身处现实的，是到处都不存在朝夏身影的孤独。四周充斥着令人不安的陌生气息，望海时常看着手机，企图在其中找寻任何一丝有关朝夏的消息。

但望海收到的，除了一笔数不清有多少位数的巨款，和红的一条简讯之外，别无他物。

【望海：

我和凯已经安全抵达巴黎了，落脚地的地址在附件里，如果你改变了想法想来找我们，跟我们约定那天同班的飞机每天都会从机场出发，跟副机长说我的名字她就会带你来。

我们会等你一周，一周后我们就要启程去北爱尔兰了。

当然，如果你打定主意留在日本，请用朝夏打给你的钱去冲绳或者北海道避难，我特质的御守放在了你的行李里，带上它至少可以保证你不会被其他吸血鬼发现。祝你好运，我们有缘再见。

爱你的红和凯

Ps：别试图去找朝夏，你们不是一个世界的人】

望海删除了简讯，想当这一切不存在，似乎一觉睡过去，等再次醒来的时候朝夏会重新出现在自己身边。但在不知第几次从噩梦中惊醒之后，望海看着窗外安静的夜色，却不能抑制自己被对朝夏的疯狂想念所吞噬。

她忽然意识到，自己在这一年中所经历的所有的事，从来不是虚无缥缈的幻想，朝夏曾在自己身边的那种热度，以及她所带给自己的情感，是这样真实得可怕。

但却也正是因为如此，望海无法说服自己接受被朝夏所抛弃的这个事实。她想起经常在院子里望着月色发呆的母亲，那个时候母亲脸上所带着苦涩的神情是否与现在的自己如出一辙呢。这样想着，望海感觉自己内心强烈的爱正在混杂着恨意变得丑陋且扭曲。

她发狂地去思索，像是要搅碎自己的脑浆一样去思索任何一种可能性。朝夏到底去了哪里？她是抛弃自己逃走了？或者是与红做了什么交易？为什么红不肯告诉自己朝夏的去向？各种谜团融合在一起，像一杯高度酒一样让望海的思维变得僵硬且停滞。

她想起曾交于朝夏的那台手机，便尝试用定位去寻找朝夏的踪迹，但定位记录显示在离开的那夜朝夏去往了东京都的警署，而从那之后定位便断了，望海想那手机或许是丢了，摔坏了，被人偷走了……又或者是，望海不敢去想，她害怕去直面那种可能性。

只是，我不能就这样离开。

望海告诉自己。

“如果这座城市是一切的开始，那我也必将在这里见证所有的落幕，我不会离开这里，不论朝夏去了哪里，我都要把她找出来，把她带回来。”

这样想着，望海打定了主意，收拾起随身携带的必需品办理了退房手续。时隔几日她第一次出门，门外的阳光刺痛了她的眼睛，她惊觉自己自从跟朝夏在一起后，似乎已经许久没有沐浴过正午时分的太阳光了。这种温暖些微驱散了她心中的阴翳，她走上街头，一直走到僻静的地方才钻入电话亭，投入三枚硬币，她按下了号码。

提示音响了几秒，电话那头传来了小兰熟悉的声音：“我是兰乃はな，哪位？”

“小兰……”许久未曾发声过的喉咙被声带撕扯着，让望海的声音比平时更加沙哑，“是我，我是望海。”

对方沉默了一会，随即又是一阵咚咚咚的脚步声，脚步声之后电话那边变得安静了下来。即使小兰压低了声音，但望海还是能从她的声音中听出愤怒。

“你为什么这个时候打电话给我？你是疯了还是杀人跑路了？自从那天之后你就一点消息都没有，p都要把我的电话打爆了！”

“对不起，我……”

还不等望海解释什么，小兰愤恨的声音就如同加特林的子弹一般排山倒海地袭来：“名古屋，大阪，广岛，你到底翘了多少工作你心里知道吗？！你对得起那些帮助过你的人吗？我还以为你出了什么事，拜托刑事课的朋友去查，还以为你死了被人分尸了。结果呢，消失了大半个月，突然就这样回来了，我真是搞不懂了，你到底在想什么!”

小兰的话让望海开始头痛，她的思绪开始飘散，已经有半个月了吗，剧场那边不知道怎么样了，自己大概早就被拉入黑名单了吧，下周，不对，是下个月来着，已经快到东京的千秋来着吧……不对，这不是自己现在应该思考的事情。

努力让思维稳定下来，望海开口叫停了暴怒中的小兰。

“小兰，听我说，事情很复杂……你知道池口财团的事吧，嗯对，就是最近闹得很大的那个。我被卷进去了，所以一时间没办法脱身。”

“哈？”小兰的声音中充满着不解。“但是我们这边的搜查命名单中没有你啊，如果有的话我倒就不用天天担心你是不是被人杀人灭口……”

“那些不重要。”

望海用食指顶住太阳穴，想努力抑制血管跳动时候带来的刺痛感。

“但是我的很重要的朋友，她不见了，她曾经跟池口梨花有过交集，我不知道她现在在哪里，也不知道她现在安不安全，我很担心她……”

“あやちゃん……你没事吧。”

望海吸了吸鼻子，让自己的声音恢复平静。

“我没事，我曾经给她了一部手机，手机最后定位在了东京警署本部，在那之后发生了什么我就不知道了，我想知道她是不是出什么事了，你有任何方法帮我查到吗？”

电话那头小兰沉默了几秒，而后压低了声音道：“你知道现在是什么情况吗？池口财团相关的事都是上面下的直属命令，各方面的管控现在都是最高等级的，别说帮你查了，如果你真是跟池口财团那边有什么联系的话，光这通电话就够我丢饭碗的了。”

“抱歉……”

“唉……要我说你什么好。”小兰有些痛心疾首，顿了顿又接着道：“如果你真的跟这些事扯上了关系的话，我劝你还是早点脱身比较好，不然不光你是你，连我还有p都要遭殃，上次也是，你让我帮你查的那个女人居然是跟公安有关系，真是吓死我了。”

“什么？”望海有些不相信自己的耳朵。

“就是上次宾馆那个，叫什么，朝夏的那个人，上次我出外勤的时候正好碰见她跟公安的人一起进来。”

“等等，上次是什么时候？具体点，是哪天？”

似乎是被望海突入起来提高的声音吓到，小兰犹豫了一下，接着道：“好像就是在机场碰见你的那天。”

小兰的话像晴天霹雳一样让望海后背沁出了一层薄汗，她仔细地回忆着那天的各种细节，那天他们离开之后，凯开车载她去往机场，而同时朝夏是和红一起离开的。再然后就是在机场相遇，那个时候只有红一个人来了。而同时间小兰在警局看到了朝夏，这一切就算是巧合，也实在太过于诡异了……

“あやちゃん，あやちゃん！”小兰的呼唤把望海的思绪拉回了现实，她不等小兰询问，便抢先开口问道：“那你知道她现在在哪里吗？在做什么？”

“哈？莫非你说的朋友就是那个女人？你们到底是什么关系啊？”

“你不要问这么多了！快告诉我！”

“这，这我真的不知道啊，最近池口财团的事确实有公安参与，好像对它们核心成员的追捕一直都是公安在做，我们只是负责做接到通知之后的保护现场清点损耗之类的收尾工作。”

“可恶……”

望海低声骂着，她一拳打在了电话亭的玻璃门上，为自己的无力而恼怒着。而听出了望海语气中的情绪，小兰只得安抚她道：“别着急了，今天好像也有外勤，如果我在现场遇见她的话我会帮你转达……”

小兰的话音还未落，电话就因余额不足而断了线，只留下了令人烦躁的嘟嘟声不停地击打着望海的神经。

“混蛋————！”

望海怒吼着，不停地捶打着电话机，直到手掌被铁钉割破流出了殷红色的鲜血。但她的声音被电话亭的玻璃幕墙所割裂，无法传递给任何人，就这样悄无声息地消失在了这个城市的角落，如同朝夏的踪迹一般。


	36. 第三十六章

比起凤真由这个名字，她更喜欢被别人喊绰号p，不是因为别的，只是因为这个名字总会让她想起那段天天被禁足的岁月。

母亲在她六岁那年带着她改嫁，对于新爸爸，p没有一丝好感，即使那个温和的男人经常带各种礼物给她，她依旧讨厌他的秃顶，他的呼噜声，他邋邋遢遢的衣服，甚至他在家中行走时候的脚步声，都会让p觉得抓狂。

而也正是在那个时候，p认识了望海，同为刚刚搬来此地的孩子，两人也同时受到了周围孩子的排挤，只是p总是会大大咧咧地骂回去，而望海却总是一言不发地任人摆布。那时p觉得望海这人就是因为太胆小怕事，所以才总是会被人捉弄，一边是恨铁不成钢的心态，一边却又不由自主地萌生出了要好好保护她的责任感。

P和望海，就这样成了最初的朋友。

只是，从初中毕业前夕，p因为继父工作的原因搬去了东京。P还记得她走的那天，望海没有出来送她，她等了很久，等到雪积得像艳阳天里晒出的被团那么厚，直到母亲来喊她上车，她也没有见到望海。

也正因如此，p去了东京之后从未主动联系过望海，即使每年生日那天都会受到望海寄来的明信片，整整六年，两人就像许多青春期闹别扭的孩子一样，谁也没有主动联系过谁，却谁也没有放下过谁。

而不知道是巧合又或是命中注定，两人重逢的那天也下着雪。东京的街头漫天飞舞的雪花像是要把这个城市埋葬似的下个不停，p被几个人揍翻在夹道的雪堆里，涌出来的鼻血飞溅出来，又被结成泥冰的地面埋没了。那天p以为自己会死在那条无人知晓的小径，但她的命被一声叫喊和防狼喷雾器的声音救了。

认出那个站在自己面前的黑发女人就是自己儿时的青梅竹马，和从泥泞的雪地上爬起来，p花了几乎一样长的时间。

“哟，好久不见了。”

这是p对自己八年不见的旧友说的第一句话，而第二句是：“别叫警察。”

两人的再遇充满了奇妙的戏剧性，以及尴尬。坐在咖啡馆里，p不敢直视望海的眼睛，她怕对方看出自己正在干的事，更害怕对方因此而讨厌自己。

“是什么？”

“什么什么？”

P选择对望海的疑问装傻，但望海不依不饶，这种执着似乎从小就没有变过。

“说吧，是枪，还是药？”

连不会拐弯抹角说话的性格也一点没变。

P叹了口气，只得把自己给黑帮卖命走私兴奋剂和枪支的事情全盘托出给了望海，当然，她把因为跟母亲闹翻而跟家里断了联系的事情悄悄隐瞒了下来。

望海只是静静听着她讲述这些年的经历，平静地像是在听故事一般。但就在车站两人要分开的时候，她却突然抓住了p的手，攥得紧紧的，就像小时候被周围孩子欺负之后，被p拉着回家时候一般。只是这些年来，她的手已经变得比p的还要大，可以把p的手整个握在掌心之中了。

“不要再做这些事了。”

这是望海在两人分别之际说的倒数第二句话，而最后一句话是：“之前的事，对不起。”

P不知道望海是在为那件事道歉，是因为搬家离开那天没有来见自己，还是因为这么多年都没有联系过自己。又或者，是因为她从来没有正面回应过那天自己对她的告白。

但是又有什么关系呢，毕竟这些事都过去了，这么多年了，p觉得自己已经放下了。

后来p花了很长一段时间跟之前的组织脱离了关系，用几乎倾家荡产的方式将自己洗白，用回了凤真由这个本名，然后成了望海的经纪人。

这样的日子一过就是五年，这五年一切都风平浪静，p很多时候都觉得这一切的时间都会这般平淡无奇地流过，人生不会再有太多的意外，太多的出乎意料，太多的措手不及。只是，这些似乎仅限于自己。

P不清楚望海是从什么时候开始跟那个女人扯上关系的，从见第一面起，p就本能地觉得那个女人绝对不是什么好东西。多年在黑暗世界行走所练出来的嗅觉，让p嗅到了那个女人和她同伴身上危险的气息。虽然多多少少暗示提醒过望海，但自己也发誓绝对不再踏入她的私生活领地，所以p并没有深入太多。

而现在回想起来，这也是p最后悔的地方，如果可以，p甚至希望能让时间穿越回到过去，从望海和那个女人扯上关系的第一天开始，就算用最惨无人道的方法，p也要把望海从那个女人身边拖走，这不只是作为经纪人的工作，更是对挚友的承诺。

不过这一切太晚了，望海从舞台消失行踪不明了已经整整两周周了，p尝试了各种方式都无法联系到她，除了一周前从小兰那里得到的联系之外，望海风斗这个人就像是从世界上蒸发了似的毫无音讯，经纪公司那边早已将解约合同传真了过来。但比起这些，p更担心的是望海出了什么事。

这样的情况一直持续到了一个周末的夜晚。

那天p完成了一天焦头烂额的工作，照旧买了啤酒想回家放松一下，但是当她走近客厅的时候，手中的啤酒却因为过于震惊而摔在了地上。顾不得肆意流淌着的啤酒泡沫，p不敢相信此刻坐在客厅沙发上的那人影，竟然正是她朝思暮想恨不得找到了就当场手刃的望海。

P站在原地呆了几秒，然后快步走上前去，拽着望海的衣领将她压倒在沙发上。

“你到底去哪了！”

P的怒吼在望海的耳边炸裂着，但她却像是什么都没有听到一样，只是轻轻地推开了p。

“我有事想请你帮忙。”

说着望海打开了身边的铝制手提箱，里面装满了捆成沓的万元大钞。

P看着钱箱，又看向望海，似乎想从她脸上读出点什么，不过望海那张因为缺乏休息而变得惨白的脸上什么都没有，许久没有修剪的发梢已经微微遮住了她的耳朵和眉毛，她深陷的眼窝中透出了目光让人害怕。

是疯狂，是绝望，还是这么多年都没有改变过的执着呢，p不知道，她只知道，望海大概是疯了，因为那个女人。

“你想怎样。”

P伸手合上手提箱，直直地盯着望海。

“我要武器，还有地下的情报网。”

面对望海言简意赅的要求，p咬住了嘴唇。

“你是为了那个女人？”

“……”

“她到底做了什么，会让你为她做到这种地步。”

“这不关你的事。”

望海冷冷地回答着，伸手把箱子递给p，看对方没有接，便又掏出一张卡道：“如果这些不够，这里还有。”

“这不是钱的事。”

P紧皱着眉头推开了望海的手，她叹了口气，在望海对面坐下。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“当然。”

“那她值得你这么做吗？”

“不管她值不值得，我这样做只是为了我自己。”

说着，望海用手扶住了额头，然后深深吸了一口气。

“她之前跟池口财团有瓜葛，但是最近似乎又联系上了公安，你知道的，警方没办法越级调查公安的行动，所以我拜托小兰也找不到她的行踪。”

“池口……你是说最近被调查的那个财团吗？”

“嗯。”

P的额头冒出了冷汗，她顿了顿，接着道：“那个财团是东京地下世界的头狼，他们占据了大部分的市场，剩下的几个帮派要么是在他们的管辖之下要么就是在他们管辖地之外活动，这次他们出了事，估计黑道那边也变了天……你想要枪的话倒是不难，但是你要是想插手他们的事……”

“我不止要枪，还有他们各个据点的位置，最近的行动，这些情报我都要。”

“你……你是疯了吗？”

“公安肯定在追杀池口的人，只要能提前他们追到池口的人的话，我就有可能找到朝夏。”

望海撑在桌子上的双手攥紧了，她的眼中剩下的只有疯狂。

“朝夏，那个女人是叫这个名字？”p看向望海，这个她从童年时代就爱慕着的挚友，连日的奔波让她的脸颊更加消瘦，在有些昏暗的月光下愈加分明的棱角为她增添的一丝p从未见过的冷酷。

“望海，我只问你一句，你……爱她吗？”

这是p第一次也是最后一次在望海口中听到那个词，冷白的月光让望海的眼睛像是蒙上了一层雾，她看向p，直勾勾地，那眼神像是两人第一次相遇时那样率直而不懂得退缩。

“我爱她。”

“我明白了。”

P笑了起来，她伸手揉乱了望海的发梢。

“既然你拜托我了，那这件事我一定要掺一脚了。”

“不，等等，这是我自己的事，p你……”

不等望海说完，p便直接地打断了她：“你是我的朋友，如果没有你，我大概早就死在某个巷子阴沟中了，所以你的事就是我的事。”

P按住望海的肩膀。

“我会帮你把她找回来的。”

看着p认真的眼神，望海不再多言，只是轻轻地握住了她的手。

那天夜里，东京下雪了，一月末二月初是东京一年最冷的时节，雪并不少见，只是很少有下得这么大过。又或者说，自从来到东京p就不再记得每一年的雪是怎样的了，或许是因为两人分离的那天的雪太大，让她潜意识里将所有关于雪的记忆都抹去了，连同自己在东京的那些不堪的过往一起。

但是在之后的很多年里，p却依旧记得那个雪夜里她对望海做出的承诺，那好像她对望海做出的所有承诺中，唯一一个到最后都没有完成的。但也正是因为那个承诺，p第一次明白了一件事。

自己从来就没有放下过。


	37. 第三十七章

  
  
黄昏时分，落日的余晖透过巨大的玻璃幕墙照射在桌子上，给桌面上的相片镀上了一层薄金，早雾的视线落在上面，像是在思考着什么，而就在这时，敲门声响起。  
  
“长官，是我。”  
  
“进来。”  
  
随着吱呀的开门声，一个高个子男人走了进来，将一摞报告书放在了桌子上。  
  
“这是这个月的报告，总共抓捕了三十九人，但是池口梨花和主要几个干部还是下落不明。”  
  
早雾无言地翻动着男人带来的文件，而后将犀利的目光投向男人：“北海道和九州那边怎样？”  
  
“基本的搜索已经结束了，但是没有什么有价值的线索，看起来在事发之前不久梨花就把主要人员撤走了……虽然有几个叛逃的人员在民间做了几起案子，但拜托那人全都搞定了，按照计划后天之前就能回来支援本部的行动。”  
  
“那家伙做的好吗？”  
  
“回长官，没有问题的。”  
  
“嗯，这样就好，本部的特别小队已经联系上了东京地下情报网的线人，大致掌握了梨花在东京地下的几个据点，这几天一直在派人盯着，不过夜长梦多，后天之前带他们回来，晚上就准备突击。”  
  
“是。”  
  
男人应了一声，又递来一个小册子：“这是今天整理出来的搜查报告，梨花他们的产业还真是吓人，东京中心的整层商楼都是他们名下的，光是搜查这里就花了好几天的时间。”  
  
“明天兰寿会带公安的人来交接这些，记得安排下面的人对接。”  
  
“啧，兰寿那个老狐狸，这次可真是赚的盆满钵满，长官，趁他们来之前，地下武器库和实验室的东西要不要先带走。”  
  
“有什么想要的就拿走，不必留给他们。”早雾轻蔑地扫视过室内，最后视线又停留在了桌上的相框，他指尖轻轻捋掉了玻璃上的浮尘，一张已经泛黄的合照映了出来。照片的男男女女都还是孩子的模样，对着镜头无忧无虑地笑着，早雾记得，那是被袭击前孤儿之家的大家最后一张合影。  
  
“对了，还有就是……”  
  
男人凑近的低语打断了早雾的思绪。  
  
“池口财团的几个地下中转点最近被人袭击了……”  
  
“嗯？”早雾挑了挑眉毛，“是什么人？”  
  
“现在还不能确定，不过大概是之前他们手底下招安的几个帮派，想趁着这次机会趁火打劫。”  
  
“只要没触及到核心就不必管他们。”  
  
早雾拆掉相框，将照片取出塞进了胸前的口袋中，又接着道：“如果被发现了就报警是地下帮派火拼，尽量不要让他们影响到我们的计划。”  
  
“是，我明白了。”  
  
男人低头应声，对着早雾鞠了一躬后转身退了出去。  
  
太阳已经落下过了地平线，水泥森林代替了山谷隐藏了余晖的踪迹，早雾双手按向玻璃，注视着晚高峰时间整个城市的车水马龙。  
  
你现在又逃到哪里去了呢。就像当年一样，在我的面前消去了踪影。你是想这样一直逃到我的生命消耗殆尽吗。  
  
早雾握紧了拳头，暗暗起誓。胸口的刺痛还在持续，但是他已经管不了那么多了。因为当那天在码头与梨花站立对视的时候，他明白，这么多年，岁月只在自己身上汹涌拭去了。而留给自己的时间，已经不多了。  
  
不过现在不一样了，早雾喃喃着告诉自己：我的手中有了王牌，所以这次我一定要赢。  
  
  
  
而就在离池口财团商厦车程不过30分钟前后的品川，望海正从睡梦中醒来，接连好几天的奔波让她的身体和精神都接近了极限，只有一直陪在身边的p是她唯一的安慰。那天从p的公寓离开，两人直接驱车前往了川崎市，那里是p曾经老东家的据点，虽然p当年金盆洗手的时候花了一大笔钱，但跟老东家的旧情还是保留了下来。  
  
P用望海带来的钱换来了一后备箱的枪械，以及一些关于池口财团的情报。  
  
在这将近一个月的时间里，池口财团明面上的生意和资产已经全部被冻结，不过池口财团地下市场的生意已经在半月前开始资金转移，像是预料到会有危险似的，池口财团的地下据点已经在事发前将主要干部调离，现在只剩下了几个低级普通人在看管。  
  
“他们好像把一部分人调到了北海道那边，而且我北九州的线人也说池口的人好像最近被公安的人调查了。”  
  
P的老东家笑纳了她们带来的箱子之后，又交出了一个信封。  
  
“池口组的人在之前曾经要我们把一批货搬到这边的地址，虽然只有一次，我们的人偷看了一眼，你猜是什么，是尸体。啧，他们还真是有病。现在警方和公安的人都在查他们，最大的几个据点好像已经被端了，现在我们的人跟他们也联系不上了，估计池口梨花不是跑路去国外了就是早就被杀了吧。”  
  
“那这个女人你见过吗？”  
  
望海将从监控器上扫描出的朝夏的照片递给了男子，他只是撇了一眼就扔了回来。  
  
“没见过，至少在池口组那里是没见过。”  
  
望海握紧了照片，口袋里装着的是那男人之前递过来的信封，信封里有一张地图，大概标注了男人曾为池口财团办事时候运输过的几条线路。这一个月以来望海一直顺着从神奈川到东京的东海道线调查，地图上标注的几个地点，要么是已经被警方封查，要么就只剩下了一般人，望海和p一路上一无所获。  
  
“还好吗？”  
  
P递来一罐刚从自贩机里取出的咖啡，望海接过它，有些烫手的热度带给望海一点暖意，即使已经到了二月下旬了，但前几日关东依旧飘起了雪花。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
望海抱紧咖啡，蜷缩在驾驶座上，连日的疲惫增加了她的精神负荷，她已经连续好几天没有睡好觉了，即使睡着了，也总是会梦见一些令人恐惧的东西，有的时候是自己被吸血鬼杀死了，有的时候又是梦见朝夏被投入了火狱，甚至还有一次梦见p为了救自己被朝夏杀死了。从那时开始望海就有些惧怕入睡了，所以今天不过开了几个小时的车，望海就已经感到体力不支得精神恍惚了。  
  
而像是看出了望海的忧虑，p拍了拍她的肩膀，示意两人调换位置。  
  
“你脸色太差了，我可不敢让你开车了。”  
  
说着，p将毛毯扔给了望海，示意她在副驾席上好好休息。车窗外的海岸线随着呼啸的风飞驰着，望海微微放下车窗，听到海浪拍打防波堤的声音，像是某种兽类的哀鸣，似乎整个世界都在被空旷所裹挟着朝着远方飞去。  
  
“风暴要来了。”  
  
望海喃喃说着，p有些惊讶。  
  
“现在才2月，你怎么了，发烧了吗？”  
  
说着，p伸手摸了摸望海的额头，望海却只是推开了p的手，继续喃喃说道：“我记得我小时候跟我妈妈度过的最后一个夏天，遇上了十年里最大的一次台风。”  
  
“你还是第一次跟我讲你小时候的事情。”  
  
P看着被车前灯照亮的道路，话语中带着些许无奈与苦涩。  
  
“因为太久了，我自己都记不清了，我只记得那时一个下午，天突然就黑了下来，然后下起了雨，紧接着风暴就来了，风带着沙土和雨水不停地打着阳台的玻璃门，那声音实在是太大了，太吓人了……我太害怕了，但是妈妈也不在家，就只能一个人裹着毛毯躲在浴缸里面，把盖板拉上，把耳朵堵住，等着一切过去。”  
  
“后来呢。”  
  
“后来我在里面睡着了，等我醒来的时候妈妈已经回来了，而那场台风就像一个梦一样，我到现在都不知道那件事是真的发生过，还是说只是我的臆想。”  
  
“不过不管怎么说，那场台风也过去了不是吗，雨过天总会晴的，别想太多了。”  
  
“不，我总有一种不好的预感。”  
  
望海看向窗外，雨水夹杂着雪花打在了车窗上，形成一片有一片陨石坑，把望海的视野冰冻了。  
  
“如果真的发生什么了，你不要管我，先保护好自己。”  
  
“你这话说的，好像这次我们是有去无回了一样。”p又确认了一次导航，终点是东京近郊的某片私立森林，根据那张手写的地图显示，那里有一个教堂，似乎曾经是池口财团的据点之一。  
  
“如果真的发生了什么，我一定会把那些家伙都打飞，然后把你带回来的。”  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
望海只是小声说着，并没有认同，也没有反驳。  
  
“你一定觉得我很奇怪吧，突然就这样放弃了自己日常的生活，被卷入一些莫名其妙的事件，现在居然还跟你带着枪跑满日本的去找人。”  
  
“唉……虽然我不知道到底发生了什么，但是我知道你的性格。你知道吧，我小时候跟你一起玩的时候，一直很担心，担心你会突然从悬崖上跳下去，或者是跑到街上被车撞到……怎么说呢，你总给我一种会突然消失的预感。”  
  
“说不定还真是这样呢。”望海久违地笑了起来，“那个时候我一直在想，我为什么要来到这个世界上，但是怎么想都想不明白，就像你说了，我或许确实从那时候开始就有了自毁的倾向。”  
  
“不过你至少活到了现在不是吗。”  
  
“是啊，我活了29年了，总算明白了一件事。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“我从来没有为自己活过。”  
  
“这是什么意思。”  
  
P有些不解，但望海却没有正面回应她的质疑。  
  
“p，我见到我妈妈了。”  
  
望海将脸埋进了毛毯中，像是陷入了回忆中似的。  
  
“我这29年，一刻不停地都想去问她：你为什么生下我，你为什么不要我了……但是见到她之后，我才终于明白了，人生来都是孤独的，而为了躲避这种孤独，我们拼命地想在其他生命中寻找自己的影子，把自己的情感和生命都投影在他们身上，想说服自己不是独自一人……只是到最后，人也永远不能改变自己彻底孤独的命运。”  
  
P不太明白望海想说些什么，只是觉得她累了。  
  
“p，你知道对于这样的人类，最痛苦的惩罚是什么吗？”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“是不死的孤独。”  
  
P不再说话了，她感到望海似乎已经沉沉欲睡。  
  
“我在她身上看到了我自己的影子，所以我爱上了她，但是我却一直都搞错了，如果她与我如此相似，那她所恐惧的东西也与我一样……我一直都明白，只是我一直不愿意去相信而已”  
  
望海的喃喃声最终还是被劈啪作响的雨水冲刷干净了，p载着她一路向东京疾驰着，大约在入夜时分两人就能赶到那片森林了。  
  
在那天的车上，望海久违地睡沉了，她梦见了辉煌的宫殿，明丽的城堡，金丝编织而成的鸟笼汇聚着这世界上所有帝王的瑰宝，绚烂生辉。而就在那金色的牢笼中，朝夏蜷缩着，像是一个被抛弃的孩子。  
  
望海走上前，抚摸着她淡色柔软的毛发，在她的额上印下了一吻。  
  
“你想要什么。”


	38. 第三十八章

那是一个由白色大理石堆砌建成的教堂，从墙壁的风化程度来看似乎是近现代的建筑，但教堂整体却是典型的哥特式风格建筑。

白色光滑的墙体反射着落日前雾蒙蒙的天空，将四周映得一片惨白，像极了望海在青森的冬日里见惯了的雪景，但四周青黑色的如插图画中剪影似的树干枝丫，如同从墓地中破土而出的死尸的手臂，给此地徒增了几分骇人的荒凉与不安。

望海和p将车子停在了森林入口的山脚下附近，然后徒步进入林中。望海深知如果里面真的有梨花那边的吸血鬼，那当太阳落山之后两人必定处于劣势，但再多拖一夜的话又怕夜长梦多，所以望海执意在太阳落山之前搜查完此处。

教堂的后方是一个花园，两人翻过了围墙，径直穿过院子来到了走廊附近，透过走廊的玻璃窗看过去，教堂内部陷于一片寂静，丝毫不见有人活动过的迹象。

P拉了拉窗户，令人意外的是窗户并没有上锁，望海先一步翻过窗户进了走廊。落地时候的风压带起了一片飞扬的尘土，让p忍不住咳了起来。

“真的是这里吗？”

P揉了揉被飞尘弄得开始发痒的鼻子，有些怀疑地问望海。

望海点了点头，“地图上标注的地方确实是这里……”

而刚才从外面时候就感受到的那种强大的压迫感，也让望海能确定这里绝对跟梨花的组织有关。不过望海也不难理解p的疑问，因为这里看起来似乎确实只是一个被废弃了的教堂。望海走在铺设工整的白色砖石上，鞋跟碰击地面发出的声响在偌大的礼拜堂中回响，引起了悦耳的共鸣。

“我说，他们会不会已经撤离这里了？”

在检查过整个教堂所有的房间却一无所获之后，p有些无精打采地瘫坐在礼堂的最前排的条形座椅上，手指划过桌面掀起了一片灰蒙的尘土。

望海不知该怎么回答，这是他们此行的最后一站，一路上调查过的所有的据点都已经沦陷或者被废弃，仅有的几个地方也只是一般的地下成员在看守，不仅没有找到跟这次事件有关的人，甚至连一丁点有用的信息都没有收集到。

望海开始有些急躁，她快步地走过礼堂大厅的讲台，敲打着墙壁，想找出任何一丝遗漏的蛛丝马迹。

“唉……就算你这么找下去我觉得也找不到什么。”

P有些无奈地看着望海，叹了口气，晃到了讲台旁的音乐调控台的附近，那里有一个看似像钢琴的乐器，p伸手按下去，机器连接着的礼堂后方二楼的巨大管风琴发出了巨大的声响，声音在礼堂穹顶处回荡，那悠长而深邃的声音让望海的寒毛都立了起来。

她正想阻止p，但就在这时，随着一声吱呀的木头挤压在一起的声音，讲堂正面后方的墙壁上开启了一扇门。

两人被眼前的情形震惊得在原地呆立了好几秒，直到p开口打破了平静：“这是……暗门？”

望海吸了口气，朝门内望去，是一个长的深不见底的石阶，她没有犹豫，握紧了手中的枪和手电就朝着门内走了过去。

“等，等等！别一言不发就丢下我一个人走了！”

P的声音从背后传来，望海已经走出了十几阶，展现在眼前的是一个长廊，整个长廊被墙壁上模拟蜡烛的壁灯照亮着，望海看出这是一个有着十八世纪古典装饰构造的地下密道。

“这看起来还真是池口梨花那种人会喜欢的风格。”

P跟在望海身后，端详着砖石墙壁上挂着的印象派油画，皱起了眉头。

两人挨个查看了两侧的房间，里面大多空无一物，或者只是剩下了一些乱七八糟的杂物，似乎是在匆忙逃离之际被遗落得满地都是。一直到走廊的最深处，望海发现那个房间上了锁。

“怎么办？”

望海看向p。

“都走到这里了，不管是天堂还是地狱，不看看怎么回得去。” 

说着，p将望海推进了对面的房间，然后为了防止跳弹以门板作为遮挡对着门锁连开了三枪，巨大的声音在地下密道内爆裂，共振的轰鸣让望海的耳朵几乎失聪，但这冲击力也让门锁碎成了好几块应声而落。

“走吧。”

P拉着望海推开了铁门。

首先扑面而来的是一股刺骨的寒气，在遇到外面的空气后立刻升腾成了雾气，望海被这气烟迷离的双眼，一时有些无法辨认眼前的状况。一直到这片寒气散去，望海才看清了这个房间的构造。这是一个巨大的像冷冻室一样的地方，所有可以触及的东西上面都结了厚厚的冰霜，在灯光的照耀下青白得有些刺眼。

而就在房间的正中间，摆放着一个如同冷柜一样的东西，望海凑上前去，用手掌抚掉了上面积的冰霜，那玩意才一点一点显露出了整体。

那是一个透明的棺椁，无论质感还是外形，都带着一股令人敬畏的寒意。但是从保持状况来看，这座棺椁必然是被人细心保存着。望海的心跳加速着，她颤抖着朝着那棺椁的内侧望去，映入眼中的是一个女孩的面容。

那女孩看起来不过十七八岁的样子，似乎正在沉睡着。但是，那种令人不安的感觉让望海明白这种违和感代表着什么。

“是尸体。”

她下意识地拉住了p的手臂，向后倒退了一步。

“池口梨花疯了吗，在这里摆这么大一个棺材还放着尸体？”p忍不住恐惧叫了起来，“别再在这待着了，快走啊。”

望海理解p的惊恐，但是她也在一瞬间理解了这些事情的缘由，这个女孩，大概就是池口梨花跟早雾圣乃之间恩怨的源头。但是她没想到，池口梨花竟然会把她的尸体保留到了现在。

已经陷入恐慌的p拽住望海的袖子要拉她离开，可就在转身的一瞬间，她的动作停下了。

“p？”

望海有些疑惑地回望身后，而后她便明白了p僵化在原地的理由。

门口站了一个人。

望海和p两人根本不知道那人是何时来的，更不知道她站在那里看了多久，但是望海怎么也不可能忘记那个女人的名字。

“池口……梨花。”

在望海的舌尖冒出这几个字的瞬间，她的手腕已经被抓住，紧接着膝盖迎来的一击让她支撑不住身体的平衡跪倒在了地上。

望海抬不起头，但是她能看到梨花的鞋跟撞击着地板朝着她走来，而在身旁p也跟她一样被压在了地上动弹不得。

“真风。”

随着梨花的声音，扣住望海后脑的手拿开了，望海得以抬起头看向眼前的人，这是她第一次近距离跟梨花接触，从这个人身上所散发出的巨大的压迫感让望海的喉咙像是被人扼住一一般僵硬。

“望海，风斗。”梨花眯起眼睛看着跪在自己面前的人，“如果我没记错，你就是一直跟着朝夏的那个人类吧。你为什么在这里？”

“朝夏在哪里，是你们带走她了吗？”

望海咬着牙朝梨花吼着，但迎接她的是一击飞踢，力道大的几乎要让她的颈椎骨折。

“あや！あや你没事吧！喂！放开她，我不会放过你们的！”

P的声音在望海的耳边炸裂着，望海感觉脑子嗡嗡作响，一些温热的液体从顺着鼻子留下，让她下意识地想去吸鼻子。但是还未等到她动作，她的脸就被掰了过来。

望海记得那张脸，不，应该说再怎么也忘不了那张脸，眼前这个人就是几个月前的夜里袭击了她和朝夏的真风凉帆。

“你装什么傻！”

真风脸上带着不屑的怒意，她拽着望海的领口把她提了起来：“你们做了什么你们自己心里清楚的很啊！”

“真风！”

在窒息感让望海昏厥之前，梨花的怒吼声拯救了她。

“切！”真风从牙缝中发出了不满的抗议，但还是松手放开了望海。望海这才终于看清，除了刚才对自己施暴的真风和压着p的明日海，梨花身后还有几人。

“去外面守着，在他们来之前把需要的东西都带走。”

梨花交待了几声后，便随手将房门带上，而后表情复杂地看向望海。

“你不知道朝夏在哪里？”

“要是知道就不会陪着她来这种鬼地方了！”

还不等望海回答，p就已经抢先朝着梨花发泄起了怨气，梨花没有理会她，又接着问道：“红她们去了哪里。”

“她们已经离开了，去了安全的地方。”

望海有些倔强地看向梨花，试图在她的表情中读出点什么，但梨花依旧从容。

“那你为什么没有离开，还跑到这种地方来？”

“我要找到朝夏。”

看着望海有些莽撞的眼睛，梨花皱起了眉头像是在思考什么，沉默了一会，她再次开口道： “我不知道她在哪里，你也不要再跟我们的世界扯上关系了。”

“老大！”

真风看起来像是像说什么，但梨花先一步伸手制止了她，然后朝着望海投下了冷冰冰的目光。

“你什么都不是，你只是一个人类，所以我这次放你一马，但是如果你依旧这么纠缠不休，就不要怪我不客气了。”

“我是一个人类，那她呢！”

望海伸手指向了大厅中停放的棺椁。

“你又是为什么把一个普通人类的尸体留到现在？”

听到这话，梨花脸上的表情狰狞了起来，她走向望海，伸手抓住了她的衣领：“你想说什么。”

望海没有畏惧，而是直直地对着梨花的视线道：“我爱朝夏，所以我要找到她，即使我只是一个普通的人类。”

两人就这样僵持着，寒气在空气中漫延，将望海呼出的热息化成了冰晶凝在了空中，望海看着梨花的眼睛，看着她眼底的水汽凝结成了痛苦。最终，梨花还是松开了捏住望海衣领的手。

“我一直在寻找，寻找可以让人起死回生的方法。”

梨花的视线越过了望海落在那棺椁上。“我一直觉得，如果世界上有让人长生不死的方法的话，那也一定有可以让死人重生的手段……但是我错了，作为吸血鬼而长生其实并不是一种馈赠，而是一种诅咒。”

梨花抚摸过棺椁上的冰晶，而后俯身抚住了望海的脸颊，那种刺骨的冷意让望海微微颤抖，但梨花就这样低头看着望海，看着望海黑洞洞的瞳孔中不存在的自己的倒影，低声着道：“我们都是罪人，因为仇恨，因为孤独，因为虚妄，因为迷茫，永生是我们的惩罚，是对我们我们想尝试去触碰神明的诅咒……总有一天你会懂的。”

言闭，梨花的手的离开的望海，然后阔步走出了房间：“带她们离开这。”

望海和p两人被半拖半拉地走过了长廊，望海尝试去跟梨花说点什么，但却都没了回应。上方教会大厅已经被黑暗笼罩，隐约的星光照亮了森林，望海看到梨花的几个手下正在搬运着什么东西。

“离开这里，就当这一切都没有发……”

梨花声音还未落，便被跟在身后的明日海伸手打断了。

“来了……”

梨花和真风同时看向明日海视线所指的方向，望海也不由得看了过去，但还来不及思考，身体就已经被真风拽着飞了起来，紧接着一阵巨大的轰鸣声在望海脚边响起。那个瞬间，望海似乎看到了一片金子在自己的眼前炸裂，然后化为了金沙漫天飞撒，所到之处皆是熊熊火炎。

大脑深处的神经似乎受到了震颤，让望海的思维停了下来，她有些记不清自己此刻身在何处，时间又过了多久，脑袋嗡嗡作响，好像一切都开始变得遥远。

“p——！”

望海尝试用被撕裂的喉咙发出声音，但微弱的声响根本起不到什么作用，只有忽远忽近的枪声和呼喊声将望海留在了现实。不远处若有若无的呻吟传入了望海的耳中，她睁开眼，目之所及是一片火红色的光，就好像正在直视八月末的落日火烧云似的，铺天盖地的红色剥夺了望海所有的视野和分辨力。

“p——！！”

望海嘶吼着，想朝着声音的源头爬去，但这时她才意识到自己的胸腹部被压住了，似乎是一块巨大的大理石天花板的碎片，又或者是某根支柱的残渣，望海想推开石块，但双手却使不上力。

“等着我！我马上来！”

望海咳了起来，血块从她的口中涌出，顺着她的前襟流了下去，在胸口附近汇集成了一片血泊。她伸手摸向自己的腹部，想把石块撬起来，但手指所有能触碰到的地方却都是一片粘稠而温热的东西。

“p……等我……”

因为胸腔被挤压而使得呼吸开始变得急促但衰弱，望海想集中精神，但失血过多而带来的眩晕感让她甚至无法支撑自己上半身的直立。枪声不断在身边炸裂，望海能听到二楼有人的喊叫声，但是她已经无暇去分辨声源。

“朝夏……”

望海喃喃着，她闭上眼睛，眼睛出现的是朝夏第一次在自己身边睡着的时候，她出于好奇抚摸了朝夏的毛发，但令她震惊的是那略微卷曲的短发柔软得好像毛绒玩偶。

那也是第一次，望海主动伸出手触碰了她的手指，带着女孩子的柔软，但却又那么冰冷。望海莫名有些心疼。

“不要……”

望海咬住了下唇，像一个溺水的人拼命像抓住什么似的，但回应她的只有被火焰烤热了的空气和灼烧感。

“朝夏——！”

望海用尽所有的气力喊了出来。

紧接着，她的手被握住了，那种冰凉的触感陌生却又熟悉。紧接着是腹部的一阵轻松，望海感到压住自己要补的石块正在被移开，呼吸的主动权再次回到了手中，望海拼命呼吸着炽热的空气。她抬头看向上方，看到了那个拉着自己手的人。

被火焰照射着的眸子反射出了红艳艳的光，但却烤不化她脸上如同被冰封了一般的神情，望海无论如何都不可能忘记这人的模样，因为在这近一个月的时间里，她曾经无数次在梦中见到了她，却又在现实中丢失了她。

“朝夏……”

望海笑着哭了起来。


	39. 第三十九章

望海曾经无数次幻想过与朝夏重逢的瞬间，但是她从来没想到会是以这种形式，燃烧着的火浪带着要把人身体内所有的血液都蒸发殆尽的热度扑面而来，麻痹了望海的五感，在她的眼前蒙了一层水雾，让她看不清周围的所发生的一切，她只能凭借仅存的触觉紧紧抓住眼前人的衣袖。

“这里有一般人！叫医疗队来——”

不知从哪里传来的呼喊声似远似近地传入了望海的耳朵，她挣扎着想站起来，但是失血过多的眩晕让她跪倒在了朝夏的面前。

“你去哪里了……”

望海喘着粗气，低声喃喃着。她的手抓住了朝夏的下襟，试图把这个人拉近自己。只是，站在她面前的朝夏却没有回答，甚至连一点回应都没有。

望海看向朝夏，试图从她的脸上读出一点熟悉的东西。被火光照耀成暖橘色的脸庞依旧俊朗，望海熟悉的卷发垂在眼前，让她看上去像个孩子似的温柔且无害。

“我好想你，你为什么要抛下我……”

但是朝夏并没有回应望海的呼唤，她看着望海，不知是因为光线还是望海的错觉，她往日浅棕色的眼眸此刻已经变成了一片漆黑，幽深如远古的深海一般吸纳了一切。

“朝夏，朝夏，朝夏。”

望海呼唤着，伸手想去拉她的手，但触及到的却是比曾经的温凉更加沉重的冰冷。这种熟悉的冷漠感让望海意识到了一种可能性，一种她曾经想过，但从未敢去相信过的可能性。恐慌在望海的心中蔓延，像是雨天的河流，在不断的积压下冲破了河岸朝着四面荒野流淌着。

不要。

望海在心中默念着。

不要，不要，不要。

望海不顾正在流血的伤口，跪在地上抱住了朝夏，想用这实在的触感打消自己的不安。

然而，一只手拍在了她的肩膀，把她推到在了地上。望海顺着那手的方向向上看去，出现在朝夏身后的男人的面容让望海生理性地向后退去。

“早雾……”

望海还记得那个有着凌厉眉眼的男人，在跟红几人躲避猎人追捕的那段时间，望海听红讲述过池口梨花跟这个男人的过往，以及他们之间的恩怨。望海曾经同情他的所有遭遇，但是她也明白，这个男人就是朝夏，梨花……或者说是日本所有吸血鬼的威胁。

男人身上散发的杀气和压迫感让望海本能地感到了恐惧，但站在她面前的朝夏却一动不动，仿佛这一切与她无关一般。

“愚蠢的孩子。”

早雾看向望海，眼神中带着轻蔑和无奈。

“我本以为你已经跟红她们逃到海外了。”

“你是什么意思？”

望海捂住胸口隐隐作痛的伤口，另一只手伸向了后腰，那里放着p给她的左轮手枪，虽然对吸血鬼或许派不上多大的用场，但是如果对方是人类的话……

“我只是觉得你很蠢而已。”早雾不在乎地从前胸的口袋里掏出了一根烟，然后点了起来。“如果你乖乖跟她们离开的话，就不会被卷入这些事情了。”

“你怎么知道红她们的事的。”

“哦？她们没告诉你吗？”

早雾看起来饶有兴致地挑了挑眉，接着道：“包括【契约】的事情？”

早雾的话让望海的心揪紧了，她的左手已经握住了枪柄，然后不动声色地将左轮从自己的后腰抽了出来。

“你到底在说什么！”

望海大喊着，汗水混着血水从她的额头上流下来，跟她脸上的尘土混合在一起，变成了黑红色的泥浆，但面对望海的质问早雾依旧不紧不慢，她吸了口烟，然后将烟雾吐出：“她们用朝夏作为代价换取了整个猎人组织都不会对你们出手。”

“你放屁！”

望海的吼叫声压倒了建筑物倒塌的声音，她手中的枪指向早雾，在扣下扳机的瞬间火花在两人之间绽开，巨大的冲击力直接将望海的手臂弹飞，让她的手臂关节脱臼，但疼痛却让望海的大脑变得更加清醒。她看向早雾，想确认自己击中了他，可出现在望海眼前的却是她不愿意相信的一幕。

朝夏挡在了早雾的面前，子弹穿过了她的肩膀留下了猩红色血洞，而在她身后的早雾毫发无损。

“你还真是个性急的孩子。”

早雾不动声色地捏灭了烟头，将不屑的视线投向望海。“明明在被关押的时候就应该明白了，【行尸】是永远不会违背自己的主人的。”

【是猎人卑贱的勾当，不知道他们是从哪里搞来的药，可以抹杀吸血鬼的心智，剥夺他们的意识，让他们永远成为不人不鬼的行尸……】

在牢狱中听到的红的话再次在耳边响起，但望海无法停止自己的不停涌来的回忆。

不要……

【不会反抗，不会思考，不会有任何自己的想法……】

不要啊……

【只对猎人言听计从，我绝对不要变成那种样子……】

“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

望海的叫声在破败的教堂中回荡着，如同一只被逼入绝境的困兽，那种无法用语言所传达的痛苦跟回声交织在一起，像是一张暗夜中的网，将望海紧紧地束缚在了这里。

“朝夏……朝夏……你看看我，你不记得我了吗。”

望海用仅剩的右手扒住了朝夏的下摆，任由粘稠的鲜血顺着朝夏的长裤流下，但是此刻望海只希望血能流的更多一点，这样自己或许就不会再有那么多眼泪。

细小的呜咽和呻吟化作暗夜的哀叹，跟泪水一起滴落在朝夏的身上，但是在朝夏那深不见底的眸子中，却看不到任何跟情感或记忆有关的回应。她就这样看着望海，看着望海伏在地上颤抖哭泣着的身影，仿佛这一切都与她的世界无关。

“可怜的孩子，何必为一只吸血鬼做到这种程度呢？”

早雾单膝跪了下来，抬起了望海的脸，看着她被血和泪水浸染的面容，像是讽刺又像是发自内心地在可怜望海一般，轻声地说着。

“你大可忘了她，去过你自己的人生，猎人已经不会对你出手了，而跟朝夏脱离了关系的你对吸血鬼来说也一文不值。”

望海看着眼前的人，内心的愤恨已经化作了些许难以言明的绝望。

“不过多亏你的福，朝夏这个最强大的吸血鬼愿意交出自己的力量和存在帮我对付梨花，清除掉日本所有的吸血鬼不过是时间问题。”

“……你是，想在所有事情都结束之后把她投入火狱对吗。”

早雾沉吟了一下，并没有立刻回答，只是道。

“不用担心，她不会痛苦的。”

言闭，早雾起身抚了抚风衣上的尘土，不再看望海。“而且这一切都跟你没什么关系了。朝夏，去治好她，如果她死了会违背了我们的契约，我不喜欢这样的事情。”

随着早雾的身影消失在了被烟雾和火光笼罩的断壁残垣中，周围的枪声渐渐消逝，四周似乎又归入了平静。望海看着站在自己眼前的女人，看着她毫无表情的面容和如死水一般平静的眼眸，这一切如此熟悉却又陌生。

望海看着她，看着这个自己心爱的陌生人，她好像看到了两人第一次相遇那夜的朝夏。也是这样的夜晚，也是遍体鳞伤的自己，也是那个强大却又冷漠的吸血鬼，一切都如此相似，但在经历了如此多的故事之后，一切却又变得这般不同了。

“朝夏……”

望海看着这个有着自己爱人容貌的陌生人俯下身来，咬破手臂之后让血液流淌，这个场景熟悉地令人发狂。朝夏轻轻托起望海的头，然后吻了上去，粘稠的血液顺着她的舌尖流入了望海的口中，带着腥味的甘甜却又如此得苦涩。

随着那些液体流入身体，望海能感觉到自己体内的出血正在停止，断裂的骨骼以超乎异常的速度重建，伴着疼痛感的消退望海的伤口逐渐复原。只是，她心中某些更痛的地方却无法被治愈，只是在时间的流转中急速地扩散成了一片血海。

往昔的记忆在被无法控制的思维粗暴地扯出，望海无法控制自己不断想起与朝夏经历过的点滴过往，那些或是开心或是伤痛的夜晚，以及一些永远无法言明的悔恨与绝望。

这就是你想要的吗？朝夏。

望海想起了朝夏第一次亲吻自己时候，自己身体的颤栗。望海也想起了在见到妈妈的那个夜晚，朝夏触碰自己脸庞时候指尖的温度。以及在最后一次道别时候，朝夏看向自己的眼神所流露出的悲哀。

这些都是命中注定，还是说只是一次意外。

望海不清楚，流入自己口中的血液带来的凉意让望海的思维开始混乱，某些不属于她的记忆犹如一把楔子钉入了她的大脑，她无法抗拒这种感觉，就像她第一次看到朝夏记忆的时候。

“你确定吗，你愿意为小望海做到这种程度。”红的笑容消失了，像是吃到了一颗很苦涩的糖一般，皱着眉头看向自己。

“那种药带来的不是肉体的消亡，而是灵魂的死去，你会永远地迷失在地狱，永世不得超生。”红的声音回荡在耳边，她的声音带着伤感和心痛。“就算早雾现在需要你，在利用完你之后大概也会把你丢入火狱的吧，这样真的值得吗。”

红的声音渐远，四周再次变得黑暗了起来，望海继续向前走去，映入她眼中的是站在落地玻璃幕墙前的早雾，早雾的眼神依旧凌厉，只是带了一丝不信任。

“这就是你的条件吗？”

“的确，能借用你的力量是扳倒池口梨花的关键，而且你的条件也不过分，只要她们不再踏入日本的领土，我就不会再追杀她们……至于那个叫望海的孩子……”

画面再次变得模糊，望海看到早雾喘着气捂住了胸口，他瘫坐在椅子上，指缝间的烙印上透出了微弱的亮光。

“双重保险吗……”

早雾笑了起来，笑意中带着不屑与不解。

“有了这个契约，就算你的灵魂消逝了，它也会继续牵制着我不让我对那孩子出手，违抗就是死是吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你还真是个有趣的吸血鬼……不过，这样真的值得吗？”

望海的心揪紧了，她想向前跑去，跑进无边的黑夜，逃离这一切，但是光追上了她，她看到的是一片反射着月光的海面，涌动的海水像是某些不知名的神秘生物，将鳞片的光投影在了黑暗的表层。

她掏出了手机，调出了唯一一个联络人【望海】，打下了一段话，但犹豫了一会，她还是将未发出的讯息连同手机一起扔进了海中。手机在天空中划过一个好看的抛物线，最后落入了粼光闪烁的海平面，不留痕迹地被淹没了。

那个瞬间望海看清了，屏幕上闪烁着的字迹。

【我爱你，还有，对不起】

“不要，不要！”

望海呼喊着，想阻止朝夏走向那片无止境的黑暗，但是无论她怎样挣扎，她的手都无法触及到朝夏的身影。当巨大的痛苦袭来之际，望海无能为力，只有能眼睁睁地看着朝夏的身形逐渐模糊，最终消失在了一片虚无之中。

望海感到了冷意，还有一种惶恐，她拼了命地奔逃着，想逃离这种令人绝望的现实。

朝夏，朝夏，朝夏，朝夏，朝夏……

那个名字犹如梦魇一般在她的耳边不停地回荡着，让她在一个又一个噩梦中不停地下坠，从一片黑暗落入令一片黑暗。

救救我，救救我，救救我。

望海呼喊着，祈求着一个方向，她再次看到了那个富丽堂皇的宫殿，和那个金制的鸟笼中安眠着的朝夏，一切都那般美好，温柔，却又不真实，望海的手轻轻抚过朝夏的耳垂，感觉她脆弱地如同初生的婴儿一般。

“朝夏，你想要什么。”

“你想要的是什么。”

一个声音从身后传来，跟望海的喃喃低语重合在了一起，望海转身回望过去，那是一个在黑暗中燃烧着篝火堆，吉普赛人正围着篝火欢快地跳舞，狂欢。而就在一个没有人注意的角落，女人将一个小小的吊坠递了过来，用手环住了她稚嫩的小手，然后在她额头上印下了一个吻。

“记住，这是跟魔鬼的契约，你只有用最虔诚的心献出最纯净的灵魂，才能换来你想要的东西，但是一旦得到了，就无法反悔。”

女人的脸庞消融在了火光无法笼罩的黑暗中，望海已经看不清她的容颜了，但是她手心的温度却清晰如昨日。

“妈妈……”

望海开口想呼唤，但女人的身影已经消失了，只剩下她最后的话在耳边回荡。

“爱与恨……只有爱与恨是最虔诚的心……”

爱……与恨……

爱……

望海重复着她的话，身体的感知渐渐恢复，幻象逐渐消散。

一切再次归于安静，光芒散去，黑暗笼罩了一切，温暖的触感之后是铺天盖地席卷而来的冰冷。

这就是你所失去的那段记忆吗，所有不幸的源头，一切恩怨的起点……望海喘息着看着眼前的人，她唇间残留着血迹，但眼神已经不再明亮，她在世间徘徊了六百余年，却从未发现那破解契约的方法就在最初的起源。 

“朝夏，我知道你想要什么。” 

望海看向朝夏，眼神中流露出的却是释然如老者般的安详。她笑了起来，即使泪水还在爬过脸颊，但她也没有再试图去挽留朝夏离去的脚步。


	40. 第四十章

P是在森林里一片裸露的荒地上醒来的，爆炸时的冲击波让她直接飞了出去，但是撞击只让她陷入了昏迷，或许还伴有轻微的脑震荡和擦伤，至少没有危及到性命。

P不记得在教堂大厅里到底发生了什么，印象里唯一剩下的，只是在自己被炸飞的时候押送自己的那个娃娃脸女人紧紧抱住了自己，是她保护了自己吗？p不清楚，不过比起这些，更重要的自己现在到底身在何处，而望海又在哪里。

“あや！”

P呼唤着儿时玩伴的小名，从地上爬了起来，衣服上沾满了湿漉漉的泥土和破败的杂草，手臂和小腿上被碎石划出的伤口已经结痂，但还在隐隐作痛。P用手指按住太阳穴，努力把涌上来的呕吐感和眩晕抑制了下来。

爆炸之后发生了什么？

P回忆不起，她环视四周，发现自己还在那片森林里，而腕表上显示的时间表明自己昏迷了大约有四个小时。像远处望去，不远处半山腰的地方还隐约可以看见升腾的烟雾。

可恶，到底发生了什么。因为搞不清楚现状，p的心跳加速了起来，她不顾脚腕的疼痛，捡起一支散落的树枝支撑着身体走向森林深处，

“あや！你在哪里！”

呼喊声在森林中回荡着，夜幕即将结束的林中被山脉的雾气所笼罩，将周围的一切都覆盖上了一层朦胧的白纱，让人根本看不清前路。P并不能确信望海就身处在这里，但是一种莫名的不祥预感支撑着她深一脚浅一脚地前行着。

如果这次找不到她，可能这辈子就再也见不到她了。 

心底有个声音不停地在p的耳边回响，扰乱了她的思绪。“闭嘴！”p怒吼了一句，挥舞起用作拐杖的树枝打在了树干上。

可就在她挥手的瞬间，脚下踏着的石块却突然松动，朝着山崖下方滚落了下去。身体失去了支点的p无法稳住重心，另一只脚也开始打滑。紧接着，p顺着山崖的斜坡滑了下去。

“啊啊，不要不要不要！”

P在慌乱中拼命伸手去抓两侧突出的树杈，但除了双手被树杈割出了一片血痕之外一无所获，p就这样滚落了下去，身体不断撞击着的岩石和树桩，疼痛带来的清醒与昏天黑地的眩晕交织在一起，让p的意识陷入了一种半梦半醒的状态。

P只记得自己最后摔落在一条河溪的边缘，她尝试了好久才挣扎地睁开了眼睛，身体与精神的疲惫让她的思维开始飘忽，p不清楚自己在哪里，是在刚才失足坠崖的时候跌落在了山脚下，还是说自己已经昏迷了陷入了梦境中。

不远处的河岸边传来了脚步声，是人吗？p抬头想着声音传来的方向看去，只见就在她的正前方，一个身影正快步走来，从背后升起的月亮将光芒洒在她的背上，让她的脸陷入了一片黑暗。

“あや？”

P颤颤巍巍地向那人走去，可她有些疑惑，她不能确定自己面前的这人是否就是自己曾经的青梅竹马的玩伴。她太了解望海了，但正是因为过于了解，所以她也敏感地察觉到了一些异样。那个人带给自己一些不一样的感觉，一种很难说清楚的变化。

“你发生了什么？”

P看向望海，试图看出点什么。

“一切还好吗。”

P的手指轻轻抚摸过望海的鬓角，一种湿冷的感觉让她打了个寒颤。但望海没有回答，只是默默地搀扶着她向前走去。P认了出来，这里就是两人在进入森林教堂时的来路，顺着河滩走到大路上，就是她们停车的地方。

“我本来想先去找到车再来接你的。”

望海说着话，但p很难从她的声音中听到任何情感的起伏变化，就好像什么事情都没有发生过一般。

“你没事吧，明明发生了那么可怕的爆炸，那是怎么回事，你没受伤吗。”

对挚友的担忧让p连珠炮似的开始发问，但望海只是轻轻摇了摇头，“我没事。”

河水流淌而过时发出的清脆的涛声让夜晚不再宁静，p抬眼望去，自己来时停车的地方已经近在眼前，虽然右脚依旧疼痛，但支撑着自己这破破烂烂的身体回去镇上的医院应该问题不大。不过，让p感觉不安的是身边人。

“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

P在车前停下了脚步，她靠着车子，转身看向望海。望海的脸庞被月光照得明亮，眼睛闪着浅色的光，即使身上沾着血迹，但她并没有受伤。

不过，真正让p不安的却不是这样的怪异，而是望海整个人散发的气场。P想抓住望海的手，但在此之前望海先退后一步避开了。

“我有一些重要的事要去做。”

望海跟p之间只有一步之遥，但p却感觉一种异样的隔阂，她心底有个声音在制止她走近望海的身边。

“你见到她了？”

“嗯。”

“你说的重要的事……是为了她么。”

看着p的眼睛，望海只是沉默的点了点头。

P笑了起来，像是如释重负一般畅快。

“这还真是像你……望海风斗……”顿了一顿，p又轻快地挥了挥手指，“办完事就早点回来跟老板土下座，够诚意的话说不定会少要你一点违约金。”

言闭，p转身拉开了车门，然后坐在了驾驶席上，她扶着方向盘，深深吸了一口气，从后视镜里看向车外的望海，她只看到望海的嘴唇微张，似乎想要说点什么，但她的声音已经淹没在了车子引擎启动的轰鸣中没了踪迹。

P踩起油门，朝着已经被微微曦光点亮的小镇开去，轮胎压过河滩石子发出的吱呀声，河水流淌过河岸发出了哗啦声，以及汽车引擎的嗡嗡鸣叫，伴着p离开这个令人不安的森林和它埋葬在其中的一切。

P不是一个擅长道别的人，从小到大都是。而她知道，望海也同样。正是因为离别的痛苦都曾经在灵魂上留下了深深的伤痕，所以她们都不喜欢主动去道别。

风从敞开的车窗中灌入，吹散了p脸上的泪花，她单手扶着方向盘，试图用搭在车窗上的手去擦掉那些冰冷的液体，但泪水却越来越多，终于模糊了她整个视野。P踩下了刹车，让冷风裹挟着砂石尽情击打着车身。

破晓前的黎明异常得安静，仿佛有一个会吞噬时间的怪物让一切都陷入了冷凝般的静止。风中带着的泥土和草木的气味让人心安，但留给p的也仅有这些了。

她双手捂住了脸，从指缝间流淌出了呜咽像是小镇清晨的童谣小调，带着一些无奈，一些悲伤，以及一些无法挽回的过往。

在很多年后，p仍然会回想起那个不可思议的怪异夜晚，她闯入了一个教堂，见到了一些诡异的东西，遇到了一场爆炸，最后失去了自己的挚友。

当然，关于最后一条，p并不确定。虽然自那夜之后，P从未再见到过望海，但她仍然相信着，相信望海依旧活在世界上的某个角落，依旧在寻找着自己的爱人。

“奶奶，你在想什么。”

P有些恍神，她的视线从窗外移回了身侧，坐在自己身旁的孙儿和子女正看着自己，也明白他们脸上流露出那种悲伤意味着什么。

“从那之后过了多少年了呢。”

P躺在病床上喃喃着，思绪似乎又回到了那天夜晚的河畔。

“从那之后我再也没有见过你。”

你消失了，就像从来没有来到过这个世界上一般被抹去了所有的足迹，我离开了那家公司，因为在那里的日子总会让我想起跟你一起度过的每一天……不过如果现在我们再次相遇了，更惊讶的会是你吧。

P抚摸着孙儿的头发，笑了起来。

在那之后我过起了普通人的生活，遇到了自己喜欢的人，跟他结婚，生子，看着自己的孩子长大成人……跟我的父母相比，真的是非常幸福而美满的一生了。

“奶奶，奶奶你想到什么了。”

孙儿抓着p的手轻轻摇晃，可p已经没有太多的力气去拉一下她的小手，或者跟她讲一讲过去的故事了。一种托生于远古的召唤在她的身体中响起，她无法反抗这种与生俱来的选择。

只是，医生与家人惊讶于她顽强的生命力，她本该死去的，但是到底是什么让她可以支撑这么久，让她的生命之火在微弱如丝一般的情况下还能继续燃烧。

“你过得幸福吗……”

P的声音细弱如游丝，她看向窗外，依旧是那轮满月，把黑暗中的一切照耀的如同白昼一般明亮。

“我一直在等你……等你来见我。”

病床外的树枝发出窸窣声响，几只乌鸦鸣叫着飞离了枝冠。P嘴角的肌肉微微颤动，她张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么，但泪水滑过下颌，最终还是让她的声音萧瑟在了午夜。

P笑了起来，她伸出打着点滴的手，想像当年离开时候那样挥动手指，但曾经那般简单的动作对于现在的p来说都已经无比艰难。p似乎是在用尽自己的仅存的生命一般将手举到了半空，然后微弱地向着窗外挥了一下。

就像当年对挚友无法完成的约定。

以及对某些永远改变的事情的释怀一般。

“我一直相信，只要那天没有告别，我们就总有一天会再见的。”

P的手垂在了病床边，如同心率仪上的直线，她的脸上带着笑容，好像刚刚睡着的孩子一般，陷入了很深很深的长梦。


	41. 第四十一章

那是一个很长很长的长夜，长到早雾已经忘记了黎明到来时候的模样。他就这样在黑暗中走行着，如同迷路在暗夜中的孩子，看不到前路，也看不到归途。而唯一支撑着他走下去的，只有那两个人。

“等到我们都长大了，离开了这里，一起出去旅行吧，只有我们三个。”

那孩子对自己伸出了手，只是因为在时光的冲刷下不断模糊的记忆也模糊了她的面容，早雾还能听到她的声音，却已经记不起她的音容相貌了。

在无数个黑夜里，早雾就这样被那微弱到不可闻的光芒所牵扯着，不停地向前走去，一直到再次看到旭日升起的那天。

但是，早雾却发现在自己沉睡的日夜里，这个世界变了。那些回忆中的地方已经被战火掩埋，那些熟悉的人已经化作了尘土，而那些亲手造成这一切的罪魁祸首，却依旧在这个世纪上肆虐。 

早雾不能接受这一切，而他更不能接受的，却是自己曾经的挚友也变成了他们中的一员。

为什么？

早雾曾经无数次想把这个问题当面抛给池口梨花，去质问她。

为什么成为吸血鬼？

为什么选择了去作恶？

为什么重建了吸血鬼的阵营？

为什么不去完成曾经在学校的约定？

为什么……从我的手里夺走了她，却又没有保护好她？

但是，早雾并没有去问过梨花，因为在三十年前的那个夜晚，早雾圣奈已经死去了，取而代之的是一个没有名字亦没有感情的吸血鬼猎人。从始至终，早雾的目的就只有一个，那便是复仇。

酝酿了三十年的仇恨在时间中逐渐发酵，让早雾在隐忍中磨锋了爪牙，他等待了三十年的日子终于到来。在真正站在梨花面前的那天夜里，早雾故作镇定，但是没有人知道，那个瞬间他的心中已翻江倒海。

早雾站在墓园的角落，视线落在那个新立的墓碑上。造型简洁的墓碑只留下了生卒年月，甚至连名字也没有刻下，任旁人来看这都是一个不知所谓的无名碑吧。但是早雾却无法忘记那天，那个被部下从教堂的地下密室中带出的那个水晶棺，以及安静躺在棺椁中的她。

“她不该被放在那种地方。”

早雾望着墓碑怔怔地说着，初春的夜晚依旧寒意十足，但被雨水打湿的空气中带着沉重的湿气，让早雾的眼睛变得有些湿润。

“我找了好久，想找到梨花安葬她的地方……”

早雾尝试单膝跪在墓碑前，多年前的旧伤和湿寒的侵袭让他的腿脚在这种天气里有些隐隐作痛，他伸出手抚掉了碑上的积水，手指划过凹陷下去的年月刻印，试图从中寻找到什么。

“但是我没想到，梨花会把她放在那种地方……你一定觉得很可笑吧。”

像是没有听到他的话一般，背后的人并不言语，只是沉默地为他撑着伞。早雾在墓碑前换上了新的百合花束，又将一张泛黄的相片小心地放在了墓前。

“但是你们吸血鬼又懂什么呢，你们活了那么久，怎么会理解人类的悲欢离合，爱恨情仇……所有的情感皆是因为有尽头，所以才显得可贵，而你们……”早雾笑了起来，眼神中带着克制的愤恨。“你们没有感情。”

说着，早雾侧身将刀子插入了身后人的胸口，鲜红色的血液顺着刀刃流下，混杂着雨水打湿了她的白衬衣。但朝夏脸上没有出现任何一丝表情，她看着早雾，没有反抗，也没有辩解。

随着刀子的抽离，朝夏胸前的伤口犹如被按下了快进键一般飞速地愈合了起来，早雾看向刀刃，上面的血迹燃起烟雾，不过一会就化作了青烟消失在了空气中。

药物的作用和鲜血的补充已经让朝夏的力量回到了巅峰，这种强大的恢复力和惊人的爆发力，压迫感，早雾从未在任何一个吸血鬼身上见到过，他惊讶于朝夏的能力，也相信在朝夏的帮助下他可以轻而易举地击溃梨花和池口财团庇护下的所有吸血鬼。

只是早雾心中也一直有一个疑问。

“你为什么要做出这样的选择？”

早雾看向朝夏没有任何感情的瞳仁，他想起了朝夏找到自己的那个夜晚，他也问过同样的问题，只是，那个时候朝夏并没有回答他。而直到在教堂见到望海的时候，早雾才似乎明白了一点。

“是爱吗？”

即使明知道现在的朝夏已经无法再说出任何话语，早雾却还是问了出来。他看向朝夏，脑海中却浮现出了望海的眼神，在看到已经变为行尸走肉的朝夏的时候，望海的眼中所流露出的情感到底是什么。

早雾不明白，因为他已经很久没有体会过除了仇恨以外的情感了，在近三十年的时间里，仇恨成了早雾赖以生存的土壤与养料，它给了早雾在这个世界上活下去的动力，却也剥夺了他去感受其他情感的能力。

爱，这种遥远而陌生的感情，让早雾感到一阵绞痛从心底的某个地方升腾而起，他有些惶恐，便转过身不再去看那座无名碑。

“长官。”

一名随从踏过积水走近了早雾身边，伸手递上了一张信封。

“这是？”

“是刚才寄过来的。”

早雾的眼睛滑过寄信人的名字的瞬间睁大了，他有些不可思议，飞快地撕开了信封。信封中装着的是一张精致的邀请函，烫金的字体标注这几个大字：

夜之安魂曲：从零时到午夜 特别演出

时间：三月一日 午夜十一时

地点：东京青野坂art剧院

主演：望海风斗

邀请人：池口梨花

“这是什么情况？！”

早雾的怒意转向了递信来随从，他已经无法掩饰邀请函上的两个名字带给自己的震惊。

从袭击教堂那天算起已经过了近一个月，在这一个月时间里他和公安联合的几支搜查队几乎将梨花在日本的所有据点都一网打尽了，抓捕到的吸血鬼人数占据了记录在案的人数的百分之九十以上。但是即使如此，早雾也没有找到梨花的踪迹。

另外的几条线追查到了梨花在瑞士银行的账户流水，可见在最近几个月的时间里池口财团进行了好几次资金转移，不止是在拉斯维加斯的赌场生意，连同南美的工厂和上海的楼盘都被抛售一空，但最终资金的流向却一直不甚明了。

几个月的战线已经让公安部的人开始对早雾表达了不满，上面的人不想拖太久，既然池口梨花已经销声匿迹，而且池口财团在国内的帝国也土崩瓦解了，那继续追查下去除了耗费人力物力之外没有其他收益。

早雾已经烦透了跟政治家的纠缠，他对手下的人下了死命令，必须在一个月之内找出梨花的去向。然而就是在这个微妙的时间点，梨花却自己递出了邀请函，而且上面还有那个望海风斗的名字。

“已经派人去查了，现在知道的就是，除了一部分发给了舞台剧业内人士和记者之外，其他大约一千张邀请函几乎都是在街头随机发放的。”

“能查到来源吗？”

“能是能，不过地址和企业信息之类的恐怕是动了手脚的，时间上的话……”

看着手下欲言又止的样子，早雾心中已经明白了个大概，三月一日就是今晚，距离现在只剩下了八个小时。梨花挑这个时候摆明了就是要打早雾个措手不及，而除了发给早雾等人的邀请函之外剩下的一千多张分发给普通人的邀请函，恐怕是一千多个砝码。

“看来她是有什么话想对我说。”

手下有些不解地看着早雾，但早雾没有多言，只是转身向着墓园外停着的车快步走去：“把东京所有的人手都分派到青野坂剧院，联系兰寿让她也带人来增援，如果放过这次梨花主动送上门来的机会下次就不知道要等到什么时候了。动作快点，我们时间不多了。”

“是，我这就去安排。”

手下应着声，掏出了手机开始拨通内线。

初春的雨水带着寒意打在早雾的帽子上发出噼啪声响，伴着几声雷鸣，天幕开始变得昏暗而压抑。被水汽笼罩的空气依旧粘稠，就像流淌的柏油一般散发着令人不安的味道。

早雾并不畏惧梨花的挑衅，正相反，这种挑衅让他感到兴奋，这是一种很久不曾在他身上出现过的生命的活力。

因为仇恨和愤怒而狂跳的心脏，发麻的指尖，以及微微震颤的眼睑，这种感觉会让早雾感觉自己还活着。

他不屑地将邀请函揉成一团塞进了风衣的口袋，任由冷风带着雨水吹打在他的脸上。

“来吧。”

早雾的嘴角浮现出了笑意，他没有意识到指节正被自己攥的发白，一种强大的力量正驱使着他的脚步向前，走出黑夜，一直走进旭日升起的黎明，复仇的终结。

“让我们做个了结。”


	42. 第四十二章

青野坂art剧院坐落于东京的外围，距离东京中心商圈有近一个小时的车程，如果遇上了早晚高峰，路上花费的时间更要翻倍计算。但是今夜，这个除了有大卡司出场才会热闹起来演剧小城却人头攒动。

剧场外的巨型摆钟的指针指向十点三十分，除了好奇来凑热闹的当地住民外，各个报社和媒体的记者也如嗅到了奶酪的苍蝇一般蜂拥而来，将整个剧场围得水泄不通。人们都争先想目睹一下消失在公众视野中足足有两个月的池口财团幕后掌门人的身影，以及几个月前东京演剧圈的大热剧目神奇消失的主演的样子。

太多的谜题和隐藏在幕后的八卦让寂静的夜也躁动了起来，即使不停歇的雨水将体感温度下拉到了会让人发烧的地步，但聚集的人群依旧发出着兴奋的熙攘声，热度让地表附近升腾起了一片朦胧的雾气，让早雾看得有些烦躁。

“怎么样了。”

“我们的人手已经布置好了，兰寿的的人说联系了警视厅会负责外部的警备，至少保证在发生什么意外的情况下不会危及到一般平民……”手下在早雾耳边小声汇报着，从顶楼向下看去，街道上的人群被淹没在霓虹灯光很难照射到的黑暗中，只能通过地面的反光隐约辨认出几个便衣刑警的身影。

“她们还没出现？”

“是的，跟剧团的人说的一样，这次的特别出演是幕后传来的指令，估计是背后的资本施的压，望海没有参与稽古，说是会在开演前直接过来。”

“啧，不管她们要搞什么鬼，这次一定要抓住——”

早雾的声音还未落，一阵骚动就打断了他的话语，早雾几人顺着人群的方向看去，一辆加长版宾利缓缓通过车道，停在了剧场的门口。

“来了。”

随着车门被推开，梨花身着长及脚踝的白色皮衣，优雅地出现在了人前。几个月的躲藏似乎丝毫不曾消磨掉她的气焰，头上戴着礼帽压低了她的刘海，让她的眼睛被藏在了阴影之中。即使如此，周围的人群还是本能地忌惮这个女人身上撒发出的气场，自觉地向后退了去。

“长官，车里只有两个人，已经抓住目标，请下达狙击指令。”

耳机中传来了汇报声，早雾望向对面教堂顶层的钟楼，那里安置的是自己几名心腹，从现在的距离测算来看确实可以在这里压制住梨花，不过……

就在早雾犹豫的这个瞬间，梨花像是已经读透了他的心思一般抬了下头，她的视线似有似无地扫过了早雾所在的窗户，早雾在与她对上视线之前猛地从窗边退开了。狂跳的心脏让早雾感觉到了强烈的不安，他伸了下手示意中止。

“A1,A2继续原地待命，先让她们进场。”

“可是……”

“没有可是！她不是你们能对付的角色，按照原计划来。”

随着早雾的指令，剧场的大门缓缓打开了，富丽堂皇的红色长阶和四周不停歇的快门声，让不停闪烁的闪光灯显得更加刺眼，嘈杂的人群中不停有记者试图伸出话筒探得一点不为人知的内幕消息。

“池口小姐，关于之前池口财团涉及毒品流通的消息是真的吗？”

“请问您这次露面是要接受警方调查吗？”

“这次演出是池口财团的赞助还是……”

“您跟演员望海风斗的关系到底是？”

……

面对如亚马逊丛林中的蚊虫一般死缠烂打的记者，梨花只是像没看到他们一般毫不在意，她打开伞，朝着车内伸出了手。

“走吧，舞台在等着你。”

雨还在下着，伴着几道令人不安的闪电，随之而来的雷鸣放大了这个夜晚诡异，早雾知道，资本，政府，猎人，吸血鬼，几方势力都心怀着鬼胎，接连几个月的纷争让所有人都走到了极限。但就是在今夜，梨花单方面提出的挑战意味着这场暗夜下的战争大会走向终结，只是不到最后一刻，谁也不知道会发生什么。

“池口梨花，你手中还有什么牌呢？”

早雾咬住了嘴唇，看着从容地坐在二楼侧边的贵宾席的梨花。这种游刃有余的感觉让早雾的神经无法放松，就像在学校时他从来没有一次赢过梨花一样，曾经的挫败感灼烧着他的内心，让他内心的仇恨被逐渐放大。

“让朝夏准备好。”

早雾像部下传达了指令，然后坐在了剧场另一次，梨花正对面的贵宾席位上，早雾告诉自己，这一次绝对不能失败。

时钟指向了十一点整，剧场内座无虚席。从顶楼向下望去，可以看到一层和二层坐满了人，客席上的观众大多数都在小声地窃窃私语，议论着这场不同寻常的演出。剧场内良好的隔音系统将雷雨的嘈杂隔绝在了室外，剧场犹如被施了魔法一般被隐藏在了结界里。

在这个封闭的空间内，一切不可能发生的事情都有机会变为现实，无论是恩怨还是情仇，发生在这个舞台上的所有事，在幕布落下的那一刻都会如破裂的泡沫一般灰飞烟灭，没有人会当真，大家都只会如做了一场梦似的，在梦醒时分心满意足地离开。

但这也正是望海之所以喜欢演剧的原因，她可以在这个舞台上尽情说出自己不敢说出的话，尽情去尝试跟自己的生活截然不同的人生，去爱，去恨，去欢笑，去流泪。去实现自己在现实中永远不可能找寻到的活着的实感。

只是，当现实与非现实交织在了一起，当可能与不可能化为一体，望海已经分不清哪里是边界，哪里又是退路了。

伴随着报幕声的响起，客席的灯光黯淡了下去，世界似乎陷入了黑夜，扩音器中传出了低沉而宁静的低音大提琴演奏声，平静而阴沉的乐章一步一步朝着前方推进，让细腻的乐声化作水流，不断充斥着整个大厅。

“哀恸的人有福了，因为他们必得安慰。”

合唱队的和音犹如浮出了海面的气浪，开始一点一点地在平静的海平面上掀起浪花，幕布拉开了，人们只能看到那个站在舞台正中央的人隐约的身影，她低着头，一动不动地似乎在思考着什么。

“唯有主的道是永存的。”

聚光灯逐渐亮起，像张开的手掌，笼罩在了望海的身上，人们能看到她被涂抹得苍白脸庞透着青白的血管，她缓缓睁开眼睛，视线落在了下方的客席。整个剧场像是被她的眼神冻结了一般开始变得僵硬而紧张。

“耶和华啊，求你的叫我晓得我身之终……”望海开口唱道，她的声音漂浮在半空中，与空气相融合发出了回声，

“我的寿数有几何，我要知道我命不久矣。”

钢琴和小提琴的声音加了进来，让整支曲子开始变得澎湃了起来，望海走过前场的瞬间，所有的射灯都砸向了舞台，让一个脱离于现实的世界怦然开启在了人们的眼前。舞台上的一切都显得如此得超然却又真实，望海所演绎的男爵在经历了背叛之后陷入了仇恨，他从坟墓中苏醒，带着血的誓言和复仇的决心再次重生。

早雾不想遗落任何一个细节，他的视线随着望海在舞台上移动，试图看穿望海和梨花的计谋，但是展现在所有人眼前只是一座无比完美的演出，即使是从一个外行人看来，望海的演绎也是完美的。

她似乎让那个早已死去的吸血鬼再次活了起来，她的眼神，声音，步伐，每一次细微的动作都牵扯住了观者的心，客席上寂静无声，似乎在这个空间与时间里所有人都融成了一体，每一个人都在切身感受着舞台上的演出者所经历的一切。

“我的内心充斥着仇恨，这种如毒蛇一般丑恶的东西剥夺了我曾经拥有的一切，让我变成了不人不鬼的怪物。而直到我见到她的那一刻，她犹如伴神左右的天使一般美好，在她的光芒的照射下，我的丑陋无处遁形……”

望海的台词掷地有声，她跪在地板上，被镁光灯照亮了的脸庞上锐利的曲线清晰可见，连同从她的眼中溢出的泪水，都让这个角色显得如此真实。

“可恶……”

早雾的手握紧了，不知是从什么时候开始，自己竟然全心全意沉浸在了舞台上演着的故事当中了。他不能否认望海的演绎确实抓人心弦，但是现在不是优哉游哉地看剧的时候。早雾低头看向腕表，时间已经指向了十二点，似乎只是一晃神的功夫，时间已经过去了许久。

跨越整个剧场的对面，梨花似乎还没有动静，只是气定神闲地坐在那里看着舞台上的表演，悠闲地似乎真的只是来看一场剧而已。

伴随着小提琴的节奏变得激烈起来，第六乐章的故事也逐步进入了高潮，如海啸来临时的海面，乐声铺天盖地朝着客席席卷而来。望海演绎的吸血鬼来到教堂想祈求神的宽恕，但却就在这里遭到了爱人与朋友的背叛。

她们还要等到什么时候？

早雾的表情变得狰狞了起来，他已经搞不懂是舞台上氛围的带动还是内心深藏已久的情感的复苏，让他的心躁动了起来。这种感觉让早雾感到不安，他迫切地想了结这一切。

“继续按照原定计划来，让这场演出落幕。”

早雾挥了下手指对手下示意，身旁的几人应声开启耳机内线发出了指令。而后，早雾的目光停留在了梨花的身上，他想用自己的这双眼睛来见证背叛者的下场。

舞台上发出了急促而有力的脚步声，从舞台袖两侧冲出了几名男子，他们穿着戏服混入了群演当中，似乎并没有引起观众的注意。

“最后一次号角响起的时候，死人要复活成为不朽……”

望海依旧倾尽情感唱出了歌词，好像根本没有发现舞台上的异变。

“当必朽坏的成为不朽，当必死的变为不死，那个预言就已经应验了，死啊，你必然得胜！”

一名男子悄无声息地走近了望海的身侧，然后猛然伸手抓住了她的肩膀把她向后拖去，虽然在原定的剧情里主演在这时候会跟反对者发生争斗，但未免早了一些，客席上发出了窃窃私语声。

但更观众震惊的还在后面，几乎被拖倒的望海一个转身，将袭击她的男人摔倒在地，紧接着，又有两名黑衣人冲了过来，他们速度极快地限制住了望海的双臂想制伏她。可也就是在压住望海的瞬间，两人发出了痛苦的呜咽。

“什么？”

早雾不敢相信自己的眼睛，因为在聚光灯下的那两个男人的胸膛被利刃贯穿了，猩红色的血液洒在了舞台地板的正中，被冷蓝色的光线照得格外骇人。

望海抽出了插在两人胸口的刀刃，两具尸体应声倒地。见到此景的演员也愣在了原地，他们似乎不知道此刻的情形是特别预备的演出还是真实。

“死者会复活，成为不朽，而那时所有的一切都会得到应验！”

望海的声音响起，她继续念着台词，即使溅在脸颊上的鲜血和带着狂乱的眼神让她看上去如此狰狞，但在这个舞台之上的空间之内所发生的一切似乎又是无条件被默许的。音乐依旧向前推进着，演员似乎安心了下来，中断的表演开始继续。

“妈的，那个女人。”

早雾几乎从座位上站了起来，他搞不懂望海到底发生了什么，但是那种明显的异常带来的不安感正在加剧。而看向对面，梨花看上去依旧不紧不慢地注视着舞台，这更加剧了早雾的愤怒。

“不要停，给我拿下她。”

伴随着早雾的指令，又有几名黑衣的男人冲上了舞台，短兵相接的瞬间武器碰撞的嘶鸣被耳麦收录了进来，扩音器发出了令人不快的尖锐声响。

望海接住了攻击，可就是在她挡住正面来人的短刀的时候，背后的一击却正中她的后腰。

疼痛让望海跪倒在了地板上，紧接着又是一脚，望海被踢飞了起来。看着眼前发生的一切，客席上发出了惊呼。

早雾起身抓住了身侧朝夏的肩膀，视线落在了梨花的身上，紧接着早雾用命令的语气对朝夏下达了指令：“如果吸血鬼有动作，立刻去解决她。”

“压制她，把剧继续下去，别让观众发现异常。”

早雾压住耳麦对手下低声道。

“让狙击手准备，一旦池口梨花那边有动作就立刻开枪为朝夏做掩护……”

但早雾的话还未说完就被一声吼叫所撕裂了，他看向舞台，惊讶地发现望海又站了起来。

“朝夏！”

她喊着，声音中带着令人心颤的绝望，她终于看向了二楼的坐席，眼神中的光令早雾胆寒。望海的身体又吃下了黑衣男人的一击，鲜血从被打伤的眉角附近喷溅了出来，混杂着汗水和泪水，把她戏服的白色衬衣染得斑斑驳驳。

音乐停下了，整个剧场陷入了死一般的寂静。客席的骚动声开始被放大，观众们似乎终于意识到了事情有些不对。

“啧。”早雾有些烦躁，他不能判定现在骚乱是否就是梨花所等待着的，这种焦虑感让他不禁提高了声音对手下吼道：“别被她影响！赶紧把幕布落下来让观众退场！”

顺着他的命令，断掉的音乐再次响起，只是合奏变为了微弱的大提琴的独奏，黑衣男人走到跪倒在地的望海的身边，低声说着：“她不会来了，”

男人的手靠近了望海的脖子。

“而你，必须死在这里。”

这一击是人后颈的死穴，被打中的人会瞬间昏迷过去，男人对这招充满信心，但是他没有想到的是，再次之前望海已经冲到了他的耳边，脖颈处一阵寒冷到刺骨的疼痛，随之而来的是无力感，就好像全身的力气在一瞬间被抽走了一般，男人捂着脖子倒在了舞台上。

“什，什么？”

早雾不敢相信自己的眼睛，更不敢相信舞台上正在发生的一切，他就这样按着耳麦呆立在了原地。

望海转过身，看到了不知从什么时候来的了自己身后的人。


	43. 第四十三章（正文完）

雨还在下着，雾气弥漫在这个陌生的小城，模糊了天地的界限。部下不停地通过耳麦询问着早雾的指示，但那些声音已经淹没在了剧场的寂静中。

偌大的空间犹如陷入了史前的冰封之中，所有的呼吸声都被冻结了，只剩下舞台中心的那一小片被聚光灯打亮了的世界，以及站在其中的两个人。

望海看着眼前的人，那个拥有浅色微卷短发和温柔的褐色眼睛的女人，她修长的手脚和苍白的面容带着一丝超脱于尘世的气质。没有人知道她是什么时候出现在这里的，一切都快得好像被瞬间翻过的书页一般，甚至让人不禁去怀疑，她是否是从一开始就站在了这里。

音乐声已经停了，望海伸出手指轻轻抚摸朝夏的脸颊，但是在下一秒，朝夏的踢击就已经来到了她的耳边。这一切来的太快，还未等早雾说出什么，望海就已经被踢飞了出去。

剧烈的疼痛压迫着望海的胸腹，她试图站起来，但是在此之前朝夏的下一击就已经在她的胸口绽放。强大的冲击将望海肺中仅存的空气挤压了出来，她无法抑制口中喷出的鲜血和颤抖的四肢，就这样跪倒在了地板上。

“呼，呼……啊咳……”

猩红色的血像日落时分的余晖一般毫不吝啬地洒落在地面，形成了一片妖娆却又诡异的图案，望海挣扎着抬起头，看向朝夏。

“Denn wir haben hie keine bleibende Statt

（在这里我们并无永恒之地）

Siehe, ich sage euch ein Geheimnis

（来吧，有秘密向你倾诉）……”

寂静的剧场中响起了空灵的歌声，望海就这样看着朝夏的眼睛，任由血液从自己的身体内流出。

朝夏抓住了望海的肩膀，将她摔在了地上，但是却无法阻止她喃喃的歌声。

“Denn es wird die Posaune schallen

（小号即将吹响）

Dann wird erfüllet warden

（主的旨意将得到应验）。”

笑意混着泪水滑过望海的眼角，她注视着朝夏，任由自己的身体像一个破布娃娃一样被朝夏殴打。

“Der Tod ist verschlungen in den Sieg

（死亡被胜利吞噬）……”

飞溅出的鲜血染红了空气，所有人都像被冻结了一般呆在原地，看着眼前的打斗，不，应该说是朝夏单方面的虐杀。

望海拖着受伤残缺的身体再次站了起来，刚才朝夏的致死的攻击像是丝毫没有伤害到她的心灵一般，她笑了起来，笑声回荡在整个大厅，让人觉得悲伤又荒凉。

“我爱你。”

望海就这样站在朝夏的面前，用手臂勾住她的脖子，然后毅然决然地吻了上去。

血腥而又甘甜的味道在口腔中扩散，压抑的窒息感和悲怆的痛苦交织在一起，让望海的身体因快乐而颤抖着，她就这样紧紧搂着朝夏的脖子，像是要与她彻底融为一体般深吻着。

短暂的刹那在此刻似乎化为了永恒，如果这是一个梦，望海希望它永远不要醒来。但是……

嗵。

一声微弱却不和谐的音符打破了寂静，早雾不敢相信自己所看到的，更无法理解这一切到底是为何会发生。

朝夏的手穿过了望海的胸膛，她整支手臂都被望海的血浸透，变成了令人胆寒的黑红色。但更让人的视线无法移开的，是她的手中拿着的东西。

一颗跳动着的心脏。

被血污所覆盖着的，透着青紫色的血管和白色的瓣膜，但毋庸置疑那是一颗心脏，是望海的心脏，在朝夏的手中跳动着。

“为什么……”

心口的绞痛让早雾捂住胸膛跪倒了下去，这是破坏契约的代价，但是早雾不明白事情为何会变成这样，他用尽最后一点力气抬头看向对面，坐在那里的梨花的视线正投在他的身上。

“为什么，我明明是让朝夏去对付吸血鬼……”

瞬间，早雾的眼睛睁大了，他不可思议地看向舞台。

“是这样吗？”

早雾喃喃着，鲜血从他的口中涌出。

“我怎么会没想到。”

一切的谜团，一切的从容都是因为如此简单的理由吗？胸口的刺痛还在继续着，混乱让早雾的思绪和理智开始瓦解，他不顾一切地掏出了枪指向梨花。

“嘘。”

梨花把一只手指抵在唇前，然后对着早雾摇了摇头。下一秒，早雾手中的枪被打掉了。他艰难地回头看去，那里站着的男人将早雾拉回了座椅，然后顺势坐在了他的旁边。

“你还有一点时间吧，那就不要来打岔了。”

兰寿旁若无人地翘起了二郎腿，然后随手将早雾的枪塞进了口袋中。

梨花移开了手指，她就这样看着早雾，漆黑的瞳仁中看不到任何情绪的波动。她的嘴唇动了动，似乎对早雾说了些什么。这是很多年前两人还在学校时候学会的唇语，因为时间实在太过久远了，早雾并不确定自己是否看懂了。

“让我们一起看完这场表演。”

身体的损伤让望海几乎无法再维持站立，她搂着朝夏的脖子靠在她的肩膀上。望海的血溅射在了朝夏白色的衬衣领上，还有一些蹭在她的下颌，但朝夏似乎丝毫没有感觉。

“你知道吗，当你刺伤我的时候，我是多么喜悦。”

望海抬头在朝夏的耳侧轻声呢喃着，像是一个正在撒娇的孩子，她吐出了一些血，又继续说道。

“因为这让我想起的当初，我们曾经在一起的日子……最开始我真的很讨厌你，冷漠，自大，不讲道理……”

望海的神情柔和了下来，像一个陷入了回忆自说自话的老者。

“但是不知道是从什么时候开始，我发现了你的胆小，你的懦弱，你的痛苦……这一切都与我是如此的相似，朝夏，就是在那个瞬间我爱上了你。就像你知晓我的悲伤，我的苦痛，知晓我所有的英雄气概都来自于内心的软弱一般，我明白你所有的无情都是在掩饰自己的深情，你的四处游荡流亡只是因为找不到一个驻足的地方……”

似乎是因为主人寿命将至而失去了指令的束缚，朝夏就这样站在那，像是一个断了线的木偶，整个大厅中只剩下了望海的低语在回荡着。

“我愿意把我的心交给你，你可以带着它去流浪，去死亡，或者伴随着你被埋葬。我可以为你做所有能做的，即使这会让我堕入无法逃脱的轮回之中，我也愿意用我所拥有的全部来换来你的救赎。”

望海的表情变得沉重而痛苦了起来，笑意已经不知道在何时烟消云散，剩下的只有望海眼中的坚定，那种从朝夏第一面见她时候就未改变过的，率直与坚持。

“Herr, du bist würdig（主啊，你是伟人）.”

望海的声音铺起了轻柔的调子，她唱了起来，悠长而空灵的歌声像是来自另一个世界的召唤一般，虚幻却又震动人的灵魂。

她低喃着，缓缓将一个吻印在了朝夏的脸庞。

“Alle seelen zurück in die ewige

（所有的灵魂都将回到永恒之地）

Ich liebe dich（我爱你）。”

伴随着最后一个音节的落下，望海的牙齿刺入了朝夏的脖子，鲜血涌了出来，顺着朝夏的脖颈不停向下流着。

朝夏的眼睛睁大了，她的眼中多了迷茫和疑惑，但是很快，随着体内的血液被不断剥夺，所有的气力也随之流逝。朝夏无法在支撑自己的身体，她向下倒了去，被望海抱在了怀中。

望海像是一只饥饿的困兽一般疯狂掠夺着朝夏的血液，任由朝夏的肤色变得愈加惨白，光芒正一点一点在她的眼中消失。

周围的一切都如同消失了一般，在这最后的聚光灯下，一种永恒被终结了。在仇恨中诞生的永恒是一个诅咒，是不死的诅咒。而唯一能破解它的，唯有另一种不朽的诅咒。那便是爱。

这是一场魔鬼与神的对决，由恨而生的永恒和爱中诞生的不朽，到底谁才会留在这个世界上，望海并不知道，她感觉自己脖子上那个曾经属于朝夏母亲的吊坠正在发烫，一种东西已经烙印进了她的灵魂中，这是契约的印证，就如同六百年前朝夏在那个雨夜签订的契约一般。

“爱，与恨……”

记忆中朝夏母亲的话语依旧在耳边不断回荡着，像是在指点着望海走下去。望海在那个夜里再次梦见了那个金碧辉煌的宫殿，和被关进了鸟笼的朝夏。

那是一个久远的寓言，人们已经忘记了它从何而来，为谁所言，但是那寓言中最后一句话却跨越了千万年的时光被保留了下来。

西比尔说：“我要死。”

朝夏的瞳孔放大了，她眼中最后的光芒映射出了望海的倒影，而后，光消失了，轻柔地就像它从来来到过人世间一般，在一阵微风中消散而去，无迹可寻。没有人晓得朝夏在最后的瞬间看到了什么，但是她的脸上似乎真的露出了一丝笑容。

随着诅咒的消失，停止的时钟开始继续走动，那些被夺走的时间汹涌而来，将朝夏的肉体吞噬殆尽，望海就这样看着怀中的人以肉眼无法辨识的速度急速地老去。朝夏的嘴唇动了动，似乎要说什么，但是在此之前，她的肉体已经分崩离析。

那双曾经温柔抚摸过望海发梢的手，曾深情注视着望海身影的眼睛，在望海身上落下吻的唇，以及无数次挡在了望海身前的躯体。这所有的一切都无可奈何地被岁月碾压而过，在一声叹息中化作枯骨，化为了灰烬。

激烈的掌声响起，幕布应声落下了，仿佛这真的只是一个发生在舞台上的虚妄的故事一般。

这是人们最后一次看到望海。


	44. 尾声・其一

“你果然在这里。”

身后人的声音听起来有些不耐烦，但梨花并没有理会她，因为这是一个难得的暖夜。

四月的天气已经转暖，即使是在夜里，气温也不再像冬日时那般冷得彻骨。即使在人类时代对温度变化敏感的日子早已远去，但梨花也知道春天已经来了。

在这世界上活得越久，有些事情就愈加清楚，梨花时常会觉得自己已经越来越不像人类了。在这三十年里她从泥池血海里摸爬滚打起来，占领了日本吸血鬼的顶点，而后又学着人类世界的规矩与他们打交道。因为在现在的世界吸血鬼已经不能再单纯靠力量存活了，取而代之的是资本，人脉，以及和权力阶层的交易。

梨花深谙其中的道理，所以她选择成为吸血鬼与人类间的桥梁，并尝试去牵扯其中的脚力以达到一个平衡。只不过，这种平衡往往是微妙的，但凡有一丁点的松懈都会被轻而易举地撼动。

就像眼前这个人的存在，梨花看向兰寿，她脸上因等待而浮现出的不耐烦的表情似乎并不难读懂。

“一个简单的人。”

梨花曾经这样对她下了定义。然而就是这样一个看似简单的人，却犹如一颗松掉的螺丝，让梨花的帝国险些轰然倒塌。

“你来做什么？”

梨花不紧不慢地地问她，而兰寿只是挑了挑眉，然后把一封书信递给了梨花。

“司令总长对你提的要求，要你在一日之内给他答复。”

“呵，我不知道公安竟然会跟自卫队的人有联系。”

听出了梨花语气中的敌意，兰寿却只是淡淡地答道：“还不是拜你所赐，如果不是你先去跟那边牵上了线，我这辈子都不想跟那群人打交道，只要安分守己在警局过好我的日子就够了。”

“警局？你是这样对早雾做自我介绍的吗，公安部特别搜查九课的兰寿课长？”

“哈，你非要现在来揶揄我吗，池口梨花，你自己心里也明白的吧，吸血鬼们被作为战力纳入了外交层面的事务的话，公安部实在没有不出手的理由了……”顿了顿，兰寿又补充了一句：“当然，我先声明不是我去找的早雾圣奈，是他先找上我的。”

“所以你就这么顺手推舟拿了他的利好，然后一手撕毁之前的约定了？”

“喂喂，别说得这么绝情嘛~”

兰寿伸手要搭梨花的肩膀，但梨花提前退后一步躲开了。兰寿无奈的耸了耸肩，接着道：“这是这几年上面根据你们的行动作出的判断，我只不过是奉命行事而已。”

梨花不是读不懂这人话里的意思，但是事已至此她只能选择翻过这一章。这次的战争虽不像三十年前一般硝烟弥漫，血肉横飞，但是池口财团与其支配下各地的吸血鬼团队确实受到了重创。现在梨花手上的筹码并不多，所以在服息养伤的这段时间，她也明白自己没有太多的资本去追究之前的事情。

“池口财团手下的资本链，再加上从早雾那里吞并的人员技术，足够那群老头子们吃一顿的了吧。”

梨花的视线垂了下来，表情依旧冰冷。

“不止如此，他们真正忌惮的是你带来的望海的力量，这种力量只要落到了他们的手中，那第三次世界大战的胜利恐怕也不是不可能的。”

“我知道他们在打什么主意，不过胃口这么大小心吃坏肚子。”

“话说到这里就可以了，你已经把那个小朋友藏好了吧。”兰寿的手臂再次搭在了梨花的肩膀上。“不过以后的路可不好走，所以，要不要试试跟我合作。”

“免了，我这个人可不像早雾那么单纯。”

梨花直截了当地回绝了兰寿，但兰寿并没有表露出任何遗憾的神情，只是笑了笑，然后将一小束花放在了墓碑前。

“随便你，什么时候转了性了欢迎随时来找我。另外，早雾那人虽然单纯，我还是挺敬佩他的……不过，就算他这次不是死在战场上，也没几个月好活的了吧。”

梨花的肩膀微微抖了一下。

“什么意思。”

“你不知道吗，他几年前就得了癌，治不好的那种。”兰寿拍了拍梨花的肩膀，在她耳边留下了一句轻语。“不像你们这样的怪物，我们人类可是很脆弱的。”

“那回见了，我还要替老头子们跑腿去。”

兰寿轻快的打了声招呼，便转身离开了。

起风了，被吹散的落叶和杂草带起了窸窸窣窣的声响，还不止这些，梨花还能听到嫩芽从地底不断顶破泥土向上冒出的声音。她看向那座新立的墓碑，上面只有生卒年月，就在几个月前刚刚建起的无名碑的旁边。

“这就是你急于找我复仇的原因吗，早雾。”

梨花的手指抚过碑上的凹痕迹，冰冷的触感透过指尖传来，那是一种很久未曾体验过的感觉，也是一种梨花已经遗忘了许久的情感。

“我还以为我已经不会再感到伤心了。”她低喃着，“这三十年来我变得越来越不像人……就像兰寿说的，是怪物……太久了，你们离开我太久了，久到我几乎都要忘记你们的音容相貌了。”

晚风吹过墓碑，将无名碑前摆放着的泛黄相片吹落在了一束已经枯萎的百合花的上面，梨花伸手捡起那张相片，上面的图像已经因为风吹日晒而模糊得无从辨认了。

“这些年我想过无数次，想如果那天夜里我跟你们一起死去了，这一切会不会变得更好一些……抱歉，我已经没有机会再去陪你们了。”

梨花笑了起来，她重新将那张照片摆放回了旁边的墓前。

“像我这样的人，即使有一天真的死了，也是会下地狱的吧。”

不过至少，至少在我还活在这个世界的时候，我想给那些孩子建造一个家园。

梨花从胸口的口袋里掏出了一张跟刚才一模一样的相片，只是那相片的大部被鲜血所浸透，合照上一个又一个孩子的脸庞也模糊不清了。

她弯下腰，将这张相片摆在了眼前的墓碑前。月光洒落在两座并立的墓碑上，将它们染成温柔的白银色，连同那两束百合花，一起安眠在了这里。


	45. 尾声・其一

日落过后，一切都开始变得慵懒而绵长，有些朦胧的月光给佛罗伦萨的街道染上了一层燥热的不安，偶尔可以看到几个醉汉吵吵闹闹的从门外经过，把这个城市带入了夏日的狂欢中。

“然后啊，那个传说中的吸血鬼就这样被杀掉了……”

几个女孩子聚精会神听着凯的故事，完全没注意从身后的阴影中靠近的人影。

“砰！她的脑袋就掉了下来，血唰地一下就喷到了房顶。”

砰！

一记手刀敲在了凯的头顶上，伴随着她的一声惨叫，几个女孩子吓得芳容失色，四散奔逃。

“痛死我了！搞什么，原来是老大啊……”

凯不满地揉着脑袋，怒气冲冲的看着“攻击”自己的红。

“所以说，不要老是在大半夜给女孩子讲恐怖故事，你还嫌咱们店的生意不够好吗。”

凯顺着红的视线延长看去，酒吧中空无一人，生意萧瑟。

“明明就是老大刚才把仅有的几个顾客吓跑了好吗！”

“你还敢说！不要成天把你自己勾搭来的妹子往店里带！我想想就知道，又是【美女跟我去喝酒吧，免费的哟~】之类的吧！店里的赤字都是拜你所赐！”

红随手将桌上的几张传单卷成纸筒朝着凯的脑袋砸去，两人就这样打打闹闹，一直到月亮升高，把整个巷子都照的格外通透。

街角巷尾的喧闹声也不知在何时已经安静了下来，进入了后半夜，从店前经过的人都少了一半，凯收拾着桌子，不小心将纸筒碰落到了地上。

那是一张当地剧团的演剧宣传单，有些粗制滥造的印刷工艺和一言难尽的配色都无时无刻透露着业余的穷酸感，但是上面描绘着的关于吸血鬼的故事却让凯不由得陷入了惆怅。

“已经……三十年了吧。”

“你说什么？”

“最后一次见到小望海……还记得我们跟她分别的那天天上也是这样的圆月呢”

凯的回答让红也停下了手上的活，她轻叹了口气，走过来拍了拍凯的肩膀。

“都已经过去那么久了，过去的事就让它过去嘛，不管是你，我，还是望海。”

“我明白是明白，不过……”

“不过什么？”

凯看向红，神情中带着一丝难以释怀。“为什么她们会那么做？”

“唉……”

红叹息了起来。

“朝夏那夜是主动去找到的早雾，她提出以自己为代价，以换取望海在这场战争中安全地活下来。”

“她很清楚吃下那药剂会有什么样的后果不是吗？”

“是的，那药虽然不会杀死我们的肉体，但是会彻底摧毁我们的精神，从某种意义上来说，和灵魂被杀死没有两样。”

“那我就不懂了。”凯焦急地提问，“与其走到这一步，朝夏为何不从一开始就把小望海变成吸血鬼然后两个人一起逃跑呢。”

“凯……”红的视线再次回到了她的身上，她踌躇了一会，对凯发问：“你有听说过米达斯王的寓言吗？”

“那是什么？”

“传言说酒神狄奥尼索斯的导师西森林之神列诺斯聪明绝顶，知晓天地间所有的因果轮回和万物之理，于是米达斯王费尽心思找到了他，向他询问了一个问题【森林之神啊，我贵为人类之王，人世间所有瑰宝钱财我应有尽有，所以请你告诉我，这世间最幸福的事到底为何】。西列诺斯最开始是不回答，后来实在禁不住米达斯王的一再询问，他才叹息着说道【你这可怜的朝生暮死的人类，命运的不幸的产儿，这世间最幸福的事乃是根本不要出生，其次就早点死去。】”

凯看向红，她不解红为何会说起这个故事。

“凯，你能想象死去是什么样的吗？”

“怎么会，我们是吸血鬼，是不死的存在，死根本就是我们对立面的存在。”

凯的回答让红笑了起来，她拍了下凯的脑袋，又接着道：“就是这样，我们的生命是不会结束的，这样一来时间对于我们也失去了意义。人类之所以对外物有所渴求，均是因为他们的生命有着尽头，这种有限的时间会反衬出生存的意义。”

“你是说我们的生存没有意义吗？”

“我们的字典里没有死亡，所以我们不是在生存，我们只是单纯地存在而已……当一切都少了时间作为衡量标准，那在更高的维度来看，一切也都失去了意义。”

红看向窗外，月光已经透过临街的玻璃照了进来，这种景象让她想起了当年在日本时候的日子。

“至少对于朝夏来说是如此……朝夏这个存在死去了三次，第一次是她因为憎恨而与魔鬼签下了契约，作为人类的她死去了。第二次是她与早雾做了交易喝下了那药水，作为吸血鬼的她死去……而最后一次，望海杀死了她，让她的存在死去了……”

“你是想说……这对于朝夏大哥来说是一种解脱吗？”

“或许吧。”

“……” 

凯不说话了，像是不解又像是不愿意接受这个说法。

“朝夏的契约源自那个吊坠，她当年在濒死之际因为巨大的仇恨而触发了契约，让她成为了不死的存在……与其说是结下契约成为怪物，倒不如说这种不老不死的是为了让她成功复仇的副作用，只不过她的复仇没有完成，这个阴阳差错的结果让她被桎梏在了两个世界的夹缝中，成了吸血鬼一般的存在。” 

“那小望海呢，她又是为了什么?” 

“望海曾经说过不是吗，她看到了朝夏的记忆，大概是被药物杀死了灵魂之后那段濒死前的记忆也复苏了吧，望海知道了结下契约的方法，所以她选择了用一种比仇恨更永恒的东西去破除朝夏的契约。”

“比仇恨更永恒的东西？” 

“对，就是爱……她重新签订了契约，让自己拥有了可以破解朝夏的契约，也就是不老不死的诅咒的力量……当然，代价是获得爱。” 

“等等，如果说望海完成契约的代价是获得爱的话，那朝夏已经消失了，就是说……” 

“是的，望海的契约永远不会终结，从某种意义上来说，她代替朝夏承担了契约的代价。”

红的话让凯沉默了，她攥紧了拳头，狠狠砸在了桌子上。 

“搞什么啊……为什么要这么折磨那两人啊。” 

“凯……” 

“所以说我不懂啊！她不是爱小望海吗，小望海也爱她不是吗，大家一起开开心心的在一起不就好了吗？”

凯有些闹别扭似的踢翻了椅子，然后气冲冲地冲回了房间里。

“啧，记得把最后的清洁收尾！”

红不满又无奈地朝着凯离去的方向喊着，而后叹了口气，将倒在地上的椅子扶了起来。酒吧中只剩下了自己，她伸手关上了店面的灯，只留下了吧台的一盏。

红擦了下桌子，拿出杯子倒了一满杯的波本，这曾是朝夏最喜欢的味道，她押了一口，让酒香充斥着自己的鼻腔。这种熟悉的香气让红不由得回忆起跟朝夏一起度过的日子。

我了解你吗？

红扪心自问，可已经得不到回答了。

记忆中朝夏的容貌已经开始变得模糊，连同那些关于她的往昔，也在时间中渐渐褪色了。只是红似乎还记得朝夏对她说过的话：“当存在成为永恒，那我所经历的一切都不过是周而复始的轮回，我的仇恨，也终究在永恒中失去意义。这是我的诅咒，我的劫难……”

“朝夏，你一定会生气她这样做吧。”

红笑了起来，眼神中流淌出了一丝无奈。

“但是你的小朋友做到了，她把你最想要的东西带给了你，哪怕……是以她自己为代价。”

她现在又去了哪里呢？

我也不知道，或许谁都不知道吧。

人生太长，与我而言，最重要的是难得糊涂，享受当下。

红抬手将杯中的就一饮而尽。

不过真的很开心，能认识你们。

你们让我知道了这世界上的另一种可能性。

一种不朽的存在。

一种永恒不灭的东西。

那是，唯爱永生

< 全文完 >


	46. 后记

经历了长达几个月的征战之后回过头来看，自己都觉得这是一篇剧情设定脑洞都非常平庸的文......剧情神展开加人物各种ooc，很多地方都不忍直视。

不过怎么说呢，即便如此这篇也依旧是我写的第一篇剧团的长篇同人，从这点来看还是感情颇深的。

最初是在跟别人讨论自由意志的时候突发奇想构思了这篇文的原型，那个时候我一直沉浸在偏基础向的意识研究中不能自拔，但是在跟别人的讨论中，第一次尝试从一个更宏观的角度去思考意识这个东西。如果我们的意志本身就是决定论的产物，世间的一切事物都架构于因果之上，那包括你我他的所有生命体的选择与行为本身也可以说是被“冥冥中存在的定数”所决定的。这是一个令人不安的结论，因为如若我们的存在在高维度来看是按照固定的定式来演化的，那就很难去否认世间真的存在一个全知全能的神在主宰着命运。但是反过来看，如果像休谟一样尝试去质疑因果律，那被动摇的就不仅是信仰而是现代科学本身了。

作为一个坚持科学是第一生产力的非怀疑主义者，我无意将存在问题交付与全知全能的神，所以比起相信纯粹的决定论抑或是彻底的混沌演化，我宁愿相信人的意志是在可知范畴内是自由的。即便现代科技可以在一定范围内对我们的认知决策进行预测，但我们可以在元认知的层面对自己的决策进行再解读，那就说明人类不是神的造物或是奴仆，而是可以窥见自由意志一角的独立的存在。

虽然时至今日我们可以通过科学的手段或是思辨的论证来讨论关于自由意志的问题，但在宗教横行的中世纪抑或是更古远的时期，自由意志依旧是一个禁忌的存在。教皇以及教廷禁止人们对自由进行思考，而是将人的生命与选择全盘让渡给了神。如同奥德赛或是伊利亚特中所描绘的，人们从来不会发出“我想做”的呼声，取而代之对他们行为的解答均是通过神谕进行的。这种情况似乎一直持续到文艺复兴和之后的存在思潮的兴起。

在推翻宗教施加在人身上的桎梏之后，人的存在再次被放归到了自由当中。但是与这种彻底的自由放逐同时来到的还有巨大的虚无感，就如同成年之后终于脱离父母的孩子们在获得自由之后，却开始了对生活的迷茫。究其根源无外乎两点，一是对无选择被抛来这个世界的疑惑与不安，二就是对终将到来的死亡的恐惧。

没有了所谓的神的指引，于是许多人在这种对自由生存的焦虑中选择了对生活享乐的放逐，为了得到更多，为了满足自己的欲望而努力生存，被网络万象的人际关系所缠绕，彻底且无所畏惧地投身于酒神的迷幻之中。这种行为虽然实质上消解了对存在意义的焦虑感，但是同时也使得人们忘记了另一个命题，即死亡。或许我们可以说，大多数人都在选择一种向死而生的生活，但是大多数时候他们都在假装忘记了死亡的存在。

在这种情况下，依旧有少数依旧关心死亡问题的人，他们在发出【真正严肃的哲学问题只有一个，就是自杀】的呼唤时，也同样唤醒了第一个问题。那就是即便是用欲望与世俗埋葬自己，也无法跳脱出“生存意义”这个命题的质问。于是问题又回到了最初，放弃有神存在的决定论之后，又再次忘却存在问题坠入他人地狱中的我们，是否还是有自由意志可言？这个问题的答案是模糊的，每个人都在依照自己的想法做出不同的选择，或是从诗与美中寻找存在的意义，或是尝试去思考语言对我们意志的限制，又或是往上上升试图去寻找宇宙中的普罗米修斯，甚至是往下深入去测量每一个细胞和分子之间电信号的意识构成。而这些努力在现阶段来看可以说是宝贵的，也可以说是一种令人略显失望的存在，因为从宏观时间来看或许真的有一天他们可以回答自由意志的问题，但从我们个体存在的时间尺度来说，大概真的不存在意义。

但是现存的各种思考中，是否有可以让我们在现阶段尝试解决存在无意义感与自由意志问题的呢，对于这个追问，我个人觉得或许齐奥朗对于自杀理论的研究是一个很好的切入点。如果从来到这个世界并生存并非是我们个人意志的选择来看，我们的自由意志被抹灭了，那相反的，我们可以选择随时离开这个世界则代表了一种自由意志的可能性。诚如齐奥朗所言：【自杀让我明白，我可以在我愿意的时候离开这个世界，这令生命变得可以承受，而不是毁掉它。】这种对死亡的自由选择权在某种意义上来说是对抗了无法反抗的存在所带来的虚无感，这令我们可以与这虚无感和平相处，而并非另自己被摧毁。

在理解了自杀选择权与自由意志问题之后，再进一步去思考关于永生的问题就是一件很有趣的事了。博尔赫斯在《永生》之中描绘的永生之城与永生者的形象给我留下了无比深刻的印象，在一个罗马军团执政官的眼里，永生者愚昧如蛆虫，他发现【意志，严格和固执都不起作用，他毫无动静，目光呆滞，不像是理解我反复交给他的语音】。如同常人所追求的永恒的生命于永生者而言是一种难以忍受的折磨一般，因为【在凡夫俗子中，一切都有无法挽回，覆水难收的意味，但对于永生者来说，没有挽歌式的，庄严隆重的东西】。我们习惯了用价值去衡量生命，正是因为生命的有限性。然而，当我们尝试以生命的长度来衡量的凡事价值的时候就会发现，在漫长无止境的生命长度面前任何事物都会变的毫无意义。

永生这件事最为骇人的，并不只是凡事都无意义性，而是一种如同诅咒似的东西，因为【在永生者之间，每一个举动和思想都是在遥远的过去已经发生过的举动和思想的回声，或者是将在未来屡屡重复的举动和思想的精准的预兆】，即当生命的休止符被划去的时候，被永生的存在就陷入了一个无法逃脱的永恒轮回，宇宙或者说是世界中所有的事情都在过去以同样的形式无数次出现过，也会在未来无数次再现。你爱的人会出现，会离开，会死去，然后一切都会在永无止境的循环当中不停不断地重复，从这个层面来看的话，你爱的人与爱行为本身都会在无限次重复当中失去意义。

所以我们或许可以说，以人类思考的极限来思考永生的存在相当于失去意义这件事本身，当我们自主或者被动抛弃掉了死亡选择权的时候，我们实质上也是抛弃了作为人对自由意志的选择权，即失去了对被迫背负的生命的反抗权和作为人的仅存的自由。如同被惩罚的西西弗所一般，只能在永恒不灭的苦难中一点一点失去自己的存在。

在写这篇文的时候，maa作为永生的吸血鬼来说，带给我的大概就是这样一种可怜又可悲的感觉吧。当然，感觉daimon也很惨，因为当她代替maa来背负永生的时候，实际上就是抛却了自己的自由意志，而将自己的存在交付了出去成为了轮回的一部分。

或许在未来几十年或者几百年之后daimon会后悔自己的选择吧。不过那就不是我的事了（笑）


End file.
